El fósil de un recuerdo
by Alphabetta
Summary: Que el distrito 3 está sumido en la pobreza es algo que todo el mundo sabe, sin embargo, con un trabajo como sujeto de experimentos en un laboratorio de biotecnología y un padre con un buen trabajo al que ve 4 veces al año... la vida de Wiress y su familia no es tan mala. Definitivamente podría ir peor... Hasta que en la edición 47 de los Juegos del Hambre, ella es cosechada.
1. Chapter 1

"Prohibido el paso a toda persona ajena a esta compañía" rezaba el letrero delante de mí justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. Siempre me pareció curioso ¿Cómo deja uno de ser ajeno a la compañía? ¿Cuenta si eres la hija de una de las trabajadoras de la misma? Por si las moscas, supuse que no. Uno se lo tenía que pensar mucho, antes de romper una regla en este sitio, tanto las que estaban escritas como esa, como las que no. A veces pasaba, y si te cazaban, créeme, no te quedan ganas de repetir. Eso no quitaba que fuese tentador el impulso de entrar a husmear_._

No faltaba mucho para que mi madre terminase su jornada. Después iríamos juntas a buscar a mi padre a la estación. Hacía más de tres meses que no lo veía, antes de esos tres, otros tres, y anteriormente otros tres... y así fue desde que tengo uso de razón. No era algo que él había elegido. Es profesor en el Capitolio, y solo vuelve al distrito 3 cuando no le necesitan. Como hoy.

Era un día feliz, a pesar de que era la Cosecha. El nudo de mi estómago, probablemente se debiese a ambas cosas. Tenía ganas de verle, también tenía ganas de que el sorteo se realizase, de que leyesen el papelito en voz alta, de respirar profundamente y pensar que viviré un año más.

Mamá aún no sale. No tengo reloj, así que no se qué hora es. En su lugar, me pongo a contar, cuento hasta 60, y después empiezo de nuevo. Es lo más interesante que puede uno hacer en esas circunstancias. Cuando llevo cinco veces, mi madre sale por la puerta junto con otras personas que también terminan su jornada. Al principio no me ve, la llamo y se detiene. Me mira extrañada.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? -Me pregunta.

-Hoy no hay clases mamá ¿Recuerdas?

-Oh...

Eso es lo único que alcanza a decir. Acaba de recordar qué día es hoy.

-Si nos damos prisa, quizá el tren aún no haya llegado -Le digo, intentando animarla.

Aquello surte efecto, inmediatamente sonríe y nos ponemos de camino. La estación no está lejos, pero en un día como hoy, el distrito se llena de extraños, que llegarán en el mismo tren que papá: reporteros, equipo de rodaje, Agentes de la Paz... Para pasar algo más desapercibidos, desde hace unos años siempre le esperamos en una calle cercana, bajo un cartel que dice "Prohibido hablar demasiado fuerte".

¿Qué le vamos a hacer? A nuestro Jefe de los Agentes le gustan los carteles. No los he contado, pero seguro que hay muchos, al menos 5 por calle. Este cartel también hace preguntarme cosas. Como por ejemplo, a partir de cuántos decibelios se considera hablar demasiado fuerte. Siempre me quedaré con esa duda. Porque no es algo que le preguntaría a alguien que me acusase de hablar demasiado fuerte. Por cualquier problema, mi madre y yo decidimos hablar flojito, casi susurrar. Si un Agente de la Paz andaba enojado siempre encontraría algo por lo que acusarte.

En la distancia, oigo el característico silbido del tren. ¡Papá está aquí! Rápidamente le digo a mi madre que le diga que no me he acordado de venir, y voy a esconderme adentro de un portal cercano. Es un juego al que siempre jugamos. Papá ya sabe que no me he olvidado, pero a mí me gusta darles un momentito de intimidad. Después de tanto separados, lo merecen.

Los alumnos de papá son niños del Capitolio, de 5 años. Allá, el sistema escolar es distinto, porque casi nadie tiene empleo; no lo necesitan y solo los que sienten verdadera vocación profesional siguen adelante. De todos los lujos del Capitolio, este es el único del que siento envidia, la opción de tener trabajo o no tenerlo, y además hacer lo que te gusta. En este distrito, y en los demás, si no trabajas duro no llegas lejos. A pesar de trabajar en el lugar más rico del país, mi padre no gana un buen salario, pero los padres de sus alumnos le suelen hacer regalos, algunos bastante caros. Por ley, todos los habitantes de Panem deben saber leer y escribir, y eso es lo que mi padre hace. Enseñar a los nuevos habitantes de Panem, una de las pocas cosas que es requerida de ellos.

Dentro del portal está oscuro, enfrente de mí hay un panel con una lista de cosas que no están permitidas y otro con una lista de nombres y apellidos de las personas que viven aquí. Detrás de mí, hay un ascensor y a mi derecha, las escaleras. Es exactamente igual al portal de mi apartamento, y de todos los otros que he visto. Edificios genéricos, para trabajadores genéricos. Panales genéricos para abejas obreras genéricas. Quizá algún día, den un paso más y nos asignen números únicos en lugar de nombres. Eso terminaría por arrebatarnos la poca humanidad que nos queda, a ojos de los habitantes del Capitolio.

La voz de papá me devuelve a la realidad.

-No puedo creer que mi niña se haya olvidado de que llegaba hoy. ¿Dónde estará? -Dice en tono de broma. Porque ya conoce de sobra este ritual.

Abro unos centímetros la puerta y me encuentro cara a cara con él. Sin pensarlo, lo abrazo fuertemente. Él bromea, simula que mi abrazo lo está ahogando, y exagera sobre lo pequeña que estaba la última vez que me vio. Cuando finalmente le suelto, me da un beso en la frente y sonríe. Al hacerlo, las patas de gallo de sus ojos aparecen. Solo personas con gran sentido del humor las tienen, y mi padre lo es. A cualquier situación, por difícil que resulte, le encuentra el lado bueno.

Papá me pasa el brazo izquierdo por los hombros y a mamá el derecho y volvemos a casa. Como siempre, yo llevo su maleta en mi mano libre.

-No traigo nada para ti -Me dice.

-Eso es bastante improbable- Le respondo y él ríe.

Mientras mis padres conversan sobre asuntos del trabajo, yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos sobre el contenido de la maleta. Evito pensar en la Cosecha, no quiero que condicione mi día.

La mayoría de las cosas que trae, aparte de unos pocos objetos personales, son regalos que le hacen, el año pasado, hubo una fiebre sobre vampiros muy pasajera pero intensa. Había una especie de competición por ver quién se parecía más a un vampiro auténtico. Blanqueamientos faciales, compra de ataúdes-cama... ¡Incluso Caesar Flickerman presentó los Juegos con prótesis en los caninos y capa! A papá le obsequiaron con una botella de un licor de color sangre, que en verdad estaba creado con frambuesas. Lo abrió para brindar, la misma noche que volvimos de la Cosecha, aunque a mí no me permitieron beber.

-Las niñas no beben sangre -Bromeó papá. Y tras eso tuvimos una discusión sobre a qué edad deja uno de ser un niño.

Esa misma noche, muerta de curiosidad, me levanté mientras mis padres dormían y fui a buscar la botella. La agité levemente, observando el líquido rojo brillante formar pequeños remolinos y burbujas. De verdad parecía sangre auténtica. Busqué un vaso, me serví un dedito, y me lo bebí de un trago. Estaba dulce al principio, pero luego amargo, y cuando bajaba por la garganta daba una sensación de ardor. No me gustó nada. Me enjuagué la boca con agua y escupí varias veces. Tras eso me fui a dormir.

Fue a las dos horas cuando empecé a sentirme mal, mis ojos se hincharon y enrojecieron, vomité varias veces y tuve que contarles a mis padres lo que hice. Papá agarró la botella y se puso a leer los ingredientes. Jugo de melocotón. Yo era alérgica a ellos, pero anteriormente solo los había probado una vez, no había pensado en el peligro de beber algo sin leer la etiqueta primero.

Por la tarde, ya me sentía mejor, pero muy débil. Mi madre me echó un sermón que duró lo que me parecieron horas, mi padre solo sonrió y dijo que ya había tenido suficiente castigo. Nunca supe si se refería a la reprimenda de mamá o a la reacción alérgica. Después de eso, mis padres discutieron sobre si tirar el licor por el fregadero o no. Al final decidieron no hacerlo, porque era algo muy caro. Mi padre salió de casa con la botella, y volvió al cabo de una hora con unos limones y una bolsita con un polvo blanco dentro. Me pidió que lo siguiera a la cocina, donde cortó un limón y exprimió su jugo en un vaso. Luego le agregó agua y el polvo blanco, que resultó ser bicarbonato de sodio. Lo agitó bien y me lo dio.

-¿Qué es? -Pregunté antes de beber. No quería caer en el error dos veces en el mismo día.

-Limonada isotónica -Dijo- Te ayudará a recuperar el agua y los electrolitos.

La mezcla tenía un color parecido al del agua turbia. No tenía muy buen aspecto, pero igual me la bebí. Estaba salada, y también un poco amarga por el limón, lo que me hizo arrugar la nariz, lo que a su vez hizo arrancar a papá unas cuantas carcajadas.

Pero aunque me hacía la sentida, no podía enfadarme con él en serio. Incluso cuando mi madre, que era mucho más seria se enojaba por algo, mi padre siempre acababa convirtiendo la situación en algo cómico, y era entonces cuando uno se daba cuenta, de que el problema no tenía tanta importancia. Él era la persona perfecta para trabajar con niños. A final del curso, siempre traía una foto con sus alumnos de recuerdo. Mi padre sonriente, rodeado de niños y niñas del Capitolio también sonrientes, con sus camisitas blancas y sus pantalones y faldas azul cielo. Era algo injusto que ellos viesen a mi padre todos los días y yo no.

La vida con mi madre era algo más calmada. Nos centrábamos en nuestra rutina diaria, desayunábamos juntas, ella pan tostado y una manzana, y yo algo de avena mezclada en agua tibia, haciendo una papilla, no tiene mucho sabor pero es nutritiva. Cuando tenemos azúcar sabe mejor, pero eso es algo que no pasa a menudo. Luego mamá se va al trabajo. Es programadora en una empresa de desarrollo de aplicaciones. Yo me voy mis clases de biotecnología. En el futuro y cuando la formación se termine, me contratarán. A decir verdad, ahora mismo soy mitad alumna, mitad conejillo de indias. Necesitaban a alguien como yo, cuyo cuerpo no tolera tantas cosas, para estudiar mis reacciones. Lo bueno: comida gratis, y que si por casualidad terminas arrodillada en el suelo vomitando todo, enseguida un médico acude a atenderte, también gratis.

Por la noche cuando llego a casa, mamá normalmente aún no ha llegado. Voy preparando la cena, una sopa o algo de alubias. Cuando llega, cenamos juntas y hablamos. O mejor dicho, yo hablo y le pregunto cosas sobre lo que ha hecho ese día. No puedo evitarlo, me fascina su trabajo. El interrogatorio dura hasta que ella se cansa de tantas preguntas y se hace la dormida en el sofá.

* * *

Pronto llegamos a casa, y hacemos dos viajes porque no cabemos todos en el ascensor. Primero subimos mamá y yo, y después papá y la maleta. Nuestro apartamento está en el piso número 17, puerta 5. Papá se acomoda en un sillón y abre la maleta. Lo primero que saca es un libro. Él sabe que me gustan mucho.

-No tiene mucha lectura, pero las fotos son bonitas. -Me dice.

Y es verdad, los libros del Capitolio, suelen ser en su mayoría de fotografías. Es un libro sobre astronomía. Hay fotos viejas, que tomaron robots mandados al espacio antes de los Días Oscuros. Actualmente, todos los programas de investigación espacial han sido abandonados. Por suerte, aún nos queda su legado. Pronto, ya he decidido cuál será mi favorita. Según el pie de foto, fue tomada por un robot enviado a una luna neptuniana. La fotografía se llama "El sol desde Tritón" y se ve lo que parece como una estrella muy grande y brillante en comparación a las demás. Hay también fotos de constelaciones, me pregunto qué verían nuestros antepasados en ellas para darles esos nombres.

-Muchas gracias papá. Me ha encantado tu regalo. -Digo abrazándolo.

En seguida, mis ojos se fijan en el siguiente objeto que sale de la maleta de papá. Es una figura de porcelana, algo así como una torre con un reloj arriba. Levanto una ceja y miro a mi madre, que para mi sorpresa está haciendo lo mismo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? -Pregunta.

-La madre de un alumno me lo dio. Es un antiguo monumento de...

Y de repente, una luz se enciende en mi cabeza.

-¡Yo sé qué es! Es el Big Ben. Una torre reloj de una civilización antigua. Fue destruido hace mucho tiempo, pero gracias a documentos gráficos encontrados podemos saber que existió.

-Wiress... eres una enciclopedia con patas. -Dijo papá- En verdad, ahora mismo son la última moda en el Capitolio. Ya les conoces. En dos meses, dudo que nadie se acuerde de ellos, pero mientras... bueno, la gente los anda coleccionando. Son varios monumentos, también hay un puente, una especie de rueda gigante llena de compartimentos, y una casita roja con un teléfono dentro.

-¿Una casita roja con un teléfono? -Preguntó mi madre con una nota de incredulidad en su voz.

Papá se encogió de hombros.

-Conozco a alguien que me daría una buena cantidad por él. Iré a verle mañana mismo. Podríamos comprar cosas mucho más prácticas. Verdura fresca, recién traída de 11, en lugar de verdura mustia de hace tres días, fruta fresca...

Mi madre se mostró muy de acuerdo con la idea. No congenió muy bien con el extraño reloj.

De vez en cuando, en la televisión ponían documentales sobre civilizaciones antiguas, también películas... pero al final todo resultaba ser propaganda anti revolucionaria. "En la antigüedad hubo guerras y miren como acabaron todos" y bla bla bla. Curioso como cuando una civilización desaparece, también lo hacen sus símbolos, para resurgir siglos más tarde en forma de adorno para la mesita de noche de alguien. Me pregunto si los habitantes de aquella época pensaron alguna vez que el orden mundial, tal y como lo conocían, iba a dar un giro tan brusco. Igual a Panem, algún día también le llegará la hora. La historia siempre se repite, y los imperios nacen, se expanden y mueren. Es así.

Papá también sacó de su maleta unos sobres de azúcar, y unos mini tarritos de mermelada. Al parecer, en la cafetería de la escuela donde trabaja los dan gratis. Mamá y yo le agradecemos en serio por la mermelada, es algo muy raro de ver aquí en 3. Mi favorita es la de arándano dulce.

Y entonces, el sonido del reloj-monumento nos saca de nuestra conversación sobre "asignación de mermeladas". Suenan 8 notas. Sol-mi-fa-do... do-mi-sol-fa.

-Oh, así que eso era lo que estuvo sonando en tu maleta... -Dijo mamá sorprendida.

-Sí, suena cada cuarto de hora. Esa es la melodía de media hora, lo que significa que ahora mismo son...

-Las una y media. -Digo.

Mamá y papá me miran, y yo miro al suelo. Con el entusiasmo de la vuelta de papá y los regalos lo hemos olvidado por completo, y ahora de repente, el pensamiento de la Cosecha nos ha abofeteado de vuelta a la realidad. Y nadie se atreve a ser el primero en hablar.

Al final, es mi padre quien rompe el hielo.

-Bueno Wiress... ¿Vas a ir a la Cosecha con esos pelos?

Papá hace un esfuerzo por sonar casual, pero su tono es diferente al de siempre. Lo miro a los ojos y un nudo se me forma en la garganta. No me salen las palabras. Mamá se va de la habitación y se mete en el baño.

Por un instante, los únicos sonidos del mundo son sus sollozos y el débil tic tac del reloj...

* * *

**Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo un fanfic, casi 10 años. Espero que les guste y gracias por leerlo. Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nunca me había preocupado demasiado por mi aspecto físico. No lo necesitaba en mi día a día. Me levanté y me fui al baño. Mamá acababa de lavarse la cara y se la estaba secando. Con su ayuda me hago una cola de caballo, al menos ahora mi pelo no se ve tan desaliñado. El acné es más difícil de esconder. No es un brote muy grande, probablemente algún efecto secundario de alguna sustancia que me han dado a probar. Mi madre me ofrece su base de maquillaje pero yo la rechazo, fue un regalo de papá y a saber cuando vuelve a conseguir otra.

Es tradición que las chicas lleven vestido a la Cosecha, pero yo no tengo ninguno. Unos pantalones tampoco están tan mal, de hecho, los que llevo ahora mismo no están nada mal, unos tejanos. Mi madre no pone objeciones, pero sí las pone a mi camiseta blanca talla L, que me llega casi a las rodillas. Yo no tengo ganas de cambiarme, pero tampoco tengo ganas de pasar los últimos momentos con mi familia antes del sorteo hablando sobre camisetas gigantescas, así que me cambio a una blusa color crema de manga corta y cuello a la barca. La misma que me puse los dos años anteriores, y que noto que ya me viene algo pequeña, pues las mangas me aprietan un poco el brazo.

Bajamos en ascensor todos juntos y salimos a la calle para dirigirnos a la plaza. Aquí es donde papá comienza otro de sus rituales. Encontrar un tema de conversación yendo hacia la Cosecha es difícil, e ir callado es muy incómodo. Así que papá decidió contarnos un día algo que le pasó durante su Cosecha de los 18 años. Él finge que no la sabemos y nosotras fingimos no saberla.

-Este día me recuerda... ¿Les cuento la historia de cómo CASI fui a los Juegos del Hambre? -Dice.

-Vale. ¿Qué pasó?

-Pues, estaba yo allí, con mis amigos, para la mayoría este sería nuestro último sorteo, después seríamos libres... y ahí estaba esa tipa capitolina, con su faldita de cola y su inmensa pamela azul, dando graznidos y contando chistes malos... -Nos cuenta bajando la voz en sus últimas palabras.

-¿Y después? -Digo con cara de intriga.

-Llegó el momento de sacar el papelito del tributo masculino. La tipa metió la mano en el montón de papeles, y estuvo como 1 minuto revolviéndolos y canturreando. Como si estuviese removiendo un puchero. ¡1 minuto! Y todos estábamos gritando en nuestra cabeza ¡Por favor, saca ya el maldito papel y lee el maldito nombre! Porque para sacar el de las chicas hizo la misma cosa. Pero ya saben que decir esas cosas en voz alta causa algo de polémica por desgracia...

Mi padre nos mira y nosotras le devolvemos la mirada. Mi madre levanta las cejas y él sonríe y continúa.

-Al final, ella decide que ya ha mareado suficiente los papeles, saca uno y...

-¿¡Y!?

Él bosteza.

-Hmm, qué hambre tengo... Por cierto ¿No creen que hace un día estupendo?

-¡Papá! -Digo riendo.

Mi madre le da un codazo en el brazo.

-¡Oh, cierto, la historia! Pues bien, saca un papelito, lo abre y dice mi nombre "KERNEL", y en ese momento, le da un ataque de tos. La tipa no podía parar. Se puso roja. Luego morada. La pobre tributo recién nombrada corría gritando de un lado a otro sin saber dónde meterse. Un Agente de la paz se puso a darle golpes en la espalda. Y mientras en el público, varios de nosotros llamados Kernel mirábamos a todos lados, yo empecé a sudar y a tartamudear y mis amigos mientras, intentaban calmarme. La histeria invadía al público. Los Agentes no sabían si ir a auxiliarla o ir a mantener el orden... Fue divertido por un lado, pero también terrorífico. Al final, la tos paró, y pudo leer el apellido de aquel Kernel. Que por suerte, no era yo.

-Vaya papá, eso estuvo cerca...

-Sí que lo estuvo, sí. Desde ese instante... lo vi todo diferente. Fue como volver a nacer. Como si la vida me diese una bofetada y me dijese "Estás sano y salvo, otro Kernel morirá pronto, pero no serás tú. Disfruta tu regalo." Así que ese mismo día fui y le pedí salir a una chica del que estaba enamorado, pero no me atrevía a decírselo.

Esa parte de la historia es nueva para mí. Miro a mamá y veo que ella también está sorprendida.

-Recuerdo ese día. Y yo te rechacé -Dijo mamá a la defensiva.

-¡Solo tres veces! -Y susurrándome agregó- A la cuarta fue mía.

Mamá empezó a sonrojarse.

-¡Ya déjalo! -Dijo tapándose la cara.

-Pero lo mejor de todo es que al final Kernel... -Empecé a decir intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Wiress? ¡Soy yo quien cuenta la historia! -Me interrumpió papá dándome un pequeño tirón de la coleta- Así es. Al final, mi tocayo ganó esa edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Suertudo que fue, el Kernel aquel. Y lo creído que se lo tuvo después. Así que fíjate, podría haber sido yo quien hubiese vuelto victorioso con la medalla alrededor de mi cuello. Tu madre hubiese venido a mis brazos a la primera.

Entonces mi madre le dio otro codazo y se pusieron a discutir en broma, sobre si pedir una cita a una chica en un día de Cosecha es romántico o no.

Conozco la historia del vencedor Kernel. La arena ese año era un lugar muy montañoso. En cuanto el gong sonó, Kernel salió corriendo de la Cornucopia. Puso todo el espacio que pudo entre él y la misma y por la noche, exhausto, se metió en una cueva y se quedó dormido. Esa misma noche, los profesionales le encontraron, y en lugar de matarle, decidieron provocar una avalancha para tapar la entrada de la cueva y dejarlo ahí, para que muriese de hambre y sed; porque apuñalar a alguien que duerme y que sacó un 4 de puntuación, no es emocionante. Nadie sabe lo que pasó en esa cueva, porque ni una cámara quedó dentro. Lo único que se sabe es que los días pasaban, y los tributos iban muriendo uno tras otro, pero su rostro nunca apareció en el cielo de la Arena.

Al final, solo quedó el tributo masculino del Distrito 7. Aquel terreno era perfecto para él, pues el Distrito 7 es también muy montañoso y eso le dio una ventaja inmensa. El tributo 7 no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Kernel, ya que los únicos que lo sabían eran los profesionales, y ellos estaban ya todos muertos... Cuando se deshizo de su último rival y vio que no era proclamado vencedor, montó en cólera. De seguro dio un buen espectáculo. La Arena era inmensa y peligrosa si dabas un paso en falso. Pasó varios días buscándole y empezó a volverse loco en su ansia frustrada por ser el vencedor. Gritaba cosas sin sentido, acuchillaba árboles, arrojaba piedras a la nada, hablaba solo... Como le estaba resultando muy complicado dar con Kernel, los Vigilantes decidieron ayudarle a encontrar el camino, usando pequeños incendios, ardillas mutantes, lluvia ácida, paracaídas con regalos de los patrocinadores...

La cueva, estaba muy bien situada, Kernel la escogió cuidadosamente sobre las demás porque se abría justo en un desfiladero de un par de metros de ancho. Inicialmente, él tenía pensado esconderse ahí y tender una emboscada a cualquiera que pasase por delante, arrojándole al vacío. Pero el cansancio extremo de aquel día hizo que todo saliese mal. Cuando el tributo 7 llegó al desprendimiento, recibió un último paracaídas, que quedó pegado a las rocas. En él había un pequeño pin en forma de diana. A pesar del estado mental en el que se encontraba, captó el mensaje y se puso a quitar rocas. Pasaron un par de días más, el tributo 7 perdía su cordura y su fuerza con cada minuto que pasaba. Pues casi no había dormido intentando quitar rocas, y las que quedaban, eran ya demasiado grandes y pesadas para él. Si no hubiese sido por toda la comida que le mandaban los patrocinadores, hubiese muerto de inanición. La gente protestaba de que todo se estaba volviendo aburrido, así que los Vigilantes decidieron darle una última ayudita más...

Crearon un terremoto que quitó las rocas de golpe y despejó la salida. Y en ese instante, cuando estaba mirando a la entrada de la cueva, cubierto de mugre y sudor, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y resoplando como un caballo, Kernel salió como un rayo del interior de la cueva y lo arrojó al vacío de un empujón. Fue tan rápido que nadie se lo esperó. Y ahí fue cuando se oyó el último cañonazo... y Kernel fue proclamado como el primer vencedor que gana los Juegos del Hambre sin sufrir un solo rasguño.

Pero lo más inquietante de la historia, es que Kernel, cuando salió de la cueva, no se veía desnutrido ni deshidratado. Se veía tal y como entró en ella. La gente habló de ello durante días, sobre todo acá en el Distrito 3. Y cuando Caesar Flickerman, comido por la intriga al igual que todo Panem, le preguntó en la entrevista cómo lo hizo, él respondió sin inmutarse: "Murciélagos. Murciélagos crudos a dentelladas. Ah, y un lago subterráneo." El público dejó escapar un unánime murmullo de asco. Caesar también hizo una mueca de repugnancia. Han pasado ese fragmento por televisión en multitud de ocasiones, en recopilatorios sobre "Mejores momentos de los juegos". También, según los expertos, la reacción de los espectadores de la plaza central del Capitolio en el momento en que Kernel empuja a su rival por el precipicio, está en el "Top 10" de "Mejores reacciones del público viendo los Juegos". Todos los espectadores dieron un sobresalto casi unánime. Después empezó la confusión, la gente hacía comentarios incrédulos, sobre lo que acababa de ver, algunos enojados porque había apostado muchísimo por el tributo del 7... Y lo acababan de perder todo. También había gente celebrándolo, aquellos que hacen apuestas imposibles pero bien pagadas, por si suena la flauta.

Desde donde estamos, ya se puede escuchar la música de las primeras notas del himno. Hay mucha gente a nuestro alrededor, casi todos, familiares de otros niños que van a la Cosecha. Nuestra plaza no es muy grande así que nosotros tenemos preferencia.

Nos detenemos y miro a mis padres. Ahora yo sigo adelante sin ellos. Mi madre está muy pálida, como todos los años. Mi padre lo soporta mejor.

-Te esperamos aquí -Dice mi padre.

-Gracias papá, por hacerme sacar una sonrisa en un día como hoy. -Le digo.

En verdad le estoy agradecida. Sé que papá también está muy afectado, el día de hoy mina los ánimos de cualquiera, incluso si no conoces a los tributos, porque sabes que al igual que tú, ellos también tienen una familia y una historia detrás. Y no puedes evitar sentirte identificado.

Mi padre me abraza.

-Venga Wiress, no le hagas llorar a tu madre. -Me susurra- Ve allá y busca a tus amigas.

Abrazo a mamá que por un momento se niega a soltarme, y sigo yo sola. Unos segundos más tarde miro hacia atrás y veo a mi padre abrazando a mi madre, mientras ella se tapa la cara con ambas manos. Y tiembla. Está llorando. Siento como algo me oprime el pecho, y tengo miedo de ponerme a llorar yo también, pero me muerdo los labios y sigo adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras corro hacia la plaza, oigo la voz de la alcaldesa. Está dando la bienvenida a todo el mundo, y pronto se pondrá a contar la historia de Panem y de cómo el Capitolio tuvo la bondad de dejarnos vivir y no borrarnos del mapa como hizo con el Distrito 13. Se supone que hay que llegar con antelación, para escuchar todo el discurso. Por suerte, nadie parece haberse dado cuenta.

En cuanto entro, veo que está abarrotada. Frente al edificio de Justicia, se ve el escenario improvisado que han traído expresamente para la Cosecha. En él está la alcaldesa en el podio dando su discurso, y detrás sentado en una silla, está el recolector. Se llama Isaak Bagatelle, y nos ha visitado cada año para llevarse a los Tributos que nos representarán desde que tengo uso de razón. Al principio pensé que era una mujer, ni siquiera me dio pistas el hecho de que se llamase Isaak, que es un nombre de varón. Antes se ponía vestidos y llevaba el pelo largo, incluso su voz tenía un timbre muy femenino. Con el tiempo fue cambiando, seguía teniendo un cierto aire andrógino, pero su apariencia era en general mucho más masculina.

Isaak llevaba el look más natural que le he visto en años, que ya es todo un logro para alguien del Capitolio. Pelo corto castaño con reflejos verdes. Flequillo largo peinado hacia un lado, tapándole el ojo derecho. Sus ojos eran verdes, pero no era un verde natural, era un color bonito pero artificial, muy probablemente lentes de contacto, o algún tipo de operación quirúrgica. Sus labios eran grandes y carnosos y su nariz redondeada. Llevaba puesto un sombrero de copa marrón oscuro con un traje marrón de terciopelo a juego, una pajarita verde con purpurina y un paraguas también verde; a pesar de que era un día soleado.

A su lado, vi a los dos ganadores del distrito 3, Kernel y Beetee. Kernel estaba sentado muy erguido. Cada año le veía en este mismo lugar, y cada año iba igual de elegante. Parecía un abogado. Kernel tenía fama de cínico, engreído y arrogante por los comentarios ácidos y cargados de veneno de sus apariciones televisivas. Sus labios muy finos, casi siempre estaban torcidos en una media sonrisa; su nariz era estrecha, sus ojos, algo ojerosos y de un azul muy claro, estaban situados bajo unas cejas prácticamente rectas; tenía hoyuelo en la barbilla impecablemente afeitada y en su cuello una nuez muy marcada. Kernel era alto pero delgado y aún así, algo en él era inquietante. Era curioso que una persona como él compartiese el nombre de mi padre, tan cordial y siempre de buen humor. Incluso su ropa tenía algo perturbador, una chaqueta negra perfectamente planchada, sobre una camisa blanca sin una sola arruga, una inmaculada corbata a rayas azules y negras, sin olvidarse de sus pantalones y sus zapatos relucientes.

Mucha gente no ve a Kernel como un ganador real. Dicen que lo único que hizo fue huir y esconderse, y salir el último día a rematar al último tributo malherido. Sin embargo, él ha sabido siempre defenderse de esas acusaciones, sin miedo a decirlo en público. En verdad... a la gente le gusta un buen duelo verbal de vencedores. Después de los juegos, comenzó una carrera en psicología, incluso ha publicado un par de libros al respecto. Así que sabe cómo defenderse en un debate, sobre todo si se trata de él mismo.

Yo creo que él es un ganador legítimo, estoy de su parte, aunque eso no quita que me parezca intimidante.

Beetee también iba muy bien vestido, pero más casual, no llevaba corbata, y se había dejado crecer una perilla. Su pose era también más natural. Recuerdo cuando él ganó. Nadie se esperaba que los Juegos iban a terminar en ese mismo momento, pues aún quedaban bastantes tributos en la Arena. No recuerdo exactamente cuántos, solo se que antes de él, un tributo del distrito 4 tenía el record de ser la persona que más contrincantes había aniquilado de una sola vez. Un tipo que atrapó a tres tributos en una red y los sumergió en un lago hasta que murieron asfixiados. Beetee le arrebató ese título y desde entonces, nadie le ha superado. Es un logro algo macabro a decir verdad, pero así son los Juegos del Hambre, una vez dentro, o sales victorioso o sales con los pies por delante.

Hubo también una ganadora en nuestro distrito, pero ya hace algunos años que murió. Fue algo inesperado y extraño. Hubo mucha polémica al respecto, porque su familia quería enterrarla en el Distrito 3, su patria y hogar, pero como ganadora de los Juegos del Hambre, debía ser enterrada en el Capitolio, junto con todos los otros. Así son ellos. Hasta de nuestros fallecidos se adueñan.

Me tomó unos minutos encontrar a mis amigas entre tanta gente. Penny y Canaima. Penny tiene 18 años, así que es su último año y está bastante afectada porque está convencida de que ella va a salir elegida. Lleva semanas así. Canaima tiene mi edad, 15 años. Las tres vamos a clases juntas y somos sujetos de experimentos. Penny y yo de alimentos y Canaima de cosméticos y productos de belleza. El peligro de este trabajo es que nunca sabes si al probar algo te va a afectar o no. Canaima perdió todo el pelo por culpa de un tinte y su cuero cabelludo se vio rojo y descamado hasta que el nuevo pelo empezó a crecer. Eso fue hace un par de meses. Ahora tenía el pelo muy cortito, como un chico. Pero como se solía quedar con algunas muestras de maquillaje de las que probaba, aún seguía viéndose femenina.

-¡Hey Wiress! ¡Aquí estamos! -Dijo Canaima haciéndome señas en cuanto me vio.

Yo me acerco.

-Siento llegar tarde, fuimos a recoger a papá a la estación y perdimos la noción del tiempo. ¿Cómo están?

-Mal -Espetó Penny- He soñado que salía elegida y seguro que ha sido un sueño premonitorio.

Penny tenía los ojos muy rojos e hinchados. Me podía hacer una idea de por qué.

-No vas a salir. Ya lo verás. -Le dije para animarla. -Yo también estoy preocupada, todos lo estamos, pero lo que tenga que pasar pasará igualmente, independientemente de nuestro estado de ánimo.

-Wiress tiene razón, Penny. Yo también lo estoy, pero no vale la pena preocuparse, en unos minutos escogerán a alguien y estarás libre para siempre de esta cosa. Piensa en eso.

-Por cierto -Pregunto a Canaima siguiendo las técnicas aprendidas de mi padre- ¿En serio es ese Isaak o es su hermano gemelo malvado?

-Te juro que yo me pregunté la misma cosa. Pero al parecer sí que es él.

-Quizá en el Capitolio está de moda este año el vestir normal.

-¿Está cansado de ser un bicho raro? -Dijo Canaima imitando a un anuncio televisivo -¡Pruebe la última moda en el Capitolio! ¡Sea normal!

Ambas reímos bajito. Incluso Penny esboza una sonrisa.

-¡Atención! -Prosiguió Canaima- ¡El tarado va a hablar!

-...así pues, es hora de pagar por nuestros errores, mostrar arrepentimiento y dar las gracias.

Y con eso, igual que todos los años. Su discurso llegó a su fin. No había que ser un experto para darse cuenta que ni ella misma se tragaba toda esa sarta de tonterías sobre pagar por los errores. Ni ella ni nadie. Ya han pasado dos generaciones desde los Días Oscuros. Nadie en este lugar, ni los hijos de nadie en este lugar, tenían un error por el que pagar.

A pesar de haber perdido ese timbre tan femenino, la voz de Isaak aún se notaba más aguda que una voz de hombre estándar. Isaak hablaba con mucha parsimonia. Recreándose en sus palabras, como intentando crear expectación.

-¡Bienvenidos todos, chicos y chicas, candidatos a la selección de un tributo que representará a su hermoso distrito, en la edición número 47 de los Juegos del Hambre! ¡Es un gran honor para mí, estar acá con todos ustedes, siendo parte de este día, que sin duda alguna pasará a formar parte a la historia de Panem! ¡Diviértanse, y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestro lado!

Mientras hablaba, Isaak se colocó al lado de la gigantesca urna redonda que contenía los nombres de todas las chicas del distrito de entre 12 y 18 años. Cuatro de esos papeles eran míos.

-¡Una muy afortunada muchacha, está a punto de convertirse en el Tributo de este año! -Prosiguió Isaak metiendo su mano enguantada con delicadeza en la urna.

Miro a mis amigas. Canaima se muerde las uñas y mira al escenario. Penny tiene los ojos cerrados, los dedos cruzados y susurra sin parar "Que no sea yo, que no sea yo..."

-Wiress Redfern

Es difícil explicar con palabras lo que sentí en ese instante. Algo grande, terrorífico, como si el universo entero acabase de darme un gancho de izquierda. Siempre me auto convencí de que no me iba a pasar a mí. Y... aunque nunca me creí del todo lo de que nunca me pasaría a mí, cuando mi nombre salió de los labios de Isaak, nisiquiera parecía real...

-¿Wiress Redfern? -Dice Isaak.

De forma casi refleja, cubro mi boca con las manos. No puedo ser yo.

-Wiress... -Dice Canaima dándome una leve sacudida- Debes ir al escenario.

Yo niego con la cabeza.

-Helloooooo ¡Wiress Redfern! -Isaak sigue llamándome.

Penny me toma de las manos.

-Ya sabes lo que pasa con los que no van por las buenas. Lo vemos todos los años. Los llevan por las malas, y no es agradable. No dejes que todo el distrito vea en directo como te lastiman. No les des esa satisfacción.

-¡Wiress, Wiress, Wiress...!

Canaima me limpia las lágrimas con su manga.

-Se fuerte. Por nosotras. Por tu familia.

Les devuelvo la mirada y asiento. Camino al escenario muy despacio. Las chicas a mi alrededor me ven avanzar y se apartan. Isaak me avista.

-¡Ahí estás! Tenemos a una Tributo tímida este año. ¡Vamos sube, que no mordemos!

Isaak baja del escenario hasta donde estoy yo, toma mi mano delicadamente y me ayuda a subir. Miro a la gran pantalla y mi cara está en ella. Sé que suena demasiado absurdo, pero mi primer pensamiento fue, "¿Por qué me veo como si me acabase de levantar?" y el segundo, "Voy a morir...". Ojalá me permitiesen irme ya adentro del palacio de Justicia. No me gusta ser el centro de atención y ahora, en este preciso momento, todo Panem me está viendo.

Pensé en mis padres. ¿Estarán bien?. También en Canaima y Penny. Las observo en la multitud y me percato de sus expresiones sombrías. Como si estuviesen yendo a un funeral. Al mío.

Isaak ya está sacando un papel de la otra urna.

-Core Oakes -Dice leyendo la tarjeta.

Core Oakes. Inmediatamente reconozco ese nombre. Fue bastante nombrado hace un par de años por ser uno de los pocos supervivientes de un incendio que mató a más de 30 personas. El incendio comenzó en uno de los pisos centrales del edificio donde vivía. La gente de abajo pudo escapar sin problemas, pero los que vivían arriba quedaron atrapados. Los escasos servicios de emergencia que tenemos, se centraron en rescatar a la gente sacándolos por las ventanas, pero la operación iba despacio, porque era complicado alcanzar a los pisos más altos.

Core fue uno de los pocos que intentaron pasar a través del fuego y lo logró. Lo que le dejó como recuerdo un gran parche de carne quemada en la parte izquierda de su frente que al final quedó reducido a un amasijo de piel cicatrizada y algo rojiza. Su madre y su hermana, fueron rescatadas por una ventana, pero sólo su madre sobrevivió, la niña murió al poco rato por intoxicación de monóxido de carbono, al igual que muchos otros. Gente de todas las edades murió aquel día.

Tres días de luto oficial fueron declarados en el Distrito, y los supervivientes aparecieron en programas de sucesos nacionales. La historia de Core era tan desgarradora, que muchísimos habitantes del Capitolio se pusieron en contacto con él y sus padres para darles ánimos y transmitirle sus condolencias. Incluso algún que otro benefactor le envió donaciones y un angelito de piedra tallada para la tumba de su hermana. Cosa que no se puede permitir mucha gente.

Es una de las ironías de la vida, escapar de la muerte para ser convertido en Tributo dos años más tarde. Ese pensamiento desembocó en la idea de que Core tenía ventaja sobre mí. Si ya había burlado a la muerte una vez ¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer dos?

Me imaginé la posibilidad de que en lugar de mi nombre, Isaak hubiese sacado el de otra chica. Ahora mismo estaría ahí abajo con mis amigas transmitiendo mi total y sincero apoyo por Core. Pero soy yo la Tributo, y no otra chica. Y aún así, una parte de mí lo apoyaba. Si yo tenía que morir, prefería que el ganador fuese alguien atrevido y luchador de mi Distrito y no otra persona.

Cuando Core subió al escenario, la alcaldesa procedió a leer las reglas de los Juegos del Hambre, como si alguien pudiese haberlas olvidado. Es algo que está obligada a hacer, y saltárselo no es una opción. Cuando termina, todos se levantan de sus sillas, el himno nacional suena y Core y yo nos damos un apretón de manos. Le miré a los ojos, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo estaba afrontando el ser elegido. Su mirada estuvo todo el rato clavada en el suelo. Me dio un apretón de manos breve pero firme, y tras eso se volvió a posicionar de cara al público mirando a la nada.

El himno nacional terminó y nos dispusimos, por fin, a abandonar el escenario. Isaak nos pasó el brazo por los hombros a mí y a Core y lideró el paso. Detrás iban Beetee y Kernel, y detrás la alcaldesa con un Agente de la Paz a cada lado.

Por alguna razón, me sentí algo molesta por el contacto físico con Isaak. Me hizo recordar a esta mañana, cuando volvimos con papá de la estación. Curioso como ese momento, parecía haber pasado hace muchos años, cuando en verdad solo habían pasado unas horas.

Isaak nos iba explicando todo lo que iba a pasar en el Edificio de Justicia, todos los documentos que teníamos que firmar y cómo se iban a organizarlas despedidas. De cualquier modo, era un alivio estar por fin fuera de antena. Lo peor del día, había pasado ya. Necesitaba un momento de tiempo a solas, para poner en orden mis pensamientos y analizar la situación detenidamente.

Llegó la hora de separarnos. La alcaldesa me asignó a mí un Agente de la Paz y otro a Core.

-¡Bueno chicos! Nosotros tres nos vamos a tener una charla para hablar de nuestras primeras impresiones sobre ustedes. Nos vemos dentro de un rato. -Dijo Isaak.

-Vayan ustedes delante, quiero decirles una última cosa... a nuestros nuevos Tributos. -Dijo Kernel.

Era raro ver a alguien que tantas veces has visto por televisión referirse a nosotros. Kernel se nos acerca y nos mira. Yo le devuelvo la mirada pero no consigo descifrar qué es lo que está pensando. De reojo, veo que Core sigue mirando al suelo.

-Sé lo que están pensando. Porque muchos Tributos antes que ustedes también pensaron lo mismo. Que la peor parte del día ya ha pasado. Pero les advierto, que no es así. Vuestra familia necesita vuestro consuelo, y ustedes deben dárselo. Si pensaron que iba a ser al revés, quítenselo de la cabeza.

Y diciendo esto giró sobre sus talones y se fue tras Beetee e Isaak.

No había pensado en eso. Mis padres me visitarán, y probablemente también mis amigas. Y estarán dolidos. Pero ahí estaré yo, tratando de hacerles sentir mejor a ellos a causa de mi participación en los Juegos. Sé que estarán muy asustados, se que todo esto es aterrador, desesperanzador, inmenso... pero las palabras de Kernel me hacen darme cuenta de algo: no debo darle poder sobre mí al miedo. Me niego.

El miedo no es más que una emoción. Es una reminiscencia de nuestro origen animal. Lo que activa el reflejo de lucha-huida cuando nuestro cerebro percibe un peligro. Pero en mi caso, no me va a hacer ningún bien tener a mi cerebro ocupado creando miedo y enviándolo a través de mi médula espinal a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo.

Es cierto que estoy aterrada, y es cierto que muy posiblemente no salga de esta. Pero me propongo reconocer mi miedo, admitirlo, analizarlo y después, dejarlo ir por donde vino.

* * *

**Bueno, así fue el día de la cosecha para Wiress. Fue algo triste escribir sobre ello pero yo confío en Wiress, ¡ella es fuerte y saldrá de esta! Además tiene a Beetee y Kernel a su lado.** **¡Ánimo Wiress!**

**Quiero agradecer a los que me habéis dejado reviews Tris, y Guest y DanRo cuyo fanfic inspiró el que escribo. (Leanlo!)**

**Como música de los créditos pueden escuchar (si quieren) la canción Dead Meat de Sean Lennon. Es una canción sobre alguien que quiere minar los ánimos de otra persona con amenazas y desprecios. Creo que le pega mucho a un día como la Cosecha, porque es un momento que simplemente te roba la energía, y te deja por los suelos.  
**

**Por cierto ¿En qué distrito les gustaría vivir? Yo en el Capitolio (ok no D:). Creo que de todos el más lindo es el Distrito 4. ¡Extraño el mar!  
**

**Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

El constante repiqueteo de los dedos de la Agente que me acompañaba en la mesa de madera estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa. Me había entregado unos cuantos documentos que debía firmar. Uno de ellos, de cinco hojas de extensión, me estaba tomando bastante tiempo.

-Escucha -Dijo ella- No tienes por qué leerlos si no quieres... Solo fírmalos y ya.

Desde que entramos a la habitación, había estado intentando apresurarme. Yo sabía que no podía negarme a firmar los papeles, aunque pusiesen algo con lo que estuviese en desacuerdo. Pero aún así, quería saber lo que ponía.

-Me gusta saber lo que dicen, pero gracias por el consejo. -Contesté intentando no sonar sarcástica.

Mi intención no era serlo, pero cuando tratas con Agentes de la Paz, nunca sabes si se van a tomar tus comentarios como una afrenta, y por tanto, todos ponemos especial cuidado al tratar con ellos. Es la costumbre.

-Lo que quiero decir es... -Dijo con un leve tono de impaciencia en su voz- que es una pérdida de tiempo leerlos si de todos modos estás obligada a firmarlos.

-Lo se. -Dije antes de proseguir con mi lectura.

La agente chasqueó la lengua, suspiró y siguió repiqueteando la mesa. Tenía la actitud de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a su manera. Pero ahora, mi condición de Tributo de los Juegos me protegía. El no sentirse en control de la situación la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Y eso se notaba.

Tac, tac, tac... tac, tac, tac...

El documento no era más que un contrato por escrito por el cual, mis padres renunciaban a mi custodia, y esta misma pasaba al Estado. Después enumeraba todas las cosas que podrían hacer conmigo, incluyendo la apropiación de los derechos sobre mi imagen, y lo que menos me gustó: la total libertad a someterme a operaciones quirúrgicas para modificar mi aspecto físico.

Tragué saliva. "Espero que no llegue a esos extremos". Pensé.

Cuando terminé de leer todas las hojas, tomé un bolígrafo y firmé.

-¡¿Eres zurda?! -Me preguntó mi acompañante después de verme firmar con la mano izquierda.

La pregunta me sorprendió, no pensé en que una persona como ella daría importancia a este tipo de cosas.

-Sí.

-Oh... yo también... -Murmuró.

Y yo le respondí con otro "Oh..." porque en verdad no supe qué más decir. Fue bastante incómodo el hecho de que ambas fuésemos conscientes de aquel vínculo en común entre nosotras. Quizá fue solo mi imaginación, pero a partir de ese momento, ella pareció mostrarse algo más locuaz.

-Ahora debes firmar éste. Es un pasaporte para que puedas embarcar en el tren y salir del Distrito. Viene ya preparado y validado por el Presidente Snow. Sólo pon tu nombre arriba y después firmas abajo.

Conocía los pasaportes, mi padre tenía uno y era exactamente igual a este. Observé la firma del Presidente durante unos instantes. Su caligrafía cursiva y estilizada y los ornamentos de su rúbrica. Después de firmar el pasaporte, la Agente separó la copia de carbón y me entregó a mí el original.

-Guárdalo en tu bolsillo y no lo pierdas. -Me dijo- Voy a ver como va el asunto de las despedidas. Espera acá.

La Agente salió de la habitación, dejándome sola. Me fui a mirar por la ventana, estábamos en un segundo piso, desde donde se podía ver la plaza entera. Ya no había nadie reunido, más que unas cuantas personas pasando por ahí de camino a alguna parte. La Cosecha terminó, pero en las sórdidas y polvorientas calles del Distrito 3, la vida continúa. Pienso en todas las cosas que dejo atrás, mi familia, mis amigas, incluso mis pertenencias, mi cama, mis libros, mis domingos en casa de Canaima practicando trucos de magia con su baraja a la que le falta el as de diamantes... cierro los ojos para dedicar un minuto de silencio a todos ellos.

Sabía que la próxima vez que la puerta se abriese, sería para dar paso a alguien que viniese a despedirme. Por eso, cuando oí el sonido de la manivela, me giré inmediatamente.

Papá pasó a la habitación, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Yo fruncí el entrecejo.

-¿¡Dónde está mamá!? -Dije alzando un poco la voz.

-Está bien -Dijo papá sin un rastro de su cordialidad característica- No te preocupes por ella.

-¡No te he preguntado cómo está. Te he preguntado dónde está! -Contesté casi perdiendo los nervios.

Esta actitud salida de la nada me preocupó. Me disculpé y avergonzada bajé la mirada al suelo.

-Cuando dijeron tu nombre en la Cosecha, a mamá le dio un ataque de ansiedad. Se puso a gritar tu nombre y a llorar, después se derrumbó en el suelo golpeando a cualquiera que intentase tocarla. Por suerte, los organizadores siempre traen un equipo médico de emergencia, ya sabes, este tipo de cosas suelen pasar en las Cosechas. Así que los avisaron y como seguía sin colaborar, tuvieron que sedarla. Cuando la dejé, estaba dormida, pero estará bien. En el Capitolio no habrá clases hasta que los Juegos del Hambre acaben, así que yo estaré a su lado. Pensé que no era conveniente para ninguna de las dos, ni para ti ver a tu madre en el estado en que se encontraba, ni para ella el verte una vez más, y saber que tendríamos que volver a casa sin ti.

No pude evitar sentir un poco más de admiración por mi padre. Había decidido cargar todo el peso de la despedida sobre sus hombros. Soportando el dolor de mamá además del suyo. También entendió a la perfección que a mí no me iba a hacer ningún bien anímicamente el tener que consolar a mi madre. Ahora cuando más apoyo moral necesitaba yo. Aún así, una parte de mí estaba decepcionada.

Alcé la mirada y miré bien a papá. Como si en el momento en que saliera por esa puerta, se me fuese a olvidar su cara. Parecía un hombre diferente, sin su sonrisa, sin sus patas de gallo, incluso su pelo, parecía tener más canas que esta misma mañana. ¿Le habré robado a papá la sonrisa para siempre?

-¿Tú cómo estás? -Pregunté.

Mi padre no respondió inmediatamente, sino que se tomó unos segundos.

-¿Cuantas cosas más, van a arrebatarme hasta estar satisfechos? Se llevaron mi vida junto a mi familia. Y ahora también se llevan a mi hija...

Sentí de nuevo el nudo en el estómago, era casi nauseabundo.

-Te he traído esto -Dijo entregándome el libro de esta mañana, que había estado todo el rato en su mano- Pensé que te aburrirías mucho en el tren, a mí me pasa...

Yo lo tomé y le di las gracias.

-No creo que me dejen llevármelo a la Arena. -Dije.

Siempre dejaban a los Tributos llevar algo, pero con la condición de que fuese algo pequeño e inofensivo, como un accesorio.

-Cierto... o te habría traído un tomo de enciclopedia.

Entonces me imaginé a mí dándole de librazos a un Tributo en medio de la Arena. Y sonreí. Mi padre también sonreía. No era su sonrisa de siempre, pero alivió parte de mi pena.

Le di un abrazo.

-Esta mañana me hiciste olvidar de la ansiedad que provoca la Cosecha. Y justo ahora me hiciste sonreír mientras me imagino matando a una persona con un tomo de enciclopedia.

Matando a una persona...

-Había oído antes sobre libros que te pueden matar de aburrimiento, pero no literalmente.

Ambos reímos otra vez y nos quedamos callados por un rato. Abrazados. Hasta que alguien golpea la puerta.

-¡Un minuto! -Dice la voz de la Agente de la Paz al otro lado.

-Me van a ver más. En la televisión. En la ceremonia de apertura, en las entrevistas y en la Arena. -Digo sin soltarle.

-Y cuando vuelvas- Respondió papá.

Yo no dije nada. Porque para cuando yo vuelva, si es que lo hago, 23 personas tendrán que morir. Incluido Core. Y es un pensamiento macabro.

-Te esperaremos donde siempre. Yo y tu madre. "Prohibido hablar demasiado fuerte". ¿Recuerdas?

-Jamás lo olvidaría. -Dije.

-Estoy seguro de que en algún rincón dentro de esa cabecita tuya, está la respuesta para la victoria. Además, Kernel te cuidará bien. Alguien que lleva mi mismo nombre, solo puede ser un tipo brillante.

Los golpes volvieron a sonar. Es la hora.

-Cuidarte. Recuerda que mamá y yo te queremos y confiamos en ti. -Dijo dándome un beso en la frente antes de soltarme.

-Yo también les quiero... y les querré por siempre.

Y mientras veía a mi padre caminar hacia la puerta, me dieron ganas de detenerle. De gritarle que no se fuese. Que no me dejase sola. Igual que hacía siempre, cuando era una niña e iba a la estación a despedirle con mamá. Mis cuerpo perdió la fuerza, mi visión se emborronó por las lágrimas. Al chocar contra la alfombra, mis rodillas dejaron escapar un ruido ahogado. Estoy segura de que papá lo oyó, pero él quizá pensó que la solución a mi pena se encontraba más allá de lo que él podía hacer, y por eso se fue sin darse la vuelta.

El dolor de separarse de papá siempre era algo parecido a quitarse una tirita, solo duele mientras te la estás quitando, y cuanto más despacio lo haces, más duele. Cuando papá ya se había ido, todo pasaba. La mente se entumecía, se volvía insensible. El tren se alejaba a 200 millas por hora con él dentro. Hasta el próximo trimestre.

Ahora la que se iba era yo, con un billete de ida.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez, eran Canaima y Penny. Me levanté en cuanto las vi y las tres nos abrazamos llorando. Sentí como Canaima me apretaba muy fuerte, me hacía un poco de daño, pero no me importó.

-Lo siento Wiress... es mi culpa... -Dijo Penny entre sollozos- Yo recé que no saliese mi nombre, y miren lo que pasó... jamás me lo perdonaré...

A esto es a lo que se refería Kernel.

-Penny, eso es absurdo, todos pedimos que nuestro nombre no saliese. -Dijo Canaima. Tenía la cara muy roja, probablemente yo también.

-No lo entiendes... yo debía haber salido... lo soñé... y hoy pedí y pedí que no fuese yo la elegida, y se ha cumplido.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Penny, escúchate! Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido. Nadie tiene la culpa de nada, nadie... excepto quizá los Juegos del Hambre.

-No discutan. -Les dije- Este es nuestro último momento juntas. Me entristece que te culpes a ti misma de esto, Penny. Por favor, no lo hagas. Yo no te culpo ni por un segundo.

Esto pareció calmarla un poco. Aunque siguió hipando durante un rato. A pesar de ser la mayor de las tres, era mucho más emocional. Canaima tenía más fortaleza interior. Cuando perdió el pelo, no se lamentó de su suerte ni un segundo. "El pelo crece", decía. Incluso cuando tras esto, sus jefes decidieron reducirle el sueldo hasta que le creciese de nuevo, porque debido a su falta de cabello, no podría probar algunos productos, ella se lo tomó con humor, hablando sobre todo el dinero que se ahorraba en champú, y sobre lo bien que le quedaría una peluca capitolina.

-Wiress. No pienses ni por un segundo que no puedes con esto. Tú puedes con esto y mucho más. -Dijo Canaima.

-¿Crees que puedo ganar?

Me interesaba saber su opinión sincera.

-No lo creo. Lo se. -Contestó con voz muy firme -Y se que vas a sacar partido de tus cualidades. Tus contrincantes puede que tengan más sed de sangre, pero eso no tiene por qué ser una desventaja.

Miré a Penny.

-Tienes todo mi apoyo... y bueno, no se qué más decir. Tú ya lo sabes. Confío en ti.

-Confiamos en ti -Corrigió Canaima.

-Gracias a las dos -Dije de corazón. Para mí era muy importante su apoyo. Al menos anímicamente.

-Te iba a pedir que vinieses hoy a mi casa. -Dijo Canaima- Quería enseñarte algo. Pero visto que los planes no salen siempre como una espera, te lo enseñaré ahora.

Canaima sacó de su bolsillo la baraja de cartas y se puso a barajar. Después me pasó el mazo.

-Elige una carta y métela en el lugar del mazo que más te guste.

Yo las fui pasando todas de una mano a otra. Por ninguna razón en especial, cuando llegué al diez de tréboles paré. La saqué, y la volví a meter en algún lugar de en medio. Después le devolví el mazo a Canaima.

-Veamos -Dijo barajando y poniendo cara de concentración- Tu carta es... ¡Esta!

Sacó una carta y me la mostró.

El tres de corazones.

-No es esa -Dije riendo.

Canaima frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Seguro? Bueno. Tengo unas semanas para mejorarlo.

-Esa baraja está rota. -Dije- Le falta el as de diamantes. Te traeré una nueva.

-Perfecto. -Contestó ella- Y no te olvides de la peluca.

Pom, pom, pom.

-¡Un minuto! -Dijo la Agente de la Paz desde afuera.

-¿Un último abrazo antes de mi partida? -Pregunté.

Las tres nos volvimos a abrazar de nuevo, muy fuertemente durante nuestro minuto restante. Y cuando por fin se fueron, me tomé un momento para mirar cómo las marcas de uñas que Canaima me había dejado en el brazo, iban desapareciendo.

No mucho tiempo después, Isaak llamó a la puerta y pasó.

-¿Estás lista, cielo? Core está aún ocupado con sus visitas, pero el auto que nos llevará a la estación ya está preparado, y puedes montar ya si así lo deseas.

-Vale... -Dije aún mirándome las marcas.

-Ooh, estás triste. ¿Verdad?

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Casi todos mis seres queridos acababan de salir por esa puerta. Creo que cualquiera en mi situación estaría triste.

-Ven acá -Dijo abrazándome y dándome golpecitos en la espalda- Vas a estar bien. Te vamos a tratar muy, muy bien. Ya lo verás.

Yo no le devolví el abrazo. Porque no estaba acostumbrada a que un extraño me abrazase. Pero no protesté. Cuando me soltó, agarré mi libro y avancé hacia la salida. Isaak entonces señaló hacia algo detrás de mí y dijo:

-Se te ha caído el marca páginas.

-¿Marcapáginas? -Pregunté extrañada, ya que el libro no tenía marca páginas.

Me di la vuelta. Un diez de tréboles estaba tirado en el suelo, justo a mis pies.

* * *

**Espero que el pequeño truquito de magia les haya gustado.**

**Gracias Tris por tu feedback. :) Me alegro que te gustase el capítulo de la cosecha. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, estaba en el trabajo, y se me estaban ocurriendo cosas y yo pensaba "Aaaah por qué no tendré una libreta a mano?". Luego cuando el jefe me dijo que podía irme a casa temprano yo pensé "yay! A escribir!".**

**Creo que Wiress tiene un vínculo mucho más estrecho con Canaima que con Penny. Ella es de su edad, y aunque su puesto es en un departamento distinto, aún se ven mucho en la teórica y a la hora del descanso. Su relación se fue construyendo más en base a que congeniaron muy bien desde el primer momento. Mientras que la de Penny fue más por el roce cotidiano. Canaima solo tiene a su madre en el mundo. Y Wiress gran parte del tiempo también. Otra cosa que tienen en común. La familia de Penny es muy numerosa, tiene muchos hermanos y hermanas mayores y menores, y además se inscribió para unas cuantas teselas, por eso se auto convenció de que ese año ella iría a los Juegos del Hambre.**

**Sí, el distrito 7 también pienso que debe ser muy hermoso. ^^ **

**Por cierto ¿Alguna canción que les recuerde a algún personaje o escena de los libros? **

**En el siguiente capítulo saldrá más Beetee, por fin, y también Core y Kernel. Los personajes nuevos ya empezarán a salir cuando lleguen al Capitolio. Todos los otros tributos y también algún que otro mentor original y también canon. :D Me hubiese gustado sacar a Haymitch. Le amo y me encantaría ver un duelo verbal televisado Kernel vs. Haymitch, pero por aquel entonces, Mr. Abernathy aún andaba picando paredes en túneles. :( Quizá igual escribo algo así como bonus track de algún episodio.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Vacía tu mente, _****_libérate_****_ de las formas. Como el agua. _****_Pon_****_ agua en una botella y será la botella. _****_Ponla_****_ en una tetera y será la tetera. El agua puede fluir o puede golpear. Sé agua, amigo." _****_Bruce_****_ Lee._**

* * *

Tuvimos que esperar en el vehículo por un largo tiempo. Al parecer, mucha gente había querido decirle adiós a Core. Tanta que habían tenido que rechazar a algunos. Isaak me acompañó hasta el auto y volvió adentro a atender las visitas de Core, así que me quedé de nuevo a solas con aquella Agente de la Paz, sumidas en un silencio incómodo. Por fortuna, al rato ella salió afuera a fumar. Dejándome con un momento de (sin intención de doble sentido) paz.

Estábamos en la parte de atrás del Edificio de Justicia, por lo que las vistas no eran muy bonitas. Me hubiese gustado tener un mejor escenario de mi Distrito natal en mis últimos momentos en él. Supongo que eso no es tan importante. Apenas hay sitios bellos acá, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que un callejón oscuro y estrecho.

Antes de que a la Agente le diese tiempo a terminarse su cigarrillo, la puerta del edificio se abrió. Era Beetee, y venía hacia el auto. Inmediatamente noté cómo la ansiedad volvía a mí. Beetee era un vencedor, una celebridad. Todo Panem le conocía. Tras ganar los Juegos, se había convertido en experto en tecnología armamentística. Era digno de admiración, a parte de la forma en que ganó, los logros que había alcanzado aún siendo tan joven. Las únicas veces que lo veía en persona, era durante los días de Cosecha, y siempre de lejos. Hasta hoy mismo, él no tenía constancia de mi existencia. Nunca había hablado con él, y sobre todo, no sabía qué decirle.

Le eché un vistazo al retrovisor central. Mis ojos, aún hinchados y enrojecidos me devolvieron la mirada. No... Mi pelo se veía aún más despeinado que antes. No, no... Mi ropa estaba arrugada. No, no, no...

No había tiempo de arreglar nada de eso. Beetee estaba casi llegando al auto. Traté de alisar mi ropa y mi pelo en un tiempo record, y tuve el tiempo justo de volver a colocar las manos en mi regazo antes de que Beetee abriese la puerta.

-Tú debes de ser Wiress -Dijo sentándose a mi lado. Al hacerlo, sentí el asiento inclinarse levemente.

Yo asentí.

-Soy Beetee, mucho gusto. -Prosiguió tendiéndome su mano- Supongo que ya me conoces.

-Te vi ganar. Fue una victoria brillante. -Dije estrechándole la mano.

Beetee rió y yo noté cómo el calor subía a mis mejillas, por lo que giré mi cabeza un poco hacia el otro lado.

-Sí, bueno... Supongo que lo fue -Contestó.

Beetee siempre me pareció lindo, yo siempre había tenido una especial debilidad por los chicos con lentes. A parte de eso, le admiraba mucho. Inmediatamente me sentí culpable de pensar eso, así que me recordé a mí misma la razón por la que estaba en el auto.

-¿Vas a ser mi mentor? -Le pregunté. Espero que sea él. Kernel me da miedo.

-Yo seré tu mentor principal, sí. Aunque en la práctica, Kernel y yo vamos a prestarles consejo a ambos indistintamente. Ambos tenemos cosas que enseñarles.

Interiormente, di un suspiro de alivio.

-Por cierto. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

No supe lo que decir.

-Uh... pues, creo que bien. Quiero decir... todo lo bien que uno puede estar en una situación así.

-Eso es bueno. -Dijo- Significa que ya has aceptado tu suerte. Cuanto antes se llega a esa fase, antes se empieza a progresar.

Estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos. Miré por la ventana, la Agente de la Paz estaba hablando con un compañero junto a la puerta del edificio.

-¿Me dejas ver ese libro que tienes? -Preguntó Beetee de repente.

-Las fotos son hermosas. -Dije al dárselo- Pero no tiene mucho texto. Me lo trajo mi padre del Capitolio.

-Los libros del Capitolio no suelen tener mucho texto. Es normal.

Beetee abrió el libro y comenzó a observar las fotos. Cuando llegó a Júpiter, se quedó un buen rato admirando en silencio al gigante gaseoso. Siguiendo con el dedo las ondas de su atmósfera.

-Siempre fue mi favorito... -Murmuró.

Traté de recordar eso.

-El mío es Urano -Dije, aún cuando nadie solicitó esa información de mí.

-Urano ¿Eh? Ecuador vertical y polos horizontales. Un planeta rebelde. -Suspiró- Es una pena que cancelasen la exploración espacial. Creo que aún había cosas ahí afuera que merecían la pena ser descubiertas.

Yo le di la razón. Me gusta conversar del espacio.

Poco a poco, los demás fueron viniendo. Primero la Agente, que se sentó a mi derecha. Luego Core con su Agente de la Paz y Kernel que se sentaron en la fila de asientos de atrás. El conductor fue el siguiente, pero antes teníamos que esperar a Isaak, que estaba afuera discutiendo con alguien a través del aparato de su oreja. No pude oír lo que decía.

Cuando finalmente terminó, y tras quitarse su sombrero de copa porque era demasiado alto, subió al asiento del copiloto murmurando algo, y nos pusimos en marcha.

-No están contentos. -Dijo Isaak mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Quienes no están contentos? -Preguntó Kernel.

-Los estilistas. Me llamó Dione, ya la conoces. Se puso a hablar y no paraba ni para respirar. Parecía una ametralladora.

Kernel soltó una carcajada.

-Sería una buena avox. ¿Qué dijo?

-Que necesita tiempo extra para trabajar con la chica. Al parecer tiene un problema con sus lentes... y su acné y no se qué más dijo, casi ni la entendí. También me llamó el estilista de Core. Es nuevo. Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre. En cuanto acepté la llamada se puso a gritarme, "¡Lleva ocupado más de veinte minutos ¿Con quién diablos hablabas?!" Y yo le dije "¡No es asunto tuyo estilista nuevo!." Para ponerlo en su lugar, pero eso no lo amilanó. Me dijo que cómo esperaba que hiciese algo decente con "esa carnicería" en la cara del chico. Y yo le dije "Pues no se encanto, tú eres el estilista no yo". Se enojó y exigió verlo esta misma noche. Yo le dije que ni pensarlo, que necesitaban descansar, que el día había sido duro para ellos y no era conveniente someterlos a tanto estrés, entonces se enojó más aún y le colgué en las narices. Además, yo solo hablé con Dione durante diez minutos así que es imposible que estuviese ocupado durante más de veinte. En serio ¿De dónde sacarán a esta gente tan grosera?

-Tú serías otro buen avox.

Isaak se volvió a girar hacia adelante.

-Eso es cruel -Dijo.

-Deberías haberme pasado la llamada. Llevo tres años pidiendo por un novato en el equipo.

-Pues este parece que viene pisando fuerte. Llamaré a Dione en un rato, cuando se le haya pasado la histeria. Y a Don Novato también lo llamaré, aunque no me apetezca. Hemos tenido un mal comienzo, pero el deber es lo primero...

Isaak y Kernel siguieron hablando de gente que yo no conocía. Supuse que Dione sería una de mis estilistas. Podía entender que tuviese un problema con mi acné, incluso yo tenía ganas de quitármelo de encima. Pero ¿Por qué las lentes? A muchos tributos les permiten llevarlas. A Beetee le permitieron. ¿Por qué a mí no? Al final, llegué a la conclusión de que no era tan mala idea, sobre todo para la Arena, me convenían mejor lentes de contacto. Si pierdo mis lentes en ella, estaría perdida.

Aparcamos delante de la estación. Era un edificio lleno de cristaleras, con varios pisos. Isaak nos pidió los pasaportes, dijo que él se encargaría de sellarlos. Al salir vimos a un periodista y un equipo de televisión. No se acercaron a nosotros pero nos siguieron hasta el tren, que estaba ya esperándonos. Los Agentes de la Paz nos acompañaron hasta la puerta del tren, colocándose uno a cada lado.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir al tren, sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y me giré. Era la Agente de la Paz que me habían asignado.

-Suerte -Me dijo.

Yo le di las gracias y sonreí, porque este gesto me pilló por sorpresa. Una vez estuvimos todos dentro, las puertas se cerraron y el tren empezó a moverse, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad. Yo no me despegaba de la ventana. Quería tener mi Distrito a la vista hasta el último segundo.

-Yo también me quedé mirando por esa ventana cuando fui como Tributo, ahí en ese mismo lugar donde tú estás.

Giré la cabeza. Era Beetee. Avanzó hacia mí y se puso a mi lado.

-En unos minutos, entraremos en un túnel subterráneo, y no saldremos hasta dentro de unas horas. Pero mientras estamos en la superficie, vale la pena ver el paisaje. Yo no tenía la certeza por aquel entonces de que iba a volver. Me sentí como si aquel fuese mi último viaje.

-Así me siento yo ahora -Contesté.

-Lo se.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando el paisaje en silencio, hasta que entramos en el túnel. La luz exterior se fue de repente, dejándonos tan solo con la iluminación del vagón.

-Ahora que estamos en el tren. Voy a darte mi primer consejo. -Prosiguió Beetee.

Yo lo miré con curiosidad.

-Come... hasta que no te quepa ni un bocado más en el cuerpo.

Le iba a decir que creía que había un problema con eso. Pero no pude ya que Isaak apareció.

-Ahí estás -Dijo agarrándome de los hombros por detrás, y dirigiéndose a Beetee agregó:- ¿Te importa si la secuestro por un minuto?

-¿Es para mostrarle el tren? Yo también iré. Me gustan estos tours -Dijo.

Isaak se dirigió hacia la izquierda y nosotros le seguimos. Cuando llegamos al comedor, paró. Ya en ese momento me di cuenta lo mucho que Isaak recurría al contacto físico. Me dije que mejor me iba acostumbrando, porque parecía que era un hábito suyo muy arraigado.

-¿Ven esta puerta? Ésta va a las cocinas, pero no debemos entrar ahí. Solo los cocineros y camareros tienen permiso. ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asentí.

-Y el vagón donde estamos, es el comedor. Dentro de una hora estará lista la cena, especialmente preparada con muchos nutrientes, para que empiecen los Juegos del Hambre con energía.

El vagón tenía un decorado muy llamativo. Tenía una gran lámpara de cristal y una mesa alargada azul con varios sets de cubiertos compuestos cada uno por tres platos, dos cucharas, tres tenedores, dos cuchillos y un vaso, a parte de varias servilletas dobladas en forma de triángulo sobre los platos. Las sillas eran cada una de un color. También tenía en una esquina una encimera de color verde con diversos aperitivos en ella. Un frutero, un recipiente con galletas, una bandejita con dulces y un pequeño frigorífico lleno de bebidas.

En el siguiente, había un gran sofá verde fluor en forma de media luna, un gran televisor y varias sillas y mesillas también de color verde fluor.

-Esta es la sala donde veremos el resumen de las Cosechas más tarde -Dijo Isaak.

Cuando pasamos al siguiente vagón, vimos que solo se componía de un estrecho y largo pasillo. El resto estaba separado por una pared con tres puertas.

-En este vagón empiezan los camerinos. El mío es el del centro. Así que ya sabes Wiress, si necesitas algo... Toc, toc toc. -Dijo imitando con su puño el movimiento de golpear una puerta- El de la izquierda es el tuyo Beetee, como siempre, y el de la derecha es el de Kernel. Si necesitas algo de él, ya sabes dónde encontrarlo.

-De acuerdo -Dije.

El siguiente era ya el vagón de los Tributos.

-La de la izquierda, es la de Core, y la de la derecha la tuya. -Dijo señalando las puertas- Es necesario que tomes una ducha y te cambies, elige la ropa que más te guste. Pero no te pongas muy cómoda pues llegaremos esta misma noche al Capitolio. Es lo bueno de vivir en territorio adyacente. Tendrán un poco de tiempo libre mientras esperamos a que lleguen los Tributos de distritos lejanos. Oh, y otra cosa. Los siguientes vagones son para el personal del tren, nada que ver ahí.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Core? ¿Le has mostrado ya el tren? -Preguntó Beetee.

Isaak puso cara de preocupación.

-Me puse en ello, pero empecé por este vagón, así que en cuanto le dije cual era su camerino se metió en él. Dijo que necesitaba estar a solas. Nada de lo que dije le convenció para salir.

Beetee negó con la cabeza.

-Aún sigue en negación. Lo consultaré con Kernel.

-¡Core, recuerda que debes estar listo en una hora! -Canturreó Isaak golpeando la puerta.

No hubo respuesta. Isaak se encogió de hombros.

-Y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que hacer unas llamadas tan importantes como tediosas. Nos vemos en la cena. -Dijo antes de irse.

-Iré al salón. Hay una repetición de una entrevista con la Vigilante Jefe que aún no he visto. Te veo luego. -Dijo Beetee.

En cuanto se fue, pasé a mi camerino y puse el cerrojo. Casi todo se componía de armarios y productos de belleza. Había un par de sillas y un sofá de color azul marino. Los Tributos de distritos lejanos deben pernoctar en el tren, así que tienen dormitorios en lugar de camerinos. Pero no era nuestro caso. También había un cuarto de baño con una ducha, un inodoro y un lavabo. Me di cuenta de que no había toallas, pero de repente, recordé el por qué. Los componentes de las duchas eran fabricados en el Distrito 3, aunque yo no había probado nunca ninguno. Tenían varias funciones, y una de ellas era la de secado.

Con algo de curiosidad por probar la ducha, fui al armario a buscar algo de ropa limpia. No sabía qué escoger, había un par de docenas de atuendos. Definitivamente no un vestido. Eso descartó más de la mitad. Me decidí finalmente por un pantalón gris oscuro con bolsillos en el lateral a la altura de la rodilla. Siempre quise tener uno de esos. Para la parte de arriba, una camisa roja y una rebeca gris larga, por si hacía frío afuera. Ya que sería de noche cuando llegásemos.

Lo coloqué todo en el baño sobre un taburete y me metí en la ducha. En cuanto apreté el botón del agua tibia, sentí como las cinco cabezas de ducha se ponían en funcionamiento, dos a cada lado a la altura de mi cintura, y tres en el techo, lanzándome agua desde diferentes ángulos. A continuación, eché a un vistazo a todas las opciones de champú y jabón que tenía. Eran tantas que no sabía ni por donde empezar. Las acabé apretando todas, creando un potingue de colorines en mi mano. No olía mal, porque al fin y al cabo era jabón, pero tampoco se podía decir que oliese a algo determinado. Tras enjabonarme bien y lavarme el pelo, me quedé un rato más sobre los chorros de agua, eran tan relajantes que si no hubiese sido porque quería estar lista para la cena, me hubiese quedado mucho más tiempo. Cuando apreté el botón de terminar, los secadores se pusieron en marcha, secando mi pelo y mi cuerpo en un tiempo record.

Salí de la ducha completamente seca y limpia. Me puse la ropa interior, el pantalón, la camisa y la rebeca, limpié mis lentes y escogí unos zapatos. Me costó bastante decidir, porque casi todos eran de tacón. Pensé también que quizá era requerido de mí que supiese andar con tacones... y yo no tenía práctica ninguna. Para ir empezando, escogí unas sandalias negras, tenían tacón pero no era muy alto. Perfectas para ir acostumbrándome, aunque no fuesen lo más cómodo del mundo. Aún quedaban veinte minutos para la cena y la ducha me había abierto el apetito. Tenía que haberle informado a Isaak sobre mis alergias, pero ya era tarde.

En lugar de quedarme en mi camerino hasta la cena, decidí ir al salón. Además, Beetee estaba allá y quería preguntarle sobre la entrevista, por si habían dado alguna pequeña pista sobre la Arena.

Cuando llegué al salón, comprobé que efectivamente, Beetee estaba en él. También Kernel e Isaak. Beetee estaba sentado en un extremo el sofá grande, Kernel en un sillón con reposapies e Isaak estaba de pie yendo de un lado a otro.

-Wiress tenemos que hablar seriamente, es sobre esta noche -Dijo Isaak en cuanto me vio- En primer lugar, quiero decirte que me encanta tu elección de vestuario. Y en segundo, que no he tenido más remedio que concertar cita con una de tus estilistas para esta noche en cuanto lleguemos. También tienes otra cita concertada con la doctora que te examinará la vista justo después. Creeme que lo siento mucho y que he hecho lo posible por aplazarlas hasta mañana temprano, pero no ha podido ser...

Isaak suspiró. Me dio algo de pena, se veía muy estresado. Yo no tenía los ánimos para tener que aguantar a desconocidos gruñones. No conocía a mi estilista, pero por lo que había oído esta tarde, ya me daba algo de miedo.

-No importa -Dije- Ha sido un día muy largo. Pero solo son unas horas más.

-Esa es mi chica -Dijo abrazándome- Por el lado bueno, no tendrán que madrugar mañana. Haré que les lleven el desayuno a la cama.

Algo es algo. Tras librarme de su abrazo, me senté en el sofá.

-Por cierto, Isaak. Debo decirte algo importante... -Dije- Soy alérgica a varios alimentos, y estaba preocupada por la cena.

-Oh cielo, ese dato me lo tenías que haber contado mucho antes. Debo llamar de nuevo a la doctora. Es importante que lo sepa. ¿A qué cosas eres alérgica? -Dijo sacando un bolígrafo y un papel de su bolsillo.

-Al gluten, al marisco, a varias frutas y frutos secos y a la soya. -Contesté.

-¡¿En serio le tienes alergia a_ todo_ eso?! -Preguntó tras apuntarlo todo.

Yo asentí y Kernel rió.

-Le das trabajo de más a Isaak, le das trabajo de más a tus estilistas, y ahora también le das trabajo de más a la doctora. -Dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Y ahora Kernel la toma conmigo. Me pregunté si Beetee e Isaak también estaban pensando lo mismo, pero no lo decían por mera cortesía.

-¡Kernel! -Gritó Isaak indignado.

-Solo digo, que unos Tributos con buena salud no estarían de más para variar -Dijo encendiéndose un cigarrillo y arrojando la primera calada al aire.

-No se fuma en el tren, Kernel. -Dijo Isaak- Además no es algo tan complicado de arreglar, las alergias se curan fácilmente.

-¿Hay algo más sobre tu salud que debamos saber antes de depositar cualquier atisbo de esperanza en ti? ¿Asma? ¿Diabetes? ¿Problemas cardiacos?

Beetee frunció el entrecejo.

-No... -Dije sin atreverme ni a mirarle.

Isaak se puso de mi parte.

-No le hagas caso, le gusta protestar, no es más que el típico Aries, conflictivo y egocéntrico. Pero es todo fachada.

-¿Qué dijimos sobre psicoanalizar a la gente usando como referencia esas supersticiones capitolinas?

-¡No son supersticiones, está comprobado científicamente!

-Claro, por supuesto que lo está. -Dijo Kernel. Y luego se volvió a mí, señalándome con su cigarrillo encendido- He redactado unas cuantas lecciones con información que te será útil, en un par de días empezamos a mirarlos. Beetee te dará una pequeña introducción básica mientras tanto.

-Cuenta con ello -Dijo Beetee.

-Perfecto entonces. Por cierto ¿Es hora de cenar ya?

-Es casi la hora -Dijo Isaak consultando su reloj- Esperemos un par de minutos más. ¡Y apaga eso, segundo aviso!

Kernel se levantó del sillón, dándole una última calada al cigarro. Cuando llegó junto a Isaak le aventó el humo a la cara.

-De acuerdo -Dijo tirando el cigarro al suelo y pisándolo. Isaak aguantó el humo estoicamente, sin inmutarse. Excepto porque después de eso, parecía malhumorado.

-Ese es Kernel -Me dijo Beetee una vez él e Isaak pasaron al comedor- Trata de no tomarte sus comentarios personalmente.

-Lo haré -Contesté, aunque en el fondo me preocupaba el hacerlo. Era algo que no podía controlar.- ¿En qué consiste la introducción básica?

-Ya lo verás, lo haremos mañana en un momento, hoy no hay tiempo. ¿Después del desayuno te parece bien?

-Vale... ¿Estuvo la entrevista interesante?

-Como siempre -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No dijo nada relevante si es a lo que te refieres. Lo mismo de todos los años, básicamente. Estuvieron más rato hablando sobre el último grito en figuras coleccionables que de los Juegos.

La puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir, e Isaak se asomó.

-¿Vienen a cenar o qué? -Dijo en tono molesto.

El primer plato de la cena ya estaba servido cuando entramos. Me senté junto a Isaak y frente a Beetee. Quien estaba entre Kernel y un asiento vacío.

"Core..." Pensé cada vez más genuinamente preocupada por él. No lo había visto desde que entramos al tren.

Pregunté al camarero qué era la comida, y me dijo muy amablemente que eran papas asadas con camembert y bacon. Después de decirme los ingredientes, me pareció seguro de comer. La comida se veía deliciosa y olía muy bien. Pero primero debía averiguar cual de los tenedores era el correcto, ya que había tres. Isaak aún no había tocado su plato, estaba de brazos cruzados, fulminando a Kernel con la mirada, el cual estaba colocándose cuidadosamente una servilleta en su regazo y un par en el cuello, y Beetee andaba buscando la pimienta en la alacena de atrás.

Cuando Beetee volvió a la mesa, me miró aún sin probar bocado, y como adivinando mis preocupaciones señaló el primer tenedor de la izquierda.

-A mí también me pasó -Susurró mientras condimentaba su cena.

Yo asentí en agradecimiento y resuelto el misterio, me puse a comer. El queso tenía un sabor muy intenso y rico. No se parecía a nada que había probado nunca. Parecía que cuanto más comía, menos me saciaba. Isaak probó un par de bocados y siguió de brazos cruzados mirando a la nada. Kernel aún seguía ajustando sus servilletas y para cuando acabó de hacerlo y empezó a comer, Beetee y yo ya habíamos terminado. Isaak hizo que se llevasen su plato casi intacto.

El primer plato era algo con marisco así que no me lo trajeron y pasé directamente al segundo plato, que consistía en arroz con pollo y curry picante. Nunca había probado la comida picante y tenía curiosidad. Me pareció muy... picante. El camarero tuvo que rellenarme el vaso de agua varias veces. Aún así, no me desagradó.

-¿Se puede saber dónde está Core? -Dijo Isaak aún sin tocar mucho su cena- ¿Es que no comprende lo importante que es estar bien alimentado? Una vez que comiencen los Juegos del Hambre no va a tener un mayordomo trayéndole el desayuno a la cama.

-Ese chico no es consciente de que le ha tocado el premio grande de la lotería y está usando el dinero para crear una bonita hoguera -Dijo Kernel- Si supiese hacer una buena jugada, nos lloverían patrocinadores. En el Capitolio ya le conocen.

-Pienso lo mismo -Dijo Isaak- Me estoy arrepintiendo de haberle dado mi voto para que sea al que apoyaremos durante los Juegos. A primera vista parecía el más preparado, se veía decidido, valiente, y además es popular, pero ahora pienso que Wiress...

Isaak me miró y paró de hablar en cuanto me vio boquiabierta con los ojos fijos en él. ¿Acababa de decir lo que creía que acababa de decir? Rápidamente, se cubrió la boca con las manos.

La sonrisa de Kernel se volvió más amplia aún.

-Bravo Isaak, eres un genio. Un maldito y brillante genio -Dijo tras aplaudir unas cuantas veces.

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer progreso alguno si ya de entrada mis propios mentores iban a apoyar al otro Tributo? ¿Y por qué tenía Isaak voz y voto en un tema así? Ser cosechada fue un gran shock para mí, pero esto me hizo sentir mil veces peor. Me sentí traicionada por aquellos que se supone debían apoyarme.

-Yo... Wiress, no pretendía decir eso. Déjame explicarte. -Dijo Isaak con voz temblorosa.

-Ya le explico yo, ya has metido mucho la pata grandiosamente por hoy -Dijo Kernel- Escúchame rayito de sol, estoy más dispuesto a ayudarte a preservar tu vida que tu inocencia, así que lo que voy a decir no te va a gustar. ¿Sabes cuantos patrocinadores obtiene históricamente el Distrito 3 en los Juegos del Hambre? Muy pocos. ¿Sabes lo que pasa si encima usamos esas pocas donaciones para ayudar a ambos Tributos? Exáctamente. Así que hacemos una votación entre los tres. Yo, Beetee e Isaak. Votamos al Tributo que creemos que tiene más posibilidades de vencer para invertir el presupuesto de las donaciones de la forma más eficiente posible. Normalmente lo hacemos tras las puntuaciones, pero esta vez yo tenía muy claro que, nada en contra de ti, era Core al que quería apoyar. El chico valeroso y arrojado que burló a la muerte y que ya es querido en todo Panem. La historia perfecta para vender al Capitolio y que nos lluevan patrocinadores al menos por una vez en la historia. Pensé que Isaak y Beetee habrían llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, así que propuse votar hoy mismo. Esperaba unanimidad al respecto, de hecho Isaak llegó a la misma conclusión que yo... Beetee por el contrario votó por ti, pero aún así Core ganó por mayoría.

Esto sí me sorprendió. ¿Beetee votó por mí? ¿Por qué? Le miré buscando una respuesta, pero él seguía concentrado en su plato. Con obvias intenciones de no sumarse a la conversación.

Isaak tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas.

-Wiress, esto no significa nada. Solo es en caso de que no tengamos patrocinadores. Este año tendremos muchos, seguro que podremos apoyar a ambos.

"Sólo si Core colabora" pensé no muy convencida.

-Además, si quieres que te apoyemos a ti, lo único que tienes que hacer es convertirte en un Tributo más sólido que Core -Agregó Kernel.

No sabía como sentirme. Supongo que era por la sorpresa. Mi cena estaba a medio acabar, pero de repente, ya no tenía hambre. Decidí irme a mi camerino sin terminarla. Ya se que tenía que comer, pero sino salía de aquel lugar, iba a explotar. Me solté de Isaak y fui hacia la puerta, no sin antes reunir todas mis fuerzas para contestar a Kernel.

-Bueno -Dije- De momento no me lo está poniendo difícil.

Me fui sin esperar una contestación, aunque por la risotada de Kernel, deduje que mi comentario le había resultado gracioso.

Cuando pasé por delante de la puerta de Core, hice una recapitulación mental de todo lo sucedido en la mesa. Sentí que debía hablar con él. Podía dejarlo a su suerte, y tratar de conseguir la aprobación de Kernel e isaak, aunque seguía sin ver lo que Isaak tenía que ver en ese asunto. No me pareció justo. Pero por otro lado, la cuestión estaba en sobrevivir, y eso significaba que Core no podría hacerlo. Era un dilema.

Tras meditarlo un poco más, decidí hacer caso a mi corazonada y llamar a la puerta. No hubo respuesta.

-¿Core? -Dije- ¿Me escuchas?

Y de repente, una luz se encendió en mi cabeza. ¿Y si se había suicidado? ¿Y si se había ahorcado o cortado las venas? O... De nuevo la ansiedad se adueñó de mí. Mis manos temblaban. Tenía que avisar a los demás.

-¡Core! -Dije aporreando la puerta tan fuerte como pude- Estás... ¿Estás vivo?

En cuanto dije esto la puerta se abrió tan rápido que me llevé un susto de muerte. Solté un grito y retrocedí hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared del vagón. Core me miró a los ojos. Estaba muy despeinado, y llevaba la misma ropa de la Cosecha. Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos. Él no se movía y yo no me atrevía a hacerlo.

-Por desgracia -Dijo al fin.

* * *

**Mis disculpas por la extensión de este capítulo, quería hacer dos, pero por donde hubiese sido el corte perfecto se quedaba muy corto. Y cuando seguí escribiendo ya no había más cortes adecuados, así que este es como dos capítulos.**

**DanRo si estoy actualizando rápido porque le he tomado el gusto a escribir :P. Mi trabajo es muy monótono y todo el tiempo estoy pensando en mis cosas y me vienen muchísimas ideas, y luego en cuanto llego las escribo porque luego pasa que se me olvida y me siento askjaslldasj. ¡Abrazos y larga vida a las wifis desprotegidas!**

**Cuanto tiempo señorita princesa de los gatos :D, espero que usted esté bien. Gracias por el voto de confianza. Si, los personajes aparecerán en la siguiente película, solo Wiress y Beetee me temo, los demás son OC's. Te mando mis datos. Saludos.**

**Hola Tris. Yo también me pongo de los nervios cuando no funciona el internet. Me hace feliz que mi fic fuese lo primero que tenías en mente *-* y amo las reviews largas. Que bien que seas zurda como Wiress (yo no lo soy D: *se siente excluída*). Yo creo que la despedida con su papá fue distante porque ya empezó con mal pie, con la "sorpresa" de que su madre no estaba. Yo en ese instante me hubiese temido lo peor. Que algún Agente de la Paz la ha golpeado o algo de verdad feo. En Panem nunca se sabe. :( Además ella ya está acostumbrada a despedirse de él siempre y de pequeña lloraba, pero un día decidió dejar de llorar y al menos con su papá, en una despedida se debe de mantener fuerte.**

**Me hiciste recordar cuando estaba en grado 8, en mi salon fuimos a un viaje a Barcelona 7 días. Y camino a la estación con mis papás lloré todo el rato. Aun sabiendo que iba a estar con mis amigos y nos lo pasaríamos bien, y por lo único que temía por mi vida era que el Dragon Khan se parase en uno de esos loops boca abajo y el tren se cayese al suelo -ok no-. La gente de Panem es asombrosa.**

**En cuanto a Isaak, él tiene un lado más "humanizado" que mucha gente del Capitolio. Quise plasmar eso no haciéndole un diseño extravagante. Él vive más en la Tierra, y menos en el país de la piruleta donde los habitantes del Capitolio parecen estar, aunque inevitablemente sí que conserva algunas de estas costumbres. Los hábitos nunca mueren!. **

**¡Sorry por no poner las Cosechas aún! Quería hacerlo pero no quería alargarlo más. Soy una pesada lo se x_x. En el próximo van fijo, ya tengo varios Tributos pensados. Tres de los seis Profesionales y alguno que otro del resto de distritos. Tengo muchas ganas de escribir sobre ellos. Siguiente capítulo: cosechas-llegada al capitolio-mini sesión de belleza-visita al doctor (miedo). Y trataré de presentar al menos a otro tributo por ahí, ya se me ocurrirá algo.  
**

**¡Nos leemos y gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

**PD 5000 palabras, mamma mia!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: El libro insinúa que la única región habitada por humanos del planeta, es Panem. Por tanto deduzco que todas las lenguas del mundo son lenguas muertas, exceptuando el inglés. Algo así como el latín para nosotros. Este fanfic sin embargo, está escrito en español, y por eso en mi fanfic, en Panem están hablando español, y cualquier referencia al idioma inglés se hará partiendo de la base de que es una lengua muerta.**

**Nota 2: En el capítulo anterior cometí un pequeño error. Esto es debido a que yo he leído los libros en inglés, y tengo algunos problemas con las palabra traducidas, tengo que hacer muchas consultas en internet para documentarme (Ejemplo, el otro día mismo me enteré que Foxface en la versión española es Comadreja). Cuando hablé de Dione en el capítulo anterior, me refería a que ella es del equipo de preparación, es una maquilladora como Octavia, no una estilista como Cinna. Igual el "estilista nuevo" es en verdad del equipo de preparación de Core. Disculpen las molestias.**

* * *

No me quise imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo Core ahora mismo. Solo esperé que no me odiase. Cuando abrió la puerta y nos encontramos cara a cara, rompí a llorar. Habían pasado tantas cosas en el mismo día que aún no había asimilado bien lo traicionada e inútil que me sentía.

A decir verdad, no tengo unos recuerdos muy precisos de ese momento. Solo se que todo ocurrió muy rápido. Isaak y Kernel entraron al vagón, posiblemente para intentar arreglar las cosas, pero al encontrarse con Core fuera de su escondite, cambiaron de planes. Kernel y Core estuvieron como veinte minutos hablando a solas dentro del camerino. Supongo que Kernel estaba intentando convencerlo de actuar el papel de "superviviente nato" de cara al Capitolio para ganar patrocinadores.

Isaak me condujo al salón para ver el resumen de las Cosechas. Estuvo muy pendiente de mí, se disculpó como diez veces, me preguntó otras tantas si le odiaba, si le perdonaba, me juró que harían lo posible por ambos por igual... incluso me trajo el postre él mismo, un sundae de vainilla con toffee y trozos de galleta. Al principio lo iba a rechazar, porque aún estaba algo molesta. Pero por otro lado, noté que las disculpas de Isaak eran sinceras, y le estaba afectando genuinamente el haberme hecho sentir mal. Además Beetee me había aconsejado que comiese cuanto pudiese y siempre había querido probar el helado. Le quité los trozos de galleta por si me sentaban mal y me comí el resto. Creo que se convirtió en mi nueva comida favorita. Estaba muy frío pero la textura cremosa y el sabor lo compensaron.

Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Beetee, pero no quería hacerlo con Isaak delante, y encima, pronto Kernel se sumó a nosotros.

-¿Hubo suerte? -Preguntó Isaak.

-En parte -Contestó Kernel- No le motiva la idea de ganar... de momento. Se siente derrotado. Al menos conseguí convencerle para que se diese la ducha y se cambiase antes de llegar. Lo cual es bueno. Creo que si vamos progresando poco a poco podrá salir a flote.

-Pobre Core... -Dijo Isaak.

-Se que es agobiarle demasiado, pero es importante que al menos sonría y se vea optimista al salir del tren. Por la noche no hay tanta gente, pero igualmente siempre los hay que van a la estación expresamente a esperar a los Tributos. Va a ser un momento clave -Dijo Beetee.

-Buena observación -Apuntó Kernel- Le he pedido que salga cuando termine. Si viene quiero que sean extra amables con él. ¿De acuerdo? Hay que conseguir que colabore.

Los tres asentimos. Me pregunto qué significa ser extra amable en el vocabulario de Kernel, era algo difícil de imaginar. Había notado, que desde que salió del camerino de Core, había dejado de lado su actitud explosiva. ¿Lo haría por nosotros o por la fama? Ya no sabía qué pensar.

Cuando el resumen estaba a punto de comenzar, la TV se conectó sola y se pudo escuchar el himno nacional. Isaak le dio volumen y aplaudió de entusiasmo.

Los distritos iban apareciendo por orden, así que el primero fue el Distrito 1. No hubo sorpresas al respecto. Cuando vi a su escolta, me di cuenta lo extraña que se veía con respecto a Isaak. O mejor dicho, lo normal que se veía Isaak. Llevaba un sombrero de copa negro con flores rosas, el pelo rosa muy largo, un vestido negro y rosa estilo gótico y unas medias también rosas. Como siempre, los tributos del Distrito 1 se presentaron voluntarios. Ambos tenían 18 años y eran extremadamente bellos.

La gente espera que en este aspecto, los distritos 1, 2 y 4 no den sorpresas. Por eso, sus tributos siempre son muy estereotipados. Los del Distrito 1 son por norma "bellos pero letales", así son descritos por los comentaristas. En el Distrito 2, se decantan más por tributos intimidantes, a través de una actitud guerrera y despiadada, o también por rasgos físicos que den a entender que han sobrevivido o pueden sobrevivir a duras peleas. En el Distrito 4, suelen tener una actitud descarada y con una gran autoconfianza. Eso era lo que la gente esperaba, y así es como tenía que ser.

El Distrito 2 tampoco dio sorpresas, ambos también de 18 años, voluntarios. La chica tenía una gran cicatriz vertical en el ojo ¿Sería de verdad o autoprovocada por motivos estéticos?. El chico tenía el pelo rapado al uno, no dudó ni un segundo en quitarse la camiseta y mostrar a todos sus abdominales de piedra, dándose unos cuantos golpes en el abdomen como dando a entender que ahí había calidad.

"Genial. No llevamos ni dos Distritos y ya ha aparecido un Tributo que podría liquidarme con las manos desnudas si se lo propusiese" Pensé cuando lo vi.

-¡Cielo santo! ¿Vieron eso? -Dijo Isaak- Apuesto a que Wiress está pensando "Vaya forma de desperdiciar un cuerpo así en los Juegos del Hambre."

-¡No estoy pensando eso! -Contesté notando como me sonrojaba.

-Y yo apuesto a que eso es lo que estás pensando tú -Dijo Kernel con su media sonrisa.

-Idiota -Contestó Isaak indignado.

Interiormente, agradecí a Kernel por su intervención. Me daba mucha vergüenza hablar de chicos, incluso con mis amigas, ni hablar con gente que acababa de conocer. ¡Además yo no estaba pensando eso!

Kernel apodó a este chico "Tributo Bola de Billar". Según me susurró Beetee, Kernel solía poner apodos ridículos a los tributos que le llamaban la atención, para despojarles de su efecto intimidatorio. Me pareció una buena idea.

Tras eso, salimos nosotros. Isaak dijo mi nombre varias veces antes de avistarme caminando hacia el escenario, se le vio bajar abajo y subir conmigo de la mano. Yo me veía muy desorientada y pálida, más de lo que pensé. Me sentí incómoda con el pensamiento de que todos me estarían mirando en el resto de los once trenes dirigiéndose en este momento hacia el Capitolio. Sopesando si yo les daría problemas o no. A continuación subió Core. No me di cuenta en la tarde, pero cuando Isaak mencionó su nombre, todo el mundo dejó de prestar atención al escenario para ponerse a murmurar los unos con los otros.

Cuando cambiaron al Distrito 4 me sentí aliviada. La chica era muy linda también, pelo ondulado color caoba muy largo, tenía muchas pecas y los ojos verde-azulados. Casi todo el mundo los tenía de ese color de ojos allá, dicen que es el color del mar. Al subir los escalones le dio un abrazo a la que supuse sería su mentora. Los profesionales siempre conocen personalmente a sus mentores de antemano, pues han sido preparados por ellos para su participación en los Juegos.

-Ahí está la buena de Mags -Dijo Kernel.

-Ese vestido no le queda -Remarcó Isaak.

Para nuestra sorpresa, el chico del 4 parecía demasiado joven para ser Profesional. Tenía mi edad, cuando lo normal es que tengan 17 o 18. También abrazó a Mags y a continuación se puso a conversar animadamente con la chica. Esto sin duda iba a dar qué hablar.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que saldría del resto de Cosechas. En las que ofrecerse voluntario no es la costumbre. En el Distrito 5 le tocó a una chica de 13 años. Llevaba lentes como yo. Me llamó mucho la atención su piel, que era de un color blanco casi nuclear. Podría ser que estuviese palideciendo como yo, pero el Distrito 5 era un lugar muy soleado y donde constantemente sufrían de sequías ya que llovía muy poco, así que sus habitantes suelen tener la piel muy bronceada. De hecho, el Tributo masculino resultó ser así.

Los Tributos del Distrito 7 también generaron mucha expectación, ya que eran amigos. Cuando llegó el momento de darse las manos, la chica se derrumbó en el suelo del escenario, llorando desesperadamente, y el chico la abrazó, también llorando. Sentí mucha tristeza. A veces los Juegos tenían estas coincidencias macabras.

Core entró al vagón en aquel mismo momento y se sentó a mi lado. Beetee y Kernel le dieron la bienvenida cordialmente, e Isaak dejó ver lo feliz que estaba de verlo. Yo busqué su mirada, tenía miedo de que estuviese enojado conmigo por lo de antes, y él debió notarlo, porque al mirarme susurró que no le diese importancia. Aquello me hizo sentir algo mejor. Quizá Kernel y Beetee nos entrenasen para que fuésemos aliados, y para eso era esencial que nos llevásemos bien.

Cuando presté atención de nuevo a la emisión, vi que me había perdido las Cosechas de los distritos 8 y 9. Aunque al parecer lo único resaltable de ellas fue que Kernel bautizó al chico del 9 como "Tributo Gaviota", porque sus cejas estaban unidas en una sola.

-Tendrás que buscar otro apodo para cuando el equipo de preparación le clave las garras -Dijo Isaak.

Presentí, que el chico del 10 daría que hablar. Subió al escenario con su camiseta toda manchada de sangre. Era difícil distinguir si era sangre de verdad o agua coloreada. Supuse que lo hizo por si salía elegido y debía aparecer rudo y peligroso. No mostró ningún tipo de emoción al oír su nombre. Creo que fue uno de los pocos que no lo hicieron. El resto, se podía notar que estaban confusos, asustados o al borde de las lágrimas o la desesperación.

Tras la Cosecha del Distrito 12, pusieron de nuevo el himno nacional y la emisión terminó.

-Estaba pensando -Comenzó a decir Isaak- Core, no has comido nada en todo el día. ¿Seguro que no quieres nada de cenar?

-No tengo hambre, gracias -Respondió.

-¡Ese no es el punto Core, tienes que comer! ¡No lo llaman los Juegos del Hambre por nada! -Exclamó Isaak.

-Tiene que comer, y comerá -Dijo Kernel situándose al lado de Core- Levanta. Veamos qué tienen para ti en la cocina.

Core se levantó de mala gana y siguió a Kernel hasta el vagón restaurante.

-¿Cuanto falta para que lleguemos al Capitolio? -Pregunté acercándome a la ventana. Vi que habíamos salido del túnel pero no se veía mucho porque había anochecido.

-Aún tenemos que pasar otro túnel. Pero este será más corto. En cuanto salgamos de él, estaremos en territorio capitolino -Respondió Beetee.

-Iré a preparar mis cosas -Dije.

-No Wiress -Dijo Isaak- Las cosas que traes deben quedarse en el tren. Tras revisarlas y ver que no estás intentando pasar ningún artefacto ilegal que pueda darte ventaja durante los Juegos te las devolverán.

-Pero ¿Y si las pierden? -Dije preocupada de repente.

-Me encargaré personalmente de que te sean devueltas si tan importantes son para ti. ¿Qué es lo que traes?

-Solo mi ropa y un libro que me trajo mi padre del Capitolio.

-¿Tu padre estuvo en el Capitolio? ¿A qué fue? -Preguntó Isaak extrañado.

-Trabaja allá -Dije sin darle más importancia- Es profesor y siempre que vuelve me trae un regalo.

Isaak se quedó callado por un momento, como pensativo. Al cabo de unos segundos desapareció rumbo al vagón restaurante.

-¡Kernel...! -Le oí decir antes que la puerta se cerrase.

Miré a Beetee, y él me devolvió la mirada levantando una ceja. Unos instantes después la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Kernel apareció acompañado por Isaak, quien iba susurrando cosas muy rápido. No entendí del todo lo que decía, tan solo las palabras "esparcir el rumor". Kernel se acercó a mí y apoyó un brazo en el cristal de la ventana.

-Wiress, Wiress, Wiress... eres una caja de sorpresas -Me dijo sonriendo. Creo que nunca había estado tan cerca de él. Daba mucho más miedo- Así que tu padre trabaja en el Capitolio, probablemente conociendo a varias generaciones de padres de alumnos suyos, muchos de los cuales serán adinerados... y tú has estado escondiéndonos esa información, quizá esperando el momento oportuno para soltarlo y causar el doble de efecto. O al menos espero que tu intención fuese esa y no guardarlo en secreto.

Pensé en una contestación, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Simplemente miré al suelo, porque me daba pena mirarle a la cara.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué más cosas importantes anda ocultando de nosotros esa cabecita? -Prosiguió- Si no me dices ahora mismo que tu madre es sobrina del presidente Snow creo que voy a estar muy decepcionado.

-Oh, no... -Dije- Mi madre no es más que una simple desarrolladora de aplicaciones.

-¿En qué compañía? -Preguntó Kernel.

-Hmm... Lizardsoft se llama.

-Lizardsoft... -Dijo Isaak pensativo- Me suena mucho.

-Hacen varias aplicaciones y sistemas operativos bastante comunes -Dije- Si usas alguno de ellos es normal que te suene el logotipo.

-Es un logotipo de un lagarto tratando de morderse la cola formando un círculo, y dentro del mismo pone LS ¿Cierto? -Dijo Beetee

-Así es -Dije.

-Entonces es el mismo que aparece en el videojuego oficial de "Los Juegos del Hambre".

En el videojuego de "Los Juegos del Hambre", uno podía ser un Vigilante, y tener total control sobre los mismos. También podías ser un Tributo y probar tus habilidades de supervivencia. O un estilista y diseñar tus propias ceremonias. Cada año salía una nueva expansión que contenía los 24 tributos de aquel año, aunque también podías diseñar tu propio Tributo y competir online si así lo deseabas. Yo nunca había jugado, pero a veces mamá traía aplicaciones a casa para encontrar bugs y estaba familiarizada con él.

-¡Eso es! -Dijo Isaak muy entusiasmado- ¡El videojuego! Oh, amo ese videojuego, aunque el año pasado cuando llevaba el cabello rubio ellos me lo pusieron azul. Por supuesto les mandé un e-mail expresando mi descontento. ¿Cuándo sale la nueva expansión?

-Suelen salir a los dos meses a partir de la clausura de los Juegos -Le explico- Hay que recopilar datos de todos los tributos, de sus carruajes, sus vestidos...

-Dile a tu mamá que hace un trabajo magnífico, los decorados de la Arena siempre son tan fieles...

-En verdad mi mamá es desarrolladora, ella no dibuja, eso es el trabajo de los diseñadores gráficos.

-Oh... -Dijo Isaak algo decepcionado- Qué aburrido.

-A partir de ahora ya no vas a guardar más secretos importantes a nosotros, que tanto nos preocupamos por ti. ¿Verdad que no Wiress? -Dijo Kernel.

-No pensé... que la profesión de mis padres fuese relevante -Dije en voz baja.

-Entonces dejarás a nuestro criterio el decidir si algo es relevante o no. Isaak, tú eres el experto en chismes acá. Encárgate de que para mañana todos sepan de ésto -Dijo Kernel mientras volvía al restaurante.

-¡Yo no soy chismoso! ¿Por quién me tomas? Me gusta estar informado, eso es todo -Contestó Isaak con indignación yendo tras él.

Al quedarme de nuevo a solas con Beetee pensé en preguntarle por qué votó por mí, pero él habló primero.

-Dices que tu madre es programadora. ¿Nunca te enseñó a programar?

-Un poco. -Contesté- Mi madre me solía enseñar cómo hacer programas sencillos. Tenemos una computadora en casa, pertenece a su empresa y solo la puede usar por motivos laborales, pero igual me enseñó. Mi madre pensaba que cuando tuviese la edad, Lizardsoft me contrataría y podríamos trabajar en el mismo sitio.

-¿Qué pasó al final?

-Bueno, cuando terminé la escuela solicitamos una vacante en Lizardsoft para mí. Pero no había puestos en ese momento y la lista de espera era de seis meses, así que como necesitábamos el dinero urgentemente, acabé aceptando un puesto de prácticas en una empresa de biotecnología. Pagaban más y empezaba inmediatamente. Mi madre no estaba muy contenta con eso pero no podíamos hacer nada más. No queríamos vernos en la situación de tener que pedir teselas y mira de qué sirvió...

-La comprendo. No es muy saludable trabajar en sitios así. Curioso como para encontrar mejores curas para unos, acaben con la salud de otros.

-Lo se... Mi amiga perdió el cabello en un test que salió mal.

-Y fue afortunada de no haber perdido nada más que el cabello -Dijo Beetee.

La conversación murió ahí, y yo me concentré en la ventana, meditando sobre sus palabras. Estábamos aún dentro del túnel, pero según Beetee, éste era aún más corto que el otro. En unos minutos ya habíamos salido. Se veía la ciudad del Capitolio de lejos resplandeciendo como si fuese de oro, con sus altos rascacielos que se reflejaban a orillas de un gran lago. Si era impresionante de día, de noche lo era aún más. La ciudad construída gracias al esfuerzo y el sudor de los habitantes del resto de los distritos. ¿Cuántos niños que mueren de hambre porque sus padres no pueden alimentarlos hacen falta para construir una ciudad así? ¿Cuántos latigazos de Agentes de la Paz? ¿Cuántas ejecuciones públicas? ¿Cuántos Distritos 13? En lugar de maravillarme por la hermosa vista, sentí repulsión. No era algo que me pasase a menudo, pero el hecho de ver la prueba tangible y palpable de la opresión a la que Panem estaba siendo sometida me afectó más de lo que esperaba. Despegué la vista de la ventana, y fui de nuevo al sofá.

-Beetee... -Dije. Ahora era el momento.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Creo que ya se cual es la pregunta. Me vas a preguntar por qué voté por ti en lugar de por Core. ¿Me equivoco?

-Eso es -Dije sorprendida.

-Tranquila. Es normal que sientas curiosidad y si sientes que te debo una explicación, te la daré. A decir verdad, Core a primera vista parecería la opción obvia por las razones que ya explicó Kernel en la cena. Unas razones muy válidas y con las que yo concuerdo. -Hizo una pausa para ver si yo decía algo. Pero como callé, prosiguió- Yo siempre me he considerado una persona racional y analítica. No me suelo guiar por presentimientos o instinto porque por desgracia o por fortuna para mí, mi capacidad de análisis pocas veces me ha traicionado, y depender de algo tan incierto como una corazonada me intranquiliza. Sin embargo, en cuanto oí tu nombre de labios de Isaak, supe que era a ti a quien quería apoyar.

La incredulidad que sentí me hizo abrir mucho los ojos. ¿Por qué Beetee iba a querer apoyarme nada más oír mi nombre?

-Wiress... ¿Recuerdas cuando gané los Juegos del Hambre?

-Lo recuerdo -Contesté- Usaste varios objetos aparentemente inútiles para fabricar una trampa eléctrica.

-Y luego usé un alambre para unirlo todo. Sin ese alambre, yo no hubiese obtenido nunca la victoria. En inglés, _wire_ significa alambre. Si yo pude ganar los Juegos gracias a eso. ¿Qué no podrás hacer tú, que lo llevas en tu mismo nombre?

* * *

**Ya se que dije que haría sufrir a Wiress un poco a manos de su equipo pero ya ha tenido suficientes emociones de momento. Corte perfecto, corte perfecto. Espero que les gustasen las Cosechas de los otros distritos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cree en mí... Beetee cree en mí... eso fue lo más lindo que alguien me había dicho nunca. Era complicado describir cómo me sentí, solo que se sentía bonito. Desde que mi nombre salió de aquella urna, había dado por supuesto que debería ganarme la confianza de todos, mentores, patrocinadores, vigilantes... que era yo la que tenía que demostrar si valía para algo para recibir apoyo, regalos o una puntuación alta. Sin embargo, Beetee había decidido regalarme esa confianza sin pedir nada a cambio, simplemente por el hecho de que el significado de mi nombre es importante para él...

-¿Wiress? -Dijo Beetee devolviéndome a la realidad.

Yo di un brinco en mi asiento.

-¿Uh?... Ehm... yo... d-debo... ¡Ahora vuelvo! -Dije saliendo del vagón lo más rápido que pude.

Corrí hasta mi camerino, entré y cerré la puerta antes de dejarme caer al sofá. Para mi sorpresa, vi que el respaldo se podía aplanar. Ésta gente piensa en todo. Me quedé ahí tirada en el sofá por unos minutos, pensando en lo que Beetee me acababa de decir. Le debería haber dado las gracias pero me había bloqueado por completo. Quizá más tarde. Estábamos a punto de llegar. El sofá era muy cómodo y blandito, y eso me hizo sentir muy pesada y cansada, es raro porque normalmente los tributos dicen que no pueden dormir bien en su primera noche. Tal vez la idea de que aún me quedaban algunas horas por delante haciendo cosas que no quería hacer tenía algo que ver.

Sentí cómo el tren disminuía la velocidad y entraba a la estación a través de un túnel subterráneo. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

-Wiress, es la hora. Apúrate. -Dijo la voz de Isaak.

Tomé mi libro por última vez, le di un abrazo y antes de dejarlo, saqué la carta de Canaima. No creo que tengan problemas si la conservo. La guardé en mi bolsillo y salí. Afuera ya estaban todos, esperando a que el tren parase y las puertas se abriesen.

-Recuerden, Wiress, Core, sonrían y saluden -Dijo Isaak.

Tragué saliva. Esto iba a ser difícil.

Al fin el tren paró y las puertas se abrieron. Nos hicieron pasar por al menos cinco detectores y aunque ninguno de ellos sonó, igualmente nos cachearon a mí y a Core unos cuantos Agentes de la Paz. Hasta que no se aseguraron de que no llevábamos nada, nos dejaron pasar, conduciéndonos hasta unas escaleras mecánicas. Todo estaba tétricamente silencioso, hasta casi podía oír el sonido de mis latidos, cada vez más acelerados. Sentí miedo y si hubiese podido, hubiese echado a correr hacia abajo. Pero eso solo hubiese retrasado más lo inevitable, las escaleras siempre subían. Tarde o temprano me cansaría, y acabaría arriba.

"Beetee confía en mí" Pensé para darme ánimos.

Y cuando llegamos arriba, todo se transformó. De un silencio casi absoluto, pasamos a un alboroto ensordecedor. Había mucha gente a ambos lados de nosotros, formando un pasillo hasta la puerta. Unos tenían una gran pancarta que decía "Bienvenidos al Capitolio", la gente gritaba y coreaba nuestros nombres, extendiendo los brazos tratando de tocarnos como si fuésemos celebridades. Si hubiese sido por cualquier otro motivo distinto a entrar a un programa de televisión a matar o morir hasta me hubiese emocionado. Mejor hacerle caso a Isaak. Él era el experto. Y reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, saludé con la mano al grupo de gente a mi derecha. Se volvieron locos. Eso me hizo sonreír un poco, hasta oí una voz de alguien que decía "¡Mira. Nos está sonriendo, qué linda!". Core también acaparó mucha atención, saludó al público y obtuvo una reacción más estruendosa que yo, aunque él no sonrió.

Antes de salir me fijé en un panel en la pared. Éramos el segundo tren en llegar. Dentro de 20 minutos llegaría otro y en 2 horas otro, así hasta el último, que llegaría a las 12 PM del día siguiente. Afuera también había bastantes personas. Me llamó la atención un grupo de chicas gritando el nombre de Kernel. Él les hizo el símbolo de la victoria y se pusieron a chillar como histéricas.

-Mira Beetee -Dijo Kernel- Tengo más fans que tú. ¿Qué se siente?

-Me muero de envidia -Respondió Beetee sonriendo.

Entramos a un auto amarillo. Tuvimos que apretarnos mucho porque éramos cuatro personas en un asiento de tres. Yo me senté en un extremo, junto a Core. Luego tuvimos que esperar a Kernel que estaba afuera firmando autógrafos y haciéndose fotos con sus fans. Finalmente se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y nos pusimos en marcha.

-Ya era hora Kernel -Dijo Isaak. Sonaba muy enojado. -Sabes que vamos mal de tiempo, sabes que los chicos están cansados y aún tienen unas horas más de obligaciones por delante y tu encima nos retrasas más haciéndote fotitos con tus fans.

-¡Eh, eh! Tranquilo. Sólo fueron unos minutos. Sabes que siempre pasa, no tengo la culpa de ser popular.

-Eres muy egoísta -Respondió Isaak con rencor.

Ambos empezaron a discutir, pero preferí ignorarlos y centrarme en el paisaje. El Capitolio era muy distinto de casa. Por la noche, en las calles del Distrito 3 a penas había iluminación. De todas las farolas que había en una calle, sólo había un par encendidas en los extremos... a veces. Estaba realmente oscuro y lúgubre. El Capitolio sin embargo, estaba muy iluminado. Había cientos de farolas a ambos lados, mucho tráfico en ambos sentidos y miles de luces de diferentes colores en los edificios. Había también mucho más ruido, el de las bocinas y los motores de los demás autos. En el reloj de la estación ponía que eran casi las 10 PM. Bostecé. Estaba tan cansada...

Llegamos frente a una verja negra y unos Agentes de la Paz nos abrieron la puerta del auto y salimos. Al otro lado de la verja había un camino flanqueado por fuentes alargadas y seis banderas a cada lado. No pude verlas muy bien porque allá la iluminación no era muy buena, pero supuse que serían las banderas de cada Distrito. Frente a nosotros, estaba la bandera del Capitolio ondeando en la puerta de entrada del edificio. Era bastante alto, no conté los pisos pero calculé que eran como unos 15. Supuse que era el Centro de Entrenamiento, oficialmente no empezaban hasta dentro de dos días.

Isaak estaba otra vez enfadado, igual que en la cena, caminaba de brazos cruzados muy erguido un par de metros por delante de todos. Me estaba empezando a marear tanto cambio de humor. ¿Es toda la gente del Capitolio así de irascible?

Pasamos al recibidor y una recepcionista nos indica a dónde ir. Isaak es el único que sabía el camino, así que él nos guía. Pasamos a un ascensor, aunque noté que en lugar de subir o bajar, iba desplazándose hacia delante.

-Wiress, tú irás ahora con Dione, cuando termine ella misma te llevará con la doctora. Core, tú irás directamente con la doctora, ella verá qué puede hacer para arreglarte las cicatrices de esas quemaduras. Estaré esperándoles a ambos. ¡Y por el amor de Dios, sonrían más no como lo hicieron al salir del tren, parecía que iban a un funeral! ¿Es así como quieren conseguir patrocinadores? -Dijo Isaak aún con el enojo anterior.

-¿Qué te importa a ti eso? -Espetó Core de repente.

El ambiente se volvió muy tenso. Isaak le miró con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos segundos.

-Te recuerdo que me hables con respeto, cielo. -Contestó Isaak intentando conservar la compostura.

-¡¿Respeto dices?! ¡El que ustedes nos tienen llevándonos acá a morir! ¿Cómo quieres que le tenga respeto a alguien del C-

Kernel le cubrió la boca a Core.

-A alguien con esas pintas -Dijo Kernel- Sí, ya nos hemos dado cuenta todos, Isaak es un tanto extravagante, pero ¡eh! al menos ya no lleva esos largos tirabuzones llenos de lazos, como supongo recordarán de hace años...

Core trataba de hablar y de soltarse. Para entonces, el extraño ascensor ya se había abierto y habíamos salido a otro pasillo.

-Tú no eres muy listo ¿Verdad? -Susurró Kernel muy bajito- gritando eso acá mismo... ¿Sabes con qué facilidad podrían convertir tu vida en un infierno en la Arena? ¿Sabes cuanto tardarían en enviar sicarios a tu familia? ¿Sabes que también podrías meter a Wiress o su familia en problemas?

-¿Algún problema? -Preguntó un Agente de la Paz acercándose- Oí gritos ahí dentro.

-No es nada. El chico le tiene fobia a los ascensores y se ha puesto algo nervioso, pero está todo controlado. -Explicó Kernel.

-Entiendo -Dijo el Agente antes de seguir su camino.

-Te voy a soltar en tres segundos. Y te advierto, nada de gritos.

Kernel soltó a Core quien estaba jadeando. Tenía una huella roja en forma de mano en la mitad de su cara.

-De acuerdo -Dijo Core, esta vez, en voz baja- Iré con la estúpida doctora si tan felices les hace. Pero dejenme decir antes, Isaak, llevas metiéndote en asuntos que no te incumben desde que entramos al tren. Ese tipo de comentarios corresponden a mis mentores, tú solo eres nuestro escolta. Preocúpate de seguir nuestra agenda, y que lleguemos a tiempo a las citas. Nada. Más.

-Isaak se preocupará de lo que él convenga oportuno, ha sido así y no va a cambiar ahora porque a ti no te guste. Tú vas ahora mismo con la doctora y será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada si no quieres que te la tape con esparadrapo -Dijo Kernel agarrándolo del brazo y llevándoselo él mismo.

Los tres nos quedamos ahí parados en silencio. Isaak suspiraba y se sujetaba la frente con una mano.

-Y ese fue el fin de la fase de negación y el comienzo de la fase de ira -Dijo Beetee tratando de romper el hielo.

-Es la presión... es la presión -Murmuraba Isaak- No lo dice en serio... no lo dice en serio...

Me sentía mal por él. Aunque en cierto modo, opinaba como Core. Isaak estaba involucrándose mucho en asuntos tales como estrategias y entrenamiento. Y Kernel y Beetee le hacían caso. Igual sí que sabe de qué está hablando después de todo. Nunca me pareció el típico escolta del Capitolio cuyo único tema de conversación son frivolidades.

Isaak siguió murmurando cosas hasta que llegamos a la habitación donde Dione nos esperaba. Dione era una chica jóven, de piel oscura y una enorme melena afro completamente redonda. Tenía dos aretes redondos gigantescos y en ambos brazos, brazaletes dorados de distintos grosores desde el codo hasta la muñeca. También tenía los dedos llenos de anillos y unas largas uñas también doradas. Llevaba una camiseta blanca sin mangas de cuello alto, que le dejaba al descubierto la cintura, y unos minúsculos pantaloncitos blancos que tapaban lo justo que necesitaba ser tapado.

Dione dejó escapar un gritito agudo cuando entramos, costaba creer que había salido de una persona que no había tragado helio.

-¡Me la trajiste Isaak! -Dijo correteando hacia nosotros- Han tardado mucho. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ah... si yo te contara -Suspiró Isaak- La dejo en tus manos entonces.

-En ellas estará perfectamente. Y más cuando termine con esas horrendas espinillas, voy a dejar esa cara como culito de bebé. ¡Hola Beetee, qué bueno verte otro año más por acá! ¿Estás seguro de que tú no quieres otro tratamiento exfoliante? Debes tener como tres capas de células muertas en la epidermis.

-Gracias Dione pero creo que no -Contestó- Necesitamos dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo.

-¿Te vas ya a dormir Beetee? Yo aún tengo que esperar por ellos. Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana -Dijo Isaak.

-Buenas noches -Y dirigiéndose a mí añadió- Mañana antes de que vayas a la preparación, recuerda que hemos de hacer la introducción básica.

Yo asentí, le di las buenas noches y se marchó.

-Las dejo a solas -Dijo Isaak saliendo también- Estaré esperando en el sofá de la recepción.

-Sabes... -Dijo Dione una vez nos quedamos a solas- Cuando te vi en TV por primera vez pensé, "¡Qué horror!" Pero luego... ¡Decidí tomármelo como un reto! Al fin y al cabo, los retos son lo que hacen la vida interesante. ¿No crees?

-Uh... sí... Creo.

-Ahora acuéstate en aquella camilla y relájate. Voy a poner música relajante.

Dione pulsó un botón en un pequeño aparato negro y la música empezó a sonar. Podría haberse descrito de muchas maneras, pero relajante no era una de ellas. Eran como una especie de sonidos electrónicos acompañados de un ritmo descompasado y unas voces distorsionadas.

-¿Te gusta? -Preguntó.

-No está mal... -Mentí para no herirla.

-¡Me alegro que tengamos los mismos gustos musicales! Ahora cierra los ojos.

Yo le hice caso. A continuación me quitó las lentes y me pasó un trapo húmedo por la cara. La siguiente media hora se la pasó purificando mi piel de acné, para ello me tenía que pellizcar la piel hasta que la suciedad saliese. Dolía bastante.

Cuando terminó, me hizo otra exfoliación, que también dolió debido a que mi cara aún estaba sensible por los pellizcos. Luego me puso un bálsamo para bajar la inflamación. Éste me gustó más. Era una crema con efecto frío, que producía una sensación agradable al masajearla.

-Ya puedes levantarte -Dijo Dione al fin.

Tomé mis lentes y me miré al espejo. Mi acné ya no estaba, pero mi cara estaba enrojecida e hinchada. Miré a Dione alarmada.

-¿Es normal? -Dije.

-Se normalizará durante la noche. -Me explicó- Antes de llevarte a la doctora te daré una crema. Debes usarla todas las noches antes de irte a dormir, a partir de mañana ¿Ok? Vas a estar perfecta para los Juegos del Hambre, no te preocupes.

Es lo que más me preocupaba ahora. Tener un cadáver lindo. Por supuesto no dije eso. Símplemente asentí y nos dirigimos a la enfermería. Dione me iba contando lo bien que lo íbamos a pasar mañana y las ganas que tenían las otras dos personas en mi equipo de preparación de conocerme. Debo reconocer que no le di mucha conversación. Casi me quedo dormida antes y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se me cerrasen los ojos. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería, Dione se despidió y pasé adentro.

Por fuera era como cualquier otra puerta de las tantas que había en aquel pasillo. Dentro estaba muy iluminado. Había varias camillas, aunque algunas estaban tapadas con cortinas.

-Tú debes de ser Wiress Redfern -Dijo la doctora levantando la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo -Tu escolta ya me ha puesto al corriente de todo. Comencemos. Es tarde y debes estar cansada.

Lo estaba. Me tumbé en la camilla de nuevo y la doctora me tomó una muestra de sangre. Mientras metía el frasquito en una máquina que lo analizaría, me midió la miopía, que resultó ser -5.50 en cada ojo. Cuando la máquina terminó de analizar la sangre, emitió un informe. La doctora lo tomó y empezó a examinarlo. No parecía muy contenta con el resultado.

-Tu escolta me ha dicho que trabajas en un laboratorio de biotecnología como sujeto de experimentos ¿Sabes el riesgo en el que te estás poniendo?

-¿Hay algo mal? -Pregunté preocupada.

-No demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que aún eres muy jóven y tu cuerpo aún tiene muchos recursos, pero el exceso de bilirrubina en la sangre, probablemente causado por algún producto al que te han expuesto, es muy nocivo para el cuerpo. Dificulta la tarea del riñón en el filtrado de sangre y a largo plazo puede causar daños irreparables. Si hubieses seguido abusando de tu salud de esta manera, no creo que hubieses llegado a los 25.

Aquella afirmación me dejó en shock, y de inmediato pensé en Penny y Canaima. Si gano los juegos, lo primero que haré es sacarlas de aquel sitio.

-Si no fueses un tributo -Prosiguió- Te recomendaría que buscases otro empleo cuanto antes. Pero ahora ya no importa, si ganas no tendrás problemas económicos nunca más en tu vida, y si no bueno... tampoco importa.

Yo asentí. Aún meditando sus palabras. Sonaba duro pero era la verdad.

-También veo que tienes una importante falta de hierro, y eso te ha causado una anemia, así que deduzco que tu sistema inmunológico no esté en la mejor condición. ¿Sabes lo que te puede costar tener las defensas bajas en la Arena verdad? Un simple arañazo o quemadura te puede salir caro. Voy a mandarte un suplemento, estoy segura que en 7 días podremos fortalecer tu cuerpo un poco.

Después de darme un frasco con pastillas de hierro, la doctora procedió a ponerme unas cuantas inyecciones para curar mis alergias.

-Es posible que sufras unas cuantas molestias durante la noche, pero merecerá la pena. -Me advirtió- No comas nada hasta que hayan pasado 12 horas, que es cuando ya habrán hecho efecto.

Miró su reloj. Eran casi las 12 AM. Traté de recordarlo.

Tras eso llegó el momento que más miedo me daba. La cirugía ocular. En verdad, no era más que un láser moldeando la cornea, pero igual daba miedo ¿Y si me quedaba ciega para siempre? La doctora me hizo colocarme en una silla con el respaldo inclinado y me puso unas gotas de líquido anestésico en los ojos. Poco a poco, mi visión se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que todo se quedó en la más absoluta oscuridad. Noté cómo la doctora colocaba algo en mis párpados para que no los cerrase y puso algo metálico frente a mi cara. Oí un sonido, y vi como una especie de rayo de luz azul durante unos segundos. Esperaba que pasase algo más pero solo vi oscuridad tras eso.

-Ya está -Dijo la doctora- Ha sido muy breve al final.

Yo seguía sin ver nada, pero según me tranquilizó la doctora, era porque la anestesia aún no se había ido, y tardaría en irse media hora. En esa media hora tenía que quedarme allá, porque no sabríamos si todo había salido bien o no hasta entonces. Me pidió que cerrase los ojos y los vendó. Luego arrastró la silla hasta otra habitación y dijo que vendría a por mí en media hora.

Ya que iba a estar media hora a solas, traté de dormir un poco, pero ahora el sueño no vino. La experiencia en la enfermería me había desvelado. Supuse que me esperaba una media hora muy aburrida y larga. A los cinco minutos de estar allí sin embargo, algo alertó mis sentidos de nuevo. Un estornudo. No estaba sola, había alguien más en aquella sala. No poder ver quién era me ponía nerviosa. Lo más seguro es que fuese otro tributo. Alguno que también había pasado por algún tipo de tratamiento como yo. Me propuse comprobarlo.

-Salud -Dije con curiosidad.

-Gracias... -Contestó la voz. Era una voz de chica, dulce y aniñada.

Hubo otro silencio.

-¿Eres un tributo? -Pregunté tímidamente.

-Distrito 5. ¿Y tú?

-Distrito 3. Te vi en la TV en el tren.

Ahora la recordé, era la chica pálida que me recordó un poco a mí. Probablemente también había sido operada de la vista.

-Yo también te vi. Me fijé en ti, porque ambas llevamos lentes. No hubo nadie más.

-Me di cuenta de eso mismo. También noté que subiste al escenario algo pálida pero sin perder la calma en ningún momento. Es algo raro en un Tributo tan joven.

-En verdad, ya iba mentalizada. Me apuntaron para muchas teselas y siempre tengo mala suerte. -Dijo suspirando- Pero no sirve de nada lamentarse. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Luz.

-Luz... me gusta. Me llamo Wiress, encantada.

-Lo mismo digo... ¿Estás asustada?

-Un poco. Si me permitiesen elegir, volvía a casa ahora mismo.

-Yo no se qué haría. No hay ningún sitio al que me gustaría regresar, y acá al menos te cuidan bien. Aunque sea por unos días. Desde la Cosecha he estado pensando... que quizá es mejor una muerte rápida que una vida miserable.

Tras esas palabras sentí una tremenda compasión por Luz. ¿Qué podía decir a eso? Pensé en algunas respuestas, pero todas me sonaban hipócritas o poco sinceras. Además aunque sentía curiosidad, me parecía de mal gusto preguntarle detalles. Afortunadamente no tuve que pensar mucho al respecto. Porque ella habló de nuevo.

-Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes. ¿Has probado los malvaviscos con chocolate? Mi escolta me dio unos cuantos ayer. Están muy dulces y blanditos, se deshacen en la boca.

-No. He probado el helado y está delicioso. Estos días voy a comer tanto como pueda.

-Lo pediré para desayunar mañana -Dijo Luz.

-Entonces yo pediré malvaviscos con chocolate -Contesté.

Ambas reímos.

Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Luz? -Dijo la voz de la doctora- Ya ha pasado la media hora, puedes quitarte la venda y venir a verme afuera.

-Voy en seguida -Dijo Luz.

Era raro hablar con alguien a quien no podías ver. Pero me gustó conversar con ella.

-Suerte mañana -Le dije.

-Suerte a ti también -Contestó- Oye Wiress... ¿Nunca has pensado que nuestros Distritos son como hermanos?

-No... pero ahora que lo dices...

-Nosotros creamos energía, y ustedes crean aparatos que la utilizan.

-Es una buena reflexión -Dije- Un gusto haber hablado contigo. Buenas noches Luz.

-Buenas noches Wiress.

Oí sus pasos caminando hasta la puerta y cuando se cerró, la habitación se quedó de nuevo en el más absoluto silencio. Casi me pareció interminable el tiempo que tardó la doctora en venir a por mí. Cuando me quité la venda, me deslumbró enormemente la cantidad de luz que entró a mis ojos. Según la doctora era lo normal, una reminiscencia de la anestesia. Era raro ver tan nítido sin llevar las lentes. Las había llevado prácticamente toda mi vida.

-En unos días ni te acordarás de ellas -Aseguró la doctora.

Le di las gracias por todo, y ella me dio un papel con las comidas recomendadas para una buena nutrición. Lo metí en mi bolsillo junto a la carta. Recogí la crema de Dione y el suplemento de hierro y me fui.

Volví al "ascensor" que me llevó de nuevo a recepción y busqué a Isaak. Rápidamente lo vi roncando levemente en un asiento. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una columna, y su sombrero de copa estaba tirado en el suelo. Lo más seguro es que se quedase dormido sin querer. Me dio algo de lástima despertarlo, y más pensando en que aún no se había ido a la cama por mí.

-Estoy de vuelta, Isaak -Dije sacudiéndole un poco el brazo.

Isaak se despertó algo desorientado. Se tocó el cuello y se quejó.

-¿Qué hora es? -Dijo con voz soñolienta.

-No lo se, creo que cerca de la 1AM -Calculé teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que pasé en la enfermería.

Lentamente, Isaak se levantó y se desperezó, recogiendo su sombrero antes de pedirme que lo siguiese. Esta vez, fuimos por otro camino, hasta otro ascensor, que era mucho más grande que el anterior y que sí iba hacia arriba. Isaak presionó el botón número 3.

-Distrito 3, piso 3. Es fácil ¿No? -Dijo.

Yo asentí mientras oía sus explicaciones sobre cómo funcionaba todo.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió de nuevo, nos encontramos ante un recibidor con varias puertas. Una hacia un salón comedor, otra hacia un pasillo con un par de oficinas, y otra hacia otro pasillo donde estaban los dormitorios.

-Me he asegurado de que te dejasen todo preparado, así que solo tendrás que entrar e irte a la cama directamente.

Isaak me mostró mi dormitorio, yo le di las gracias y nos despedimos hasta mañana.

Había imaginado que este dormitorio sería algo más lujoso que el de casa. Pero lo que vi, escapaba a mi imaginación. Era más grande que mi casa entera, el suelo estaba enmoquetado, en dos tonos distintos de azul. La cama era gigantesca y estaba llena de cojines de colores, no los conté pero eran más de diez. También tenía una mesa con varias sillas, un sofá y un armario. El baño también era gigantesco, tenía una bañera redonda de hidromasaje y una ducha igual a la del tren, a parte de todo lo típico que puede tener un baño. Definitivamente tenía que probar la bañera, pero ya lo haría mañana. La cama me esperaba. Isaak había hecho que me preparasen un camisón largo hasta los pies y unas zapatillas a juego. El camisón era color crema y tenía una banda de pelusa blanca en el cuello y la base.

No se si era por el cansancio, pero aquella me pareció la cama más cómoda del mundo. Blandita y esponjosa. Era como flotar en el mar, aunque yo no había estado nunca en el mar, y menos flotado en él, pero supuse que la sensación sería parecida. Apagué la luz, dando dos palmadas como me había enseñado Isaak antes, y cerré los ojos. Había sido un día muy duro, extrañaba mi familia y mi casa, pero al menos había hecho un amigo. Y pensando en esto me dormí.

* * *

**Buff qué día, quería tenerlo listo para ayer pero me pudo el sueño e_e. *Voz de operadora telefónica* Si quiere que Beetee vea a Wiress en camisón, marque 2.**

**Tris no te preocupes por eso, el deber es lo primero por muy aburrido que sea :(. Core aunque parezca que no es valiente, y muy fiel a sus ideas. Es escorpio (cuando creo un personaje le doy un signo del zodiaco, aunque parezca que no esto ayuda un poco a desarrollar su personalidad), y le repugna ser una pieza en los Juegos por encima de todo. **

**La frase de Bruce Lee tiene que ver con la versatilidad, Kernel va a entrenar a Wiress con esa idea como base. Ser versátil y adaptarse a las situaciones, como el agua se adapta a su recipiente. Gracias como siempre por tu feedback :D**

**Espero que las explicaciones médicas no les aburriesen, no se mucho de medicina pero me documenté levemente sobre problemas de salud en sujetos de experimentos y si hay algo mal. I am sorry. Saludos y hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso de lenguaje soez: No soy partidaria del lenguaje soez, pero a veces los hijos, incluso si son de papel, salen mal hablados...**

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta de la habitación me despertaron. "¡Si me acabo de dormir!" pensé. Pero aparentemente había dormido casi 10 horas, porque cuando encendí la luz y miré el reloj de la mesita eran las 11:30 AM. Parpadeé un par de veces, como esperando que las agujas cambiasen de posición en cualquier momento. No lo hicieron. Los golpes en la puerta continuaron.

-¿Wiress? -Dijo la voz de Beetee.

La introducción básica. ¡Debí haber puesto la alarma! Salté de la cama y fui a abrir la puerta. Beetee me miró entre extrañado y sorprendido. Me di cuenta de que llevaba puesta la ropa de dormir y sentí muchísima vergüenza.

-Buenos días Wiress. Casi no te reconocí sin las lentes. Te he despertado... ¿Verdad?

Yo asentí, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas para no sonrojarme. No se si funcionó.

-Pero no importa, es muy tarde. -Contesté.

Beetee pasó adentro. Me di cuenta de que iba descalzo y me pareció extraño.

-Me gusta caminar por la moqueta. -Dijo dándose cuenta de que le estaba mirando los pies- Es muy relajante. ¿Lo has probado?

En verdad no me había percatado hasta entonces. Me quité las zapatillas y deslicé un pie por la moqueta. Estaba muy esponjosa y el tacto era tan agradable que decidí ir descalza yo también.

-Está muy oscuro acá adentro ¿Te importa que suba la persiana? -Preguntó Beetee caminando hacia la misma.

Cuando presionó el botón y la persiana subió del todo pude ver afuera el escenario más bello que vi en toda mi vida. Una pradera llena de flores de distintos colores, unos árboles al fondo y justo en el centro, un hermoso caballo blanco pastando.

-¡Ooh! -Dije sin poder pensar en nada más.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Qué tal este? -Preguntó Beetee presionando un botón en el panel de la derecha.

El escenario cambió. Ahora lo que se veía era el fondo del mar. Un banco de diminutos peces naranjas estaba pasando en aquel mismo momento. Me acerqué a la ventana boquiabierta por mi asombro y toqué el cristal.

-Me encanta -Dije admirando la belleza submarina.

-Cuando vine como tributo pasaba mis ratos libres mirándolo. Hay varias cámaras instaladas en distintos lugares de Panem. Para cambiar las vistas, utiliza este menú. El botón de la derecha para avanzar, el de la izquierda para retroceder, y el de enmedio para volver al Capitolio.

Beetee pulsó el botón y la ventana volvió a mostrar lo que en realidad debería mostrar.

-¿Te importa si me cambio antes de empezar? Perdón por recibirte así. -Dije.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no has tenido tiempo para nada desde que has llegado. Tómate tu tiempo. ¿Has desayunado? Quizá deberías encargar algo antes de empezar. Hoy además es tu primer día para comer lo que quieras sin preocupaciones.

Decidí hacer eso. Así que me acerqué al interfono que hay en cada apartamento para pedir comida y pulsé el botón.

-¡Malvabiscos con chocolate! -Dije como si estuviese pidiendo un deseo a un genio.

Iba a caminar hacia el armario cuando vi que Beetee se estaba partiendo de risa.

-¿Vas a desayunar eso? -Dijo.

-Si... ¿Por qué? -Pregunté.

-Nada. Son muchos carbohidratos. Necesitas sobre todo proteínas y vitaminas. Pero supongo que como es el primer día te lo puedes permitir. Además, me aseguraré de que cenes bien esta noche.

La ventanilla por donde mandan la comida se abrió en aquel instante con una bandejita. En ella había un cuenco lleno de malvaviscos blancos, otro con chocolate derretido y un vasito con mondadientes. Puse la bandeja en la mesa, notando como se me hacía la boca agua por el olor del chocolate. Tomé un mondadientes, pinché un malvavisco y lo sumergí en el chocolate. Estaba muy dulce y se deshacía en la boca. Tuve que comer otro inmediatamente, y después otro, y después otro... entre yo y Beetee nos los comimos todos y yo me bebí el chocolate restante. Me dieron ganas de repetir, porque estaba muy rico, pero no quería hacer esperar más a Beetee, así que pasé al armario a cambiarme.

El armario era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, era una habitación llena de ropa y complementos. Había una pantalla táctil donde podías probar cada prenda sobre un maniquí virtual para ayudarte a decidir. No tenía ganas de ponerme a elegir, así que presioné la opción para que el programa eligiese por mí, y un vestido blanco y negro con falda hasta la rodilla cayó al suelo. "Tenía que ser un vestido..." Pensé. Así que también escogí unos leggins negros y un cinturón. Salí por la puerta que daba al baño y me di una ducha rápida. Me di cuenta que aún tenía algo de hambre. Me había dejado llevar por la emoción de pedir lo que quisiese, pero la verdad era que Beetee tenía razón, eso no era un desayuno en condiciones. En un día normal comía menos de eso, pero sería mejor aprovechar mientras pudiese.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaba otra vez seca y vestida. Fui a salir cuando mi reflejo en el espejo me sorprendió a mí misma. Era la primera vez que tenía la ocasión de observarme bien y tal y como le pasó a Beetee, yo tampoco me reconocí. Creo que no había tenido la piel tan suave en años. Sin mis lentes también me veía muy distinta, los cristales me hacían los ojos más pequeños y ahora que los podía ver bien en su tamaño normal, me parecían demasiado grandes. Pude decir que me gustó lo que vi.

Cuando salí afuera de nuevo, me paré en seco al ver que Beetee había encargado más comida para mí. En la mesa había un plato lleno de tostadas, un tarro de mermelada, una jarra con jugo de naranja, otra con leche y un frutero con diferentes tipos de fruta.

-Pensé que lo de antes no te habría llenado, así que pedí unas cuantas cosas. Espero que no te importe -Dijo.

-No, de hecho yo iba a hacer lo mismo. Muchas gracias Beetee, eres el mejor mentor que uno puede tener. -Contesté sentándome a la mesa.

-Vaya... gracias -Dijo tomado por sorpresa.

-Por cierto... ¿Qué tal está Core? Anoche se lo llevó Kernel arrastrando después de la discusión y no supe nada más -Dije poniendo mermelada en una de las tostadas.

-Pasó la noche en la enfermería, le pusieron una capa de piel nueva sobre la zona de la quemadura y como era importante que no se diese la vuelta mientras dormía tuvo que quedarse allá. Pero está bien. Esta mañana iba a visitarlo para hacer la introducción, pero Kernel me pidió que le dejase hacerla a él. Normalmente la hago yo... pero hasta el momento él ha estado ejerciendo un buen efecto en Core, y pensamos que era lo mejor.

-Estuve pensando en lo que dijo ayer. Sobre Isaak... a mí también me preocupa un poco. Siempre pensé que un escolta solo daría buen consejo, no se, en vestidos, o maquillaje... y...

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir. Por desgracia la gente del Capitolio tiene que luchar contra todos los estereotipos e ideas preconcebidas que la gente tiene sobre ellos. No es que a la mayoría les importe, pero a los que no son así, no les gusta que generalicen sobre ellos. Isaak puede que parezca frívolo y superficial a primera vista, pero Kernel confía mucho en su criterio, y en el pasado, su consejo ha sido más que valioso.

-¿Kernel confía en su criterio? -Pregunté algo extrañada. Algo no encajaba.

-Así es, y yo también. No me siento muy cómodo diciéndote esto, porque creo que es algo que Isaak debería decirte él mismo. Solo te lo cuento para que entiendas mejor su contexto, Isaak sabe muchísimo de estrategia en los Juegos del Hambre... como ex Vigilante que es.

Me tomé unos segundos para analizar las palabras de Beetee.

-¿Te ha sorprendido? -Preguntó- A mí también me sorprendió.

-Isaak es... no puedo creerlo... ¿Qué pasó? No imagino a nadie dejando un puesto así por voluntad propia. ¿Lo despidieron?

-Oh no, él mismo dimitió. Dijo que le gustaba más la emoción de la Cosecha, que quedarse todo el día apretando botoncitos no era lo suyo. Por supuesto nadie le intentó retener. ¿Imaginas la de gente que anda alrededor de un puesto de Vigilante como una bandada de buitres alrededor de un animal moribundo?

-Ya lo imagino...

Desde que tengo recuerdo de Los Juegos del Hambre, Isaak siempre había sido el escolta del Distrito 3. Aquello tuvo que suceder hace mucho entonces...

-De todos modos, el solo estuvo un par de años como Vigilante. Es también un puesto con mucha presión, ya lo deberás saber. Si ese año los juegos son muy buenos, los Vigilantes son cubiertos de gloria, pero si pasa lo contrario... no todo el mundo resiste trabajar bajo esas condiciones, por muy golosa que sea la recompensa. -Hizo una pausa como pensativo- Cuando estés lista comenzamos.

Me apresuré en tomar unas cuantas tostadas, también un vaso de zumo, otro de leche y unas cuantas uvas. No me lo pude terminar todo pero Beetee dijo que la fruta no se estropea en un tiempo, así que la podía dejar encima de la mesa para otro momento sin ningún problema.

-Puede que te hayas estado preguntando qué es todo esto. -Dijo Beetee- No es más que una forma de prepararte psicológicamente a lo que te vas a encontrar ahí fuera a partir de mañana.

-¿Psicológicamente?

-A lo largo de esta semana de entrenamiento, encontrarás mucha gente interesada en debilitarte anímicamente. En hacerte perder la esperanza. Pasa todos los años. A veces, eso hace que te vengas abajo, y a la hora de la verdad, caerás con más facilidad en sus redes. No debes darles a los demás la oportunidad de hacerte esto. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-Pero... ¿De qué me sirve una actitud positiva si no tengo ninguna habilidad? Hay Profesionales que han llevan entrenando años para la ocasión.

-Wiress... los Profesionales no ganan siempre. Es verdad que ganan con más frecuencia que el resto, que su entrenamiento previo les da algo de ventaja, pero si su estrategia fuera infalible, ganarían todos los años. Por ejemplo, el vencedor del año pasado no fue un Profesional.

Intenté recordar el ganador del año pasado. No podía recordar de qué distrito era, sólo recuerdo que era un chico y que su gran dominio del machete le ganó un lugar en la alianza de los Profesionales... hasta que en la noche que le tocaba hacer guardia los traicionó matándolos a todos mientras dormían. Una vez quitados de en medio no le fue difícil acabar con el resto.

-Ese chico fue reclutado para la alianza aunque no fuese un Profesional. ¿Qué tengo yo que me de ventaja?

-No tienes por qué ir a matar. Otros harán eso por ti. Tampoco todos los vencedores que hay se han llevado la victoria eliminando tributos activamente. Con unos cuantos conocimientos que aprenderás durante estos días y una actitud adecuada puedes vencer. Estoy seguro de ello. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, de momento te debe quedar claro que los demás tributos podrían dirigirse a ti para socavar tu confianza. Y es importante que no les dejes.

-¿Y cómo hago eso? -Pregunté. Sonaba fácil en la teoría, pero supuse que en la práctica no lo iba a ser.

-Creyendo en ti, y dudando de ellos. Has aprendido dos cosas, la primera es que su táctica no es perfecta, y la segunda es que otros Tributos en el pasado han logrado la victoria sin tener ninguna habilidad previa. No hay nada que te impida ganar los juegos, excepto el hecho de que no tengas fe en ti misma. Pero para eso estoy aquí.

-¿No es algo ingenuo creer en mí cuando nadie lo hace?

-Al revés. Se necesita autoconfianza para que los demás te valoren. Olvídate de lo que los demás piensen, es irrelevante.

Aún no lo tenía muy claro. Siempre pensé que los juegos eran de los que más luchan. Y esa creencia no se cambia en solo unos minutos.

-Además, no es cierto que nadie crea en ti -Dijo ante mi silencio- Yo lo hago. Ya te lo dije ayer. Creo firmemente que tengo ante mí a la vencedora de los 47º Juegos del Hambre.

Nos miramos durante unos instantes, y pude ver que no lo decía para hacerme sentir mejor. Beetee en serio lo pensaba. Si él había visto algo en mí... tal vez había algo en mí. Y tal vez debería empezar a conocerme mejor a mí misma, aunque no supiese aún por donde empezar...

-Gracias -Dije al fin. Definitivamente era reconfortante recibir apoyo.

Beetee sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y un papel en blanco y me los entregó.

-Repite conmigo lo que te voy a decir, y después lo escribes. "Nadie va a tener fe en mí si yo no tengo fe en mí".

-Nadie va a tener fe en mí si yo no tengo fe en mí. -Repetí apuntándolo en el papel.

-Nadie va a apostar por mí si yo no apuesto por mí. -Prosiguió Beetee.

Tras unos diez minutos, había llenado la hoja con afirmaciones motivadoras. Beetee me pidió que guardase el papel conmigo y lo leyese unas cuantas veces al día. Hasta que dichas afirmaciones formasen parte de mí misma.

-Te dejo a solas. Isaak vendrá a por ti a las 2 PM para ir al Centro de Renovación. Yo me quedaré aquí, pero nos vemos esta noche cuando el Desfile de Apertura termine. Pase lo que pase, mantente fuerte. Es un tratamiento algo radical, si no estás acostumbrada a ello, si te hacen daño, solo clava las uñas en la camilla.

Aquel último comentario me preocupó.

-Estoy algo nerviosa... -Dije.

-Te voy a dar un último consejo por hoy. Si te sientes nerviosa, bebe un vaso de agua.

-¿Agua? -Dije- ¿Funciona algo tan simple?

-Es un consejo que alguien me dio cuando yo era un Tributo. Y por simple que parezca me fue muy útil.- Dijo Beetee sonriendo nostálgicamente- Sabes... hace milenios, cuando los seres humanos aún vivían en tribus nómadas y solo podían beber agua en los arrollos y lagos que encontraban a su paso, el hecho de pararse a beber les dejaba indefensos, ya que mientras estaban postrados saciando su sed, los enemigos o depredadores que estuviesen acechando en los alrededores, podían atacarles fácilmente por la espalda. Por eso... nuestros antepasados nómadas sólo bebían agua cuando se sentían completamente seguros o protegidos. Aquella conducta fue transmitida de forma hereditaria y aunque ya no necesitamos de ese instinto, aún queda alguna reminiscencia en nuestro cerebro. Cada vez que bebemos agua, le estamos mandando una señal a nuestro cerebro que es interpretada como "No hay peligro". Y la ansiedad se desvanece.

Cuando Beetee terminó de hablar me di cuenta de que me había quedado escuchándolo como hipnotizada.

-Y ya dejo de aburrirte. Mucha suerte para hoy. -Dijo levantándose.

-No me aburres. Me parece muy interesante todo lo que dices. -Contesté.

-Cosas de tratar con Kernel -Dijo. Y tras despedirse de mí de nuevo se fue.

Me hubiese gustado pedirle que se quedase, me gustaba hablar con Beetee, era muy inteligente y sabía muchas cosas. Pero al final me pudo la pena y no dije nada. Me serví otro vaso de leche y comí unas cuantas uvas más mientras leía de nuevo el papel.

-Nadie va a apostar por mí si yo no apuesto por mí -Murmuré. Tenía que apostar por mí.

El resto de mi tiempo lo empleé leyendo las frases una y otra vez. Cuando eran casi las 2, fui a cepillarme los dientes, me puse los zapatos y me dirigí al salón. Isaak estaba ya allí viendo algo por TV. Llevaba una chaqueta negra, camisa azul y un fedora negro. Su pelo seguía color castaño pero tenía reflejos azules en vez de verdes. Lo miré fijamente, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Aunque en verdad, era la primera vez que lo veía sabiendo que era un ex Vigilante.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me queda mal el sombrero? -Dijo cuando se giró y me vio ahí de pie.

-Te queda bien. -Dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Perfecto entonces. ¿Estás lista? Voy a llamar a Core y nos vamos.

Asentí y mientras Isaak iba a por él, bebí un vaso de agua, tal y como Beetee me aconsejó. Respiré hondo. "Todo va a ir bien" Me dije a mí misma.

Se podía decir, que habían hecho un trabajo excelente con Core en la enfermería. Su cara se veía perfecta, como si nunca se hubiese quemado. Era asombroso.

-¿Verdad que se ve guapo ahora Wiress? -Me preguntó Isaak en el ascensor.

Core miró al suelo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Puede que no me favoreciese. Pero era parte de mí. Porque lo que pasó aquel día cambió mi vida para siempre.

Isaak suspiró.

-No te preocupes Isaak. -Continuó Core en tono sarcástico- Ya tengo el guión ensayado. Kernel se ha asegurado de eso, ya lo creo que lo ha hecho. Tendré que empezar a improvisar menos. No les decepcionaré. Haré tan bien mi papel que acabarán todos llorando.

-Es por tu bien. -Dijo Isaak sin su habitual tomo amable.

Core no respondió. Soltó una risa ahogada y continuamos en silencio hasta el auto amarillo exactamente igual que el de ayer. Intenté buscar un tema de conversación pero nada vino a mi mente. Aún ni habíamos hablado sobre entrenar o aliarnos. Trataba de imaginarme en la Arena con él. ¿Qué haríamos? ¿A dónde iríamos? Pero nada concreto venía a mi mente. Era difícil de imaginar algo que nunca antes te has planteado. Conocí a Core ayer mismo. Si íbamos a aliarnos, teníamos que empezar a confiar el uno en el otro.

Llegamos al Centro de Renovación al cabo de unos diez minutos. Adentro había un gran alboroto. Estilistas, tributos y escoltas yendo y viniendo... fue una aventura llegar hasta los compartimentos asignados al Distrito 3. Isaak nos deseó suerte y dijo que estaría esperándonos a las puertas del Centro de Entrenamiento al terminar el Desfile. Me dio un abrazo, un golpe de aliento en la espalda a Core y se fue.

Suspiré antes de abrir la puerta del compartimento.

-Suerte... -Dijo una voz que parecía la de Core.

Me giré lentamente y lo vi mirándome. Efectivamente, era él.

-Suerte a ti, con el tipo nuevo -Contesté tomada por sorpresa.

Core me mostró un pulgar hacia arriba y pasó a la habitación. Él había pasado por cosas mucho peores que esto. No dudo que podrá llevarlo bien. Y por fin, llegó la hora de abrir la puerta.

-¡Ahí está! -Dijo Dione dando grititos de helio. No podría encontrar otro modo de definirlos mejor.

Dione vino hacia mí y me abrazó. Otras dos chicas se quedaron mirándome, como si fuese una alienigena recién descendida de un OVNI. Una era muy bajita y delgada, tenía la piel azul, y el pelo muy largo de color amarillo pollito. La otra no se veía tan extravagante, su pelo era largo y ondulado, e iba degradando progresivamente de rojo sangre en las raíces a blanco en las puntas, tenía además una enorme tripa de embarazada.

-¿Ven esta cara? Ayer estaba fea y rugosa y hoy está suave y tersa. -Prosiguió Dione pellizcándome la mejilla- Cosa mía.

-¡Eso es como demasiado _cool!_ -Dijo la chica azul.

-Por cierto Wiress, estas son Marine y Cerise. Marine se encargará de tus uñas y tu maquillaje. Cerise hará maravillas con tu pelo, y yo me aseguraré de que tu piel esté super super super super super super perfecta. ¡Vamos chicas!

Lo siguiente era quitarme toda mi ropa. Fue algo menos traumático de lo que pensé, ya que entre chicas no da tanta vergüenza. Me acosté en una camilla y mientras Dione ponía cera en mis piernas con un pincel, Marine se abanicaba con una revista porque al parecer, acababa de descubrir que me mordía las uñas y eso en el Capitolio es como una especie de pecado mortal que merecía ser castigado con azotes con un látigo espinoso en llamas.

Pasado el susto inicial, decidieron ponerme uñas postizas. No sin antes hacerme jurar que nunca jamás me mordería las uñas de nuevo. Cuando asentí respiraron aliviadas.

Una vez que todo mi vello corporal fue eliminado, pude por fin dejar de morderme los labios y clavar mis nuevas uñas postizas en la camilla. Aún quedaba perfilar mis cejas, pero esto fue menos doloroso, y Dione terminó en un momento. Luego elevaron la parte posterior de la camilla, convirtiéndola en una especie de silla. Dione empezó a aplicarme un exfoliante mientras Cerise lavaba, desenredaba y me aplicaba una mascarilla. El exfoliante acabó dejándome la piel ardiendo, ya que aún estaba sensible de los tirones de cera. Pasé un mal rato, pero después me aplicaron una crema calmante y un masaje. ¡Qué gran invento la crema calmante!

-Belleza Base Cero acabada -Dijo Dione- ¿Puedes ir llamando a tu amorcito Cerise?

Las tres chicas rieron.

-Eridanus, tu estilista es el esposo de Cerise, están super _in love_. -Me dijo Marine.

-Nos casamos el año pasado -Explicó Cerise entre risitas pasando al cuarto de al lado.

De repente, alguien tomó mis manos y tiró de mí hasta que estuve en pie, y me encontré cara a cara con Eridanus. Me dio muchísima vergüenza, sobre todo porque él era hombre. Por alguna razón el hecho de que su mujer estaba presente consiguió relajarme un poco.

Eridanus tenía el pelo negro, repeinado hacia atrás, barba de tres días con partes afeitadas formando motivos tribales y unos ojos que daban algo de miedo. Eran muy redondos y abiertos, con una capa de maquillaje morado y unas lentes de contacto que dejaban su pupila de color violeta y su iris plateado.

-Wiress... adoro tu nombre. Es tan Distrito 3... -Dijo. Su voz era grave y profunda- En cuanto lo oí me pareció una señal del destino, y rápidamente mandé instrucciones a Dione para que llamase a tu escolta porque en ese mismo momento, una bomba de inspiración detonó en mi cabeza, y tuve que ponerme a dibujar bocetos sobre tu traje. Wiress... me encanta como suena. ¿No creen ustedes que es perfecto?

-¡Me voy a poner celosa, cariño! -Dijo Cerise bromeando. Eridanus la besó y las otras dos se pusieron a chillar como locas.

Volviendo a mí, Eridanus me hizo alzar los brazos, luego bajarlos, luego darme un cuarto de vuelta, subirlos otra vez, darme otro cuarto de vuelta y después de otras muchas instrucciones se dio por satisfecho y empezó a explicarles a mi equipo de preparación, cómo quería mi maquillaje y mi pelo. Cuando se fue de nuevo, Dione me dijo que ya podía empezar a vestirme y me trajo ropa interior nueva, cosa que le agradecí enormemente.

La parte de arriba de mi atuendo, consistía en un corsé victoriano de color cobre adornado con engranajes y mecanismos. Tenía dos mangas farol que dejaban mis hombros al descubierto. Cuando estuvo colocado, Cerise empezó con mi pelo, mezclando cables de varios colores en mi cabello, muchos de los cuales tenían un enchufe o un puerto al final, finalmente me hizo una cola de caballo alta y apretada. La parte de abajo era una especie de tutú de color cobre, e iba acompañado de unas botas marrones hasta la rodilla.

Cuando Marine terminó de maquillarme y pintar engranajes en mis uñas, por fin me permitieron mirarme al espejo. Los cuatro se quedaron mirándome, esperando mi reacción. Ni que decir tiene que mi mandíbula cayó al suelo cuando vi a la persona que me estaba mirando desde el otro lado del espejo. ¿Era yo de verdad? Mis ojos estaban muy perfilados y con una sombra marrón. Mis labios eran del color de mi vestido haciéndome ver muy diferente. Pero no me desagradó, había que admitir que era un trabajo que solo un profesional podría hacer. Empecé a examinar mi cara con la mano, mi pelo... en verdad parecía que los cables formaban parte de mí. _Wire_ significa alambre, pero también puede significar cable. Quizá eso fue los que inspiró.

-¡Un momento, falta el toque final! -Dijo Eridanus saliéndo de nuevo de la habitación.

Cuando volvió, traía consigo un minúsculo sombrero de copa adornado con un par de engranajes, lo puso a un lado de mi cabeza y lo aseguró con dos clips. Todos se pusieron a aplaudir.

-Wiress... estás tan bella -Dijo Dione.

-Sí que lo estás, si no fuese porque me operé para quitarme las glándulas lagrimales te juro que estaría llorando de emoción... -Dijo Marine- ¿Te gusta?

-Me gusta mucho. Gracias a todos. -Dije provocando que las chicas se pusieran a dar grititos de nuevo- Por cierto. He visto muchisimos sombreros de copa desde que llegué al Capitolio. ¿Están de moda?

-¡Es la _London fashion_, Wiress! -Explicó Marine- ¿Sabías que en Londres todo el mundo estaba obligado por ley a llevar sombreros de copa?

Recordé el Big Ben que papá trajo del Capitolio.

-¿Oh, es como las figuritas coleccionables? -Pregunté.

-¡Figuritas coleccionables! -Chillaron las tres a la vez. Supuse que era un sí.

Tras una charla entre ellas sobre cuales eran las que les faltaban, Eridanus me acompañó al lugar donde el Desfile empezaría.

-Isaak me dijo que tu papá trabaja en el Capitolio como profesor ¿Es eso verdad? -Me preguntó por el camino.

-Así es. -Le confirmé.

-Me gustaría que algún día tu papá le de clases a mi hijo cuando tenga la edad. Y Cerise dijo que también le gustaría que eso pasase. -Dijo sonriendo.

Nos pusimos a hablar de ese momento hasta que llegamos al lugar indicado. Todos los carruajes, con sus respectivos caballos estaban ya preparados. Inmediatamente mis ojos se fijaron en el carruaje del Distrito 1, cuyos caballos estaban tintados de morado y sus crines eran blancas. Nuestro carruaje era plateado y adornado con circuitos y chips, y los caballos eran ambos grises.

Eridanus se puso a conversar con la estilista de Core, el cual estaba ya en el carruaje. Al verme, me tendió la mano para ayudarme a subir. Su traje también estaba muy bien. Tenía un sombrero de copa como yo, pero el suyo era tamaño normal, y estaba decorado con unas lentes de aviador. Llevaba una camisa blanca, una corbata marrón y un chaleco victoriano color vino bajo una chaqueta negra. En un ojo, le habían colocado una especie de aparato, como si parte de su cara fuese robótica. También uno de sus guantes estaba recubierto de una estructura metálica. Como emulando una mano robótica.

-Te ves bien -Me dijo sin sonreír.

-Gracias... tú también te ves bien -Le contesté.

Él asintió.

-Al final me colocaron esto en la cara. No se por qué tanta prisa por quitarme las cicatrices si al final lo van a tapar todo. -Dijo molesto.

-Tienes razón... no tiene sentido. -Traté de ser amable con él para empezar a forjar algo de confianza entre nosotros.

-Ya sabes. Sonreír y saludar. -Dijo imitando el acento capitolino.

Yo reí un poco y de repente me acordé de Luz. Miré hacia atrás intentando verla, pero mis ojos se encontraron de lleno con la mirada fría de la Tributo del Distrito 4. Con su hermosa melena caoba decorada con una estrella de mar y su vestido sin mangas de una tela muy fina y holgada, parecía la diosa Afrodita recién salida de las aguas. Rápidamente miré hacia adelante de nuevo.

-Es una estúpida. -Dijo Core comprendiendo lo que había pasado- Lleva haciendo duelos de mirada con cada persona a la que se encuentra desde que llegó. Nosotros nos estuvimos mirando durante unos minutos. Hasta que su estilista empezó a zarandearla del brazo para hacerla reaccionar. Debió haber pillado el berrinche de su vida.

Por alguna razón aquel comentario me hizo sentir mal. Había quedado como alguien débil.

-¿Qué tal con tu equipo de preparación? -Le pregunté.

-Ellos también son unos estúpidos... excepto ella. -Dijo girando la cabeza hacia su estilista que seguía hablando con Eridanus- Es del Distrito 8. Es buena. No es una apestosa capitolina como los demás.

Sentí la urgencia de decirle a Core que no hablase así. Pero eso quizá lo hacía enojarse conmigo, y ahora era necesario que eso no pasase. Había mucho escándalo así que no era muy probable que alguien más lo hubiese escuchado.

Pronto, alguien con un megáfono empezó a darnos instrucciones sobre medidas de seguridad que debíamos tomar durante el Desfile. Nuestros estilistas nos desearon suerte en cuanto el Distrito 1 empezó a desfilar y se quedaron diciéndonos adiós con la mano mientras nos alejábamos, detrás de los Tributos del 2. Cuando el carruaje empezó a moverse, yo me agarré fuertemente al borde. Dio un poco de miedo, pero pronto me acostumbré.

El estruendo afuera era ensordecedor. Todo el mundo gritaba. Había gente asomada a cada ventana de cada edificio, y también en las tribunas colocadas para la ocasión a cada lado de la calle, en las que no había ni un solo espacio libre. Empecé a saludar a la gente, tal y como Isaak me había recomendado. Core también saludaba, incluso me avisó cuando vio a alguien sujetando una pancarta con su nombre. Era todo tan extraño... gente a la que no habías visto nunca, coreando tu nombre, tirándote confetti y flores, viendo tu cara en la gran pantalla... ¿Me estarán viendo mis padres? ¿Qué estarán pensando?

"Nadie va a apostar por mí si yo no apuesto por mí..." Me recordé a mí misma mientras seguía saludando y sonriendo con la esperanza de que alguna de las personas allí presentes se fijase en mí, y me enviase algo a la Arena que me permitiese sobrevivir.

El Círculo de la Ciudad ya estaba cerca y en él, la Mansión del Presidente era lo primero que se veía, alta e imponente. Dicen que su sala de fiesta es la más grande de Panem. Y que sus jardines los más bonitos. Era sabido que el Presidente Snow amaba las plantas, muy probablemente por encima de los ciudadanos a los que gobierna y mata de hambre.

Gente importante de la política y los negocios de Panem estaba aquella noche en la mansión, viendo el Desfile de Tributos desde diferentes balcones. Cuando todos los carruajes llegaron frente a la Mansión, el Presidente Snow comenzó su discurso, dándonos la bienvenida, hablando de la hospitalidad del Capitolio y deseándonos suerte en los Juegos del Hambre. En cuanto el himno nacional hubo terminado, los carruajes se pusieron en marcha de nuevo y nos volvieron a dejar a las puertas del Centro de Entrenamiento, de donde no volveríamos a salir hasta el momento de ir a la Arena.

Core bajó primero y me ayudó a mí a bajar. Estaba todo lleno de gente pero pudimos encontrar a Isaak, Kernel y Beetee.

-¡Han estado estupendos! -Dijo Isaak abrazándonos a ambos a la vez- Me hacen sentir tan orgulloso...

Mientras Isaak y Kernel elogiaban a Core por no haber montado un numerito, me di cuenta de que Beetee me estaba mirando a mí. Me sentí algo expuesta, pero confié en que las capas y capas de maquillaje que llevase lo camuflasen.

-Vaya... te ves muy... muy... -Dijo alisando su corbata.

-¿Muy qué? -Preguntó Isaak pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

-Muy eh...

Pero en aquel momento alguien más se llevó la atención de todos, y Beetee nunca pudo terminar su frase.

-Mags... -Digo Kernel mirando a la mujer que se nos aproximaba- Mi querida y seductora Mags...

Mags era una mujer de mediana edad. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, un vestido de fiesta negro con lentejuelas y un vaso de cóctel en una mano. Mags abrazó a Kernel, Isaak y Beetee con una gran sonrisa.

-Kernel... -Dijo al fin- Qué bueno verte acá otro año más. Te tengo que enseñar las fotos de mi nueva nieta. Una lindura, igual que su abuela.

-¿Y dónde están esos Profesionales que traes? Les quería echar un vistazo de cerca.

-Oh, ellos no me necesitan. Se las saben arreglar solos, para eso han sido entrenados. Yo solo vengo al Capitolio por mera formalidad.

-Por mera formalidad fiestera dirás, veo que has empezado antes de tiempo -Dijo Kernel señalando el vaso.

-Oh, esto, no es más que la prefiesta. Un par de copitas nada mas... para ir abriendo el estómago, ya sabes -Contestó riendo. Tenía la voz algo ronca, como de alguien que fuma mucho. Dicen que en Distrito 4 la gente fuma en pipa mientras pesca. Me pregunté si Mags fumaba en pipa.

-Ya... prefiesta. Cualquier excusa es buena. -Dijo Kernel.

-¿Y los Tributos que traes tú? Déjame que los vea. -Mags nos miró a mí y a Core- ¡Ah! La chica es linda ¿Has probado el pulpo? Pruébalo querida, siempre digo que hay probarlo antes de morir; y el muchacho, huy, es material de calidad. ¿Tienes novia? Una de mis hijas tiene tu edad, harían buena pareja. Siempre tuve debilidad por los muchachos del Distrito 3. Desde que participé en los Juegos del Hambre y conocí a aquel chico...

-Mags... no empieces otra vez con esa historia. A mis tributos no les interesa, y a nosotros tampoco.

-¡No se te ocurra arruinar mi historia! Todo el mundo sabe, que si los Juegos del Hambre fuesen un concurso de belleza, el Distrito 4 ganaría todos los años. Pero aquel chico del Distrito 3 era tan apuesto, sus facciones tan perfectas... -Dijo con voz nostálgica- desde la primera vez que lo vi me robó el corazón. ¡Y él también perdió la cabeza por mí!... Literalmente.

-Oh por favor, ahorrame detalles explícitos, aún no he cenado.

-Era de esperar que nuestro romance no tendría futuro, y aún así decidimos intentarlo, y cuando aquel tributo cargó hacia mí espada en mano, él se interpuso entre los dos. Grité de espanto al ver como decapitaban a mi amado. Así que agarré su cabeza, le di un último beso de amor y se la tiré al malvado espadachín, que de la sorpresa tiró su espada al suelo y pude ensartarle y vengar su muerte. Se que suena algo macabro pero... él lo hubiese querido así. Estoy segura de ello. -Su voz sonaba algo triste a pesar de no escatimar en detalles- Desde entonces siempre tengo un rinconcito en mi corazón para el Distrito 3, incluso vine a saludarte Kernel, a ti primero. Y mira como me lo agradeces...

-Y porque soy el único con el que se puede mantener una conversación decente.

-Vendrás a la fiesta después ¿Verdad? -Preguntó Mags.

-Hmm... ¿Va a ir Tributo Semihombre?

-¿Acaso lo dudas?

-Entonces sí voy. Nunca me pierdo una oportunidad para humillarle en público. -Contestó Kernel.

-¿Me dejarás que te tiente este año con una copita Kernel? -Dijo riendo.

-No importa cuantas veces lo preguntes, Mags. Soy abstemio y lo sabes.

-¡Hay que disfrutar más de la vida! -Dijo Mags mirándole con desprecio fingido- ¿Y tú Beetee?

-Gracias Mags, pero la verdad es que yo... también soy abstemio. -Confesó Beetee.

Mags volvió a mirar a Kernel negando con la cabeza.

-Vergüenza te debería dar Kernel, llevando por el mal camino al chico... tan jóven aún...

-Yo no le llevo por el mal camino de nada, es él mismo el que se ha dado cuenta lo estúpida que se ve la gente durante una intoxicación etíli...

-¡KEERRNEEEELLL! -Dijo una voz, y en el siguiente segundo una chica se había echado a sus brazos. La chica tenía el pelo rosa a la altura de los hombros y se veía muy joven, podrían haberme dicho que era un Tributo y me lo hubiese creído.

-Hablando del rey de Roma -Suspiró Kernel.

-¿¡Qué rey de Roma!? ¿Qué dices? ¡Estoy muy enfadada contigo Kernel! -Dijo la chica. Su voz era chillona y torpe. Se podía notar que estaba muy ebria.

-Y Mags va a estar enfadada contigo en un minuto, cuando se de cuenta de que te has bebido todo el alcohol de la fiesta.

-Hola Sugar ¿Cómo estás? -Dijo Beetee.

-¡Hola Beetee! ¡Estoy muy enfadada con ustedes dos! Los invité a mi boda ¡¿Por qué no vinieron?! -Dijo Sugar.

-Te dije que no iba a ir. Y Beetee te dijo que estaba ocupado. -Dijo Kernel.

-Si pero pensé que lo decían de broma. Pensé que no se, saldrían de dentro del pastel o algo... que era todo para darme una sorpresa. -Dijo riéndose de su propia ocurrencia.

-¿Te parezco la clase de persona que se esconde dentro de un pastel de bodas? -Preguntó Kernel.

Sugar se echó a reír aún más sin soltarle aún. Mientras, Mags le susurraba algo al oído a Isaak y éste se llevaba las manos a la boca.

-No viniste a la prefiesta Kernel ¿Por qué? Te extrañé... -Dijo Sugar.

-Tal vez porque a diferencia de ustedes dos, a mis tributos nadie les dio un cuchillo en lugar de un biberón cuando tenían dos años.

-¿Tus tributos? ¿Dónde están? -Preguntó Sugar mirando en todas direcciones- ¿Dónde está esa carne de Cornucopia que traes este año?

Supongo que esto era a lo que se refería Beetee. La gente tratando de desanimarnos. Pero entonces, Kernel dijo algo inesperado. Agarró a Sugar muy fuerte por los hombros y con voz autoritaria y paternal dijo:

-¿Sugar? Eso que dices está muy feo. Mis tributos no son carne de Cornucopia. Les van a dar una paliza a ese par de nenitas que traes todos los años del Distrito 1. Ya lo verás. Discúlpate ahora mismo.

-¿¡Queeeeee!? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! -Chilló Sugar.

-¡Hablo muy en serio Sugar, discúlpate ahora mismo! ¿No te enseñaron modales tus padres?

-¡No tengo padres, IMBÉCIL! -Gritó Sugar aún más fuerte.

Todos nos quedamos mirando a Kernel. Sintiendo como que se había pasado con aquel comentario.

-Se nota. -Dijo al fin.

-Kernel... -Dijo Mags frunciendo el entrecejo.

-La disculpa Sugar.

-Está bien. Lo siento ¿Vale? -Dijo sin ni siquiera mirarnos. De golpe había perdido toda la euforia causada por el alcohol.

-Es la disculpa menos sincera que he escuchado en mi vida. Pero supongo que no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo.

Sugar no respondió a eso. Se quedó unos momentos callada, aún agarrada a él.

-Kernel... -Dijo al fin tosiendo- Me siento muy mal. Creo que voy a...

-¡Vomita lo que quieras, pero no en mi ropa! -Dijo Kernel empujándola hacia delante.

La fuerza del empujón mandó a Sugar unos pasos hacia atrás, y hubiese caído al suelo de no ser por Core, que la sujetó hasta que pudo recuperar el equilibrio. Sugar se puso a toser más aún, hasta que las arcadas vinieron y devolvió todo, formando un gran charco grumoso y blanquecino en el suelo.

-¡Mira como me has puesto los zapatos! ¡Qué asco! -Dijo Kernel.

-Lo siento... -Dijo Sugar con una voz gutural y aún resollando por las arcadas.

Mags sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió los restos de vómito de la cara a Sugar. Miré a Isaak, que no había dicho nada en un buen rato. Estaba obsequiando a Sugar con una mirada cargada de desprecio.

-Bueno gente, voy a acercar a la señora Sugar a su habitación ya que no está en condiciones de nada más. Isaak, lleva a los chicos a comer algo, deben estar hambrientos. Iré en un rato.

-¿Y quién se va a encargar de Aisha y Sparkle? -Dijo Sugar- ¿Dónde está el estúpido escolta?

-¡Aisha y Sparkle! -Dijo Kernel saboreando las palabras- No te preocupes por los caballos. Los organizadores se encargarán de llevarlos de nuevo al establo.

-¡Son mis tributos, IDIOTA! -Gritó Sugar con verdadera rabia.

-¿Y yo qué iba a saber? Les podrían haber puesto nombres de persona... -Se defendió Kernel.

-Vamos, les llevaré a cenar -Nos dijo Isaak secamente.

Isaak empezó a andar muy rápido y nosotros le seguimos.

-Perra -Dijo entre dientes cuando ya habíamos caminado una distancia prudencial.

Eché un último vistazo a Kernel, que estaba tratando de levantar a Sugar del suelo con la ayuda de Mags.

-Y entonces ¿Quién dices que es Sparkle, el chico o la chica?

-Te odio Kernel... -Fue lo último que le oí decir a Sugar antes de pasar adentro.

* * *

**Me ha encantado escribir este capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**Tris, contesto a tus preguntas. El estilista de Wiress pasó la orden a Dione para que llamase a Isaak para informarle de que había que hacer unas horas extra con Wiress. Y fue ella porque es la encargada de la piel y solo era un pequeño tratamiento. En el Centro de Entrenamiento no tienen el equipo necesario así que hubo que improvisar, traer una camilla y otros objetos y fue Dione la que lo hizo todo muy gustosamente, ya que ama su trabajo y le gustan las cosas bien hechas. :D**

**El niño del Distrito 4 en la película me dio mucha pena. Al parecer en la película ellos no son Profesionales, por eso mueren tan pronto. El niño tenía 12 años y al parecer, a los dos los mata Cato. En el libro no se sabe quién mata al 4 (Yo creo que fue Thresh pero no se especifica) y la chica muere junto con Glimmer.**

**Por cierto y esto si que es un omg, me dijeron que el chico del Distrito 3 pone en los créditos de la película que se llama Noah. O_o ¡He buscado información pero no encuentro nada! Me refiero al que desentierra las bombas y las vuelve a activar. Si esto es cierto nunca hubiese adivinado que se llama así. Cuando pueda pondré los créditos de la película para comprobarlo.**

**Las personas que van a la estación se quedan a esperar a los tributos cuando llegan. Todo depende del grado de fanatismo de la persona. Hay gente en el Capitolio que es muy fan de los Juegos del Hambre y se quedan ahí a dar la bienvenida a todos. Hay otros que solo son fans de un Distrito en particular, y otros que se quedan un rato y luego se van.**

**Sí, Core iba a someterse a un tratamiento de maquillaje para cubrir la cicatriz, pero al final decidieron eliminarla por medio de cirugía ya que era más práctico para ellos (y más fastidioso para Core :( ).**

**Dione es simpática pero tiene arrebatos de furia asesina :P y es fan del dubstep.**

**Igual yo tengo -3.25 y no veo nada sin mis lentes. Una vez una amiga me dijo "A ver ¿Puedes leer aquel cartel de ahí sin lentes?" Y yo contesté "¿Qué cartel?" xD**

**Los otros signos: Wiress es Libra, Core es Escorpio, Kernel es Aries, Isaak es Virgo y Beetee es Capricornio. No es nada canon, los de Beetee y Wiress. Creo que el único signo que se sabe de forma cierta es el de Katniss que es Tauro.**

**Danro me alegra que te guste mi fic n_n yo también le he tomado mucho cariño a Isaak, es buena gente. Luz también es buena gente, su único problema es estar en los juegos del hambre :( en un futuro capítulo escribiré un spin-off con su historia.**

**Y sí, a Wiress y Beetee son muy "queribles". (Palabra made in me :P)**

**Trataré de subir un capítulo más antes de irme de vacaciones, pero no se si podré porque me voy este mismo sábado, por eso habrán notado que este es mucho mas largo. Estaré una semana en casa de mi familia a la que hace dos años que no veo T_T. Pero en cuanto vuelva seguiré subiendo capítulos.**

**¡Abrazos para todos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ya volví de mis vacaciones con un nuevo capítulo. Al final no tuve tiempo, empecé a escribirlo esperando en el Aeropuerto pero no llevaba demasiado, así que esperé a llegar a casa, terminarlo y repasarlo con tranquilidad. En este capítulo encontrarán algo de vocabulario anatómico, no es nada demasiado técnico, pero por si acaso alguien no entiende algunos términos, al final del capítulo pondré un pequeño glosario, para ampliar, Google tiene la respuesta. Siempre la tiene.**

* * *

Trece plantas. Ésta vez sí que las conté bien. El edificio tiene trece plantas, pero el ascensor sólo tiene doce botones. Sabía que cada una de ellas estaba asignada a un distrito, y que la zona de entrenamiento estaba en el sótano. ¿Qué había entonces en la planta número trece? Seguro que Beetee lo sabía pero no quería preguntarle rodeados de gente. Quizá era un tema de conversación comprometedor. Íbamos de camino al ascensor todos en silencio. Decidí romper el hielo con una pregunta más inocua.

-Beetee... -Dije. Él me miró.- ¿Quién es Tributo Semihombre?

-Es el mentor del Distrito 2. Kernel y él no se llevan muy bien. Principalmente porque a Kernel le fascina dejarle en ridículo.

-¿Y por qué lo apodó así?

Beetee se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la cabeza. Me dio la impresión de que estaba esperando no tener que responder a esa pregunta.

-Pues lo cierto es que él... -Empezó a decir.

Isaak se giró sobre sus talones haciendo que casi chocásemos con él.

-Es un eunuco. -Dijo antes de girarse de nuevo y seguir andando.

-Y ahí lo tienes... -Murmuró mirando al techo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? -Dijo Core horrorizado. Lo que fue sorprendente porque sus intervenciones eran escasas.

A mi también me causó un shock, pero supongo que no me sentí tan identificada.

-Fue idea de su propio mentor. -Explicó Isaak llamando al ascensor- A veces los tributos anteponen sus sentimientos amorosos a su propia vida. Recuerden lo que contó Mags. Él pensó que así se solucionaría el problema. Cuando Semihombre ganó, todos los profesionales masculinos en entrenamiento renunciaron en masa. Pensaron que eso sentaría precedente. No hubo voluntarios masculinos ese año y la práctica se declaró ilegal... mejor morir entero que vivir mutilado, es lo que pensarían.

Pasamos al ascensor que nos dejó en nuestra planta y fuimos directos al comedor donde un banquete había sido preparado para nosotros. Fuentes con todo tipo de comidas habían sido colocadas en la mesa. No había pulpo pero me serví un poquito de cada cosa porque quería probarlo todo, y estaba tan rico...

Mientras cenábamos la TV se encendió sola para retransmitir la repetición del desfile. Eridanus y la estilista de Core, cuyo nombre resultó ser Rossi llegaron en ese mismo momento y se nos unieron a la mesa, felicitándonos a mí y a Core por nuestra actuación que según todos fue fabulosa.

Rossi llegó al Capitolio después de que un vestido diseñado por ella causara furor y la gente exigirse saber quién era el autor del mismo. Tras ser reconocido su talento, le ofrecieron el trabajo como estilista y ella aceptó. También tiene su propia línea de ropa a la que se dedica el resto del año. A pesar de llevar casi 10 años viviendo allí, su aspecto es completamente normal, su pelo no está tintado de colores vivos ni estilizado con formas exóticas, lo único que se sale de lo normal es la gran cantidad de piercings de sus orejas. Se puede decir que es muy afortunada por poder escapar de la pobreza de los Distritos gracias a su gran talento.

Tan absorta estaba escuchando su historia que me perdí el principio del desfile y cuando volví a prestarle atención ya era nuestro turno. Me resultó duro creer que la chica en el carruaje del Distrito 3 era yo, a pesar de estar llevando ese mismo traje en ese mismo momento.

Busqué a Luz. También estaba irreconocible; su pelo había sido tintado de blanco y su traje también era blanco, lo que junto con su piel tan pálida y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el maquillaje la hacían verse como un ser angelical. En la cabeza llevaba una diadema dorada que emulaba los rayos del sol. Su estilista había hecho un excelente trabajo y verdaderamente me alegré de que fuese así.

Me sorprendió el Distrito 7, con grandes sombreros de origami y atuendos de papel. También el Distrito 10 que presentaban delantales ensangrentados (espero que fuese pintura), o el 12 cuyos cuerpos habían sido tiznados completamente de negro y sólo llevaban un ajustado traje una-pieza de elastano negro para cubrirse.

Tras el desfile, pusieron en pantalla las 24 fotos de cada uno y el programa terminó, dando paso a otro en el que expertos en moda comentaban uno a uno los atuendos de cada tributo. Me centré en mi comida ya que eso no me interesaba demasiado, mientras Beetee conversaba con los estilistas sobre nuestros rivales en la Arena.

Isaak se había levantado de la mesa y estaba sentado en uno de los sofás bebiendo un extraño licor bicolor, rosa y amarillo. Se le veía muy disgustado, tal vez por la ausencia de Kernel. De pronto me miró. Yo me sobresalté al sentirme descubierta, aunque a él no pareció importarle que le estuviese mirando. Simplemente suspiró y dio otro trago a su vaso.

-Alguien debería estar aquí asesorando a sus tributos para su primer día de entrenamiento. -Dijo en voz alta.

Yo asentí. Llevábamos casi veinte minutos allí, y ciertamente a Kernel le estaba llevando más tiempo del esperado la tarea de acompañar a Sugar a su habitación. Y lo peor es que estaban a punto de traer los postres y tras eso sería la hora de dormir.

-No importa -Dijo Beetee- Si no ha vuelto tras la cena lo haré yo solo.

-De todos modos ¿En qué nos iba a asesorar alguien que se la pasó escondido en un agujero? -Dijo Core- ¿En cómo destripar murciélagos?

-A decir verdad, las tripas son la mejor parte.

Todos miramos hacia donde venía la voz. Kernel estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados, sonriendo como siempre. Core tartamudeó algo ininteligible y se centró en terminar su cena.

-¿En... serio? -Preguntó Eridanus rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se formó después.

-No. -Contestó Kernel cruzando la habitación, agarrando un muslo de pollo del plato de Eridanus y dándole un bocado- Ésta es la mejor parte. La mezcla de hierbas es perfecta.

El estilista no protestó.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado toda la noche? -Dijo Isaak con un toque de sospecha en la voz.

Kernel se sentó en una silla vacía y dejó el hueso de pollo sobre el mantel.

-Secreto. -Contestó enigmáticamente robando otro muslo- Pero como me pillan de buen humor les daré una pista. Empieza por "p".

-¡Esa es una noticia estupenda! -Dijo Rossi.

Beetee le dio la razón y Eridanus pareció emocionarse mucho. Incluso Isaak pareció recobrar su buen humor. ¿Podía ser que alguien nos quisiese patrocinar?

-¡Brindemos! ¡Por Wiress y Core! -Exclamó Isaak.

Todos brindamos, unos con jugo y otros con licor y tras eso, los camareros se llevaron nuestros platos y trajeron el postre. El ambiente se volvió mucho más cordial y amigable, más de lo que lo he visto nunca desde que llegué. Y la llegada de un pedazo de pastel de nata y coco puso a todos aún de mejor humor. Me gusta el pastel, aunque las únicas veces que lo he probado hasta ahora fue por motivos laborales y nunca me sentó muy bien, pues el bizcocho lleva harina de trigo. Esta sería la primera vez que disfrutaría al cien por cien de uno y ya se me hacía la boca agua.

Me levanté a por un tenedor sin mango de plástico. Podía haberlo pedido a un camarero, pero temía que todos me preguntase por qué lo estaba cambiando. Lo cierto es que en la diminuta ranura entre el plástico y la parte del mango que va por dentro, se acumulan millones de bacterias. Por eso, cada vez que me dan uno de esos lo cambio y eso provoca que la gente me mire de forma extraña. Los cubiertos estaban en un pequeño cajón bajo la encimera. Lo abrí y saqué un tenedor normal, dejando el otro sobre la misma.

-¿Puedes sacar otro para mí?

Miré a Beetee, que acababa de depositar un tenedor con mango de plástico al lado del que yo había dejado. Lentamente saqué otro y se lo di, aún sorprendida por la petición.

-Gracias. Lo se, no son muy higiénicos. -Dijo volviendo a la mesa.

Creo que desde ese momento le admiré más aún.

Después de comer el postre, Kernel dijo que lo mejor sería irnos a dormir y levantarnos temprano para unas lecciones antes del entrenamiento. Cosas que nos serían útiles a la hora de elegir en qué estación deberíamos concentrarnos.

-Como ésta mañana hice tu parte Beetee, tú te encargarás de Core esta vez, y yo de... la señorita Wiress. -Dijo tirando la enésima servilleta de papel a la montañita que formó en la mesa tras limpiarse bien las manos.

-De acuerdo. -Respondió Beetee.

-El entrenamiento empieza a las 10 AM, y termina a las 7 PM, con una hora a mitad para descansar. Desayunarán temprano, y a las 8:30 AM empezaremos las lecciones. Así estarán descansados y con la mente en forma. -Dijo Kernel.

-¿Por qué separados? Pensé que podíamos elegir -Preguntó Core.

-Podrán elegir a partir de mañana, pero la primera lección será individual para centrarnos en las necesidades personales de cada uno. Otros distritos lo hacen hoy después de la cena, ya que mañana tras la fiesta de los mentores que tendrá lugar en media hora, todos estarán sufriendo las consecuencias de su intoxicación etílica hasta altas horas de la noche. Pero eso es algo de lo que ustedes no tienen por qué preocuparse. Ustedes tienen unos mentores responsables. -Explicó Kernel.

-Si se van a levantar temprano es mejor que vayan a la cama ya además, aún tienen que prepararse para dormir. Les enviaré a alguien que les ayude en un momento. -Dijo Isaak.

Tras despedirnos de todos, Core y yo nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Me senté en la cama y empecé a quitarme las botas. Como eran hasta la rodilla me tomó bastante tiempo deshacer todos los lazos que llevaban. Mirándolas fijamente, me di cuenta de que una de ellas llevaba un poco de vómito pegado, debió salpicarme antes cuando Sugar tuvo arcadas. Con un poco de asco me lo quité y lo dejé lo más alejado de mí que pude. También me fijé en que en la mesa habían dejado unas cuantas cosas. Mi libro, mi ropa de la Cosecha, la de ayer por la noche y la de esta mañana, todo perfectamente doblado y planchado.

-Gracias Isaak... -Susurré abrazando el libro.

Empecé a pasar las páginas y de repente me acordé del diez de tréboles que Canaima me había dado. No estaba dentro. Tampoco en el pequeño bolsillo del vestido, y estaba segura de que lo puse ahí esta mañana... ¿Lo estaba? No podía recordarlo. Revisé todos los bolsillos uno a uno y todas y cada una de las páginas del libro pero no apareció. No tuve tampoco demasiado tiempo para preocuparme pues alguien llamó a la puerta.

La chica, de pelo corto recogido en dos colitas me hizo una pequeña reverencia y pasó. Enseguida la reconocí como una Avox. Los Avox siempre llevan los labios pintados de colores vivos con una linea blanca vertical en el centro, como símbolo de su incapacidad de hablar. Había visto unos cuantos desde que llegué, pero ella era la primera que veía tan de cerca. Me pregunté cual era su historia y qué habría hecho para merecer ser privada de su propia vida al servicio y comodidad de otros. La Avox me ayudó a quitarme el vestido y el corsé, a desmaquillarme, quitarme las uñas postizas y todos los demás accesorios. Tras eso salió del baño y me di una ducha, usando gel de lavanda relajante. Iba a necesitar relax para lo que me esperaba mañana. Me alegraba de ser yo misma una vez más, el vestido aunque no lo pareciese me apretaba demasiado, y era difícil agarrar algo con esas uñas gigantes. Me puse mi ropa de dormir, cepillé mis dientes, usé un poco de crema de la que me dio Dione y salí. La chica aún no se había ido. Estaba de pie mirándome, como esperando órdenes.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? -Dije. La chica se encogió de hombros. -¿Por casualidad no has visto una carta que llevaba en mi bolsillo con el diez de tréboles? Es un objeto muy querido para mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió ahí parada. Aunque se suponía que estaba ahí para servirme, me resultaba muy incómodo darle órdenes. Bajo criterio del Capitolio, ella era un ser inferior, escoria de lo más bajo, únicamente buena para obedecer en silencio. Igualmente, no podía considerarla como alguien inferior a mí, no se veía mala persona, y el hecho de pensar que podríamos haber sido amigas en otro contexto me hizo sentir muy miserable. Como si yo fuese la causa de su destino. Y eso que el mío tampoco se veía muy prometedor. Cuanto más rumiaba la idea, menos podía soportar la presencia de aquella chica delante de mí.

-No necesitaré nada más por hoy. Gracias por tu ayuda. -Dije al fin intentando sonar lo más amable posible.

La Avox hizo otra pequeña reverencia. Luego agarró toda la ropa del desfile que había quedado tirada por el suelo y se fue. En cuanto me quedé sola, me metí en cama, el gel con efecto relajante estaba empezando a hacer efecto, aunque mi mente seguía algo preocupada por el entrenamiento, por la pérdida de mi carta y por las lecciones que tendría que dar a solas con Kernel. Me seguía dando un poco de miedo. Prefería con diferencia estar con Beetee. La carta otra vez volvió a mi cabeza. Quizá mi equipo de preparación la había visto. Mientras caía en el sopor del sueño, hice una nota mental para preguntar a Eridanus en cuanto lo viese...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Llevaba despierta casi media hora cuando Isaak llamó haciéndome saber que eran las 7:50AM. Di otro sorbito al batido de fresa cubierto de nata que pedí anteriormente mientras observaba al grupo de caballitos de mar del otro lado de la ventana esparcirse para dejar pasar a un delfín. Estaba ya vestida con una ropa que había aparecido sobre la mesa durante la noche: un pantalón deportivo negro con una linea vertical plateada y un chándal de manga corta del mismo diseño con un 3 en la espalda y en ambas mangas; pero no salí inmediatamente. Si hubiese sido por mí me habría quedado todo el día admirando el paisaje submarino, y aunque eso no podía ser, sí que podía reservarme unos minutos de paz.

En el comedor ya habían puesto el buffet del desayuno. Core y Beetee habían empezado ya y Kernel estaba colocándose unas cuantas servilletas sobre la ropa tal y como hizo en el tren. Después de darnos los buenos días, Isaak me acompañó al buffet e insistió en elegir la comida por mí para que empezase bien el día. Puso en mi bandeja cuatro tostadas, varias raciones de mantequilla, un plato con huevos revueltos con bacon, una banana y un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Aunque todo tenía buena pinta, tenía mis dudas sobre si me cabría todo eso en el estómago o no. Me senté junto a Core, y empecé a comer. Kernel aún no había empezado. Estaba colocando bien las servilletas sobre la ropa, cosa que parecía exasperar a Isaak. Me di cuenta de que estaba otra vez vestido con traje y corbata. ¿Usaba Kernel ropa casual alguna vez?

-¿Puedes darte prisa? Si sigues a ese ritmo no estarás listo para las ocho y media. -Se quejó Isaak.

Kernel no dijo nada. Soltó una risa y siguió concentrado en su labor. En media hora me quedaría a solas con él, y si me lanzaba alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, nadie estaría ahí para apoyarme. Me bloquearía y todos se darían cuenta de que tienen sus esperanzas puestas en mí para nada.

-¡Wiress, come! -Dijo Isaak sacudiéndome el hombro y devolviéndome a la realidad. Yo di un pequeño sobresalto.

-Está algo nerviosa, es normal. Todos lo hemos estado. -Dijo Beetee- ¿A que sí?

Yo asentí y miré a Kernel por un segundo. Beetee pareció entender a lo que me refería.

-Todo irá bien. Hay cosas que no son tan fieras como parecen. -Dijo de nuevo sonriendo.

Por fin, Kernel empezó a desayunar, ajeno a que ese comentario estaba refiriéndose a él. Core terminó primero, y se fue junto a Beetee a empezar la primera lección. A pesar de ser unos años mayor que nosotros, Core era un poco más alto y fornido que Beetee, haciendo que pareciese que los roles de tributo y mentor se habían intercambiado.

-Suerte en el entrenamiento, Wiress. -Me dijo Beetee antes de salir.

Cuando terminé de comer todo, estaba llenísima, eran las 8:40 pero no importó, porque Kernel no había terminado aún. Me dio la impresión que lo hacía a posta para molestar a Isaak, quien le había llamado la atención al menos tres veces, y ahora estaba de brazos cruzados de un lado a otro reprochándole algo que había hecho en la fiesta de los mentores la noche anterior, algo que no entendí a la perfección ya que no conocía a los implicados, pero que tenía que ver con Kernel dejando solo a Isaak en compañía de alguien muy vulgar y falto de modales. Hablaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Finalmente, Kernel bebió el resto de su café de un trago, se quitó las servilletas y se levantó.

-Ah... la sublime belleza del silencio. Solo se aprende a apreciar cuando te has dado cuenta de que la has perdido para siempre. -Dijo sin hacer comentarios a nada de lo que Isaak había dicho- Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra. Wiress debe estar... ansiosa por empezar.

Me miró y yo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. "No te pongas más nerviosa aún Wiress" me dije.

-Cuando la lección termine vuelve acá para que les lleve al sótano. Pero vengan con algo de antelación, llegar tarde causa una mala impresión a los Vigilantes que posiblemente estén mirándoles desde arriba. ¿Entendido? -Dijo Isaak.

-Gracias Isaak por el consejo. -Dije. Eso pareció subirle un poco el ánimo.

Kernel salió del comedor y yo lo seguí. Salimos al recibidor y entramos por la puerta de la izquierda, donde estaban las dos oficinas. Una de ellas tenía la puerta cerrada y supuse que Core y Beetee estaban en ella. Kernel se puso al lado de la puerta invitándome a pasar. Yo dudé durante unos segundos, y una frase de las que había estado repitiendo vino a mi cabeza: "Un triunfador es el que construye una casa con los ladrillos que otros le arrojan". Aquello me dio un poco de valor, y pasé adentro con decisión. Kernel pasó después y tras indicarme dónde debía sentarme, pasó al otro lado de la mesa, tomó una pila de documentos y libros de una estantería cercana y se sentó. Cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras se mecía de izquierda a derecha en la silla giratoria.

-¿No es bello Wiress, cuando el único sonido registrado por tu conducto auditivo es el de tu propia respiración? -Abrió los ojos de nuevo y me miró, sonriendo ampliamente- Tú no eres de las que sienten la necesidad de vocalizar cualquier insignificante pensamiento que se les pasa por la cabecita ¿Verdad?... Perfecto.

No contesté a eso. Comencé a morderme una uña aunque paré cuando recordé que le prometí a mi equipo de preparación que no lo haría más.

-También ayudaría que te relajases un poco. Después de todo... tengo la firme intención de devolverte con vida a casa. Ponte cómoda, y sobre todo no te muerdas las uñas. -Dijo agarrando mi mano y tirando de ella para examinarla de cerca.

-Creo que en unos días aún pueden crecer un poco más. Las uñas te pueden ser útiles ahí en la Arena, aunque no lo parezca, no es la primera vez que un arañazo en la cara saca de un apuro a alguien. También como herramienta auxiliar vienen bien.

Tras eso, Kernel sacó unas hojas de una carpeta y me las pasó. En la primera se veía un cuerpo humano, tenía los brazos extendidos y las palmas de las manos abiertas. Su piel era transparente, dejando ver todos los órganos y vasos sanguíneos internos. En la segunda hoja, había una ampliación de dicho cuerpo de torso para arriba.

-La forma más rápida de matar a una persona es cortando o bloqueando sus vías respiratorias, o cortando o bloqueando su flujo sanguíneo al cerebro. -Dijo señalando a la traquea y la arteria carótida.- Hay otras formas de matar a alguien rápidamente, pero se requiere más destreza. Obviamente... no espero que tú te pongas a matar. En unos cuantos días no te vas a hacer una experta en algo para lo que muchos de tus rivales llevan toda su vida preparándose. Pero aún así, es necesario que lo sepas... ¿Se te ocurre por qué?

-Para... para saber lo que me voy a encontrar. -Dije.

-Exacto. -Dijo levantándose y dando la vuelta a la mesa- Ellos van a ir a lo fácil aprovechando la falta de conocimiento de muchos tributos, y lo primero que van a hacer es buscar el cuello de sus víctimas. Levántate.

Yo obedecí y Kernel rozó suavemente mi cuello.

-El cuello, es tu parte vital más desprotegida. -Dijo paseándose por la habitación- El cerebro está protegido por el cráneo, el corazón está protegido por la caja torácica y parcialmente por un pulmón. Se puede sobrevivir a una puñalada, incluso si es en el pecho y no toca el corazón o la aorta, se puede sobrevivir a una conmoción o un traumatismo craneal, se puede sobrevivir a muchas cosas, pero si dejas que te degüellen, si cortan tu traquea o algún vaso sanguineo que riegue el cerebro...

No me había dado cuenta, pero en su paseo por la habitación, Kernel se había posicionado detrás de mí, y con un movimiento rápido, puso el hueco de su mano derecha que hay entre el pulgar y el índice en mi cuello y apretó hacia atrás, dejándome sin aire. Intenté soltarme pero me estaba agarrando muy fuerte.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Estrangular no está mal. Se tarda más en morir y por supuesto, te puedes recuperar si el riego y el aire se restablecen. -Dijo soltándome. Yo me puse a toser y resollar.

-Por supuesto, no intentes estrangular a Tributo Bola de Billar si quieres vivir un poco más, de hecho, no trates de estrangular a nadie con esos bracitos flacuchos que tienes, ellos te superan en fuerza... -Dijo agarrando mi codo y apretando varias veces mi brazo con la otra mano- excepto quizá aquella chiquita del Distrito 5, la rubita. Trece años. Creo que es la más jóven de esta edición. A ella sí podrías estrangularla sin problemas.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -Dije, imaginándome a mí misma degollando a Luz. Aquel pensamiento me perturbó- Ella no es más que una niña.

-Más a tu favor -Dijo Kernel- A no ser que estés pensando en hacerle de niñera, cosa que te desaconsejo enérgicamente. Ya tienes suficiente con mantenerte con vida a ti misma. No vayas por ahí pastoreando corderitos o el lobo se las comerá a ambas. ¿Queda claro?

-Queda claro... -Contesté sin mirarle. Igual aunque yo no la matase, no podría hacer nada para salvarla que no significase el tener que morir yo. Traté de no pensar en ello ya que era un pensamiento muy desesperanzador.

Luz. Se veía tan linda irradiando luminosidad con su vestido blanco, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su diadema de rayos de sol, sonriendo tímidamente y saludando a los espectadores... De repente me la imaginé tirada en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada y una palidez mortal en su rostro manchado de tierra y sangre. Me senté de nuevo lentamente, con el ceño fruncido por aquella imagen mental que se negaba a abandonarme.

-Volviendo al tema, protege tu cuello a toda costa. -Dijo Kernel sentándose de nuevo- Protégelo con cualquier objeto o ¿Por qué no? con tus brazos, un tajo en el brazo es curable. Te ayudaría el flexionar tus rodillas al andar. Mirar hacia abajo es incómodo, teniendo el cuello a la altura de sus ojos se lo estás poniendo demasiado fácil.

Kernel también habló un poco de primeros auxilios, y del efecto que una herida en las distintas partes del cuerpo podría tener. Tras eso, procedió a aconsejarme las estaciones de entrenamiento que más útiles me serían, como la de ya mencionados primeros auxilios o la de ejercicios de cardio. Me aconsejó correr en la cinta corredora hasta que ya no pudiese más. Así sufriría las famosas agujetas hoy y estarían curadas para cuando los Juegos empezasen. Eso también haría aumentar mi velocidad, lo cual solo podía ser bueno.

-Sea lo que sea, pasa la mayor parte de tu tiempo entrenando con cuchillos. Es el arma más versátil.

-¿Por qué cuchillos? -Pregunté sorprendida. Pensé que me iba a aconsejar sobre supervivencia.

-El cuchillo es lo más adaptable que encontrarás. Puede ser arma ofensiva y defensiva, puede ser herramienta, puedes darle miles de usos. Tardarás mucho tiempo en conseguir soltura con cualquier otra cosa. Casi siempre hay cuchillos en la Arena. Además es pequeño, liviano y se camufla fácilmente. Trata de hacerte con alguno tan pronto como puedas. Si no lo haces, yo podría enviarte uno vía paracaídas, pero mejor guardar el valioso dinero de los patrocinadores para algo más difícil de conseguir. Hay dos estaciones de cuchillos, una en la que se centran en usos como arma y otra como herramienta, céntrate en esta última aunque es mejor que asistas a las dos, pues se pueden aprender cosas útiles en ambas y sobre todo te interesa la forma en que otros podrían tratar de usar un cuchillo contra ti. Conoce bien al cuchillo, y él será tu amigo.

Asentí, porque no se me ocurría nada más que añadir. Kernel hizo una pausa.

-Cuando no se tiene fuerza física y otros te ganan en conocimientos, tu única carta para jugar es ser versátil. Adaptarte a las situaciones en lugar de forzar a las situaciones a adaptarse a ti. No se puede controlar todo. ¿Entiendes?

-Hmm... creo que sí. -Dije.

-Te pondré un ejemplo. Ayer en la fiesta, hice perder los estribos a alguien por centésima vez. Alguien que me detesta porque piensa que no me merecí la victoria. Que los únicos que merecen ganar son los fuertes y los preparados. Wiress... ¿Crees que yo merecí ganar o no? -Kernel esperó a que yo respondiese pero nunca me había planteado eso, así que no pude dar una respuesta, simplemente me encogí de hombros y esperé a que continuase- Te voy a explicar una cosa. Yo tenía mi estrategia inicial planeada. Desde mi plataforma trataría de localizar un cuchillo, lo agarraría y saldría corriendo. Pero si has visto fragmentos de la edición de los Juegos del Hambre en la que jugué, sabrás que yo no hice eso.

Volví a asentir en silencio.

-Y no lo hice porque cuando vi mi entorno, comprendí que me convenía más huir de aquella emboscada tan rápido como me fuese posible. Porque tenía más cartas para jugar si me iba que si me quedaba. Y de hecho, aquel baño de sangre fue, valga la redundancia... bastante sangriento. La Cornucopia estaba en una enorme cornisa justo en la ladera de una montaña, las salidas eran limitadas y casi todos los Profesionales estaban casualmente en el lado opuesto al mío, justo al borde por el que no se podía escapar, así que el darse la vuelta y correr era una oportunidad que no podía dejar correr. En menos de un minuto, tuve que reajustarme al nuevo plan. Y bueno... ¡Aquí estoy! -Dijo dándose unos golpecitos en el hombro, como demostrando que era alguien tangible y no alguna especie de holograma que desaparecería en cualquier momento- Y lo que el semi-cerebro de ese semihombre nunca comprenderá, es que no gana el más fuerte, sino el que mejor se adapta a las situaciones. Y eso no es lo mejor, lo más divertido es que fue el tributo de su propio Distrito quien cegado por la arrogancia y el odio irracional, me dejó con vida cuando más vulnerable era con la idea de proporcionarme una muerte más agónica y dolorosa. Quien es estúpido no puede hacer nada. Desde ese día... soy neodarwinista.

No conocía mucho sobre teorías evolutivas, pero había oído hablar del neodarwinismo. Me tomé un momento analizando lo que Kernel me acababa de decir, había aplicado una teoría sobre la evolución de las especies a los Juegos del Hambre. Ahora lo tenía más claro.

-Quien mejor se adapta... es quien sobrevive. -Dije haciendo un resumen de lo que acababa de oír.

-Veo que lo vas entendiendo. Déjame mostrarte algo.

Kernel abrió otra carpeta, me asomé a ver lo que contenía y vi que estaba llena de fotos. Las fue pasando hasta sacar tres y me las dio. Yo observé la primera. Era la foto de un caballo. Un caballo que parecía haber sido sometido a algún tipo de tratamiento de belleza capitolino, pues tanto su pelaje blanco como su crin habían sido tintados con rayas negras.

-¿Te gusta? -Preguntó. Yo fruncí el entrecejo mirando la foto. ¿A dónde quería llegar Kernel enseñándome esto?- Se llama cebra. Un bello y único animal que se extinguió hace mucho.

-¿En serio existió un animal así? -Pregunté apenada recorriendo con mis dedos las lineas de su pelaje. Kernel asintió.

-Las cebras solían camuflarse recostándose bajo árboles que dejaban pasar algunos rayos de sol entre sus ramas. Sus rayas les ayudaban a confundirse con el entorno, pero obviamente... no estaban preparadas para sobrevivir a los desastres naturales, catástrofes provocadas por el hombre y cambios climáticos que acabaron con el 90% de las especies animales existentes en unos pocos siglos. Estos documentos gráficos y algunos restos óseos son las únicas pruebas que tenemos de su existencia.

La siguiente foto era de un insecto. Lo reconocí inmediatamente ya que era muy abundante en las calles del Distrito 3 especialmente por la noche. El asco me hizo arrugar la nariz. Kernel rió ante mi reacción.

-Veo que a este sí lo conoces. Una cucaracha. Un animal que lleva 300 millones de años pisando la Tierra, prácticamente desde los tiempos de Pangea y cuya supervivencia sin duda se ha basado en adaptarse al animal terrestre que más deshechos ha generado: el Hombre. Mientras haya personas en este planeta, la cucaracha tiene su futuro asegurado. Quién lo diría... ¿Eh?

La tercera foto era la de un hombre, sentado en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo.

-Ah... ¿Cómo no hablar de mi estimado Homo Sapiens...? ¿Sabes cuantos de esos hubo una vez en este planeta Wiress? Casi diez mil millones. Diez mil millones de humanos todos contaminando y consumiendo recursos naturales.

-¡¿Diez mil millones?! -Dije sin poder creerlo. Ahora no seríamos ni un millón entre todos, siendo generoso.

-Se que es difícil de creer. Pero hay evidencia científica de que lo que digo es cierto. El ser humano ha hecho mucho daño al mundo en el pasado, y lo ha pagado. Pero si hay algo que reconocerle... es que es un maestro de la adaptación. Si estamos tú y yo hoy en este lugar es porque hace mucho, algún ancestro nuestro sobrevivió y se reprodujo, fuesen cuales fuesen sus dificultades y penurias. Por eso te cuento esto. Porque adaptarse al medio es primordial. Igual que la cucaracha se adaptó a la abundancia de nuestros deshechos, igual que el hombre se adaptó a las dificultades donde otras especies no pudieron...

-Igual que el agua se adapta a su recipiente. -Dije de repente.

Kernel pareció sorprenderse por este comentario.

-Una excelente comparación, veo que lo has entendido a la perfección. -Dijo poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y encendiendo un cigarrillo- A decir verdad, somos un 70% agua. El agua es versátil Wiress. Nos da la vida y también erosiona la roca, tan fuerte en apariencia. Se versátil y vencerás. Ya te he mostrado la teoría y las pruebas. Ahora te toca a ti ponerlo en práctica.

Miré el reloj de la pared, eran ya casi las diez menos cuarto, y eso significaba que la lección estaba a punto de terminar.

-Entonces dime una cosa. Imagina que yo te aconsejo el huir de la Cornucopia. ¿Qué harás cuando la cuenta llegue a cero y suene el Gong?

-Analizaré mi entorno, y según vea algún elemento que me de ventaja o desventaja, me quedaré o huiré. -Contesté sin dudar.

-Perfecta respuesta. A no ser que encuentres un fusil de asalto justo delante de ti, entonces no se te ocurra huir. -Dijo Kernel.

-¿Y si está descargado? -Pregunté.

-Muy cierto. Ya no ponen armas de fuego de todos modos. La última vez que pusieron algo así, los Juegos duraron 1 minuto. A la gente no le gustó. Al Vigilante Jefe aún menos, te lo puedo asegurar. Desde entonces no ponen armas de fuego cargadas. Lo que me recuerda... aquel tipo del Distrito 2 de unos años atrás, se fue derecho a por la pistola para encontrársela sin munición. Jamás he visto a un Tributo del 2 durar tan poco en unos Juegos del Hambre. Eso refuerza mi teoría de que la estupidez de los Tributos del 2 va en la sangre.

Yo también recordaba eso. A veces los Vigilantes tenían ideas retorcidas.

-Sea como sea, sobrevivirás al baño de sangre. Ahora ve con Isaak. Tiene razón en lo de ser puntual. Yo me quedaré un rato más aquí. Necesito un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

Me levanté y le di las gracias. Beetee tenía razón, Kernel no era tan intimidante como parecía. Y de verdad quería ayudarme. A mi cabeza vino algo que pensé el día de la Cosecha, pensando en mi padre cuyo nombre comparten: "Alguien que se llama Kernel tiene que ser buena persona".

-Por cierto, Wiress. No le digas a Isaak que puse los pies sobre la mesa o me estará dando la lata durante tres días por lo menos.

-¿Tampoco lo del tabaco? -Pregunté. Él soltó una carcajada.

-Tampoco lo del tabaco.

* * *

**Vayamos con el glosario: La "traquea" es un órgano en forma de tubo que pasa por nuestro cuello, y que ayuda a conducir el aire desde nuestra laringe hasta los pulmones (es un poco más complejo pero dejémoslo así). La "arteria carótida" es la arteria principal que proporciona sangre a nuestra cabeza, también pasa por el cuello. La "arteria aorta" nace en el corazón y ayuda a llevar la sangre recién bombeada hasta las diferentes partes de nuestro cuerpo. Una conmoción es una lesión interna del cerebro debido a un golpe en la cabeza, puede ser muy peligrosa ya que tarda hasta dos días en manifestarse. En el libro de Sinsajo... (spoiler spoiler).**

**DanRo gracias por tus halagos *blush* y muchas gracias también por recomendar el fic ^^. También le agarré mucho cariño a Mags, ella debió ganar una de las primeras ediciones, probablemente una de las diez primeras. Me pregunto si algo habría cambiado con respecto a las últimas, si había reglas distintas, o si ella fue una Profesional o fue cosechada como todos los otros. Ojalá le den algo más de protagonismo en la película. Se me fue la cabeza con lo del agua jajaj. Ya leí el PM en goodreads y lo responderé en breves.**

**Tris, siento haber tardado tanto, iba a escribir tan pronto como llegase, pero ayer tuve un bloqueo inspiracional, hoy Kernel me devolvió la inspiración (Gracias Kernel). Lo del agua al parecer sí es verdad, lo leí hace mucho en un texto para perder el miedo antes de salir al escenario (yo solía estar en el club de música de mi instituto y me daba mucha vergüenza cuando tenía que tocar delante de todos). Las relaciones de Core con los demás van a ser un poco tortuosas, Core me desconcierta a veces y eso que soy su "madre", a veces es sarcástico, a veces es callado y de repente explota... es muy inestable e impredecible ya que deja que su estado de ánimo en ese momento tome mucho el control sobre él. **

**Marine usa algunas expresiones en inglés porque está de moda en ese momento, nosotros también usamos algunas en latín "in extremis", "grosso modo", "ad hoc"... aunque están más integradas en nuestro lenguaje. Ellos las usan por eso, porque está de moda, y si en dos meses se pone de moda el francés se olvidarán de "awesome" y dirán "oh la la, c'est magnifique" en su lugar. :P**

**En cuanto a la velocidad de hacer los trajes, hay un dicho en Panem que dice: "Nada es imposible en el Capitolio... si se emplean la suficiente cantidad de Avox". (En verdad no existe tal expresión pero podría xD)**

**Mags tendría como 50 años ahí más o menos. Sugar es muy joven y ganó hace muy poco. Tengo también su historia pensada, siempre estoy hablando de spin offs pero de verdad me gustaría escribir el suyo. Quizá en un par de capítulos cuando vayan saliendo más cosas de su contexto, aunque no es un personaje con especial peso en la historia, a veces se me va la cabeza por las ramas. Sparkle es el chico, aunque Wiress aún no lo sabe. Siempre me hizo gracia que la gente del Distrito 1 tenga nombres de desodorantes. Yo trabajo rodeada de artículos de higiene personal y belleza y tenemos un desodorante que se llama Glimmer Touch, un champú que se llama Gloss, un jabón que se llama Cashmere Moments, y así... cuando quise nombrar a los Tributos de mi fanfic, solo empecé a leer botellas de cosméticos, estaba entre Radiant y Sparkle, que también tiene ese toque "magic" gracias a Twillight Sparkle de Mi Pequeño Pony (no es que Kernel sepa de Mi Pequeño Pony pero el comentario de los caballos fue como un homenaje, no se si alguien se dio cuenta).**

**¡Y hablando de etimología! El Distrito 3 es el tecnológico, Kernel es un término muy usual en usuarios del sistema operativo UNIX, Core se refiere muchas veces al procesador de una computadora, Canaima es una distribución de Linux, Penny significa penique, una moneda fabricada con cobre el cual es un material muy común en la fabricación de cables... y Luz pues es eso xD referente a la energía fotovoltaica. **

**Como curiosidad, el nombre original de Core era Corel, como la aplicación de diseño gráfico Corel Draw, pero como después me di cuenta de que sonaba muy parecido a Kernel tuve que eliminar la L de todo el capítulo que ya estaba escrito. Igual Core tiene significado tecnológico aunque ahora también es muy parecido al de Kernel (ambas palabras pueden significar "nucleo", Core a nivel hardware y Kernel a nivel software).**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por leerme. *Hace una reverencia y se va a seguir escribiendo***


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Puedes hacer el favor de soltarme, Isaak? -Dijo Core molesto.

Acabábamos de salir del ascensor que nos dejaba en la planta principal e Isaak se había posicionado entre nosotros, pasándonos un brazo por los hombros a cada uno. Él le soltó.

-Bueno, pues me quedo con Wiress. Ella es la única que me comprende de todos ustedes -Replicó Isaak agarrándome aún más fuerte.

A estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada y no me molestaba su fijación por el contacto físico. Además, sentía un poco de pena por la forma en que lo trataban, Beetee era cordial con él, pero Core le respondía con monosílabos y respuestas cortantes la mayoría de las veces, y Kernel parecía estar fastidiándolo a posta, exhibiendo malos modales o no cumpliendo con los horarios y regocijándose.

-Por cierto. -Prosiguió- Los Vigilantes estarán observándoles en todo momento y tomando todo tipo de notas sobre ustedes. Su actitud durante estos días podría influenciarles a la hora de ponerles una puntuación, sin olvidarnos de las apuestas.

-Las apuestas claro. Que mi actuación en los Juegos del Hambre haga ricos a un puñado de especuladores es algo que me importa. -Murmuró Core.

-Creo que es hora de que lo vayas pensando algo más antes de decir algo así. Lo digo por tu propia seguridad.

-Calma Isaak, lo he dicho en voz baja. Me alegra que te importe mi seguridad. Es curioso... porque la última vez que lo comprobé éramos tributos en los Juegos del Hambre.

"No es culpa de él." Iba a decir, aunque nunca lo hice.

-Las cuotas son aproximadas, cambian de vez en cuando y de momento se basan solo en criterios más bien subjetivos pero igual pueden convencer a alguien a la hora de patrocinarles. -Dijo Isaak ignorando los comentarios de Core.

Mientras nos daba este y otros consejos sobre cómo causar una mejor impresión a los Vigilantes, llegamos a otro ascensor. Este lugar estaba lleno de ellos por lo visto.

-Buena suerte a ambos. ¡Hasta luego! -Canturreó empujándonos adentro y pulsando el botón antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Luego de que las puertas se cerrasen y el ascensor empezase a moverse hacia abajo miré a Core, quien me devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros. Me pregunté qué estaría pensando. Fue un momento algo incómodo.

-¿Estas nerviosa? -Dijo al fin.

-Un poco... ¿Y tú?

El no dijo nada, volvió a encoger los hombros y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, salió delante andando rápido. Yo salí del ascensor y me dio un minuto para recomponerme. Era la primera vez que iba a estar cara a cara con mis compañeros tributos. Hice un breve repaso mental a todo lo que me dijo Beetee y a los consejos de Isaak. Era importante que me mantuviese fuerte ante el bullying y los intentos de intimidarme. No podía dejar que la gente me tratase como cualquier cosa. Iba a ser algo complicado, porque está en mi naturaleza el huir de los conflictos. Pero por encima de todo, mi vida estaba en juego y eso era mucho más importante que salir de mi zona de confort. Respiré hondo y seguí adelante.

En el suelo había dibujado un gran círculo en cuyo borde estaban parados algunos tributos. Había aún unos cuantos huecos, lo que significaba que aún faltaban unos cuantos por llegar.

Me situé al lado de Core. Mejor junto a él que junto a un desconocido. La chica del Distrito 8 se movió un poco hacia la izquierda para dejarme sitio. Le di las gracias y calculé que más o menos tendría mi edad, aunque era bastante más bajita. No pude evitar imaginarla tirada en el suelo sin vida cubierta de sangre, tal y como me sucedió con Luz el día anterior. Este pensamiento me perseguiría como un fantasma durante los siguientes tres días.

Miré a las gradas que se alzaban unos metros por encima de nuestras cabezas. Varios Vigilantes estaban observándonos desde ellas, tomando apuntes.

Luz fue una de las últimas en llegar. Nos miramos y me sonrió. Su pelo aún seguía tintado de color plata. Le quedaba muy bien y la hacía verse única. Supuse que sería idea de su estilista.

Cuando los 24 estuvimos reunidos, un hombre pasó al círculo. Colocándose justo en el centro.

-Buenos días y bienvenidos a la sala de entrenamiento. -Dijo- Me llamo Brendan, y soy su entrenador. En la sala encontrarán diferentes estaciones que les permitirán adquirir o perfeccionar habilidades que les ayuden a sobrevivir durante su estancia en la Arena. En cada una encontrarán a un monitor experto en el área, que estará en todo momento a su servicio. Los aseos están al otro lado del comedor, el cual está siguiendo el pasillo de la derecha, la hora de la comida será de 2 PM a 3 PM y es obligatorio asistir...

Brendan pasó entonces a enumerar la lista de estaciones disponibles. Me sorprendió cuando nombró la de pesca. Miré alrededor, pero no vi nada que me pudiese dar pistas sobre cual de ellas sería la estación de pesca. Quizá debería probarla en algún momento. Tras terminar de describir las estaciones, nos recordó que no estaban permitidas las peleas entre Tributos, pues eso es algo que debería reservarse para el momento de los Juegos, y nos deseó suerte.

El círculo se rompió, y cada tributo tomó un rumbo distinto. Era obvio que los Profesionales irían primero a las estaciones de armas. Ellos ya tenían experiencia en ellas y no les hacía falta, pero el factor "primera impresión a los Vigilantes" y el factor "intimidar tributos" eran importantes. Vi a Core ir directamente a hablar con Brendan, aunque con todo el alboroto no pude oír qué decían.

Para empezar el día, escogí la estación de Primeros Auxilios. La monitora de la misma me preguntó cuales eran mis conocimientos previos. Yo le expliqué mi situación en el laboratorio y cómo a veces tenía que socorrerme a mí misma o a otros sujetos de alguna mala reacción a una sustancia. Le hablé sobre mi conocimiento de anatomía y pareció mostrarse satisfecha.

Empezamos por una clase sobre cómo parar hemorragias, cómo diferenciar una hemorragia venosa de una arterial y cómo colocar el cuerpo para ayudar a la recuperación. Me enseñó la técnica colocando vendajes sobre heridas imaginarias en mi brazo, cabeza o pierna y luego tuve que hacérselo yo a ella. Si no se disponían de vendajes, siempre se podía cortar un trozo de tela del pantalón o de la manga de mi ropa y tendría el mismo efecto. También habló sobre luxaciones y esguinces, quemaduras e inflamaciones, remedios a los tipos más comunes de venenos que podría encontrar y algunas cosas interesantes más.

-Si encuentras alguna de estas plantas, ahorrarás a tus mentores mucho dinero en regalos. -Dijo mientras examinaba la hoja con información que me dio.

Cuando la clase terminó, me despedí de la monitora y fui a buscar otra cosa que hacer. Hubiese querido empezar con cuchillos, pero estaba muy lleno en la mañana. La de cuchillo como herramienta estaba vacía y me pareció el momento oportuno para acercarme.

El monitor de esta estación se veía muy simpático. Me dio un cuchillo con una hoja de casi diez centímetros y me advirtió sobre lo afilada que estaba, pero que viendo que venía de la estación de primeros auxilios se quedaba más tranquilo. Tras una breve introducción sobre mejores maneras de agarrar el cuchillo, presionó el botón de un mando a distancia y un parche de densa maleza apareció justo al lado de nosotros. Primero me mostró él cómo se hacía, y cuando hubo terminado, presionó otro botón y la hierba se restableció.

-Ahora es tu turno, te esperaré en el otro lado. -Dijo.

La maleza me llegaba hasta el cuello. Agarré un manojo e hice un tajo en diagonal de abajo a arriba, tal y como me acababa de enseñar el monitor. A partir de ahí fui avanzando hacia adentro. Era más complicado de lo que parecía, y el brazo izquierdo me empezó a doler de la fuerza empleada en abrirme paso.

-Has tardado 3 minutos 27 segundos. Yo he tardado 42 segundos. No pasa nada, luego lo puedes intentar de nuevo si quieres. Ésto se domina con la práctica.

Tras eso me dio unas cuantas cosas para cortar, varios pedazos de cuerda de distintos tamaños y unas cuantas ramas. Me dejó practicando mientras se iba a atender a otro tributo. Observé a la chica del Distrito 8 cortar la maleza tal y como yo lo había hecho, mientras yo sudaba cortando el pedazo de cuerda más gordo. Cuando terminó, agarró las cuerdas y las ramas y se puso a mi lado.

-Hola... te estuve buscando. -Dijo. Hablaba arrastrando ligeramente las palabras, como alguien que ha estado un día sin dormir.

-Hola. -Le dije. Mis sentidos inmediatamente se pusieron alerta. Tal vez iba a hacerme sentir mal, como dijo Beetee que pasaría.- ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-Es que... antes fuiste tan amable conmigo...

"¿Amable? ¡Tan solo le di las gracias por dejarme sitio!" Pensé.

-Mi mentor me dijo que no hablase con otros Tributos. -Prosiguió- Dijo que todos tratarían de hacerme sentir mal... y yo lloro muy facilmente... pero tú no lo hiciste... número 3.

No pude evitar sentir algo de ternura por ella. Quizá los acosadores no serían más que una minoría.

-Eh... bueno, es simple cortesía. Y me llamo Wiress.

La chica sonrió vagamente.

-Yo me llamo Prada. Encantada. Me gustó mucho tu vestido del desfile, tu estilista es genial. ¿Te gustó el mío?

Traté de recordar cual era, pero nada vino a mi mente. ¿Cómo era su vestido? No podía recordarlo había tantos... lo que si recuerdo es que ella llevaba un flequillo mucho más largo, que le tapaba los ojos, y dos colas de caballo gigantescas a cada lado de la cabeza. Para los entrenamientos se había recortado el denso flequillo, en una linea recta justo por encima de los ojos.

-Me gustó mucho también. -Dije para salir del paso- ¿Pero pudiste ver algo con todo el pelo en la cara?

Ella asintió.

-Mi estilista me prohibió moverlo pero yo lo moví un poquito... no me hubiese perdido por nada del mundo ver a todas esas personas admirándome. Por un momento fui tan feliz... me sentí como una verdadera princesa.

Prada habló y habló. Y yo escuché y asentí. Me contó sobre su familia, su mamá, su gato y también sobre su mentor. Me aseguró que estaba algo loco y hablaba solo. Cuando terminamos de cortar todo, el monitor vino y nos felicitó a las dos. Nos dijo que podíamos probar más tarde otras cosas más avanzadas y nos dejó ir. Faltaba aún un poco para la comida y no sabía dónde ir.

-Voy a la estación de camuflaje... mi mentor me ha aconsejado no hablar con nadie y no quiero que me regañe así que es mejor que nos separemos de momento.

-Vale. -Dije aunque en verdad también prefería entrenar en solitario.

-Te recomiendo que vayas a la estación de pesca. Está abajo, y el monitor es tan guapo... -Dijo suspirando.

-¿Abajo? -Pregunté.

-Sí. -Dijo señalándome unas escaleras- En un nivel más abajo. Ya verás por qué. Me dio esto.

Prada sacó de su bolsillo una paleta rosa en forma de corazón.

-¿Te lo dio el monitor de la estación de pesca? -Pregunté.

-Así es. Te lo da si pescas 5 cosas. Yo nunca había pescado, pero rápidamente entendí lo básico. Me dijo que era una pescadora nata. -Dijo con orgullo- Por cierto... perdón que hable tan despacio, pero... me dieron algo. No se qué es, pero estuve llorando todo el día cuando fui cosechada, y al final decidieron medicarme para que me calmase. Lo que pasa es que la medicina... también me deja muy somnolienta. Es un efecto secundario.

Sentí mucha pena por ella. Había llegado un momento, en el que me estaba entristeciendo más por las circunstancias de otro tributo que por las mías propias.

-Ánimo. -Dije- Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego Wiress... -Contestó dirigiéndose a la estación de camuflaje.

Me fui hacia las escaleras mientras daba un masaje en mi brazo izquierdo, que aún estaba algo dolorido por el esfuerzo realizado cortando hierba. Esperé que pescar fuese algo más ligero. Había también una estación de caza, pero decidí dejarla aparcada, pues estaba segura que iba a ser un desastre en eso. Recuerdo un día hace un par de años, iba con Canaima por la calle y pasamos por una pequeña plaza que usualmente estaba llena de palomas. Las palomas raramente se apartan nada más que para dejar pasar a una persona, y Canaima me retó a que atrapase una. Aún así, me llevó como 15 minutos hacerlo mientras ella se reía a carcajadas y atrapaba las que quería en menos de dos segundos. Así que... caza descartada.

La pesca sin embargo, era distinta y se veía mucho más sencilla. Requería más paciencia eso sí, cosa que yo tenía bastante. Abajo estaba todo algo más oscuro que en el nivel superior. El gran sótano inferior estaba dividido en las dos secciones de caza y pesca. En la de pesca, había un gran estanque adornado con vegetación para que pareciese natural. El chico del Distrito 12 estaba allí, aunque en el lado contrario, y bastante concentrado en su labor, no pareció percatarse de mi llegada, o quizá pretendió no hacerlo.

Pronto, el monitor de la misma se percató de mi presencia y me estrechó la mano. Era muy joven, de pelo rizado castaño y ojos verdes. Podía entender que a Prada le hubiese parecido guapo. Le puse al día sobre mi progreso en el entrenamiento y pareció gustarle la idea de que había estado usando cuchillos.

-Te voy a enseñar cómo hacer un anzuelo usando madera. Es menos resistente que el de metal, pero la madera es mucho más fácil de conseguir y moldear.

Me costó tres trozos de madera (los otros los rompí) el perfeccionar su técnica, usando mi cuchillo para esculpir y afilar la madera. Tras lograrlo me felicitó y me dijo que como la madera flota en el agua, debería buscar algo pesado para agarrar al anzuelo, una piedra alargada, un trozo de metal o cualquier otra cosa pesada y pequeña que encontrase por ahí. Como sedal, podría usar los cordones de mis zapatillas. Me los quité y los uní, haciendo el nudo tal y como me dijo él para asegurar una resistencia extra. Finalmente debería buscar un palo resistente y enrollar el sedal a él, pues si me lo quedaba en la mano, el tirón de un pez podría hacer que perdiese todo, o hacerme daño en la mano. Para el cebo, me aconsejó buscar algún insectito por ahí, o un poquito de mi propia comida, o si tenía algo rojo también podía ponerlo. Algunos peces se guiaban por la vista y eso les atraería.

Observé mi caña de pescar improvisada muy satisfecha conmigo misma. Se veía algo rudimentaria pero el monitor me aseguró que sería efectiva. Arranqué un arándano de un arbusto, lo clavé al anzuelo y lo lancé al agua. Ahora a esperar. Era algo aburrido, y en la Arena sería mucho más peligroso ya que tendría que estar vigilando mis alrededores, pero si no conseguía comida, tendría el mismo efecto que si un grupo de tributos armados me encontraban...

Y hablando de grupo de tributos... ahí venía la chica del Distrito 1. Aisha... o Sparkle... o quien quiera que fuese. Una profesional. La vi en la Cosecha, donde llevaba el pelo largo. Ahora lo llevaba corto y redondeado, con una pequeña trencita rosa justo al lado de su oreja izquierda. Noté como me empezaban a sudar las palmas de las manos.

"Calma, Wiress..." Pensé.

Venía sola aparentemente, pero igual no podía bajar la guardia. Quizá los demás vendrían pronto y tendría que estar mentalmente preparada. La chica del 1 habló un rato con el monitor, pero a ella no le enseñó a fabricar el artefacto que me enseñó a mí. En su lugar, le dio una lanza y la instruyó sobre cómo atravesar a un pez con ella cuando se acercasen a la superficie a comer, lo cual requería arrojar algo de comida al agua. Era arriesgado, pero se podía conseguir mucho más de lo que dabas, si tenías suerte. Por unos minutos estuvimos un rato en silencio, la una junto a la otra.

De repente, algo dio un tirón de mi caña. Di un grito de sorpresa y tiré con todas mis fuerzas. Un pez cayó en mi regazo, convulsionándose violentamente.

-¡Muy bien, Wiress! -Dijo el monitor dándome un osito de goma- Te has ganado esto.

-Gracias. -Contesté guardándomelo en el bolsillo. Estaba muy contenta de haber atrapado algo yo misma, aquello me subió el ánimo más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Devolvimos el pez al agua, ya que el objetivo era tan solo pescarlo y las existencias eran limitadas.

-¡Excelente trabajo genia! -Exclamó molesta la chica del 1 en cuanto el monitor se alejó. Ya empezaba el acoso... -Ahora fijo que no pescaré nada. Con ese alboroto seguro que espantaste a todos los peces.

Pensé muy bien mi respuesta. Mi voz me falló las primeras dos veces así que me tomé otros segundos más. Tenía que sonar convincente y firme.

-Bueno, yo estaba aquí primero. Lo lógico por tu parte hubiese sido colocarse en el otro extremo del estanque. -Dije mientras apretaba mucho los puños hasta hacerme daño, para concentrarme en el dolor de los mismos y no en las palabras que estaba diciendo.

Ciertamente, lo lógico hubiese sido eso. A menos que ella estuviese aquí por otro motivo. ¿Espiar? Sí. Definitivamente estaba espiando. Alguien como ella no necesitaba aprender a pescar teniendo a los dos tributos del 4 en su mismo equipo. Ella se quedó unos instantes congelada, como sorprendida por mi contestación.

-¿Perdona? ¿Tienes alguna idea de con quién estás hablando? -Dijo alzando un poco la voz.

Ella se levantó y dio un paso hacia mí. Yo hice lo mismo, pero no me moví. No podía hacerme nada. Mi mente trabajaba a velocidad de vértigo para mantener la calma a simple vista, a pesar de que mi corazón iba a mil.

-Con Aisha. -Dije- O Sparkle tal vez.

Aquella respuesta pareció divertirle bastante. Pues se puso a reír.

-No, no soy Sparkle. Pero le transmitiré tu opinión sobre su nombre. Te aseguro que le va a encantar. Soy en efecto Aisha, y se quién eres tú, chica del 3. Tu mamá hace videojuegos. Me lo ha dicho mi mentora esta mañana, pudo articular palabra a pesar de la resaca que llevaba encima. Tenemos a la competencia bien atada en corto. Tu compañero de distrito por ejemplo, es bastante popular según dicen... escapó a un incendio corriendo a través de unas escaleras en llamas. Eso es coraje, todo hay que decirlo.

No se podía negar que Aisha no hubiese hecho la tarea. He de admitir que no hubiese estado de más el vigilar a mis compañeros tributos. Estaba tan concentrada conmigo misma que no caí en eso. Pero pensándolo mejor ¿Servía de algo? La mayoría de ellos probablemente no estaban mostrando su mejor habilidad. Como no contesté a eso, ella prosiguió.

-Entonces... ¿Te deja tu madre probar los videojuegos en exclusiva antes de que salgan al mercado? Cuéntame.

Era la pregunta que menos se me habría pasado por la cabeza.

-A veces. Mi madre confía en mí a la hora de encontrar bugs porque los encuentro bastante rápido. -Dije.

-Ya veo. Así que eres observadora. -Contestó.

Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba hablando más de la cuenta así que no respondí a ese comentario. Pero tenía que decir algo, callar es otorgar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te mandaron tus aliados a espiar? -Dije, e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber sido tan directa, pero lo dicho no se puede desdecir.

Ella soltó una risotada.

-Como si te lo fuese a contar a ti. -Se burló.- Pero no. No les cuento ni el 10% lo que se. La información es poder, y aunque sean aliados, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que siempre uno se debe guardar... un as en la manga. ¿No? Depués de todo, ellos seguro que también lo tienen.

-O un diez de tréboles... -Murmuré para mí misma recordando mi carta la cual había olvidado por completo y que aún no había recuperado.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¿Te falta un tornillo? De todos modos, sí, vine acá a husmear porque las estaciones de arriba las tengo casi todas dominadas. ¿Qué clase de Profesional sería sino? Pero no te equivoques, yo no soy la enviada de nadie. Vine por mi propia cuenta.

-¡Aisha! ¡Te nos perdiste! -Dijo una voz desde atrás.

Ambas miramos para la escalera. La chica del 4 seguida por su compañero de distrito y Sparkle estaban bajando.

-Oh, genial... -Susurró Aisha.

-¡No debiste! Decidimos que yo o Sorrento nos encargaríamos de la pesca. Arriba es mucho más divertido. Hay mucha más gente para molestar. ¡Vamos! -Dijo la chica del 4 tirándole del brazo a Aisha.

-No fue todo en vano. Mira a quien pesqué. -Dijo Aisha mirándome.

-Oh... ¡Es la chica de los videojuegos! -Exclamó soltando a Aisha y agarrando mis manos.

¿La chica de los videojuegos?

-Encantada, chica del 3, me llamo Cirella, y amo el videojuego de Los Juegos del Hambre, tengo todas las expansiones en casa. Debe de se genial tener una mamá con un empleo tan súper. Mi mamá es comerciante... ¡Re aburrido! Deberás decirle a tu mamá que me dibuje bien linda. Oh, pero qué digo, si no vas a volver a verla. Perdona mi falta de tacto. Pero no te preocupes. Te prometo que cuando haga el Tour de la Victoria, escribiré algo bonito para animarla y que no deje su empleo... Porque en serio, pobre mujer... tener que dibujar a su propia hija muerta... se me parte el corazón, Tres. De verdad se me parte. -Dijo con tristeza, aunque no pude notar si era fingida o real. Probablemente fingida.

Tras decirme esto me soltó las manos y se encaminó hacia arriba seguida de los chicos y Aisha, quien puso los ojos en blanco antes de ponerse en marcha. No debió gustarle la parte en la que Cirella mencionó el Tour de la Victoria. Incluso si realmente iba dirigido a mí. Cuando me quedé sola, noté que mi ánimo había dado un bajón bastante grande. No se de qué sirvió que Beetee me advirtiese contra acosadores si los dejaba llegar a mí con las defensas bajas. El problema estaba claro: yo me había esperado un acercamiento mucho más hostil. Sin embargo, Cirella se había dirigido a mí con las buenas palabras por delante... y luego había soltado la bomba. Debí haberlo visto venir.

No sabía qué fijación tenía la gente con creer que mi madre dibujaba. Supongo que desde fuera no deben conocer demasiado bien cómo funciona la elaboración de un videojuego. La gente debía pensar que los monitos cobran vida por arte de magia nada más terminar el proceso de diseño. Pero no, el código es lo que les hace moverse, la parte más importante de un juego es su código. Un código que mi madre tendría que programar para su propia hija... No. No estaba bien. Mi madre no iba a superar esto. Se sumiría en una depresión y la despedirían...

Y yo... yo ya no sabía si todo lo que aprendí desde que llegué había servido de algo. Había decepcionado a Beetee y no había visto venir que habían usado para atacarme un tema que realmente me calaba hondo: mi familia.

* * *

**A Luz story. Parte 1.**

Desde el auto se veía un paisaje muy monótono. La larga carretera que se perdía en el horizonte parecía ondear debido al intenso calor, y ambos lados sólo había desierto, salpicado de matojos color pardo, algún que otro saguaro y a lo lejos, una fila interminable de molinos eólicos.

Sentada en el asiento de atrás, la chica daba golpecitos con el pie distraidamente al asiento que había delante de ella. Estaba aburrida.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? -Preguntó.

El conductor sonrió, mirándola a través del retrovisor central.

-Me temo que falta un rato aún. No entiendo por qué el orfanato debe estar tan alejado. Mis disculpas. ¿Estás ansiosa por empezar tu nueva vida?

Luz no supo qué contestar a eso. Tenía curiosidad por conocer a su nueva familia, pero iba a echar de menos a todos sus amigos en el orfanato. Asintió por cortesía. Que no se dijese que no la habían educado bien.

-¿Vas a ser mi nuevo papá? -Preguntó.

-En teoría sí. Pero en la práctica, vivirás con tu nuevo hermano. Mi hijo. Él vive solo y necesita compañía.

Aquel comentario no le gustó, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo tenía 12 años, pero no era una ingenua. Prefería quedarse donde había estado siempre a tener una familia tan extraña.

-Extrañaré a mis amigos... -Dijo con tristeza.

-Te acostumbrarás, ya lo verás. Además, piensa que ellos van a ser muy felices y van a tener mucha comida este año gracias a ti.

Se consoló pensando en eso y el resto del camino fueron en silencio. El Distrito 5 era enorme, pero solo una pequeña parte estaba edificada, el resto era desierto... Después de un rato, al fin empezó a verse la ciudad a lo lejos. Antes de adentrarse en ella, el auto dio un giro a la izquierda y siguió por otro camino. Parando enfrente de la urbanización de casas más lujosa que Luz había visto en su vida. Se entraba a través de un arco de glicinas violetas, y al otro lado pudo ver dos filas de casas de piedra blanca separadas por una calle adoquinada llena de árboles y parterres con flores de mil colores. La chica se quedó maravillada aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde quedaba la escasez de agua en un lugar así.

-Hola padre. Señorita... -Dijo un hombre acercándose.

Luz lo reconoció inmediatamente. Lo había visto en televisión.

-Se llama Luz. -Dijo el padre.

-Luz... me gusta. Desprende candidez. -Respondió observándola bien- Es perfecta.

"¿Soy perfecta?..." Pensó Luz.

-Bueno, les dejaré que se conozcan mejor. -Dijo el hombre que la había traído y que se suponía que era su papá desapareciendo por el arco de glicinas.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, Luz.

-Gracias, señor. -Contestó ella. Se suponía que era su hermano, pero era todo tan extraño... ni por asomo como siempre se lo había imaginado.

-Puedes llamarme Hermanito.

-Gracias, Hermanito.

El hombre sonrió.

-Luz... tengo un regalo para ti. De bienvenida. Te gustará.

Desapareció por la puerta y volvió con un cachorrito blanco en brazos.

-Cuídalo bien. -Dijo entregándoselo.

Ella no lo podía creer. Siempre quiso un perrito... y ahora por fin tenía uno. Quizá no iba a estar tan mal ahí. Sonrió mientras miraba al cachorro lamer los dedos de su mano. A penas era más grande que la misma.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Cómo le llamarás?

-Amigo. -Contestó Luz sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

**Mi cabezaaaa. Pero igual tenía que terminar esto hoy. Era algo personal. Y aunque ha habido un par de contratiempos (uno de ellos negro y con ocho patas) al final he podido hacerlo. ¡Albricias!**

**DanRo muchas gracias por tus ánimos nuevamente ^^ te explicaré sobre las vacunas. Yo creo que en la época actual, las alergias no tienen esa cura así, pero en el futuro cuando la medicina avance la tendrán (y sino, imaginemos que si xd). La manera en que funcionan es muy simple, eliminan la reacción del sistema inmunológico, corrigiéndolo para que comprenda de una vez que dichas sustancias no son agentes patógenos. Se necesita una para cada tipo de alergia, así que a Wiress la pincharon esa noche unas cuantas veces. Pero ella está acostumbrada a las agujas y no le dan miedo (Pobre T_T).**

**También amo a Nuts & Volts cada vez más. 3 Me fascina tanto escribir sobre ellos, que he estado escribiendo sobre un capítulo de más adelante solo porque en éste Beetee no sale y le extraño :( en el siguiente Beetee sí que saldrá, y también habrá algo de humor, creo que un toque de humor nunca viene mal en la vida de Wiress...**

**A quien por cierto hay que mandarle ánimos porque parece no tenerlos muy altos de momento. **

**Ero disfruta mucho del libro xd, si me encontrase al genio de la lámpara le pediría olvidar los Juegos del Hambre y Harry Potter para volver a leerlos sin conocer lo que pasa. Castaña jajajaj Pues sí, Isaak es un poco castaña y tiene prontos raros pero es buena gente. Me gusta como está quedando.**

**¡Hasta la próxima amigos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lo mejor para ignorar el agotamiento mental, era un agotamiento físico aún más grande. Y si de paso eso me llevaba a tachar otra estación de mi lista de obligatorias, mucho mejor. Me había puesto una meta de 10 kilómetros en la bicicleta estática, pero ni por asomo me acercaría en la casi media hora que quedaba hasta la comida. La parte buena era que estaba en un extremo del gimnasio, y eso me aseguraba buenas vistas con respecto al resto de tributos. Los seis profesionales estaban reunidos en un círculo hablando entre ellos. De vez en cuando alguno miraba hacia atrás por si se estaba perdiendo algo emocionante. Se notaban impacientes por empezar a comer. Típico de los que no se han tenido que saltar una comida a diario...

Cuando dieron las 2 en punto, anunciaron la apertura del comedor por megafonía y Brendan nos dijo que las estaciones estarían cerradas por una hora.

-¡Bueno Wiress, hora de comer! ¡Estoy hambrienta! -Dijo la monitora de la estación de entrenamiento físico- No has conseguido tu meta, pero era bastante irreal para una principiante de todos modos. Sigue probando y mejorarás muy pronto.

Hice un gesto de dolor al bajarme de la bicicleta. Me costaba un poco andar porque mis piernas estaban doloridas, les había dado más batalla de lo que podían aguantar, pero eso me ayudó a desviar mi atención de la frustración que sentí abajo en la estación de pesca.

Lo primero que hice al entrar al comedor, fue beberme dos vasos de agua. Había sudado mucho y estaba sedienta. Lo siguiente fue buscar sitio. Había mesas de sobra así que podía elegir. Las únicas personas con las que tenía algo de confianza, Luz y Prada, estaban en el buffet eligiendo la comida, por lo que me senté en una mesa junto a la pared dando sorbos a mi vaso de agua. Quizá fuesen ellas las que viniesen a mí.

Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos sobre lo que iba a hacer después que no vi a Core sentarse en la silla de enfrente. Lo miré perpleja durante un instante. Aún siendo mi propio compañero de Distrito no me había esperado que buscase mi compañía y más con lo impredecible que podía llegar a ser.

-¿Qué? -Dijo él como si se estuviese perdiendo algo.

-Nada. -Contesté.- No te he visto en todo el día.

-Oh, he estado haciendo otras cosas. ¿No vas a comer nada?

Miré a su bandeja. Había llenado un plato con alitas de pollo, papas fritas y montones de panecitos típicos del Distrito 3, que son rectangulares y se comen de un bocado. Core llevaba su patriotismo hasta niveles culinarios. No me extrañó viniendo de él.

-Sí... creo que será mejor que vaya a por algo. -Dije levantándome.

-Date prisa o se acabará lo mejor.

Tomé una bandeja, un plato y cubiertos antes de acercarme al buffet. La variedad no era tan grande como arriba. Se notaba que se habían centrado en cosas nutritivas para recuperar las fuerzas tras el duro entrenamiento. Llené el plato de arroz blanco con vegetales y fui a agarrar con mi tenedor el último filete de ternera, sin darme cuenta de que otro tributo también se disponía a hacer lo mismo. Ambos nos quedamos paralizados por la sorpresa, mirándonos el uno al otro. Miré el número de su camiseta. Un 7.

-Para ti. -Dijo al fin.

-No, no, no... tú vas delante. -Contesté.

-No pasa nada, elegiré otra cosa.

-Pero...

Su compañera de Distrito que estaba tras él, partió el filete por la mitad y nos puso una en cada plato.

-Solucionado. -Dijo sonriendo.

Le di las gracias aún incrédula por el gesto de amabilidad y ambos se fueron a sentar juntos. Inicialmente me hizo sentir bien, pero mientras volvía a mi sitio tras llenar el resto de mi bandeja con panecillos típicos, pensé que hubiese sido todo más fácil si hubiesen sido rudos conmigo. Core lo notó.

-¿Y esa cara? Ya te dije que te dieras prisa. -Dijo.

-Me he encontrado con los Tributos del 7 en el bufet...

-Ah. ¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Se han metido contigo? -Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Han sido... muy amables conmigo... -Dije con un hilo de voz.

-Comprendo... hoy comes con ellos y mañana ves cómo un muto se hace una bufanda con sus intestinos. Qué tradición tan repugnante.

No le regañé al respecto, pues él sabía muy bien que si algún comentario subversivo era oído, habría consecuencias y no solo para él. Mi expresión se ensombreció aún más y me concentré en mi comida.

-No creo que nos hayan oído con este escándalo.

-Eso no lo sabes. -Dije.

-No me importa. Voy a morir de todos modos. -Contestó como si ya fuera un hecho.

-Quizá no. -Dije para animarlo.

-Umm... veamos. Uno, hay gente mucho más preparada que yo. Dos, para ganar requeriría manchar mis manos de sangre y no pienso hacerlo. Tres... ¿Eres consciente de que si yo consigo la victoria, tú estarás muerta?

Era consciente. Pero...

-Core... -Empecé a decir con algo de dudas.- ¿Vamos a ser aliados?

Él levantó una ceja, sorprendido ante mi proposición.

-¿Aliados? ¿Quieres que seamos aliados en la Arena? ¿Por qué?

-Creo que tendríamos más posibilidades juntos que separados. Nos podríamos defender mejor de los peligros, turnarnos para dormir...

-¿Y qué haremos cuando nos quedemos solos tú y yo? -Interrumpió Core- ¿Me matas? ¿Yo te mato a ti? ¿Lo sorteamos? ¿Cómo funciona eso?

-Quizá no nos tengamos que ver en esa situación. -Contesté.

-Vaya fiasco de alianza entonces. -Dijo.

Me quedé en silencio comiendo mi comida. Hasta que él habló de nuevo.

-Aún así, imagina que de verdad pasa. Uno de los dos tendría que acabar con el otro. ¿Crees que me haría gracia convertirme en un apestado de por vida de vuelta en el Distrito 3, en un tipo que mató a su propia compañera para salvar su culo? ¿Cómo podría mirar a tus padres a los ojos después de haberle quitado la vida a su hija? ¿Tú podrías vivir con eso en la conciencia?

Lo pensé por un momento, y llegué a la conclusión de que no podría. Matar a tu compañero de Distrito es un estigma que se lleva de por vida. Por alguna razón, los comentarios de Core me hicieron sentir ingenua e idealista. Negué con la cabeza mirando a mi plato.

-No Wiress. Ser aliados no es una buena idea.

Aún así, todos los años había alianzas. Los tributos se aliaban con gente de su confianza, porque eso aseguraba la supervivencia del grupo entero. Aumentaba las probabilidades de los demás compañeros de tu grupo, pero también las tuyas, y era un precio que para muchos merecía la pena. Para un Profesional es más ventajoso tener una posibilidad entre 6 que una entre 24.

-Quiero que sepas algo... si yo he de morir me gustaría que fuese alguien de casa quien ganase. Me gustaría que fueses tú. -Dije tras una pausa. Core me agradaba.

Él pareció conmovido por mi comentario.

-No creo que haya alguien que se merezca más que otro ganar. Ninguno de nosotros merece morir. No es como si no hubiera opción. En cualquier momento podrían parar este sinsentido. Pero no lo hacen, quizá no tiene caso seguir luchando.

-Entonces ¿Crees que escapaste de la muerte una vez para morir acá? -Dije. Me parecía increíble que dijese estas cosas. Sobre todo después de cómo nuestros mentores se hubiesen molestado tanto en que mostrásemos una actitud decidida.

-Ja... eso es lo que dice Kernel. Pero él se equivoca. Tal vez yo no estaba destinado a sobrevivir. Tal vez La Parca ha venido a llevarse lo que no pudo la última vez.

-Core... -Dije dolida.

-No pasa nada. Estoy bien. De veras. Ya dejé de lamentarme. Lo tengo asumido. Solo... lo siento por mis padres. Pero creo que aprenderán a perdonarme, y cuando lo hagan, estarán orgullosos. Aquella vez no me resigné a morir, y ahora no me resignaré a...

-Por favor, no sigas. -Le dije. Tenía la sensación de que iba a decir algo desafiante de nuevo.

-Como quieras... -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Esta conversación había dejado algo de tensión entre nosotros. Pensé que aunque no fuéramos aliados, al menos era importante estar en buenos términos.

-Entonces ¿Qué hiciste hoy? -Pregunté- Si se puede preguntar...

-No me importa que lo sepas. Estuve estudiando. -Contestó.

-¿Estudiando? -Dije extrañada.

-¿Recuerdas cuando ganó Beetee? Fue la mejor victoria de todas. Yo tengo unos cuantos conocimientos de electrónica, pero quería ampliar y hacer... no se, hacer algo como lo que él hizo.

-Pero no sabemos si encontraremos componentes electrónicos en la Arena.

-Es un riesgo, le pregunté a Brendan si tenían algo al respecto. Me dijo que sí, pero que igual me recomendaba asistir a las estaciones del gimnasio. Aquello no me hizo cambiar de opinión... así que me mostró una pequeña biblioteca. Tienen manuales de todo tipo. Estuve leyendo sobre electrónica desde la mañana, y cuando la hora de la comida termine volveré.

-¿Y qué pasa con las habilidades de supervivencia o combate?

-Improvisaré. -Dijo firmemente- Esto es algo que de verdad quiero hacer. Tengo un plan.

Por alguna razón aquella frase me hizo sentir inquieta. No quise preguntarle qué clase de plan tenía, porque en verdad, no sabía si quería saberlo. Si tenía en mente hacer algo como lo que hizo Beetee... entonces tenía que tener cuidado.

Usé el cuchillo tal y como había aprendido en la mañana para quitar la piel a dos kiwis. Tenía que practicar. Le di uno a Core y salimos del salón mientras lo comíamos.

Me despedí de él antes de que se fuese derecho a seguir estudiando y me fui a la estación que había estado tratando de evitar todo el día, pero a la que tenía que ir por recomendación de Kernel: la de habilidades de cuchillo como arma. Los profesionales ya habrían ido en la mañana así que era improbable que me los encontrase.

La estación estaba dividida en dos secciones, la de lanzamiento a distancia y la de cuerpo a cuerpo. Pasé a la primera, que consistía en una especie de pasillo donde una serie de hologramas pasaban de un lado a otro del mismo. Algunos eran de personas, otros de animales salvajes. Podían pasar cerca o lejos y todos tus blancos y fallos se quedaban registrados por el programa, el cual puntuaba tu tiro y al final emitía un informe. El monitor me ayudó a colocarme una bandolera con cinco cuchillos y tras darme unos cuantos consejos me dejó sola.

Con mis primeros cinco cuchillos acerté a una persona en un hombro y a otra en un costado, aunque esta última estaba pasando de cerca. El último, de un ciervo pasando a lo lejos lo fallé. Una fuerza invisible arrastró los cuchillos tirados en el suelo hasta mis pies. Me agaché a recogerlos cuando oí que alguien más venía.

-¡Wiress!

Era la voz de Luz. Me giré al acto.

-¿Qué tal? -Dije. Estaba muy contenta de verla- Casi no te reconocí en el desfile con tu nuevo color de pelo. Te ves muy bonita.

-Gracias... a mí también me gusta, por eso pedí a mi estilista que me dejase quedarme así y les encantó la idea. El blanco es mi color favorito, además es el mismo color de pelo que... Amigo... -Dijo agarrando un mechón de pelo y observándolo.

Era raro tener el pelo blanco natural, quizá el amigo de Luz era albino, pero por el tono de su voz y su expresión, deduje que era alguien muy importante para ella.

-Me iba a sentar contigo en el comedor, pero mi compañero de distrito se adelantó. -Dije.

Aquello pareció subir su ánimo.

-¿En serio? Eso significa que no me odias.

-¿Y por qué iba a odiarte? -Dije extrañada.

-Uh... por nada... todo el mundo parece evitarme, y yo no les hice nada. -Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No se por qué, a mí me caes muy bien. -Contesté sonriendo.

-Tu también me caes bien Wiress. Por cierto ¿Vas a aliarte con alguien?

-Hoy mismo se lo pedí a Core y él rechazó mi propuesta. Core es mi comañero de Distrito. ¿Y tú?

-Bueno... mi mentor ha estado intentando buscarme una. Pero la cosa no va muy bien. -Dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Vaya... lo siento. -Dije.

-No pasa nada. Ojalá fracase y pudea aliarme con quien quiera. Al parecer no tengo ni voz ni voto en el tema. Ya me ha advertido. -Contestó enojada lanzando un cuchillo que fue a dar justo en el holograma de un pájaro que pasaba volando.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

-Wow... eso ha sido asombroso. -Dije.

-Gracias. Mi mentor me ha enseñado algunas cosas.

Luz acertó en el blanco cuatro de sus cinco tiros, aunque el último lo falló. Me dio la impresión que lo hizo a posta. Lanzaba tan bien que me dio vergüenza seguir delante de ella.

-¿Sabes? Creo que no necesitas practicar esto. -Dije aún sin salir de mi asombro.

-Puede que tengas razón. Solo vine para descargar un poco de ira interior. La chica del Distrito 1 me ha estado diciendo cosas bien feas, y en el comedor volcó un vaso de jugo sobre mi comida "sin querer" -Hizo el signo de las comillas en el aire- y todos se rieron de mí.

Aisha... Me había caído algo mejor que Cirella en la mañana, porque no había sido especialmente ruda conmigo, pero en ese momento también sentí una tremenda ira interior invadirme. Mucho peor que si me lo hubiese hecho a mí.

-Ignórala. Es una estúpida. -Dije. Era muy raro en mí el hablar así, pero estaba muy enojada- Y su mentora nada más que piensa en ir de fiesta. Se emborrachó anoche y vomitó en mis zapatos.

Luz rió.

-Le diré algo así la próxima vez que se me acerque. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

-No lo creo. -Dije- Ésto claramente no es lo mío. Quizá me pase al cuerpo a cuerpo. Mi mentor ha insistido en que deben ser cuchillos.

-Mentores... -Murmuró- Yo iré a hacer fogatas. Ven luego si quieres.

-Iré. -Dije y ambas nos despedimos.

En la zona del cuerpo a cuerpo los monitores estaban aún más pendientes de nosotros, enseñándonos trucos y técnicas con un cuchillo de goma para que no nos hiciésemos daño. Era macabro oirles hablar de cosas como el mejor punto para apuñalar a alguien por la espalda, o cómo seccionar la femoral de forma sencilla.

-Y si ven que su rival les supera en fuerza, siempre pueden inmovilizarlo antes de huir. La mejor manera es clavar el cuchillo en su pierna y girar la muñeca. La herida en la pierna entorpecerá su movilidad, mientras que el giro de muñeca hará que la hoja del cuchillo abra la herida y duela mucho más. -Nos contaba uno de los monitores.

También nos dejaron practicar un poco. Primero debíamos esquivar a nuestro oponente. El monitor que se enfrentó conmigo elogió mis reflejos y velocidad. Sólo me tocó dos veces y no fueron mortales. Uno fue en el brazo y otro en el hombro.

-El del hombro te habría dejado con el brazo inmovilizado por un largo tiempo. Te hubiese dejado bastante vulnerable, pues te deja incapaz de blandir tu arma. -Me explicó.

-Bueno, con el derecho no puedo hacer mucho de todos modos. -Dije. Él pareció entender a lo que me refería.

-Así que zurda... ¿Lo sabe alguien? -Susurró acercando su cara a mí.

-Creo que no... -Dije aliviada recordando que decidí no practicar lanzamiento de cuchillos delante de Luz por vergüenza.

-Procura que no lo sepa mucha gente. Normalmente tratarán de inmovilizar primero tu brazo derecho, y eso los deja muy vulnerables.

Yo asentí. Esquivar era divertido, supongo porque de momento no era más que un juego. El otro monitor consiguió matar al chico del 6 dos veces pero yo no morí en ninguna de las ocasiones lo cual estaba bien para ser mi primera vez, aunque aún tenía que conseguir que el cuchillo me tocase menos. Con el ataque sin embargo, la cosa era distinta. El monitor me esquivaba siempre, con movimientos rápidos y elegantes. Era como un baile, él retrocedía, se echaba a un lado, movía la cabeza... Conseguí rozarle la pierna al final, pero fue un corte muy superficial según él.

Para cuando terminé en la estación de los cuchillos ya había transcurrido casi la totalidad del tiempo de entrenamiento, aunque valió la pena para familiarizarme un poco con el arma y acostumbrarme a blandirla, usarla y esquivarla. Me dirigí a la estación de las fogatas, pero Luz ya no estaba allí. Quería volver a cuchillos más tarde, pero no me dio tiempo. Nada más que la teoría nos llevó gran parte de la hora, al parecer una fogata es algo muy arriesgado ya que dejaba muchos rastros tanto visibles como olfativos pero a la vez era muy útil para cocinar o calentarse. Prender el fuego en sí es también complicado sin cerillas aunque entendí pronto el funcionamiento de la fricción de la madera y conseguí encender una llama. Para entonces mis brazos estaban gritando de fatiga.

Una señal por megafonía sonó a las 8 en punto para indicar el fin del entrenamiento. Brendan nos reunió a todos en el círculo, nos felicitó y pidió un aplauso para Sorrento quien aparentemente había terminado el circuito de obstáculos en un tiempo récord. Sólo los profesionales aplaudieron. Tras eso nos dijo que los informes con nuestro progreso serían entregados a nuestros mentores en una hora y nos despidió.

Me pareció correcto esperar a Core para volver juntos a nuestra planta, nos reunimos y nos fuimos hacia el ascensor. Tuvimos que montar en el segundo viaje porque no cabíamos todos. Con nosotros iban los chicos del 7 y Tributo Bola de Billar, que era el más alto y corpulento de los cinco. Estaba cruzado de brazos en un rincón con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Por un instante, el chico del 7 y yo nos miramos. Él sonrió, parecía como si quisiese decirme algo, pero no dijo nada pues la puerta se abrió y cuando salimos a fuera vimos que Isaak, Beetee y Kernel estaban ahí esperándonos. También había otros escoltas y mentores.

-¡Sorpresa! -Dijo Isaak sonriendo ámpliamente- ¡Venimos a por ustedes!

-Sabemos el camino gracias. -Dijo Core.

Isaak sacudió la cabeza.

-Este chico cada día se vuelve más un Kernel en miniatura. No se quién puede ser el culpable. -Dijo a Kernel, quien encontró el comentario muy divertido.

-¿Cómo les fue el día? -Preguntó Beetee.

-Bien. Aprendí muchas cosas. -Dije.

-Pse... -Dijo Core.

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso más tarde. -Dijo Kernel.

-En verdad vinimos a por ustedes porque queríamos enseñarles algo. -Dijo Isaak- El Salón de la Fama.

-¿Salón de la Fama? -Dije. No tenía constancia de que tal cosa existiese, otra cosa más aprendida hoy.

-Es un salón con fotos de todos los ganadores. Pensamos que lo encontrarían interesante. -Explicó Beetee.

La curiosidad me invadió al instante. Tenía ganas de ver los rostros de todos los ganadores cuando tenían nuestra edad. ¿Sería ese el misterioso piso número 13?

Al final resultó ser que no. El Salón de la Fama estaba en la misma planta donde nos encontrábamos. Era una habitación cuadrada, cuya puerta estaba flanqueada por columnas jónicas y un frontón de piedra que ponía "Vencedores" en letras mayúsculas grabadas en la misma piedra. El interior no estaba muy decorado, había 100 retratos numerados, aunque la mitad de ellos estaban vacíos. Mis ojos se clavaron en la foto del primer ganador, una chica de pelo largo y grandes ojos marrones. "Arcadia Lake. Distrito 11". ¿Cómo debió haber sido para ella? En la foto se veía con una mirada plácida e incluso parecía que sonreía levemente.

-Estaba hasta arriba de sedantes en esa foto, la pobre Arcadia. -Dijo Kernel- Fue la única manera de hacerla parecer normal. No se la ha visto en años, dicen que aún sigue viva, en algún manicomio en alguna parte.

No sonaba muy esperanzador. Mags estaba en la foto número 9. Se veía mucho más seria, frunciendo el entrecejo. Tenía muchas pecas y el pelo largo y negro recogido en una extraña y compleja trenza que sin duda ponía de manifiesto su habilidad para los nudos. Su escolta también salía en la foto. A partir de la edición 20, los mentores también empezaron a aparecer. Reconocí a Mags en un par de ellas, junto al tributo ganador.

-¡Y aquí tenemos a Kernel! -Anunció Core, reconociéndolo de inmediato.

Miré la foto. Kernel no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo la misma mirada burlona, y no se veía traumatizado o afectado en lo más mínimo. Supuse que después de todo, era normal. Su forma de ganar fue bastante única. Una chica con rastas naranjas y un gran lazo verde en la cabeza estaba junto a él haciendo el símbolo de la paz. Su mentora estaba detrás agarrándolo de los hombros. Iba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes caqui y unos pantalones holgados de camuflaje. Su pelo era castaño y corto, con las puntas tintadas de rubio.

Beetee tampoco había cambiado mucho. Su cara era casi igual pero con facciones más adolescentes. Kernel muy en su linea, de traje y corbata, aunque con unas cuantas arrugas menos. Una sonriente chica de cabello rubio hecho tirabuzones y un vestido plastificado fucsia se estaba colgando de su cuello. Core silbó.

-¿De dónde sacaste a ese bombón, Kernel? ¿Es tu novia? -Dijo Core a quien nunca le había oído un comentario de ese estilo.

Beetee y Kernel rieron a la vez. Por un segundo pensé que era porque a ellos también les sorprendió, pero de repente recordé el por qué.

-No. No es mi novia. Pero si quieres pedirle una cita, mira detrás de ti.

La sonrisa de Core desapareció automáticamente de su cara. Creo que ese fue el instante en el que él también recordó. Abrió mucho los ojos, girándose lentamente. Isaak estaba tras él, rojo como un semáforo y mirando al suelo. Core retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

-¿P-Por qué... por qué son tan raritos en este lugar? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo espeluznante que... que...? -Gritó, aún palideciendo.

A continuación se puso a examinar la foto de cerca, después miraba a Isaak y después volvía a mirar la foto mientras susurraba para sí "Mierda... la misma nariz... maldito friki travestido...".

Lo cierto es que incluso mirando la foto fijamente, no había ninguna pista que indicase que aquella persona era en realidad un hombre. Isaak era muy delgado de por sí, y sus facciones eran suaves y armonizadas. Pero de aquella apariencia femenina ya no había ni rastro. Sobre todo ayudaba la barba de un día que ya empezaba a manifestarse.

-Mataría por haber tenido una cámara de video en mi bolsillo. -Dijo Kernel a quien sin duda le estaba divirtiendo mucho la escena.

-En mi defensa diré que era joven e inmaduro. -Dijo Isaak cruzado de brazos.

-Y lo sigues siendo. Lo segundo al menos. -Contestó Kernel.

-Te demostraré lo equivocado que estás haciendo como que no he oído eso. -Se defendió Isaak.

Beetee suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Es así todo el rato? -Le susurré. No quería que los demás me oyesen.

-Yo ya me he acostumbrado...-Contestó.

Decidí que lo mejor sería dejar el incidente atrás, ahora quedaban menos de diez fotos para terminar. Reconocí Blight, el ganador de hace tres años. También a Sugar en la antepenúltima, a pesar de que su pelo no era rosa aún. Finalmente, el ganador del año pasado me devolvió la mirada desde la última foto. Dexter McKinley, 18 años, Distrito 5. Sentí un escalofrío. Tenía los ojos de un absoluto demente. No me extrañaba que hubiese montado tal carnicería, asesinando a sus propios aliados mientras dormían. ¿Y éste tipo era el mentor de Luz?

-Dexter McTraidor... normal que no se atreviese ni a aparecer por la fiesta. Mags no está contenta con él. Sugar se enfurece nada más oír "Distrito 5". -Explicó Kernel.

-Es de esperar. -Dijo Beetee- El año pasado era su debut como mentora. Traicionar a tus aliados tampoco es que te de mucha popularidad. Le va a costar mucho quitarse ese estigma.

-Lo peor es que serán sus tributos quien cumplan su penitencia. Pobres chicos... -Agregó Isaak.

Al oir que estaban hablando de Luz puse especial atención.

-¿Por qué? -Dije. Intenté sonar casual, pero no pude disimular muy bien el tono de urgencia en mi voz.

-Oh, olvidé que se te activa el instinto protector en cuanto alguien menciona a esa niña. -Dijo Kernel.- Hazte a la idea de que las posibilidades de que no sobreviva al baño de sangre son altas. Incluso si huyera inmediatamente. Cuanto antes empieces a asimilarlo más sencillo te resultará superarlo. Sugar por ejemplo, ha dado instrucciones muy claras a sus tributos de que vayan a por ellos dos en la Cornucopia en primer lugar y no me extrañaría que Mags y Semihombre también lo hayan hecho.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo tienes tú esa información? -Preguntó Isaak suspicamente.

-Me lo ha dicho hoy ella misma. -Contestó Kernel encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¡Hoy!? ¿¡Cuándo hoy!? -Dijo Isaak subiendo progresivamente su tono de voz.

Beetee puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Se avecina tormenta. -Susurró- Vamos.

A paso ligero salimos del Salón de la Fama mientras ellos se quedaban rezagados discutiendo. No sirvió de nada pues aún tuvimos que esperar al ascensor que estaba ocupado en aquellos momentos. Pronto Kernel e Isaak nos alcanzaron acompañados de... Sugar.

-¿De dónde rayos sale ésta ahora? -Dijo Core.

-...asuntos de mentores. -Venía diciendo Kernel- Y dejen de gritar. Los deben estar oyendo hasta en el último piso.

-Esta pendeja no es de fiar. Mags me dijo que... -Dijo Isaak.

-Sea lo que sea que te dijo Mags, es MENTIRA. -Masculló Sugar.

-Mags no miente. -Replicó Isaak- Pobre esposo tuyo. Tener que aguantarte a diario.

-¡Muérete!. -Contestó Sugar. Y de repente me miró a mí, y su expresión se transformó en sorpresa. -Tú...

Sugar corrió hacia mí. Yo di un paso atrás, pero no pude apartar mi brazo a tiempo y ella se agarró a él.

-Así que tu mamá hace el videojuego de Los Juegos del Hambre. Me encantó cómo me dibujó. Es realmente talentosa. -Dijo con suavidad.

Me empezaba a cansar esto. Podría haber respondido muchas cosas. "En verdad mi mamá no hace el videojuego, forma parte del equipo que lo hace"; "mi mamá no dibuja, ella es programadora"; "programar es mucho más complicado que dibujar"... Pero simplemente me quedé ahí bloqueada, con todos mis músculos en tensión.

-Pensé que la gran Sugar no hablaba con "carne de Cornucopia". -Se burló Kernel.

-¡Que te jodan Kernel, eso es cosa del pasado! Ahora somos amigas. ¿Verdad?

Aparentemente, ahora era amiga de Sugar. Traté de decir algo, pero creo que no conseguí articular nada inteligible. Por fortuna, el ascensor llegó y me consolé pensando en que ella se quedaría en el primer piso.

-¿Te gustaría cenar hoy con nosotros? Te presentaré a Aisha y Sparkle. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Creo que aún no nos han presentado. -Me dijo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió al llegar a su planta.

-A veces pienso que tienes serrín dentro de la cabeza. Vamos a hacer una reunión sobre el entrenamiento. Por supuesto que no puede quedarse a cenar. -Dijo Kernel molesto.

-Oh... ¿Me invitan a cenar entonces?

-Lo que vamos a decir en la reunión es secreto. Ya bájate y deja de molestar. -Dijo Kernel.

-¡No me importa tu estúpida reunión! Solo quiero hablar un ratito con ella.

-Te doy cinco segundos para que salgas.

-¡Oblígame! -Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Kernel le dio un empujón y la sacó del ascensor mientras las puertas se cerraban. Sugar retrocedió torpemente igual que en la noche del desfile, solo que esta vez Core no estaba tras ella para frenar su caída.

-Adios Sugar.

-¡ÉSTA ME LA PAGAS KER... -Fue lo último que se oyó antes de que el ascensor reanudase su marcha. Me dio algo de lástima pero no pude evitar respirar aliviada una vez que la perdimos de vista.

-Con eso aprenderá. -Dijo Isaak, quien pareció recuperar el buen humor tras ver a Sugar tirada en el suelo.

-La última vez que empujé a alguien... gané los Juegos del Hambre. -Dijo Kernel.

-Pero si anteayer... -Empecé a decir.

-¡Shush!. No digas nada Wiress. No arruines mi frase perfecta.

* * *

**Princesa por un día. A Prada story.**

¡SMACK!

Prada se tocó la mejilla donde su madre le había dado la bofetada. La zona estaba hinchada, dolorida y enrojecida. Por un momento no se atrevió a nada, ni siquiera a llorar. Tan solo unas lágrimas silenciosas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Lo siento... -Dijo su madre al fin. -Mejor una bofetada de tu madre que una paliza de los Agentes de la Paz. Sabes que no podemos probarnos los vestidos, Prada. Por muy bonitos que sean.

La madre susurraba. Como si tuviese miedo de ser oída, a pesar de que en la intimidad de su casa, eso no era tan probable. A veces se traía trabajo a casa. Vestidos de fiesta a los que había que hacerles pequeños arreglos y que Prada, como niña curiosa que era, se moría por probar. Pero eso no era posible. Esos trajes no eran para ellos, eran para los ciudadanos del Capitolio.

-Comprendes a mamá. ¿Verdad? No puedo dejar que te pongas esta ropa porque hacerlo va contra las leyes.

Sin mirarla, Prada sorbió por la nariz y asintió, y cuando su madre la hubo ayudado a quitarse el vestido de nuevo fue cuando rompió a llorar. Corriendo se encerró en el baño. Prada no tenía nada. Se pasaba la vida viendo esos deslumbrantes vestidos, pero no eran suyos. Tampoco tenía habitación propia pues su casa solo tenía tres habitaciones, una era el baño, otra donde tenían los fogones, las camas, y la mesa de comer y otra donde sus padres guardaban las cosas del trabajo. Era básicamente lo que uno se podía permitir.

-Lo siento... -Volvió a repetir la madre desde afuera mientras oía a su hija llorar en el baño. Sentía haber tenido que pegarle. Sentía no poder darle una vida mejor. Sentía no tener la posibilidad de hacer del mundo un lugar más justo para sus hijos. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y lloraron juntas.

Años después en la Cosecha y por alguna razón, Prada recordó éste momento cuando su nombre salió de labios de la escolta. Se sintió débil, indefensa. Sintió que las ganas de llorar la invadían, como siempre. Aunque esta vez intentó reprimirlas con todas sus fuerzas.

"Piensa en el desfile... todo irá bien... el desfile..."

Mientras caminaba al escenario, observaba a la gente a su alrededor mirarla con compasión y lástima.

"Te harán un vestido, sólo para tí... el más bonito de todo Panem..."

El mundo se emborronaba cada vez más. No quería llorar pero ella conocía bien la sensación. Una vez que empieza es imposible pararla. Se puede contener por un momento, pero no parar. Iba a morir. Lo sentía. Nunca fue rival para nadie.

"No llores... no llores, no llores, no llores, no llores... vas a morir, pero serás una princesa. Aunque solo sea por un solo día..."

Y el último vestigio de su fuerza la abandonó cuando puso el pie en el escenario. Y Prada lloró.

* * *

**Snif... reconozco que me puse algo sentimental escribiendo eso. :(**

**Éste capítulo es raro porque empecé escribiendo el final, después el principio y después lo de enmedio, pero así es como vino y así es como fue. Igual tuve que hacer retoques para que no quedara raro al hacer el ensamble (¿Alguien ha comido huevos Kinder de los que te sale un juguetito desmontado adentro?).**

**Al escribirlo me preocuparon dos cosas. Una es que Wiress casi sólo está hablando con chicas. Creo que ella es más tímida con los chicos pero hablando con chicas se siente más segura. Con Core si habla porque ya tiene algo de confianza con él. Sentía como que ellos debían hablar ya, Core necesita comprensión. También me preocupan los modismos, y me acechan como un Ghastly en Torre Lavanda. (?) **

**Danro amo que me dejes reviews! Espero continuar con el fic a la altura de tus espectativas. Con Luz voy a ser muy mala D: (Sorry Luz). Y sobre los entrenamientos, es algo que me ha llevado bastante tiempo, primero para buscar info, que creo que he aprendido más de supervivencia en el intento yo que Wiress xDDD, lo segundo el no convertir el capítulo en "manual de entrenamiento para Los Juegos del Hambre" pero a la misma vez mostrar los conocimientos que Wiress ha adquirido y que le podrían servir útiles en la Arena. ¿Saltos temporales? ¿Qué es eso? XD**

**Prada es una chica con una gran sensibilidad. Quiere ser bonita como las chicas de los pósters de moda, es como una cenicienta. Solo que le ha tocado un hada madrina algo sádica, y cuando suene el gong su carruaje se convertirá en... ¿Calabaza? Su vida es un precio muy alto y ella lo sabe. También le gustan las cosas bonitas, las cosas que brillan y los cuentos de hadas. **

**Abrazos y espero leer algo tuyo pronto! Bee -cough- tee... ;) y el PM cuando puedas jajaja. Si has leído el mío y aún no me has tomado por loca es buena señal!  
**

**Creo que la otra vez no dije la etimología de Isaak. Me gusta mucho ese nombre, además soy fan de Fundación de Isaac Asimov. Es un libro genial y que estoy leyendo en estos momentos. Isaak también es un personaje de la serie americana Dexter, el oscuro pasajero. De hecho el mentor de Luz se llama... ¡Dexter!. Isaak Sirko aparece en la séptima temporada, un villano al que le tomé mucho cariño. En cuanto a Dexter (el de la serie), él es un asesino en serie de asesinos en serie. Un psicópata con una escala moral algo extraña. El Dexter de mi fic no me cae bien!**

**Sobre los nombres del resto de Tributos... los que no aparecen es porque aún no se me ha ocurrido ningún nombre.  
**

**Distrito 1**

Aisha

Sparkle

**Distrito 2**

Kopper

Mustang (Tributo Bola de Billar)

**Distrito 3**

Wiress

Core

**Distrito 4**

Cirella

Sorrento

**Distrito 5**

Luz

**Distrito 7**

Nettle

Vermont

**Distrito 8**

Prada

Custo

**Distrito 9**

Tributo Gaviota (Bautizado por Kernel)

**Distrito 10  
**

Savoy

**Distrito 12**

Lycoris

**Hasta la próxima!**

**PD Me gustaría sacar a Cecelia en la historia pero ella es posterior...**


	12. Chapter 12

Mi facilidad para adentrarme de lleno en mi propio mundo, me permitió asimilar mejor todo lo que acababa de ocurrir en la última media hora. Los Profesionales estaban enojados con el último ganador del Distrito 5, y muy posiblemente Luz y su compañero pagasen el error de su mentor. Debería estar aliviada ya que eso significaba que en el comienzo del baño de sangre, los más habilidosos estarían ocupados con otro objetivo y aún así, estaba preocupada por Luz, habiéndose mostrado ella incluso más capaz que yo a defenderse por su cuenta en caso de caer un arma en sus manos...

-¡Wiress, la cena! -Dijo Isaak por enésima vez devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Perdón... -Dije agarrando de nuevo el tenedor. No podía evitar que mi mente se fuese a la deriva entre los acontecimientos del día de hoy.

Tampoco presté mucha atención cuando un empleado del edificio llamó y entregó a Kernel y Beetee sendos sobres, en uno ponía mi nombre y en otro el de Core. Eran los informes con los resultados del entrenamiento.

Kernel se mostró satisfecho con el mío, e impresionado cuando leyó mis progresos en la estación de pesca. Destacaban mi paciencia y mi habilidad para fabricar una caña de pescar casi a la primera con la que incluso hice una captura.

-Los monitores de las estaciones donde has estado han contado a Brendan que aprendes muy rápido y captas todo a la primera. El peor informe ha sido el del tiro al blanco con cuchillos, pero no te debe preocupar. No quiero que vayas por ahí lanzando los cuchillos que te encuentres. No soy partidario de usar el cuchillo como arma arrojadiza. Me imagino que te harás una idea de por qué.

Kernel solía darme información incompleta para ver si yo alcanzaba a la misma conclusión sin que él me lo dijese. Esta vez, la respuesta fue sencilla.

-Porque solo tienes una oportunidad para lanzarlos.

-Muy bien. -Dijo- Quien lanza un cuchillo debe estar cien por cien seguro de que va a dar en el blanco, de lo contrario lo pierdes para siempre. Y sin experiencia previa uno no puede nunca estar seguro de que vaya a acertar. Por eso es mejor conservarlos.

Experiencia previa... Pensé en Luz otra vez, hace unas horas acababa de ver cómo acertaba cuatro tiros de cinco, algunos de ellos bastante difíciles. ¿Qué experiencia podría haber tenido ella lanzando cuchillos? En realidad no sabía nada de su vida, tan solo lo que me dijo aquel día en la enfermería nada más llegar al Capitolio, que tampoco era gran cosa. Lo que si me dio la sensación es que aunque fuese en parte, se alegraba de haber sido cosechada y escapar de la vida que llevaba. Lo debía haber pasado realmente mal pero nada de eso me daba pistas de su habilidad arrojando cuchillos. Quizá fuera su talento natural. Y luego estaban los Profesionales que...

-¡Wiress, apúrate! -Chilló Isaak sacudiéndome. Ya empezaba a convertirse en déjà vu.

El informe de Core consistía en una sola hoja. Beetee frunció el ceño antes de pasárselo a Kernel, quien lo leyó en silencio primero sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción, y finalmente lo leyó en voz alta.

-"El Tributo Core Oakes ha insistido en centrarse durante todo el día en tareas de investigación y lectura, a pesar de que en reiteradas ocasiones le ha sido recomendada la adquisición de conocimientos prácticos."

-Core. Ésto no es lo que hablamos en la mañana. -Dijo Beetee con tono serio.

-Lo se. Pero supuse que no eran normas, sino directrices y consejos. -Respondió Core con naturalidad.

-¿Alguna razón en particular por la que has decidido no seguir los consejos de tu mentor entonces? -Preguntó Kernel.

-Sólo hago lo que creo más conveniente para mí y mis objetivos. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh. ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar ni por un segundo... que quizá Beetee tiene más experiencia y por tanto más razón que tú en el asunto? No seas necio muchacho.

-Relájate Kernel. Nunca dije nada así. No hay una sola forma de hacer las cosas.

-Core, esa no es forma de hablar a tu mentor. -Intervino Isaak de forma cortante.

-Bueno. Solo quiero decir que si su método es infalible ¿Por qué el Distrito 3 no gana todos los años? -Contestó Core levantándose. -Iré a mi habitación por ahora. No quiero verme envuelto en otro numerito como en el ascensor.

Core soltó la bomba y tranquilamente salió de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta.

-Tiene una oportunidad más. Una y no más. -Dijo Kernel- Y como siga sin entrar en razón, entonces que haga lo que quiera. No queda mucho tiempo. No podemos estar malgastándolo en alguien que no escucha.

Por extraño que parezca, también me sentía mal por él. Comí un poco más y dejé el resto antes de pedir un té al camarero e ir a sentarme al sofá. Core no iba a ser mi aliado, lo cual significaba que era mi rival. Lo mismo se aplicaba a Luz y al resto. Había conocido a varios tributos que me caían bien, pero ¿Era correcto confiar en ellos? Quizá el mentor de Luz le había inculcado esa idea del "todo vale". Y aunque ciertamente todo vale en la Arena, las alianzas se respetan mientras están vigentes. Sabiendo la historia del ganador del año pasado, estaba preocupada...

Beetee se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Va todo bien? Has estado en las nubes durante la cena. -Dijo.

-No demasiado... -Contesté.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? Recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que sea.

Miré a Isaak que estaba de piernas cruzadas leyendo una revista sobre los últimos chismes. Luego miré a Kernel que había estado ocupado lavándose las manos desde que terminamos la cena. Por alguna razón, no me sentía bien el hablar sobre mis preocupaciones con ellos delante.

-Podemos ir a otro lado si te parece mejor. -Añadió adivinando mis pensamientos una vez más.

Yo asentí. Nos levantamos y fuimos a su habitación. Era bastante parecida a la mía pero la moqueta era blanca con dibujos violetas y las paredes eran de un color marfil. Beetee buscó dos vasos, sirvió agua de la jarra que había sobre la mesa y me dio uno. Tras eso nos sentamos.

-Se que es un poco tarde para decirlo. Pero siento que hayas tenido que verte envuelta en las discusiones de antes. Isaak y Sugar se odian, sobra que te lo diga, pero aún así, no deberían haber montado tal espectáculo delante de ustedes.

-No importa. -Dije. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las reacciones exageradas de Isaak.- Pero creo que es injusto que Isaak exija a otros que no le hablen a Sugar solo porque a él le caiga mal.

Y yo ni siquiera era fan de Sugar...

-Hmm... es más complicado que eso, pero prefiero no meterme en ese asunto porque no me gusta contar chismes de mis compañeros, solo diré que pienso parecido. Sugar es una mentora al igual que yo y aunque no apruebe muchas de las cosas que hace, tampoco tengo nada en contra suya.

-Está bien. Lo entiendo. -Dije.

-Ella y Kernel hablan a menudo, y es algo impulsiva por lo que a Kernel no le resulta difícil sacarle información importante. En cuanto a Isaak, él siempre piensa en el bien de ustedes, pero a veces se deja llevar por su ego. Solo te pido que no se lo lleves en cuenta. No lo hace por fastidiar, simplemente no puede evitarlo. -Hubo un silencio.- Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres contarme?

Bebí un sorbo de agua, respiré hondo y empecé a hablar. Le conté todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Mi encuentro con los Profesionales, mi conversación con Core y por qué me había rechazado como aliada, mi encuentro con Luz, su habilidad con los cuchillos y la conversación que tuvimos. Él me escuchó en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando y una vez que terminé se quedó pensativo por un rato.

-Vayamos por partes. -Dijo al fin- Los Profesionales. Ellos no pueden tocar a ningún Tributo aún, y lo que hacen es minarlos psicológicamente, lo cual puede ser incluso más efectivo que la violencia física, y que por desgracia no hay regulación acerca de eso. Ya hablamos al respecto.

-Y no lo he olvidado. Solo que me agarraron desprevenida. -Dije algo avergonzada.

-Nos pasa a todos. -Dijo Beetee quitando importancia al asunto.-¿No te pareció raro sin embargo que una de las Profesionales se fuese por su cuenta sin avisar a los demás? Porque según me has contado el resto no sabía donde estaba.

-Pensé que estaría espiando. Ella misma me lo dijo. Aunque ahora que lo mencionas... le pregunté si la mandaron y pareció molestarse un poco. Me dijo que ella no era la enviada de nadie.

-En los Profesionales siempre hay un líder que está al frente de todo. Se decide por votación una vez todos se han reunido por primera vez. Es raro que surjan discusiones al respecto, porque los Profesionales son Tributos muy disciplinados y todo está calculado de antemano. Las habilidades que cada uno desarrollará están decididas desde el principio para complementarse los unos a los otros. También las personalidades de cada uno, digamos que en cada tanda de aspirantes, investigan el perfil psicológico de cada uno y los organizan en consecuencia, para que no haya demasiada gente dominante en el grupo. Eso evita conflictos y asegura la supervivencia de la alianza.

-Vaya... no sabía eso.

-Sin embargo... a veces se juntan dos personas muy dominantes y surgen los conflictos. No tengo mucha más información pero éste podría ser el caso. Si son astutos, todos dejarán sus diferencias de lado por el bien de la alianza.

-Desde luego Cirella se veía muy dominante. Me pregunto si ella es la líder de los Profesionales.

-Bueno, son buenas noticias ¿No? Eso significa que las personas que más problemas pueden darte no están tan unidas como aparenta. Divide y vencerás. Pasemos ahora al siguiente tema. La chica del Distrito 5. ¿Qué piensas de ella?

-La conocí el mismo día que llegamos al Capitolio y nos hicimos amigas. Es una chica muy dulce, pero creo que Kernel tiene razón, no debería profundizar mucho más en nuestra amistad porque lo tiene bastante difícil.

-Solo piensa que para que tú ganes, ella tendrá que morir de todos modos. Da igual que sea en la Cornucopia o en la final, no pueden sobrevivir ambas. Es un acto de piedad morir en el baño de sangre. La gente está ocupada intentando acabar con el mayor número de tributos posible, y las muertes suelen ser rápidas. Sin embargo... la Arena es traicionera.

Aquello me entristeció, a pesar de que sabía que era verdad.

-Beetee... ¿Crees que ella es de fiar? -Pregunté.

-¿Lo dices por lo de su mentor? En principio no tiene por qué seguir su filosofía aunque ¿Quién sabe? No te recomendaría aliarte con ella con esos antecedentes. La amistad en la Arena se termina en el momento en que suena el gong y a partir de ahí, uno está solo. Ni siquiera las alianzas pueden ser consideradas como amistades. En menos de una semana no te puedes hacer una idea de si el afán de supervivencia va a hacer que tu aliado ponga su vida por encima de sus principios.

-Lo que significa que debo empezar a hacerme a la idea de que voy a participar sola...

-Así es. Pero piensa que siempre es mejor participar en solitario que hacer una mala elección en tu alianza. Y aliarse con esa chica no parece una elección muy buena. ¿No crees?

La verdad es que no me convenía si aquello me ponía a mí también en el punto de mira de los Profesionales solo por ser su aliada. Y con ese mentor...

-Ella también me dijo que su mentor estaba buscándole una alianza, pero que no estaba teniendo mucha suerte. Me dijo que ella no tenía derecho a elegir. -Dije.

-Es muy controlador. Es el ganador más reciente pero no ha pasado desapercibido. Pobre niña...

-¿Crees que tendrá posibilidades? La chica del 1 le está haciendo la vida imposible.

-Si la atacan todos a la vez, no. Pero aún no tenemos esa información. Solo estamos seguros del Distrito 1 porque Kernel se lo ha sacado a Sugar. Lo demás son conjeturas.

-Tampoco entiendo por qué Sugar actúa así. Luz no tiene culpa de lo que hizo su mentor.

-Escucha. Sugar lo pasó muy mal el año pasado. Siendo la ganadora de hace dos años, la chica que murió a manos de Dexter era su amiga, al igual que Aisha. Probablemente entrenasen las tres juntas durante muchos años. Cuando uno decide presentarse voluntario ya sabe a lo que se expone. Pero ver a tu primer tributo y amiga morir traicionada está a otro nivel. No digo que apruebe ese acoso al que la están sometiendo, pero comprendo cómo pueden sentirse.

Al oír a Beetee decir esas cosas me sentí algo egoísta. Él siempre se ponía en la situación de los demás e intentaba comprenderlos.

-De todos modos -Prosiguió Beetee- Preocúpate lo mínimo por ese asunto. Lo que pase entre los Profesionales y Luz no te afecta. Es el turno de Core ahora.

-Core... está siendo muy pesimista. No para de decir que tiene asumida su muerte, y cuando le hablé de aliarnos, se puso en el peor de los escenarios. Empezó a hablar sobre ambos quedándonos solos en la Arena. Dice que quiere aprender sobre electrónica para hacer algo como lo que tú hiciste para ganar.

Pareció como si a Beetee le impactase esa última frase. Negó con la cabeza y pensó durante un rato sus siguientes palabras.

-Se lo está jugando todo a doble o nada. Y no tiene ni siquiera un plan B... -Otro silencio- Wiress...

-¿Sí? -Dije. Sentí algo de miedo por lo que me pudiese decir. Beetee sonaba muy consternado.

-Esto que te voy a decir no es muy agradable. Pero creo que será mejor que guardes las distancias con Core. Ese pesimismo suyo no te hace ningún bien. Además ya ha dejado claro que no quiere aliarse contigo. Quedan tres días y esto se pone serio. Atrás quedaron las fiestas y los desfiles. Adelante solo te esperan dos cosas, sangre y muerte. He de reconocer que no me hubiese importado que ustedes dos se aliasen. Core es confiable, pero el ha tomado una decisión y tú debes actuar en consecuencia. Sé correcta con él pero no le cuentes demasiado y mantén las distancias.

-Y... ¿Y si nos encontramos en la Arena? -Pregunté.

-Proponle un pacto de no agresión. Creo que él accedería a eso.

-¿Y si también lo rechaza?

-Entonces... no le des ningún trato preferencial si por casualidades del destino su vida se viese en tus manos.

Matar a Core. No quería hacer eso. Pero tampoco quería que él me matase a mí. Era un dilema que no tenía más salida que una y era una salida fea. No quería morir y el precio a pagar para no hacerlo era muy alto. La proximidad del comienzo de los Juegos del Hambre me golpeó con la fuerza de un camión en aquel instante, y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-Entiendo... entiendo que Core no es mi aliado... P-pero matar a mi compañero de Distrito... todo el mundo me odiará... -Dije entre sollozos.

Beetee abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó un paquetito de pañuelos de papel.

-No es el mejor de los escenarios. -Dijo sacando un pañuelo del paquete- Pero si recuerdas bien, sabrás que yo me vi en esa situación. Han pasado muchos años Wiress... y no hay día en que no la recuerde. Ella misma me lo pidió. Estaba destrozada física y anímicamente. Unos extraños insectos le picaron por todo el cuerpo, y pusieron huevos bajo su piel. Cuando yo la encontré las larvas de aquel insecto se la estaban comiendo por dentro. "Mátame..." fueron sus últimas palabras. Si cierro los ojos aún puedo verla y oírla. Y la decisión que tomé no fue fácil. Por eso... -Tomó mi barbilla y secó delicadamente mi cara y mis ojos con el pañuelo- No quiero que sigas llorando. ¿Me lo prometes?

Recordaba a esa chica. Se hizo un pequeño refugio entre unos arbustos y el nido de esos insectos estaba ahí. Recuerdo su piel y sus brazos cuando un día más tarde los eccemas supurantes de sangre y pus empezaron a aparecer. Recuerdo sus gritos, sus lamentos. Y cómo pareció que los Vigilantes arrastraban ahí a Beetee para ver cómo reaccionaba, haciendo perseguir a una gaviota que se había llevado su única botella de agua entre sus garras. Un enfrentamiento entre Tributos del mismo Distrito siempre era interesante. Beetee trató de ayudarla primero. Pero ya no había nada que se pudiese hacer por ella.

-Lo prometo... -Dije al fin.

-Con total seguridad tendrás que hacer cosas nada agradables. Algunas vendrán solas. Otras te las prepararán igual que hicieron con todos nosotros.

Miré a Beetee con admiración.

-¿Cómo puedes soportar tal desgaste mental con ese estoicismo?. -Pregunté.

-Sólo te diré que tengo la fotografía de cada chico y cada chica que ha pasado por los Juegos del Hambre grabada en la mente. Y eso me da fuerza para algún día, cuando llegue el momento... -Dijo bajando su voz hasta que quedó en un susurro- hacer algo en su memoria. Aunque me cueste la vida.

Beetee acababa de compartir conmigo un pensamiento que sin duda estaba clasificado como conjura. Y eso tenía unas consecuencias. Era algo que no me esperaba de Beetee. Pensé que diría algo así como que había aprendido a convivir con ello, que al final uno se acaba acostumbrando. Pero en realidad por dentro, tras esa apariencia de calma y sosiego se escondían pensamientos revolucionarios alimentados por la injusticia a la que nos someten. Llegué también a la conclusión de que no podía ser de otra manera. Cualquier sorpresa que me llevase sobre él, solo podía enorgullecerme aún más de que él fuese mi mentor.

Media hora más tarde mientras tomaba un baño de espuma en la bañera de hidro masaje de mi cuarto de baño, empecé a meditar sobre todo lo hablado con Beetee. Decidí hacerle caso en todo, olvidarme de Luz y su conflicto con los Profesionales y también de Core por muy difícil que fuese. No podía parar de pensar en lo último que me dijo. Mientras miraba hipnóticamente las burbujas de colores que salían de entre la espuma y ascendían hasta explotarse en el techo tomé una decisión. Acabar con los Juegos del Hambre era una causa que valía la pena. No quería que más niños tuviesen que pasar por ésta repugnante tradición. Si salía de esta viva, iba a ayudar a Beetee en el momento que estaba esperando y le seguiría hasta el final. Aunque me cueste la vida.

Creo que fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que estaba empezando a sentir algo por él.

"¡No seas estúpida, Wiress no está bien que te guste tu mentor!" Sonaba mi conciencia en mi cabeza.

Ciertamente, no estaba bien, dadas las circunstancias. Pero mientras más trataba de evitar pensar así, más me daba cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás. Y como si aquello fuese el remedio a todos mis problemas, tomé aire, sumergí la cabeza bajo el agua y me quedé así hasta que la falta de oxígeno me obligó a salir de nuevo.

* * *

**Confesiones de un Vigilante. An Isaak story.**

Isaak selló la caja con un poco de cinta. Le resultaba extraño pensar que todas las pertenencias que tenía allí cabían en una simple caja de medianas dimensiones. Hacia media hora que había presentado su dimisión como Vigilante y aún le temblaba el pulso.

Contrario a lo que pensó, no se lo habían tomado tan mal como había esperado. Le dieron una hora para recoger sus pertenencias, devolver todas las tarjetas de acceso y la ropa. Ya le enviarían su última nómina por correspondencia.

Tenía un taxi reservado para dentro de media hora que lo llevaría de vuelta a su casa aunque había terminado antes de lo previsto y ahora tenía que hacer tiempo hasta la hora acordada. Se sirvió un último whisky con hielo del bar de la oficina. No estaba seguro si seguía teniendo derecho a hacerlo pero no le importó. Necesitaba un trago.

Unos golpes en la puerta entreabierta lo hicieron volverse. Era Becky. Había sido duro romper con ella pero también para su sorpresa, se lo había tomado bastante mejor de lo previsto.

-¿Se puede? -Dijo. Su habitual tono amable y jovial ponía de manifiesto que no estaba enfadada ni dolida.

-Por supuesto. -Respondió Isaak.

Becky pasó, repasando la habitación con la mirada.

-Es raro verla así de vacía. -Murmuró distraída- Aún no puedo creer que te vayas. Todo ha sido tan repentino...

-Lo se. -Contestó Isaak sentándose sobre la mesa.- Lo siento...

-No lo sientas. -Dijo Becky encogiéndose de hombros.- Tampoco es que tuviésemos la boda planeada o algo así. A decir verdad, últimamente parecíamos más un par de buenos amigos que una pareja.

-Solo quiero decirte que en ningún momento quise hacerte daño.

-Jamás se me ocurriría pensar lo contrario. -Dijo sirviéndose otra copa y sentándose al lado de Isaak- Me lo has dicho, necesitas hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, si es así como te sientes no debes nadar contracorriente. Además... seguiré contándote entre mi círculo de amigos y no espero menos de ti.

Isaak sonrió.

-¿Por nuestra amistad? -Dijo levantando su vaso.

-Por nuestra amistad -Respondió Becky chocando el suyo con el de Isaak. Ambos bebieron.- Creo que estás dejando que te afecte todo demasiado. Lo del Vigilante Jefe no ha sido tu culpa, al Presidente le caía mal ya de antes, no era ningún secreto. Se hubiese buscado otra excusa para ejecutarlo.

-Pero él trató de inculparme. Podía haber sido yo en su lugar.

-Porque sabía que era hombre muerto, se hubiese agarrado hasta a un clavo ardiendo para salvar su cuello. No fuiste al único al que trató de inculpar, sin embargo... solo tú abandonas el barco.

-No me importa el Vigilante Jefe, a mí también me caía mal. No me voy por eso. Es solo que... -Isaak se levantó y colocó una silla en la esquina opuesta de la habitación. Sabía que ahí no había micrófonos cerca. Becky hizo lo mismo.

-Debe ser serio si no quieres que nadie te oiga. Y debes confiar mucho en mí para contármelo.

-Es solo que creo que me he dado cuenta de algo. Esos chicos no merecen ser lanzados ahí a morir. No quiero ser parte de eso.

Ese comentario subversivo le hubiese podido costar fácilmente la lengua. Becky abrió mucho los ojos. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

-A decir verdad, a mí también se me ha pasado por la cabeza alguna vez. Pero piensa una cosa. Los Juegos del Hambre son necesarios para mantener la paz. Si 23 personas deben morir al año por la estabilidad del país, para mí merece la pena.

-¿No hay otra manera de mantenerla sin que tenga que morir gente? -Espetó Isaak.

-Supongo... pero ésta da resultados ¿Por qué cambiarla? Alguna gente aún tiene muy frescos en la memoria los Días Oscuros. ¿Cuántos cientos de miles de vidas se desperdiciaron ahí? Sólo en el Distrito 13 ya vivían casi doscientas cincuenta mil personas... 23 al año no es nada.

-Nada para ti. Pero ponte en el lugar de los que pierden seres queridos ahí -Dijo Isaak quien la conversación empezaba a irritarle.

-Has cambiado Isaak. Antes no te importaban esos chicos, ni sus seres queridos. -Suspiró Becky.

-Perder a alguien a quien quieres solo porque ha sido sorteado es duro. Quizá antes no era consciente de ello.

-Pero de repente lo eres. ¿Por qué?

Isaak se tomó un momento para responder.

-Tal vez tengas razón. He cambiado. Pero sinceramente, no me molesta. De hecho, me siento más yo mismo que nunca.

Becky rió.

-¿Cómo se siente uno más uno mismo que nunca?

-Es difícil de explicar. Solo se que ayudar a crear y controlar un escenario en el que morirán 23 personas no me llena nunca más.

Por el tono en que empleó, Becky dedujo que Isaak no quería seguir hablando de eso.

-Bueno... eres joven. En unas semanas cumplirás 20 ¿No? Pronto encontrarás otro empleo.

-En verdad ya tengo algo en mente.

-¿Ah sí? Cuéntame.

-Había pensado en conseguir el puesto como escolta del Distrito 3.

-¿Tú? ¿¡El Distrito 3!? -Dijo Becky tras estallar en una sonora carcajada- ¿O sea que me has soltado todo ese sermón sobre niños inocentes y seres queridos para seguir involucrado en Los Juegos del Hambre? Te recuerdo que los papelitos que tu linda mano escoja contendrán los nombres de los que condenes a muerte.

-No puedo parar los Juegos del Hambre. Lo haría si algo estuviese en mi mano. Pero tampoco puedo dar la espalda al problema. Prefiero estar del equipo de esos chicos y prestarles todo mi apoyo en lugar de en su contra sólo por ofrecer un buen show.

-Hum... qué altruista. ¿Y por qué el Distrito 3 precisamente? Además, Gem ya es escolta del 3. ¿Qué tramas? -Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-No tramo nada Becky. -Respondió Isaak a la defensiva.

-Tramas algo. Te conozco, Isaak. No lo escondas de mí. -Dijo bromeando.

-El 3 es mi número de la suerte, nada más. Y en cuanto a Gem, bueno, el jefe del departamento de personal me debe una bien grande. Y hasta ahí puedo decir.

-¿Vas a hacer que despidan a la pobre Gem? ¡Qué cruel! Y yo que pensé que te habías vuelto un filántropo. Sí que vas en serio con lo de conseguir el puesto.

-Trataré de que la reubiquen. Seguro que se puede hacer algo.

-Bueno, pues aunque no le vea ningún sentido a tu decisión, solo me queda desearte suerte en tu nuevo empleo. Nos seguiremos viendo cada año de nuevo. Solo que ya no estarás moviendo los hilos.

-Gracias. -Dijo Isaak levantándose- Dile a tu madre que extrañaré sus tortas de limón.

-Se lo diré, aunque en verdad las hace nuestra avox... -Confesó Becky.

-Pues dile a tu avox que extrañaré sus tortas de limón. -Contestó riendo.

Se dieron un breve abrazo e Isaak fue a por la caja.

-Una última cosa... -Dijo Becky - Isaak... ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por mí?

-Claro que lo sentí. -Respondió- Sino no hubiese salido contigo.

-No me refiero a eso. -Dijo insatisfecha con la respuesta- Quiero decir, si alguna vez me amaste de verdad.

Isaak se sintió entre la espada y la pared y antes de responder lo meditó durante un rato, poniendo especial cuidado en la elección de palabras. Si le mentía lo sabría... Becky lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Pensé... pensé que sí. Pero...

El silencio de después dijo el resto.

-Comprendo. Gracias por ser honesto conmigo. -Dijo con una triste sonrisa.

* * *

**Ha sido un capítulo bastante emotivo para mí que espero que hayan disfrutado. **

**Victoria Grayson gracias por tu comentario. Cuando escribí ese capítulo estuve buscando información en internet sobre el primer ganador de los Juegos del Hambre porque quería usar información canon, pero ni buscando en español ni en inglés pude encontrar dicho dato, así que deduje que no existía. Aún así me gustaría averiguar algo más por lo que si alguien tiene información al respecto y fuentes, soy toda oidos. A veces los autores contestan preguntas en ruedas de prensa fuera del libro. JK Rowling lo hace mucho y es algo que me gusta, no se si Suzanne Collins también lo hará.**

**KittensandCats me alegra muchisimo que estés leyendo mi fanfic y te esté gustando tanto. :D Para cuando llegues a este capítulo ya habrás visto algunas de las cosas que te preguntas, aunque se han abierto más interrogantes que estoy tratando de cerrar antes de que empiecen los Juegos en sí. ¡Todo se andará! Tengo unas ganas tremendas de escribir sobre ello. A mí también me encanta Canaima, es una gran chica que seguro no se está perdiendo ni un programa de los Juegos para ver y apoyar a Wiress. Me la imagino hablando con la TV como si Wiress pudiese oírla. Su familia también apoya mucho a Wiress porque ella va a su casa a menudo. En cuanto a Penny, ella decidió no ver los Juegos porque no quiere ver a Wiress pasarlo mal. La pone muy triste y depresiva. :( Abrazos!**

**El siguiente capítulo será del segundo día de entrenamiento, Wiress tiene mucho que pensar sobre las sesiones privadas que ya se acercan y también estará ocupada intentando evitar a ciertas personas que traman algo. ¿Creen que Core trama algo? ¡Yo creo que sí! Besos para todos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo muy extenso, el más extenso hasta ahora, también muy esclarecedor. Tiene dos mini historias. Una sobre Aisha y otra sobre Sugar. Se que es mucho, pero los Juegos se me echan encima y para entonces la mayoría de los cabos deben estar atados. Las mini historias son opcionales, los que quieran enterarse de la historia de Wiress y ya está pueden saltárselas, es solo para comprender mejor a otros personajes.**

* * *

-¿Sabes? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tienes una mirada muy melancólica. Como una tarde lluviosa de verano. -Dijo Eridanus con voz poética poniendo la cinta métrica alrededor de mi cintura. Había llamado a mi puerta temprano en la mañana para tomarme las medidas- Cincuenta y cinco.

La Avox que iba con él introdujo la cifra en una tableta.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo? -Pregunté preocupada.

-Puede ser bueno. Tengo una idea para tu actitud durante las entrevistas que me muero por contarle a tus mentores. La enigmática chica del distrito tecnológico que tiene una escalera real donde otros tienen un vulgar full. Creo que lo podrías hacer bien.

¿En serio era yo así? Había jugado al póker antes, pero lo poco esperanzador del asunto era que Canaima era mucho mejor que yo. Eso me recordaba...

-Eridanus... Una amiga mía me dio una carta para que fuese mi amuleto en los Juegos del Hambre pero la perdí el día del desfile. ¿Por casualidad la viste?

-No. -Dijo arrugando la frente. -Pero si la veo, te lo haré saber. ¿De acuerdo? Ochenta y tres.

-De acuerdo... -Musité. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que no la iba a recuperar. Nadie parecía haberla visto...

-¡Pero alegra esa cara! El pulso se me descontrola cada vez que te imagino vestida y arreglada para la entrevista. Cerise estuvo un día entero pensando sobre tu peinado. -Dijo con un tono de emoción en la voz- Vas a estar triunfadora. El vestido está diseñado ya, y su fabricación empezará tan pronto como mi ayudante envíe el formulario de tus medidas. Me esperan un par de días muy estresantes, pero creeme cuando te digo que cada segundo lo valdrá. Todo será perfecto.

Le tenía algo de miedo a las entrevistas. Es cierto que había estado antes en público durante la Cosecha y el desfile pero ésto era a otro nivel. Durante esos 3 minutos que durase, yo iba a ser la protagonista. Me sentía expuesta y no habría nadie ahí para apoyarme. Sin mencionar el estrés adicional de tener que venderles algo a los patrocinadores. Pero no quería centrarme en eso aún. Ya lidiaría con el problema de algún modo.

-¿Cómo es el vestido? -Dije para distraerme de mis pensamientos.

-Es un secreto -Canturreó Eridanus- Solo te diré que estarás bellísima. Panem se rendirá a tus pies.

Era algo que dudaba. Él no iba a ser el único estilista que iba a poner empeño en su trabajo. Sin embargo no quise herir su orgullo profesional y no dije nada. Cuando terminó de tomarme las medidas fui a ponerme el traje de entrenamiento y lo despedí.

-Si ves la carta por favor házmelo saber. Estoy segura que la perdí en el Centro de Preparación. -Insistí.

-Echaré otro vistazo en la tarde y si encuentro algo se lo diré a Isaak. ¡Hasta luego linda Wiress! -Dijo saliendo de la habitación tras la Avox.

No había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando Isaak apareció.

-Wiress, Wiress... -Dijo. Parecía inquieto y alarmado.- Tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Qué es? -Contesté con preocupación dejándole pasar- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-En verdad sí... verás... -Titubeó un poco más, mirando a todos lados nervioso- Si vas a hacer pis será mejor que lo hagas antes de entrenar.

La sorpresa me hizo parpadear unas cuantas veces. Definitivamente tenía que haber oído mal.

-¡¿Qué?! -Dije un poco más alto de lo que me hubiese gustado.

-Ay no me hagas repetirlo, ya ha sido difícil con una vez. Brendan me llamó y me dijo que el baño de las chicas abajo en el sótano se descompuso y no puede venir nadie a arreglarlo hasta la noche, así que deberán usar el de recepción, pero como eso hace perder tiempo...

-Ya, ya. Lo entiendo. -Dije cortándole.

Isaak suspiró aliviado.

-Bueno pues ya estás avisada. ¿Vendrás a desayunar ahora que Eridanus ha terminado contigo? Los demás aún no han llegado y no tengo a nadie con quien hablar.

Según el reloj de mi mesita eran las nueve y cinco minutos. No era tan temprano.

-¿Y dónde están?

-Core y Kernel están reunidos y Beetee... no quería arruinarte la sorpresa pero está hablando con unos posibles patrocinadores.

-Oh... -No sabía qué contestar, pero tener patrocinadores solo podía ser algo bueno.

-Es el primer año que tenemos patrocinadores tan temprano. Normalmente contactan tras las puntuaciones si éstas han sido buenas, lo que no es muy a menudo... pero el otro día Kernel pudo cerrar un trato y hoy al parecer un grupo de antiguos alumnos de tu papá han llamado y dicen que han hecho un fondo común para ayudarte en la Arena. Beetee cree que no es mucho pero el gesto es bonito y toda ayuda es buena.

-Alumnos de papá... -Murmuré conmovida mientras salíamos rumbo al comedor. Se siente bien al saber que tanta gente quiere apoyarte desinteresadamente.

-Me alegra mucho saber que van a tener tanto apoyo... aún tengo la esperanza de ver a uno de ustedes dos de nuevo con vida... -Isaak lo tenía todo tan claro que dolía. -¡Oh! También hay que planificar tus sesiones privadas. Kernel y Beetee quieren hablar con ustedes al respecto mañana en la mañana, así que será mejor que vayas pensando en alguna estrategia que presentarles. Te lo digo con antelación para que vean que muestras iniciativa y que sus consejos durante estos días han servido para que pienses por ti misma. Ver que no necesitas que ellos te lo den todo mascado les agradará.

-Gracias por el consejo Isaak.

Era en verdad un buen consejo y algo en lo que no había pensado. Se notaba que Isaak había trabajado con Kernel durante muchos años. Ya sabía lo que esperaba en un tributo entrenado por él.

-No hay de qué. -Contestó sonriendo. Después suspiró y su expresión se transformó.- Si pudiese ahora mismo... les devolvería a casa.

Lo miré en silencio y asentí. ¿Le estaría afectando también a él la cercanía del comienzo de los Juegos? Siempre me había preguntado si a la gente del Capitolio les importa nuestras vidas en lo más mínimo y siempre pensé que la respuesta a esa pregunta era no. Pero en aquel instante, mientras veía a Isaak con el codo apoyado en la mesa sujetando su cabeza después de decir aquellas palabras, me quedó claro que de alguna manera, nos había tomado cariño. Y al menos yo también se lo había tomado a él. Sentía como si fuese parte de mi familia, una especie de madre adoptiva, por raro que suene. Siempre preocupándose porque estuviese bien alimentada y atendida, como si esa preocupación fuese más allá de su simple trabajo como escolta nuestro.

-Pero no hablemos de eso. -Dijo de repente- No es justo contigo y no ayuda a nadie. Termina de desayunar. Iré a por Core y vamos hacia abajo. Ya casi es la hora.

Isaak me dejó sola durante unos diez minutos en los que planifiqué mi día. Finalmente, él, Kernel y Core aparecieron.

-Bueno Wiress. ¿Cual es el plan hoy? -Me dijo Kernel.

-Ampliaré conocimientos en las estaciones en las que ya he estado, centrándome en la de cuchillos. También tenía pensado ir a la de hogueras y plantas medicinales para investigar sobre la lista que me dieron ayer en primeros auxilios.

Kernel asintió en aprobación.

-¿Alguna última pregunta antes de ponerte en marcha? -Dijo.

Había algo que me había estado rondando la cabeza. Estudiar sobre plantas me llevaría bastante tiempo y no sabía si era seguro que estuviesen en la Arena. Desperdiciar ese tiempo tan valioso me preocupaba.

-Hum... ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que en la Arena estén las plantas que estudiaremos durante el entrenamiento? ¿Podría ser que no haya ninguna y nada más esté perdiendo el tiempo?

-¿Puedo responder yo a esa pregunta Kernel? ¡Por fa! -Dijo Isaak entusiasmado.

Core lo miró con recelo. Quizá no sabía que Isaak fue un Vigilante en el pasado pero no sería yo quien le diese la noticia porque supuestamente yo tampoco debería saberlo.

-¡Cómo no! -Dijo Kernel- Toda tuya.

Isaak se aclaró la garganta, creo que le hacía ilusión sentirse útil.

-Verás Wiress, hay una regla para los Tributos que dice que ninguno podrá pelear antes de que vayan a la Arena porque eso sería muy injusto. Pues bien... poner cosas para confundir aún más a los Tributos durante el entrenamiento tampoco está muy bien visto. Los Vigilantes pueden llegar a ser las personas más crueles del mundo durante los Juegos. Pero los entrenamientos son para ayudarles.

-Entiendo... -Dije. Sonaba a ese tipo de cosas absurdas que hacen en el Capitolio. Tratarnos como a príncipes los días anteriores a matarnos era una de ellas. Ayudarnos en todo lo posible también lo parecía.- ¿Y eso significa que esas plantas estarán presentes?

-¿No da eso muchas pistas sobre cómo va a ser la Arena? -Preguntó Core con desconfianza.

-Hay una importante posibilidad de que estén presentes. Además... contestando a tu pregunta, Core, te puedo decir que por muy extraño que parezca la mayor parte de los Tributos no se plantean eso. Y los que sí bueno... en el entrenamiento se pueden encontrar pequeñas pistas sobre cómo va a ser la Arena y hay Tributos que han llegado a acertar o acercarse mucho. A los Vigilantes no les desagrada que un Tributo lo adivine porque le añade emoción, y porque saben que aunque se acerquen nunca llegarán a estar seguros del todo... Ellos tienen la opción de seguir su corazonada o no hacerlo. Y confiar en algo tan incierto...

-¿Y no tienen miedo de que los que lo acierten corran la voz? -Preguntó Core aún receloso.

-Si tú pudieses adivinar de algún modo cómo va a ser la Arena ¿Se lo dirías a alguien? -Preguntó Kernel.

Core desvió la mirada. Sonaba tan simple y lógico que daba un poco de vergüenza no haber caído en ello antes.

-Claro que no. -Murmuró.

-Pues ahí lo tienes.

-Y otra cosa. ¿Cómo sabes TÚ todo eso? -Dijo Core a Isaak.

-¡Protesto señoría! -Intervino Kernel- Hablar de Isaak no te ayudará a ganar.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones además. Es hora de marcharse. -Dijo Isaak liderando el paso.

Saber algo que Core no sabía era divertido. Pasamos al ascensor y Core se mantuvo en una esquina sin decir nada. Como el día anterior, Isaak nos acompañó hasta el ascensor del sótano y después se dio la vuelta.

Nos sumamos al círculo para la reunión inicial. Había muy pocos tributos aún. El chico del 9 tenía los ojos cerrados y las palmas de las manos unidas frente a su abdomen. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Recordé que fue aquel tributo del que Kernel se burló en la Cosecha por sus cejas unidas. Tal y como Isaak predijo ya no estaban unidas, aunque las seguía teniendo muy pobladas. Era un tipo muy singular, alto, de piel bronceada con un ligero tono cobrizo y pelo negrísimo recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Me dio la impresión de que era alguien valiente, y quizá también poderoso.

Aisha estaba allí de brazos cruzados junto a su compañero de distrito, también los chicos del 2 susurrando entre ellos. El círculo se fue llenando poco a poco. El chico del 10 se puso a mi lado. Comparado con los demás era una montaña, me dio algo de miedo. Recordé su camiseta ensangrentada en la Cosecha y procurando que nadie se diese cuenta, me pegué un poco más a Core.

-Buenos días de nuevo. -Dijo Brendan por fin.-Éste será el último día entero que tengan para practicar, así que aprovechenlo bien. Confío en que ya se hayan hecho un plan junto con sus mentores. Ya lo sabrán pero no está de más recordar que el lavabo de las señoritas no estará disponible durante el día de hoy, así que chicas, deberán usar el de recepción en la planta baja. Disculpen las molestias.

Un murmullo sacudió el grupo. Se oyeron algunas risitas y burlas procedentes del bando masculino.

-¡Qué injusto! -Chilló Aisha- ¿Por qué tenemos que subir sólo nosotras arriba a perder tiempo y ellos no?

-¡Exacto! -Gritó la chica del Distrito 11- ¡Exijo que ellos también suban al de arriba como medida igualatoria!

-No es culpa nuestra preciosa... nuestro baño no está roto, no tenemos por qué ir arriba. -Se burló Sorrento, el chico del Distrito 4.

En menos de diez segundos se formó una discusión bastante acalorada de chicas contra chicos. Uno de los Vigilantes de arriba se aclaró la garganta. Brendan lo miró y se dispuso a poner orden.

-El baño de arriba no está tan lejos. -Dijo con voz grave.- Las instrucciones no cambiarán y no hay discusión al respecto que valga. Chicas arriba, chicos donde siempre. Buena suerte.

Algunas de las chicas maldijeron entre dientes, aunque la respuesta masculina fue esta vez mucho más modesta. El tono de voz de Brendan había sido lo suficientemente cortante como para sugerir que otro alboroto estaba de más.

Mientras el grupo se deshacía, me puse a observar lo que hacía cada tributo. Vi a Aisha dirigirse a Core. Hablaron durante unos momentos. No podía oír lo que decían. Leer los labios tampoco ayudaba aunque Aisha parecía mostrar una actitud seductora al dirigirse a él, y él no le seguía el juego. ¿Qué estará tramando? Después de un intercambio de frases, Core intentó irse y ella le cortó el paso, pero él la echó a un lado y siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca. Aisha hizo un gesto obsceno a sus espaldas y se fue hacia la estación del tiro al blanco. La intriga me pudo. Ya le preguntaría más tarde.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que todos se habían ido y yo era la única que había quedado en el círculo. O eso pensé a primera vista. Un par de metros más a la izquierda estaba Prada. Estaba muy quieta, con la espalda ligeramente encorvada hacia adelante y los brazos colgando, mirando al vacío.

-¿Prada? -Dije acercándome.

Ella me miró sobresaltada abriendo mucho los ojos, como si hubiese vuelto de alguna especie de trance. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Wi... Wiress... -Dijo mientras me dirigía una mirada de alarma. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo mientras pensaba que Prada no sobreviviría en la Cornucopia si se comportaba así. Esperé de veras equivocarme.

-¿Te pasa algo? -Insistí.

Ella asintió.

-Es... es... la... -Se quedó como pensativa- la culpa es de...

Sacó una pastilla roja de su bolsillo.

-¿Es esa la medicación que estás tomando? -Dije. Recordé que el día anterior me contó que le estaban administrando algún tipo de antidepresivo que le producía somnolencia, pero ésto era algo más.

Prada asintió de nuevo.

-Me han aumentado la dosis al doble de lo permitido. Ayer tuve otro ataque de pánico.

-Vaya... -Murmuré- Pero deberían empezar a quitártelas ya. No pueden mandarte a la Arena en ese estado.

-Mi... eh... -Se quedó en blanco de nuevo y tuve que sacudirla un poco para que reaccionase.

-Mentor.

-¿Qué opina él? -Contesté. Parecía tener dificultad para encontrar las palabras.

-Mi mentor. Está enojado... con ellos... pero no puede hacer nada. Wiress...

-¿Sí? -Dije. Estaba empezando a sentirme realmente mal por ella, todo esto me asustaba.

Prada comenzó a reír como una maniaca, primero flojito y poco a poco cada vez más fuerte.

-Creo... que estoy perdiendo la cabeza... -Dijo entre risas.- Voy a morir... voy a morir... lo se... no quiero...

Me tapé la boca con ambas manos. No soportaba verla así diciendo aquellas cosas mientras se sujetaba el estómago por culpa de la risa. Era grotesco. Sentí como que debía hacer algo. La agarré de un brazo y la conduje a un rincón donde había unos asientos. Estaba perdiendo tiempo de entrenamiento pero no podía dejar a Prada en ese estado. Pronto se calmó.

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien? -Dije sentándola a mi lado. Ella apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

-No... estaré bien. Gracias... por todo lo que haces por mí. -Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Seguro? -Insistí.

-Tu compañero de distrito... es muy guapo... ¿Me lo presentarás? -Contestó inesperadamente.

-Claro. Te presentaré a Core si quieres. Luego en la comida.

¿Core era guapo? Nunca me lo había planteado.

Prada no contestó y cuando revisé vi que se había dormido. La dejé acostada sobre tres de los asientos y fui a avisar a Brendan, quien me dio las gracias y me aseguró que se ocuparía del asunto. Aún sin poder quitármela de la cabeza empecé a pensar cual iba a ser mi siguiente movimiento. Fogatas.

Tuve un pequeño accidente mientras aprendía a encender fuego. Conseguí hacerlo después de un rato frotando un palito sobre un gran tronco. El siguiente paso era agregar hojas secas y pequeñas ramitas para avivar las llamas y después algo grande. Pero mientras agregaba un tronco de tamaño mediano, tuve poco cuidado y me quemé la mano.

La monitora que ya estaba preparada para todo, me aplicó una crema especial para quemaduras, y me dijo que antes de la cena habría desaparecido por completo. Dolía mucho, aunque tras la crema se redujo a una pequeña molestia. Aún así me había salido una gran ampolla en el nudillo que me estorbaba al mover la mano. Hora de ir a algo que no requiriese mucho uso de las manos.

En la estación sobre hierbas comestibles y medicinales me encontré a Luz de nuevo. Me había propuesto evitarla siguiendo los consejos de Beetee, pero me interesaba esa estación en particular.

-¡Wiress! -Dijo sonriendo- ¿Quieres un poco de pan? Es el típico de mi distrito.

Miré el pedazo de pan que me ofrecía y lo tomé tras darle las gracias. Era amarillento con motitas rojas y una miga muy densa.

-Creo que nunca he probado pan extranjero. -Dije aún observándolo.- Pero se que cada distrito tiene un tipo de pan típico.

-Panem significa pan en un idioma muy antiguo... supongo que no se llama así por nada. ¿Cómo es el del distrito 3?

-Son como barritas rectangulares. Se comen de un bocado. En el comedor las tienen. -Mientras hablásemos de pan todo estaba bien.

-Las vi, pero no sabía que eran de tu distrito. Las probaré hoy.

Sonreí y le di un bocado al pan. Al cabo de unos segundos la boca y la garganta me empezaron a arder y los ojos me lloraban. Fui corriendo al depósito de agua y tuve que rellenar el vaso tres veces antes de que el ardor se rebajase un poco. Luz se reía a carcajadas.

-Esas motitas rojas es chile jalapeño. -Explicó.- Pero la mayoría de la gente no lo sabe. Ayer picó mi escolta y ahora no me habla.

En el Distrito 5 era muy típica la comida picante. Debí haberlo recordado.

-Supongo que la información es poder. -Dije. No me importaba una pequeña broma. Canaima me las gastaba todo el rato y yo a ella.- Pero te la devolveré.

-Si yo me dejo. -Bromeó.

-Oye, Luz... -Dije.- Ayer recordé sobre tu mentor. El ganador del año pasado y...

La sonrisa de Luz se desvaneció. Automáticamente me arrepentí de haber sacado el tema.

-¿Tu también viniste a burlarte? -Dijo dolida.

-¡No! -Contesté- En absoluto. Solo estaba preocupada. No se ve un tipo muy agradable.

-Todo el mundo cree que les voy a hacer lo mismo. Yo no tengo nada que ver con mi mentor, no soy como él pero no esperaba que tú desconfiases de mí.

-Luz no es eso... creo que es normal que me pregunte si sus ideas te han afectado a ti.

-Eso es que desconfías. -Dijo suspicazmente.- Y no, no me han afectado. Él cree que sí, él habla, yo asiento y luego hago lo que quiero.

-Siento haber sacado el tema... -Contesté. Estaba arrepentida de verdad.-Lo siento... no sabía que te afectaba tanto.

-No es agradable ver como todos te dan la espalda por culpa de tu mentor. Dejemos el tema... ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asentí y me centré en las plantas que quería investigar mientras Luz seguía mirando bayas comestibles. La mesa donde estábamos era una gigantesca pantalla táctil donde podíamos buscar la información fácilmente.

Botón de plata, aloe vera, quina, melisa, tanaceto, albahaca, lavanda... todas tenían propiedades interesantes, desde analgésicos leves hasta repelentes de insectos, pasando por desinfectantes y coagulantes, muy útil para detener una hemorragia más rápido.

Pasé a repasar los hongos y la sección de "otros productos vegetales", el musgo y los líquenes eran comestibles, también los juncos y sus raíces. Del abedul y el arce se podía extraer sirope, también del cáctus agave. Según ponía en la ficha de cada una, casi todas procedían de climas húmedos. También había otras que no pero eran muy pocas. ¿Significaba aquello que la Arena iba a ser un lugar húmedo? Tal vez había un lago o un pantano, o quizá lluvia frecuente. Era una idea que no debía descartar.

Era una estación muy interesante pero la información era muy densa, me arrepentí de no haberla descubierto antes, así que traté de memorizar todo lo que pudiese.

Luz y yo conversamos un poco sobre plantas hasta que ella se fue, seguimos hablando amistosamente aunque la distancia entre nosotras se había hecho evidente. Estaba algo apenada pero otra voz en mi cabeza me decía que era mejor así.

La hora de la comida me sorprendió aún entre las plantas, y aún no había practicado nada de cuchillos. Me dio la sensación de que estaba abarcando demasiado. Dejé la estación después de prometerle a la monitora de la misma que volvería en la tarde para un examen.

-¡Hey chica del 3! -Oí justo al entrar al comedor. Era la voz de Cirella.

La miré pero no dije nada, esta vez iba preparada. Estaba sentada con los otros cinco profesionales y me estaba saludando con la mano.

-¿Ven a esa chica? -Dijo Cirella a los demás con voz autoritaria.- ¡Pues es mi amiga! No quiero que en la Arena la hagan sufrir. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Si me entero de que no le han dado una muerte rápida e indolora se las verán conmigo!

Sin mirarla dos veces seguí mi camino. No sabía si Cirella de veras se había apiadado de mí o simplemente no quería traumar a mamá. Era una pena que no había conseguido estrechar lazos con nadie más, tras el rechazo de Core, descartar a Luz, y Prada que no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada, no había hecho amistad con ningún otro tributo. Había intercambiado dos frases con los chicos del 7, los que eran amigos, estaba segura de que ellos se aliarían. Pero llegado el fin de nuestra alianza ¿No serían dos contra mí? Era todo tan complicado y tan difícil confiar en alguien...

Fui a por mi comida y busqué a Core. Eran dos consejos de Beetee a los que no estaba haciendo caso y eso me hizo sentir mal pero tenía que hablar con él. Además no quería sentarme sola.

-Te has quemado. -Dijo apenas me había sentado.

Miré mi mano. Estaba un poco mejor que en la mañana.

-Un poco, en la estación de fogatas... no sabía que las llamas iban a alcanzar tal altura.

-Las quemaduras son lo mío. -Contestó.-Pero no te sientas mal por el comentario, conociéndote seguro que te vas a disculpar por ello.

Lo cierto es que iba a hacerlo, no quería traerle a Core recuerdos desagradables.

-¿Tan predecible soy? -Pregunté.

-A veces. ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?

-Bien. -Dije sin entrar en detalles.- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Bien. -Hubo un silencio.- Adivina quién me ha hablado hoy.

-La chica del Distrito 1. Lo vi.

-Y yo que quería darte la sorpresa. Está recopilando información, ten cuidado con ella. Me preguntó por qué no me había visto ayer en todo el día. Intentó tirarme de la lengua sobre si me había aliado con alguien y también flirteó conmigo. Estúpida. Como si fuese a caer en eso. Luego se puso a hacerme preguntas sobre el día del incendio, quiso saber detalles. Contesté a un par de ellas, luego me cansé de perder el tiempo y me fui. Me dijo que si quería ir con ella a tiro con arco pero rechacé su oferta. Creo que no le gustó eso.

-Supuse que sería algo así...

-Seguro están tratando de ver si alguien vale la pena para reclutarle. Yo de ella sería más precavida, te vas a dormir y cuando te despiertas alguien muy amablemente te ha abierto un conducto de ventilación en el cuello.

No pude evitar reir un poco con ese comentario, por muy cruel que fuese.

-Antes de que se me olvide. Quería proponerte algo. -Dije.- ¿Qué tal un pacto de no agresión en la Arena? Ya se que dijiste que no seríamos aliados... es solo que... no me imagino... ya sabes...

-Dalo por hecho. -Dijo al acto. ¿Tan fácil había sido?- Te iba a proponer yo también algo así. ¿Sabes?... ayer cuando me propusiste aliarnos... casi acepto. He decidido que tienes derecho a saberlo. Te dije que tenía un plan. No puedo contarte aún de qué se trata por varias razones. Pero si nos aliasemos, mi plan te perjudicaría mucho. Y no quiero que eso pase.

-Debe ser algo muy arriesgado. -Contesté sin hacer preguntas, aunque en el fondo me moría de curiosidad.- Cielos, no sabía que te preocupase tanto.

-No quiero que una decisión mía perjudique a otros.

Me tomé un tiempo en silencio para pensar en qué podía ser. Un plan que requería conocimientos de electrónica... y que podía perjudicarme a mí si me aliaba con él por alguna razón. ¿Qué clase de plan era?

-Estás tratando de averiguar qué puede ser. -Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Uh... ¡No! Estaba... pensando en otras cosas.

Él se rió.

-Mientes muy mal. No le des más vueltas. ¿Al final te aliarás con alguien?

-No creo. -Contesté.- No se puede saber si alguien es confiable no a simple vista. He estado hablando con un par de chicas, pero ambas tienen más contras que pros...

-La del cinco, ya se. Un peligro en potencia. ¿Quién es la otra?

-Prada. La chica del Distrito 8. Que por cierto antes me dijo que eras... -Me paré en seco al darme cuenta de que me daba muchísima vergüenza decirlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablaron de mí? ¿Qué dijo? -Preguntó sorprendido.

-... dijo... que eras... muy guapo y me pidió que te la presentase.

Core levantó una ceja.

-Así que a eso se dedican en el entrenamiento. A hablar de chicos. -Contestó dejándose caer en su asiento con una media sonrisa.

-N-no.. yo... ella... -Tartamudeé notando como me sonrojaba.

-Tranquila. Es broma. ¿Dónde está? -Dijo mirando hacia atrás. Yo también miré pero no la vi.

-Vaya... esta mañana no se encontraba bien, debe ser que no se ha recuperado.

-Carne de Cornucopia. -Dijo Core.- Pobre. Está bien. Preséntamela cuando la veas. ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

Se que suena algo ingenuo pero me alegré cuando dijo eso. Aún con las sesiones privadas a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Eso fue fácil. Pensé que tendría que convencerte más.

Core se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando hablé con Kernel esta mañana me dijo que quizá estaba siendo un poco pesimista y eso te afectaba. Maldito extorsionador... cómo me encontró el punto débil.

Así que a eso se debía ese ligero cambio de actitud. Core se responsabilizaba demasiado por sus propios actos y Kernel se había dado cuenta. Me pregunté si Beetee le habría mencionado algo tras nuestra conversación de anoche.

Le hice saber que apreciaba mucho el gesto que había tenido conmigo y tras un poco más de conversación, llegó la hora de volver al entrenamiento y nos despedimos.

Hora de volver a la estación de los cuchillos, una lección más avanzada se veía lo más lógico, así Kernel estaría satisfecho. No resultó ser todo lo bonito que esperaba. El monitor me dio un pescado y tras enseñarme cómo se limpiaba, me mandó imitarle. Era asqueroso porque en casa nunca comíamos pescado, no nos podíamos permitir comprarlo y las pocas veces que lo hemos hecho para ocasiones especiales, ha venido preparado cosa que no ocurriría en la Arena.

-Hoy le ahorrarán a los ayudantes de las cocinas algo de trabajo. -Bromeó el monitor.

Limpié unos cuantos pescados y cuando por fin pensé que todo había pasado, el monitor dejó frente a mí un puñado de conejos muertos.

-No pongas esa cara. Si te ven los habitantes de Panem dar bocados a un conejo con pelo y todo como un perro salvaje, tus patrocinadores huirán aterrados. -Dijo riéndose de su propia ocurrencia.

Para tranquilizarme, llegué a la conclusión de que despellejar a un animal no iba a ser la parte más dura. Matarlo lo iba a ser más. Aunque quizá el hambre me hiciese cambiar de opinión. Era difícil de decir con el estómago lleno. "Lo siento conejito"... Pensé acariciando al primero entre las orejas antes de ponerme a ello. Despellejar no era tan difícil, además el monitor me aseguró que se hacía así con la mayoría de animales. Simplemente se hacía un corte perimetral en las patas de atrás y tirando de ahí hasta el cuello, la piel salía toda de una pieza. Lo siguiente era destriparlo y partirlo.

Acabé con un cubo de plástico lleno de entrañas y con la comida de mi estómago amenazando con volver a salir cuando terminé con todos los pollos, conejos y pescados que me mandaron limpiar. Tenía las manos ensangrentadas y apestando lo cual costaba un viaje a la planta baja para poder limpiarlas bien con agua y jabón. El monitor me había dado un paño pero aún quedaba el olor.

Tomé el ascensor y subí hasta la planta baja. Aún no conocía muy bien el lugar. Tenía miedo de perderme y no saber el camino de vuelta. Unos metros más adelante oí de nuevo el ruido de la puerta del ascensor seguido de unos pasos. Sería otra chica dirigiéndose a los baños. No le presté mucha más atención hasta que vi a Aisha pasar por mi lado como un rayo y ponerse delante de mí, estampando su mano contra la pared para cortarme el paso.

Nos miramos durante un instante. Supongo que quería algo de mí, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Intenté rodearla por el otro lado pero me volvió a cortar el paso con el otro brazo.

-Quieta. -Dijo.- ¿Dónde vas?

-¿Dónde crees? -Le contesté. Estaba empezando a sacarme de quicio y eso era algo que no ocurría a menudo. - Déjame en paz.

-Contéstame a una cosa antes. ¿Esa tal Luz es tu amiga? Te vi hablando con ella en la mañana.

-¿Y qué si lo es?

-Nada. Solo te advierto que algunas amistades no son buenas para la salud.

-Ok. Gracias por la advertencia. -Dije intentando abrirme paso.

-Shhh. No me hagas lo mismo que Core. Llevo esperando todo el día a que subieses para abordarte. -Dijo poniéndose delante otra vez.- Necesito que me digas algo sobre ella.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

Aisha rió sarcásticamente.

-Porque te pagaré con información muy valiosa sobre el resto de rivales. Y créeme si te digo que tengo mucha. ¿Qué dices a eso?

-Información que no tendré forma de contrastar.

Aquello no pareció gustarle, pero era necesario que entendiese que no iba a estafarme fácilmente.

-¿¡Por quién me tomas!? -Dijo enojada.- Todo lo que se es veraz y contrastado. ¿Crees que yo también soy una traidora como esa amiga tuya? Algunas personas tenemos principios.

¿Tenía principios un profesional? Podía ser. No todos, y no estaba segura sobre Aisha. Pero igual decidí oír lo que me quería preguntar antes de tomar una decisión.

-¿Qué pregunta es?

-Aquí no. Cualquiera de las otras podría pasar. Vayamos a otro lado.

-¿Te importa que me lave las manos antes? -Dije. Me habría convencido pero no iba a ser todo cuando ella quería.

Aisha apoyó la espalda en la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

-Rápido. -Escupió.

Cuando salí de nuevo la seguí hasta el Salón de la Fama, cerramos la puerta y nos dirigimos a una esquina donde aún había marcos vacíos.

-La cuestión es... ¿Es Luz de fiar o no? Yo digo que no.

-¿Y por qué no iba a serlo? -Pregunté. Tenía la sensación de que ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba, pero desconocía hasta qué punto.

-Ya para de contestar a mis preguntas con preguntas. ¿Porque su mentor es un bastardo psicópata por ejemplo? -Dijo cargando los adjetivos con todo el veneno que pudo.

-Ella no es su mentor y no comparte sus ideas. -Contesté recordando sus palabras.

-Hum, eso es lo que ella dice. Lógico, no va a decir lo contrario. Verás. Yo tengo muy claro que no la quiero en nuestra alianza. No hay discusión en ese aspecto. No la quiero y punto. Pero no todos opinan como yo. Otras se han tragado su cuento.

Aquello me pilló por sorpresa. ¿Los profesionales decidiendo si reclutar a Luz en su alianza? Y más después de lo del año pasado. Miré a Aisha con desconfianza. Lo que decía no tenía sentido.

-Cirella la quiere. -Prosiguió- Ha decidido jugársela. Cree que lo único que tenemos que hacer es vigilarla más. Luz tiene algunas habilidades interesantes, es rápida, sabe lanzar, sabe dónde apuntar y por su tamaño es escurridiza. Sería un sí unánime en otras condiciones pero yo aún así no la quiero en la alianza. Mi argumento es que podemos arreglárnoslas bien sin ella, y su argumento es que no reclutarla es un desperdicio. De hecho, mi plan era matarla en la Cornucopia por orden expresa de mi mentora. Cirella me lo ha prohibido. ¿Quién se cree que es?

-¿Qué opinan los demás? -Dije.

-Los demás opinan lo que opine Cirella. -Dijo con voz burlona.- Los del 2 tampoco quieren pero igual han decidido votar a favor para tenerla contenta. Esa niña de papá. Cirella camina y todos besan el suelo. Babosos.

-Bueno, a veces hay que sacrificarse un poco por el bien de la alianza. -Dije parafraseando a Beetee.

-Toda la razón. Pero déjame que te cuente algo. A ver si opinas igual de ella después.

No entendía qué me quería decir con todo esto. Tal vez era simple tozudez, convencerme de que Luz no era de fiar... aún así la escuché.

-Luz es profesional.

Abrí mucho los ojos. Eso era absurdo. Fui a contestar pero ella me cortó.

-Déjame terminar, después hablas. Luz era huérfana. Fue adoptada expresamente para ser entrenada y después enviada a los Juegos del Hambre. Ese psicópata que tiene por mentor tiene algo que ver. Pensó que podría repetir lo que hizo el año pasado teniendo a una discípula. El plan supongo que es el mismo. Ganarse a los profesionales con una habilidades bastante jugosas y luego deshacerse de ellos. ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Aún crees que debo soportar una decisión suicida por el bien de la alianza?

Repasé punto por punto todo lo que me había dicho. La historia hacía aguas por todas partes, estaba claro que era mentira. Si Luz era huérfana o no, era algo que desconocía, pero igual no cambiaba nada. Y lo de las habilidades, podría ser cualquier otra cosa. No sabía con qué razón Aisha me había contado toda esa sarta de mentiras pero de repente sentí como que estaba perdiendo un tiempo valioso y me enojé un poco. Quería responderle algo para que se diese cuenta de que no me había tomado el pelo. Una lástima que no se me diesen bien estas cosas... me apuesto algo a que Kernel sabría qué decir en mi lugar. Él siempre lo sabía...

¿Qué diría Kernel en mi lugar? Algo insultante, seguro. No quería ser insultante, solo quería dejarle las cosas claras.

-¿Y bien? -Dijo viéndome aún pensativa.

-¡Es el mayor montón de basura que he oído en mi vida!. -Dije apretando bien los puños. ¡Lo había dicho! No estaba mal ser Kernel. Daba un poco de miedo pero también era divertido.

-Qu... ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! -Dijo indignada.- Bueno pues, tú me acusas de mentir y ahora me debes una explicación.

-Para empezar, si Luz fuese una profesional, se hubiese presentado voluntaria. Yo vi su Cosecha y no vi que se presentarse voluntaria. ¿Acaso pretendes que me crea que ella fue entrenada para los Juegos y dio la inmensa casualidad de que salió elegida entre cientos de niñas?

-Oh, eso. -Dijo. No parecía impresionada.- ¿Algo más?

-Si Luz es la hija adoptiva del ganador del año pasado ¿Cómo es que la historia no ha trascendido? Cuando el hijo de un vencedor sale cosechado siempre crea una gran expectación, sin embargo de Luz no se ha oído nada. Y otra cosa más ¿Cómo ha llegado ésta historia a ti?

-Debes de pertenecer a la inquisición como mínimo. Te contestaré a todo eso porque veo que no tienes ni idea de cómo funcionan las cosas. Primero, yo nunca dije que ese tipo, me niego a llamarlo por su nombre, adoptase a Luz. Dije que tenía algo que ver. Mi teoría es que le pidió el favor a alguien y luego esa persona le dejó a la niña a su cuidado. No se cómo lo hizo pero lo ha escondido bien. Ahora te diré cómo lo se, el muy arrogante se la pasaba diciendo en entrevistas que tenía algo grandioso pensado para los siguientes juegos. No sabíamos qué podía ser pero ahí quedó. Un tiempo después la otra ganadora del Distrito 5 llamó a Mags urgentemente. Estaba asustada porque según ella oía a una niña llorar todas las noches y al ser ellos dos los únicos que viven en la Villa de los Vencedores y ninguno tenía niños en casa... lo más lógico que se le ocurrió a la muy ignorante fue que había un alma en pena en el vecindario y quería saber si Mags conocía a un buen exorcista. En serio algunos no se cómo salieron vivos de la Arena. Mags no es estúpida, y enseguida le olió feo, llamó a Sugar que era la más afectada por lo que pasó al ser su primer año como mentora y ambas decidieron que lo mejor era ir ellas mismas. ¿Hasta aquí entiendes?

Asentí y esperé a que continuase.

-Unos días después se personaron en el Distrito 5 diciendo que Mags sabía realizar exorcismos. La tipa se lo agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos. Patética. Por la noche, cuando el llanto comenzó, salieron a la calle y averiguaron que provenía de la casa de éste malparido. Y nuestras sospechas se confirmaron cuando vimos el apellido de la chica que había sido cosechada. Un apellido de huérfana que tuvieron el detalle de no cambiar. Luz Five.

Aisha me miró esperando una respuesta. La historia ahora tenía un poco más de sentido, Five era el apellido de huérfano del distrito 5 igual que el del 3 era Three. Era algo en lo que no había caído. Aisha no podría estar mintiéndome en eso porque era fácimente comprobable. Según ella, Dexter la acogió y la entrenó en secreto. De repente me sentí muy mal por Luz. Debió de ser muy desdichada durante ese tiempo. Ya me sentía mal por que le hubiese tocado aquel mentor, no quería ni imaginar ahora que sabía que lo había tenido que aguantar un año entero.

-Digamos que lo que dices es cierto. ¿Cómo se explica que saliese elegida tan casualmente entonces?

-Ja. -Dijo. Me dio la impresión de que estaba deseando llegar a esta parte.- ¿Sabes? Él no es el primero que decide entrenar secretamente a un profesional. Otros vencedores de diversos distritos lo han hecho en el pasado. El fallo está en que a la hora de la cosecha, se deben de presentar voluntarios, y eso los pone en el punto de mira. Ahora dime Wiress... ¿Cuántas teselas puede solicitar una familia por año?

-Tantas como miembros de la familia haya en ella. -Contesté aún sin ver dónde quería ir a parar.

-Y si esa persona no tiene familia y vive en un orfanato, entonces el orfanato entero se convierte en su familia y en teoría podría solicitar tantas como personas hay en dicho orfanato. Es algo que no se hace nunca, porque es injusto para un solo niño recibir todas esas participaciones extra. Lo que se suele hacer es que cada niño solicite su propia tesela, y luego para los pequeños que no están en edad de Cosecha, se reparten equitativamente entre los que sí lo están para minimizar el impacto.

Aún siendo algo que no podía contrastar, sonaba razonable.

-¿Cómo...

-¿Cómo se eso? Me lo ha dicho Sugar. Ella estuvo en uno. ¿Lo sabías? Sugar One, era su apellido de soltera. Se le ocurrió esa teoría en cuanto vio el abultado recipiente que contenía todos los papelitos con los nombres de las chicas en el Distrito 5 mientras que el de los chicos estaba mucho más vacío.

"¿No te enseñaron modales tus padres?" Las palabras de Kernel vinieron a mi cabeza. "¡No tengo padres, IMBÉCIL!". Recuerdo bien esa conversación porque fue bastante embarazosa.

-Todo encaja, Wiress. Todas y cada una de las pistas encajan, las hemos repasado mil veces. -Prosiguió.

-Entonces... debió de haber muchísimos papeles con el nombre de Luz ahí dentro. -Dije. Me propuse darle veracidad a sus palabras.

-Muchos. Y teniendo en cuenta que los solicitó con 12 años, al cumplir 13 ese número se duplicó. Estoy segura de que si ella no hubiese salido elegida este año, hubiese salido al siguiente.

-Pero aunque esto sea cierto. Luz no tiene por qué cumplir con lo que sea que le haya mandado su mentor. Y más si él la ha tratado mal.

-Es mucho más que eso. Me da igual que ella esté a su favor o en su contra. Ya te lo he dicho, no la quiero en la alianza. Punto. Es un tema que me toca muy de cerca y que no te pido que comprendas. No entiendo por qué Cirella la quiere a toda costa, creo que en parte también lo hace por fastidiarme, su mentora ya la advirtió y ella no hizo ni caso. Se cree un paso por delante de todos.

Si tan claro lo tenía no se por qué me había contado todo esto. Quizá simplemente quería desahogarse. No sabía el tiempo que llevábamos hablando pero seguro que era más de media hora. Por mi bien esperé que la información con la que me iba a pagar fuese valiosa.

-No puedo creer que por culpa de una enana mocosa la alianza profesional se esté derrumbando... y yo con ella. -Dijo de nuevo con voz preocupada.

-Siempre puedes irte. -Sugerí. No pensé que ella tuviese problemas para sobrevivir.

-"Como alguien piense en dejarnos le buscaré en la Cornucopia, créanme o no, juro que lo haré". Adivina quién dijo eso. Sé mucho de ellos. No me dejarán marcharme viva tan fácil. Además... -Aisha se quedó pensativa y nunca llegó a terminar su frase.

-¿Además qué? -Pregunté intrigada.

Ella me miró y sonrió.

-Se mi aliada, Wiress. Tú y yo en la Arena. Ir solo es peligroso. Que les jodan a ellos. ¿Quién los necesita?

Mi primera reacción fue dar un paso atrás. La forma en que había soltado esa última frase sonaba tan irreal que no podía ser cierto.

-¿Aliarnos?... ¿P-por qué? ¿Y por qué yo precisamente? -Dije sin entender nada.

-Necesito a alguien que monte guardia por mí, alguien confiable que no me mate mientras duermo.

-¿Qué hay de tu compañero de Distrito? -Pregunté. Me parecía más lógico que si tenía que aliarse con alguien fuese con él.

-¡¿ESE GUSANO LAMEBOTAS?! ¡Por mi se puede ir bien al infierno! -Gritó.

-¡De acuerdo! No he dicho nada... -Dije. A eso le llamaba yo sobrerreaccionar. -Veamos... ¿Y los del 2? Me dijiste que tampoco están contentos teniendo a Luz en la alianza.

-Esos dos... se pasan el día susurrando entre ellos. Poco los he visto hablar en grupo. No confío en ellos. Me juego lo que sea a que ellos también planean desertar, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo haría. Lo que dejaría a Cirella Luz y sus fans Sorrento y Sparkle.

-Um... pero aún no sé por qué me lo pides a mí. Estar solo no es tan malo. -Se que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, seguía sin verle sentido a pesar de sus explicaciones. A uno no le llega un profesional de la nada pidiéndole una alianza y le dice que sí sin más.

Aisha rió.

-Si yo lo tendría crudo imagina cómo lo tendrás tú. ¡Soy una profesional y te estoy pidiendo una alianza! He entrenado toda mi vida para ésto y tú estarías bajo mi protección. Deberías estar llorando de felicidad. ¿Qué digo? Deberías estar besándome los pies. Pero no, estás aquí sometiéndome a un interrogatorio cuando yo lo único que te pido a cambio es un poco de lealtad. Nada más.

Ahora estaba intentando hacerme creer que la necesitaba. Me dio la impresión de que sus palabras escondían algo de desesperación.

-Ahora Wiress... te mostraré lo equivocada que estás con respecto a ir tú sola. -Aisha se aclaró la garganta.- El chico del 10. El alto. Trabaja en un matadero. Probablemente lleve trabajando ahí desde que era un niño. A saber a cuantas vaquitas ha quitado la vida. ¿Crees que le dará reparo matar a una persona? Los que están acostumbrados a matar animales... dicen que matar a una persona no es tan distinto. No le durarías ni diez segundos.

El chico de la camiseta ensangrentada. De repente, en mi cabeza aquello cobró sentido.

-La chica del 11, ese saco de huesos. -Siguió contándome Aisha.- Es una ladronzuela. ¿Has visto su espalda? La tiene llena de latigazos y eso no la detiene. Alguien con esa dudosa escala moral ¿Crees que dudará en matarte si se le presenta la oportunidad? Imagina que te anda siguiendo. Sigilosa como una sombra, atenta como una pantera, como todos los de su calaña, esperando a que te duermas o te descuides para darte el golpe de gracia... y BUM. Adios Wiress.

-No mentías cuando decías que tenías información valiosa. -Admití. Me sentía mal por haberla tachado de mentirosa antes, así que supuse que debía reconocer cuando me había equivocado.

-¿Quieres saber sobre la chica del 12?

-Vale.

¿Por qué no? Me moría de ganas de saber cómo me iba a matar la chica del 12.

-Sabes que el Distrito 12 es el menos poblado de todos, por goleada. También debes saber que es el más pobre, y ha ganado los Juegos del hambre tan sólo una vez. Pero si hay algo que me inquieta de esos chicos... es que son unos jodidos kamikaze. Esa chica probablemente no tenga miedo a morir, ya lo ha pasado bastante mal el resto de su vida. Minería. Hay varios accidentes al año en esas minas, mucha gente muere. Probablemente familiares suyos hayan muerto en ellas. También probablemente muchos amigos suyos hayan muerto en los Juegos. A menor población, mayor probabilidad de que escojan a alguien que conoces. Ella ya tiene claro que no va a ganar, pero no va a dejar a su Distrito en un mal lugar. No le importará en lo más mínimo agarrarse a tí y lanzarse contigo por un abismo por ejemplo. Lo has tenido que ver en otras ediciones. Los malditos tributos del 12. Los que mueren matando.

Sentí un escalofrío.

-Y por si aún tenías dudas Wiress... déjame que te cuente sobre el Distrito 9. Ellos tienen una curiosa creencia. Se dice que en el Distrito 9 están los descendientes de una ancestral raza humana casi desaparecida hoy en día, el pueblo nativo de éste continente, el cual adoraba a la naturaleza como algo sagrado. Ellos creen en un ser superior llamado Madre que nos da la vida. Cuando morimos, nuestras almas vuelven a reunirse con Madre en el flujo de almas primordial. Un tributo del Distrito 9 no estará pensando en lo mal que está matar. No se sentirá mal por quitarte la vida. Al contrario, se sentirá bien porque te está mandando a reunirte de nuevo con Madre. Y ya sabemos que muchas veces la determinación es la diferencia entre matar o ser matado. Alguien que tiene miedo de matar no tiene determinación.

-Vaya... qué curiosa creencia. -Dije. No sabía nada de su existencia.

-Espero que ésto te haya convencido de que aliarnos es una buena idea, no sabía que te harías tanto de rogar...

-Si acepto... ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí? ¿Y qué debería esperar de tí?

-Si aceptas, mientras dure la alianza protegeré tu vida como si fuese la mía, compartiré mis provisiones contigo y vigilaré tu espalda cuando más vulnerable esté. Y lo que espero de ti es exactamente lo mismo.

Estudié bien sus facciones. Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza, y no daba a basto para atender a todos. Yo y Aisha en la Arena era una posibilidad que nunca había barajado. Había surgido tan rápido que no me iba a dar tiempo a sopesar todos los pros y los contras con detenimiento. Y por encima de su indiscutible experiencia, había otra cuestión mucho más importante. ¿Podía confiar en ella? Tendría que dejarme guiar por mi instinto. Igual si quisiese matarme no necesitaría toda esta pantomima para embaucarme. Lo que me hizo inclinar la balanza hacia el "Sí".

-Dalo por hecho. -Dije finamente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? La soledad se veía de repente una opción desastrosa.

Nos dimos un apretón de manos.

-Bueno aliada, aún hay un par de cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo antes de los Juegos pero supongo que encontraremos algo de tiempo mañana. Será mejor que no nos vean juntas abajo o podrían sospechar algo, sal tú primero y yo iré dentro de unos minutos.

-Antes dijiste que llevabas todo el día esperando a que subiese. ¿Ya tenías planeado ésto?

-Claro que lo tenía planeado. ¿Crees que Sugar estaría contenta si yo estuviese en una alianza con el proyecto de alguien que mató a nuestra amiga? Ella misma te recomendó. Para algo atasqué los inodoros ayer. La mayoría de las conspiraciones y alianzas se hablan en la intimidad de los baños. Viendo quién subía y con quién iba me diría mucho de los planes de la gente. He sacado alguna que otra conclusión al respecto pero no quiero quitarte más tiempo de entrenamiento ahora que me conviene que entrenes todo lo que puedas. Ya te contaré mañana.

-¿¡Tú estropeaste los baños!? -Dije incrédula. No se podía negar que no fuese astuta.

-Tomé prestado un bloque de arcilla de la estación de camuflaje para formar un tapón. Los inodoros seguirían funcionando un poco más porque la masa aún estaría húmeda, pero durante la noche se solidificaría y nadie podría atar cabos sobre mi autoría. Hubiese hecho lo mismo con los chicos pero por desgracia no pude colarme... igual intenté quejarme un poco en la mañana pero no dio resultado. -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me voy pues. No sin antes decirte que me has sorprendido.

-Y ésto no ha hecho más que empezar. -Contestó apoyándose en la pared.

* * *

**La amistad es para siempre. An Aisha story.**

Aquella era probablemente la última vez que iría a visitar a Sugar en su fabulosa casa con paredes recubiertas de felpa rosa de la Villa de los Vencedores. Cuando estaba triste o deprimida Sugar siempre la hacía sentir mejor, pero ahora ella se iba a mudar al Capitolio y estas reuniones iban a cesar.

Ese mismo día habían dado los resultados del examen físico y el psicotécnico, y ella había sido elegida para presentarse voluntaria en los Juegos del Hambre junto con Sparkle. Lo que ella siempre había temido...

No le hubiese importado ir con cualquier otro chico de la academia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Sparkle? A pesar de haber estado saliendo juntos desde los 16, siempre habían tenido claro que si ambos eran elegidos, la relación se acabaría. Y así fue.

Lo que más le dolía no era eso, pues era un riesgo que había decidido correr, y aceptar sus consecuencias como penitencia a su decisión era algo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Sin embargo, cada vez que recordaba a Sparkle diciendo "Bueno Aisha, hasta aquí duró" mientras le daba una pueril palmadita en la cabeza se encendía de coraje por dentro...

Y lo peor es que no podía rechazar o cederle el puesto a otro. Ambos tenían ya 18 años, era su última oportunidad de participar en los Juegos del Hambre y Aisha no tenía intención de perdérselos por nada. Había esperado toda su vida para ese momento. Sus manos se pusieron a temblar y un poco de té se derramó de la taza que estaba sujetando.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó limpiando la mancha con una servilleta.

-No importa. Si fuese cualquier otro día te cortaría las manos, pero me voy mañana. ¿Qué más da? -Dijo Sugar.- Ah... mi linda casita.

Por aquella misma época el año pasado, las tres habían estado decorándola juntas. Ella, Bris y Sugar. Siempre habían entrenado juntas en la academia y cuando Sugar ganó los Juegos, había ido a verlas a menudo. Pero ahora Sugar se iba y Bris estaba muerta.

-¿Aún enojada por lo de Sparkle? -Preguntó Sugar.

-No me importa Sparkle, es un estúpido. Todos los chicos son unos estúpidos. Solo estaba recordando viejos tiempos. -No estaba acostumbrada a expresar sus sentimientos y aquello le costó un poco de decir. Pero pensó que la ocasión lo requería.- Ya no me queda nadie acá que me importe.

-Sólo serán unos meses, estoy deseando que vayamos juntas al Capitolio. Va a ser tan divertido. Ah, y no te enemistes con Sparkle. Recuerda que aún sigue siendo tu aliado, y yo seré tu mentora.

-Eso ya lo se. Creo que podré aguantarle, me centraré en llevarme bien con él durante estos meses.

Quería mostrarle a Sugar que sabía afrontar el tema con madurez.

-Pues si a mí me llega a haber hecho lo que te hizo a ti le habría dejado el ojo morado y puede que hasta algún diente roto. ¿Cómo se atreve? -Dijo Sugar crujiéndose los nudillos.

-¿Habla Sugar la mentora o Sugar la amiga? -Rió Aisha.

-Sugar la amiga, por supuesto. Cuando ganes todos los chicos se pelearán por ti. En una semana no te acordarás ni de quién era Sparkle.

Aisha suspiró. No quería seguir hablando de su nuevo y reluciente ex.

-He pensado en cortarme el pelo. Como lo tenía Bris. En su honor.

Bris... tan injusto había sido su final. Un once, un maldito y brillante once, la puntuación más alta de aquella edición. También la más bella, le pese a quien le pese. Y todo el mundo sabe que cuanto más bella eres, más patrocinadores tendrás. El once le dio esperanzas de verla de nuevo con vida. Por eso cuando aquella mañana el televisor se conectó solo para ofrecer la recapitulación de los sucesos nocturnos, no pudo creerlo. Los seis muertos. Bris fue la última. Los cañonazos de los demás la despertaron pero no pudo agarrar su arma a tiempo. Y ahí sonó el sexto. La pared del salón fue quien sufrió su ira, dolor, desesperación... la golpeó hasta quedar exhausta, gritó hasta quedar ronca. No salió de casa en toda la semana, ni sus padres ni sus hermanos consiguieron moverla de la cama. Fue Sugar quien tuvo que ir a sacarla de allí a gritos y empujones. A darle una poción de realidad.

-Véngala. -Dijo Sugar frunciendo el entrecejo.

Ella asintió.

-No te quepa ninguna duda.

-Antes de irme... me gustaría darte un regalo de despedida. Quiero que lo lleves en los Juegos. Te dará suerte. -Dijo Sugar dándole una cajita.

Aisha la abrió. Dentro había un reluciente anillo de oro blanco con diamantes engarzados. Lo reconoció al instante. Era el anillo de bodas que le había dado Laren.

-No puedo aceptarlo. -Dijo cerrando la caja de nuevo y poniéndola en la mesa.

-Ya lo creo que lo aceptarás. -Contestó Sugar.- Aunque tenga que cosértelo al dedo. Tómalo.

-¡Estás loca!. Este anillo es muy importante para ti.

-Precisamente porque es muy importante para mí quiero que tú lo tengas. Además... Memphis me ordenó deshacerme de él. Él cree que lo he tirado y no podré sostener la mentira por más tiempo.

-Gracias pues... -Dijo Aisha tomando de nuevo la cajita lentamente. Era uno de los gestos más bonitos que nadie había tenido en su vida con ella.-Te extrañaré tanto...

-¡Me voy al Capitolio, baby! -Dijo Sugar.- Ojalá pudieses venir a mi boda. Una pena que te denegasen el visado. Cuando ganes podrás visitarme cuando quieras.

Pero ganar era algo incierto, y Aisha lo sabía. El Capitolio era el sueño de todos, pero se preguntaba si su amiga sería feliz allí. Después de todo, en ningún sitio se está mejor que en casa. Sintió cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Sugar se iba. Era un hecho.

-Idiota. No irás a llorar por mí ¿Verdad? -Chilló Sugar.- ¿VERDAD? Como llores te abofetearé hasta que me sangren las manos.

-¡No voy a llorar! -Contestó Aisha mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es eso que te cae del ojo? -Preguntó recelosa.

-No se de qué hablas. -Dijo Aisha mirando al suelo.

* * *

**Bittersweet girl. A Sugar story.**

Sugar tenía seis años cuando subió aquellas escaleras por primera vez con un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano. ¿Había algo más tierno que una linda huerfanita obsequiando al más reciente ganador de los Juegos con flores en nombre de todo el Distrito? Sugar no lo sabía, pero si tenía claro que si la habían escogido a ella de entre todas las niñas era porque era especial. Lo sabía. Cuando las cámaras de televisión la enfocaron, pudo sentir cómo a todos se les escapaba un suspiro de ternura. También al vencedor, que se encontraba en la última parada de su tour de la Victoria. Se arrodilló ante ella y besó su mano, antes de agarrar el ramo y dar las gracias al Distrito por su hospitalidad. Pasó los siguientes días con la cabeza bien alta. Había salido por la tele y las otras niñas no. O quizá sí, pero durante un segundo, entre la multitud, no en el escenario con todos los ojos fijos en ella. Le gustó la sensación.

Unas semanas después la directora del orfanato la visitó. Primero pensó que estaba en problemas. La noche anterior le había puesto pimienta en el postre a una niña. Pero se lo había merecido. La directora no la regañó. De hecho, no parecía al corriente de su travesura.

-Dime Sugar... ¿Qué te parecería participar en los Juegos del Hambre? Estuviste tan linda y encantadora el otro día, que un señor muy rico en el Capitolio se fijó en ti y quiere pagar tu asistencia a la academia. Si tú aceptas, claro.

-¿Y quién es ese señor? -Respondió la niña aún sorprendida.

-Prefiere permanecer anónimo. Pero te ha escrito una carta.

La directora le pasó la carta a Sugar, en la que el hombre ponía que él siempre había querido una hija, y desde el mismo momento que la vio, supo que era una triunfadora, una celebridad, una estrella, y nada le honraría más que ayudarla en su camino a ello. Firmaba como C.S.

-¿Saldré por televisión? -Preguntó Sugar.

-Claro... claro que saldrás. Y todos te amarán. -Dijo la directora que parecía más emocionada que ella al respecto.

-Entonces acepto. -Contestó al acto.

En los siguientes años en los que asistió a la academia, C.S, siguió escribiendo cartas a Sugar de vez en cuando. Cartas que ella nunca pudo contestar porque no incluía una dirección pero que la llenaban de ilusión por saber que alguien la apoyaba desde aquella ciudad tan hermosa y resplandeciente. Sugar acabó refiriéndose a él como su papá del Capitolio, lo que era motivo de envidia de los otros niños.

Sugar le dedicó unas palabras de agradecimiento años más tarde en su discurso como vencedora. Justo después de que el presidente la coronase.

-No se quién eres. Y nunca te he visto. Solo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí durante éstos años. No sería quien soy ahora mismo sin tu ayuda. Gracias mi papá del Capitolio.

C.S le escribió una última carta contándole que le había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, y que por fin podría descansar tranquilo sabiendo que iba a estar bien y había creado una estrella.

El mismo día que volvió a casa, Laren le propuso matrimonio. Laren era un chico al que conoció en la academia, él lo había dejado a la mitad. Aún así, su amistad siguió adelante y poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en amor. Laren esperó a que todas las cámaras se fuesen y la euforia se pasase para llevarla a solas al paseo junto al río. Era un lugar al que las parejas solían acudir. Un banco ubicado bajo un sauce llorón. Allí se arrodilló ante ella y le pidió que se casase con él. Sugar aceptó sin pensárselo.

Su felicidad fue efímera. Pues poco después de su Tour de la Victoria, un extraño hombre que no había visto nunca se presentó en su casa. Por su aspecto parecía un capitolino. Se presentó como Memphis Saddleton.

-Me temo que no traigo buenas noticias, mi dulce Sugar. -Dijo tras ser invitado a pasar.- Mi padre, Claudius quien tanto te adoraba falleció hace dos días. Pensé que lo más apropiado en este caso era venir a darte la noticia en persona. Se que tú lo apreciabas casi como a un padre.

Sugar sintió una enorme tristeza. Su papá del Capitolio como ella lo llamaba, el hombre al que le debía todo lo que era ahora, había muerto...

-Lo otro que te quería decir, y perdona por el atrevimiento, es que siempre me has parecido una muchacha muy hermosa. Estoy seguro que nada podría hacer más feliz a mi pobre padre que una unión matrimonial con su propio hijo... y nada podría hacerme más feliz a mí que el hecho de que aceptases casarte conmigo, bella Sugar.

Miró al hombre. Tendría cerca de 30 años, físicamente era atractivo, de pelo moreno ensortijado y ojos de un gris pálido, pero ella ya tenía a Laren.

-Lo siento mucho señor Saddleton pero yo... ya estoy comprometida. -Contestó Sugar mostrando el anillo de su dedo.

Los labios de Memphis se apretaron.

-Comprendo. Un hombre afortunado, tu prometido. -Dijo levantándose.- Te deseo mucha suerte en tu vida, y en tu matrimonio.

Cuando Memphis salió por la puerta, Sugar pensó que sería la última vez que lo vería. Poco se imaginaba que un mes después lo iba a ver en otro funeral. El de Laren.

En cuanto Sugar oyó que se lo habían encontrado ahogado en el río, supo que no era un accidente. Laren era un buen nadador. Había oído rumores de otros vencedores, pero siempre pensó que eran simples mitos. Ahora lo tenía claro. Con el Capitolio no se juega. Habían pagado por su vida y su fama con mucho dinero, y ésta había dejado de pertenecerle. Memphis se le acercó vestido en el más riguroso de los lutos presentándole sus condolencias y le recordó que ahora que estaba soltera de nuevo, quizá quería reconsiderar su propuesta de matrimonio. Sugar sintió ganas de estrangularlo allí mismo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar en el funeral de su prometido así? Odiaba a aquel hombre, pero sabía mejor que rechazar su oferta. Le puso una condición. Que le comprase el anillo de compromiso más caro del mundo.

No habían pasado ni dos días, cuando Memphis volvió con el anillo. Un diamante azul tallado como un corazón, la gema más rara de todas.

-Todo es poco para mi querida, dulce y adorada Sugar. -Dijo el hombre con solemnidad.- ¿Me concederás pues el honor ser mi prometida?

-Te lo concedo. -Contestó Sugar con frialdad.

* * *

**Este capítulo me ha dejado exhausta, en parte porque primero sufrí un bloqueo de inspiración que me duró días y después porque no sabía por donde cortar. Al final acabó siendo dos capítulos en uno. **

**En primer lugar, agradecer a KittensAndCats su enorme apoyo. Gracias, grazie, merci, thank you, danke, xiexie :D Tu feedback me ha hecho inmensamente feliz y con la sensación de que voy por el lugar correcto. En éste capítulo hay mucha información sobre Luz. Espero que eso conteste a algunas de tus dudas. **

**Yo creo que lo que siente Wiress por Beetee ahora mismo es más como una especie de admiración, algo platónico que podría sentir un fan con un cantante famoso o algo por el estilo. Ella está con una serie de personas que no conocía de antes, y todo su entorno familiar ha desaparecido. Cada día se enfrenta a nuevos retos, y lo peor no ha llegado. Creo que llegado a un momento, el cerebro pide a gritos que se aferre a algo que le de seguridad. Y Beetee le ha dado mucha seguridad. **

**En cuanto a lo que él piensa, creo que Wiress es especial para él, empezando por el nombre, no creo que él vea a los tributos como "otro par de niños a los que mando a su muerte", creo que los recuerda a todos por sus características, pero aún así, creo que siente predilección por Wiress y quiere protegerla.**

**Beetee es revolucionario, me quedó claro en los libros, cómo estuvo dispuesto a morir para que Katniss viviese. También votó no en la organización de una última edición de los Juegos y estoy segura de que Wiress habría votado lo mismo. En mi fanfic ellos se llevan casi 10 años, aunque creo que con la historia en la canon se llevan más. No se, primero se dijo que él tenía 50 y Wiress 40 en los juegos. Luego que él tenía 50 y ella 30, luego que él tenía 60 y ella 30 O_O. Pero como es una página que todo el mundo edita, pues a saber porque ahí en wikia nadie cita fuentes de ninguna clase (¬¬). Prefiero pensar que era lo primero. :D**

**Aún no he terminado con el pobre Isaak. Tengo otra mini historia suya en mente, aunque no se si la pondré a parte como todas o incluída en el fanfic, que alguien se la cuente a Wiress o algo así.**

**Más etimología:**

**Aisha es una princesa persa y a parte de eso es una especie de neopet (un jueguito que hay en internet al que solía jugar), y Aisha era una de las especies que podías crear, era como un gato, pero en vez de tener las orejas pegadas a la cabeza, las tenía al final de unas antenas. **

**Sorrento es una ciudad italiana costera, no se por qué relaciono a Italia con el mar, será por Venecia. En mi cabeza lo imagino como un chico con peinado a lo "Beatle", castaño y de ojos verdosos. Con abdominales poco definidos, algo bajito para su edad.**

**Cirella es el nombre de una playa italiana cerca de Sorrento. Creo que si Panem estuviese en Europa, el Distrito 4 sería Italia. Con su forma de botita. Tengo un problema xD**

**Mustang es un auto. ._. Y también es el apellido de Roy Mustang, un personaje de Full Metal Alchemist que es militar, en el distrito 2 entrenan Agentes de la Paz que en resumen son militares con un nombre eufemístico bastante curioso. Mustang es cerrado y solo habla con Kopper porque es a quien más conoce. **

**Lycoris es una deformación de la palabra "licorice" que significa "regalíz" en inglés. **

**Por cierto, hace un tiempo me bajé un jueguito para PC llamado Sumomo Academy que consiste en crear 25 estudiantes de un instituto que van juntos. El juego va sobre las relaciones que van surgiendo entre ellos en el día a día. El otro día andaba aburrida y creé a los tributos del fanfic xD No a todos de momento pero han surgido algunas cosas curiosas. Bola de Billar se ha enamorado de Wiress! O_O Y se le declara todos los días y Wiress todos los días le dice que no (ella no le corresponde). Él se pasa el día acechándola y una vez Wiress estaba hablando con Vermont y Mustang le dio una paliza al chico y ahora tiene miedo de acercarse a Wiress :( y ella le odia más aún. Core se ha convertido en el mejor amigo de Lycoris. Aisha y Luz se llevan bien omg. Quería subir capturas pero no se como enlazar a mi tumblr. No lo uso mucho y no se como funciona ._.**

**Ya me da miedo hasta mirar los carácteres del capítulo así que lo dejaremos por hoy. ¡Hasta el 14, besitos!**


	14. Chapter 14

No pude concentrarme bien el resto de la tarde. Superé mi marca en la estación de cuchillos, pero no lo hice muy bien a la hora del test en la estación de plantas. Tuve algunos fallos tontos y mi nota no fue demasiado alta. Mi cabeza estaba en otra parte. No paraba de darle vueltas a mi encuentro con Aisha, pensando en sí habría hecho lo correcto o no. "A penas la conozco" me repetía, y una voz en mi cabeza me respondía "Quizá sea mejor así". Una alianza impulsada por la simple necesidad, sin vínculos emocionales. Era lo más sencillo.

Suspiré y volví a mis plantas. Había prometido a la monitora que repetiría el test al día siguiente y lo haría mejor. Repasar, repasar, repasar. Botón de plata y tanaceto: analgésicos, aloe vera: cicatrizante, quina y melisa: desinfectantes...

Hice una lista mental de todas ellas y la fui recitando como un mantra, intentando visualizar cada una en mi cabeza. Recordar se me daba bien y el tema me gustaba. Era interesante. Dejé de pensar en Aisha o cualquier otro tributo, incluso perdí la noción del tiempo. Un par de personas salieron y entraron de la estación, pero no me fijé en ellas. No me levanté de mi asiento hasta que dieron las 8 y Brendan nos llamó. Para entonces había repasado todo tantas veces que solo podía pensar en hongos, hojas y frutos. Iba tan absorta que ni esperé a Core. Me fui directa a mi habitación y me di una ducha.

La hora de la cena estaba a punto de llegar y eso significaba que tenía muchas cosas que explicarles a Kernel y Beetee... y no sabía ni por donde empezar. Quizá sacar el tema durante la cena, o después. No sabía como se lo tomarían, solo esperé que comprendiesen mi decisión. Salí de la ducha recitando mi mantra de nuevo mientras me ponía ropa limpia.

-Botón de plata y tanaceto: analgésicos, aloe vera: cicatrizante...

Luego salí de nuevo al dormitorio y abrí la puerta de afuera.

-Quina y melisa: desinfectantes, albahaca: coagulante, lavanda...

Paré de recitar y di un pequeño sobresalto al encontrarme con Kernel al otro lado de la puerta. Me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Eh... Buenas tardes... -Dije.

-¿Buenas?. Ven conmigo a explicarme por qué son tan buenas. -Contestó haciéndome un gesto para que le siguiera. Lo seguí preguntándome si me había metido en algún tipo de problema. Por su tono de voz lo parecía y estaba empezando a asustarme.

Kernel pasó al comedor, donde estaban Beetee e Isaak sentados en uno de los sofás. Éste último estaba ocupado limándose las uñas, y Beetee debía estar esperándonos porque se giró en cuanto nos oyó entrar. Me quedé más tranquila en cuanto lo vi. Si él estaba cerca todo iba a ir bien. Ambos me saludaron. Yo me senté en el sofá que me ordenó Kernel y él se sentó frente a mí, tomando la carta con mi informe del día, la cual ya había sido abierta anteriormente. Todo indicaba que el asunto tenía algo que ver con mi entrenamiento. Quizá no había suficientes cuchillos para su gusto. Kernel sacó el informe, le echó un vistazo rápido frunciendo el entrecejo y se lo pasó a Beetee quien se puso a leerlo en silencio.

-Aquí dice... que dejaste la estación de cuchillos a las 4:52 PM y no entraste a ninguna otra hasta las 5:39 PM. -Hizo una pausa para ver mi reacción.- ¿Por qué?

Había pensado contarles lo de mi conversación con Aisha, pero no pensé que fuese tan pronto. Desde luego a Kernel no se le escapaba una.

-Estoy seguro de que si Wiress ha decidido emplear una hora de su tiempo de entrenamiento en otra cosa ha sido por una buena razón. -Dijo Beetee.- ¿Verdad?

Yo asentí, agradeciéndole interiormente que saliese en mi defensa.

-Más te vale que sea buena. Ya tengo bastante con un tributo que hace lo que le da la gana. ¿No te habrá metido Core ideas en la cabeza?

-¡No! -Contesté y di un suspiro.- Estuve en el Salón de la Fama. Hablando... hablando con Aisha.

-¿Estuviste hablando con un caballo? -Preguntó Kernel divertido. -O más sorprendente aún. ¿Estuviste hablando con un profesional? ¿Quién era Aisha de todas formas, el chico o la chica?

-La chica. -Respondió Isaak sin levantar la vista de su labor.

-Bueno, pues al menos espero que mereciese la pena. Cuéntanos.

Decidí que tenía que ser clara y directa. La verdad se iba a saber tarde o temprano y no tenía sentido excusarse o andarse con rodeos.

-Me propuso aliarme con ella, y yo acepté. -Dije rápidamente.

Conseguí crear la expectación que imaginé, al menos en Isaak, quien había dejado caer la lima al suelo y ahora me miraba boquiabierto. Kernel sonreía intrigado. Beetee fue el primero en hablar.

-Deduzco pues que ella va a salirse de la alianza profesional. No le veo mucho sentido a ese movimiento.

-Yo tampoco se lo veía pero me explicó sus razones y me parecieron sensatas. Es una larga historia... -Dije.

-Es igual, no tenemos prisa. -Contestó Kernel acomodándose en su sillón.

Empecé por contarles todo lo que Aisha dijo sobre Luz. Pensé que era importante que lo supiesen para que comprendiesen su decisión.

-No se puede decir que no sea ambicioso ese vencedor novato. -Dijo Isaak volviendo a sus uñas una vez que la primera parte de mi relato hubo terminado.

-Lo sorprendente es la forma en que ha mantenido toda la trama en secreto al gran público hasta ahora. Tarde o temprano tendrá que dar explicaciones. Si Luz es reclutada por los Profesionales no va a pasar desapercibida... -Dijo Beetee.- ¿Y dices que la razón por la que ella empezó a plantearse el abandonar la alianza es porque la chica del 4 va a reclutar a Luz?

-Sí. Además de eso se sentía desamparada por su alianza.

-¿Y por qué te lo pediría a ti? ¿No te pareció raro? -Preguntó Isaak.- ¿No crees que puede estar tramando algo?

-Lo pensé. -Dije.- Pero empecé a hacerle preguntas y no parecía encontrar seguro el aliarse con nadie más. Empezando por su compañero de distrito...

-Curioso. -Dijo Kernel.- Si no me equivoco ellos se conocían desde hace años deberían tener a estas alturas un poco más de afinidad.

-El chico y la chica del 1 estuvieron saliendo juntos y rompieron cuando se enteraron de que les había tocado presentarse a la vez. Ahora parece que la chica del 4 lo tiene comiendo de su delicada manita... -Explicó Isaak.

¿Aisha y Sparkle estuvieron saliendo juntos? Ella no me dijo nada de eso, aunque sí que me llamó la atención su reacción exagerada cuando lo nombré.

-¿Quién necesita ver el telediario cuando tenemos a Isaak? -Dijo Kernel riendo.- ¿Cómo te enteras de todo eso?

Isaak se encogió de hombros.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-Usando sus armas femeninas para ponerlo de su parte. -Dijo Kernel despacio.- ¡Mujeres...!

-¿Y qué me dices de él? -Espetó Isaak.- Corta con la chica de mutuo acuerdo cuando se entera de que van a ir juntos a los Juegos para luego sucumbir al truco más viejo del mundo. Dime si eso tiene sentido. ¡Hombres!

-Hombres como tú. -Le recordó Kernel.

-Solo defiendo el honor de Wiress porque ella es demasiado amable para hacerlo.

Beetee se aclaró la garganta.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos al tema que nos importa. -Dijo.- ¿Qué pasó después?

-A parte de su compañero de distrito, ella también descartó a los tributos del 2, dijo que lo más seguro es que desertasen también por la forma en la que actuaban. Y sobre los demás...

Les hablé de todo lo que me dijo sobre el resto de tributos, reproduciendo la conversación lo más fielmente que recordé. Isaak levantó la ceja cuando mencioné que Sugar le recomendó que se aliase conmigo pero no hizo comentarios.

-Wiress no debiste precipitarte tanto. Estas cosas hay que pensarlas mejor. No sabes cuales serán sus intenciones... -Dijo Isaak con preocupación.

-Le dije que sí porque estar solo es muy peligroso de todos modos. No vi alternativa en aquel momento.

Kernel se echó a reir.

-Te ha manipulado. -Dijo.

Nada más oir aquellas palabras mi preocupación volvió.

-¿Por qué crees que me ha manipulado? -Pregunté alarmada.

-Está muy claro. Si hubiese un libro llamado "Cómo manipular a la gente para que haga lo que tú quieras" ella habría usado todos los trucos de la primera lección. Es normal caer cuando no se tiene experiencia tratando con gente así.

-Ay, Wiress... ¿En dónde te has metido? -Dijo Isaak apoyando la frente en su mano.

-Pero no le des importancia. -Continuó Kernel- No estoy diciendo que aceptar su proposición haya sido una mala idea. Solo digo que te ha manipulado presionándote para que le dieses inmediatamente la respuesta que ella quería oir. -Hizo una pausa y rió.- Tributos kamikaze... brillante.

-Entonces... ¿Todo lo que dijo sobre el peligro que representan los otros es mentira? -Pregunté. Me sentí algo torpe por no haberlo visto venir.

-Lo ha exagerado y tergiversado. Pero no es mentira. Aunque el Distrito 12 es un caso perdido, eso no quiere decir que intenten llevarse a alguien con ellos, por mucha valentía que te proporcione el asumir que vas a morir desde el principio. Igual sobre los chicos del 9, interrumpir el paso de alguien por esta vida es una de las peores ofensas que se puede cometer desde su punto de vista. Algunos se acogerán a esa regla en los Juegos y otros no. Simple.

-Comprendo... -Dije.- Me pregunto por qué haría eso.

-Te voy a dar mi veredicto. -Contestó Kernel tomando aire.- Aisha es una chica que ha sido entrenada durante toda su vida para formar parte de un equipo de seis personas. Por tanto, desde muy pequeña le han metido la idea en la cabeza que su equipo cuidaría de ella, que tenía que confiar en esas personas. Pero ha llegado el momento de la verdad y aquel grupo al que ella idealizaba ha resultado ser muy distinto y su seguridad se ha derrumbado a trocitos. Una de las razones es porque la persona que más conoce en ese grupo y en la que más debería confiar se ha involucrado sentimentalmente con otra de las chicas, que resulta ser la lider. Dicha lider está también tomando decisiones que van en contra de su agenda personal: matar a los chicos del 5 y vengar a su compañera de distrito. Aisha nunca será una buena jugadora individual porque no ha sido preparada para ello, supongo que cuando empezó plantearse el desertar... la idea de participar sola la inquietaba más que la idea de quedarse en el grupo. Se vio en un callejón sin salida y recurrió a la única persona en la que aún confiaba, su mentora. Harían una rápida evaluación del resto de tributos y Sugar te recomendaría por la razón que fuese. Ella la escuchó e hizo todo lo posible por que tu respuesta a su propuesta fuese un sí.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Kernel se echó para atrás en su sillón, bebiendo un trago de agua.

-Eso... eso fue asombroso. -Dije admirada. No hubiese pensado que Kernel dedujese tantas cosas con tan solo unos pocos datos.

-Es mi trabajo. -Contestó él.- Me gano la vida intentando ver qué esconden las personas en lo más recóndito de sus almas. A veces cosas que ni ellos mismos saben. Solo un consejo, no dejes que te mangonee más. Déjale claro que eres su aliada, no su subordinada. No te preocupes por el resto. Ella te necesita, ahora mismo podrías pedirle cualquier cosa a cambio, y ella tendría que decir que sí.

-¿Cual será el siguiente movimiento entonces? Podríamos hablar con Sugar al respecto. -Dijo Beetee.

-Buena idea. Iré a hablar con ella mañana. -Contestó Kernel.

-No entiendo por qué hay que hablar con ella. Creo que las chicas podrían desenvolverse bien, en la Arena no los tendrán a ustedes y deben ir acostumbrándose cuanto antes mejor. -Dijo Isaak.

-Hablar con ella sería útil, por eso mismo que en la Arena no estaremos nosotros, mientras estemos es nuestro deber ayudar en lo que podamos. -Dijo Beetee.

-Opino igual. Decidido entonces, iré mañana. -Dijo Kernel.

-De acuerdo pues, pero ¿No es mejor que vaya Beetee? Él es quien está a cargo de Wiress. -Contestó Isaak.

-Yo se manejar a Sugar mejor. Fue clienta mía y además, Beetee no es bueno en este tipo e cosas. Supongo que él también estará de acuerdo conmigo.

-La verdad es... que las ciencias sociales no son lo mío. -Confesó Beetee pasándose la mano por el cabello.- Pero si debo ir, no me importa en absoluto.

-¿Ves? A Beetee no le importa ir.

-Iré yo. -Dijo Kernel firmemente.

-O sea que no confías en que Beetee hará un buen trabajo. -Replicó Isaak.

Kernel me miró.

-Y eso, Wiress, es manipulación. Isaak no es capaz de dejar su estúpido odio infundado a un lado incluso en un momento tan crucial para tu supervivencia.

-No es infundado. -Murmuró.- Esa tipa es una arpía, aún no estaba frío el cuerpo de su prometido cuando ya estaba echándose en los brazos de un ricachón capitolino.

-Eso no es del todo así. Pero dejémoslo porque no lleva a ninguna parte discutirlo ahora. Wiress. ¿Tú que opinas? -Me dijo Kernel.

No conocía mucho a Sugar, y aunque le estaba agradecida por darme un voto de confianza y recomendarme, anteriormente a eso no tenía una buena opinión de ella. Me pareció alguien a quien solo le importa divertirse,y que el hecho de estar casada desde hace poco no le impidió en lo más mínimo el agarrarse al cuello de Kernel durante quince minutos. ¿Y si hacía lo mismo a Beetee? Noté como me empezaba a sentir mal y me enoje conmigo misma. No era momento para celos tontos. Yo ni siquiera debería estar sintiendo nada por mi mentor de todos modos... y aún así...

Agarré un cojín que había a mi espalda cuando me di cuenta de que Kernel me miraba. De hecho, todos me estaban mirando esperando por una respuesta. Pero si él veía más allá que los demás... Después de pensar fríamente llegué a la conclusión de que Kernel seguía siendo el más indicado, Sugar había estado en su consulta y la conocía bien.

-Creo que es mejor que vaya Kernel. -Dije al fin.

Kernel sonrió con autosuficiencia, Isaak me miró como si le acabase de traicionar rastreramente y Beetee parecía algo aliviado.

-Está claro entonces que todos aquí opinamos que soy el más apropiado para ello. Chúpate esa Isaak.

Isaak se cruzó de brazos.

-Me preocupo porque no se junten con gente inadecuada, pero por ésta vez lo dejaré pasar por Wiress.

Isaak casi no participó en la conversación por el resto de la noche. No sabía lo que había pasado entre él y Sugar, pero debía ser muy feo. Core no apareció durante la cena y no pareció extrañarle a nadie, tampoco a mí. Si lo que realmente quería era estar solo, había que respetar su decisión.

Ahora que sabían que iba a tener una aliada, Kernel y Beetee hablaron sobre cómo serían las cosas en adelante. La mayoría de las ventajas ya las sabía. Podríamos juntar los conocimientos de ambas y cubrirnos las espaldas mutuamente. Hablamos también de los riesgos. Es posible que el resto de los Profesionales pensasen darle caza y eso me ponía a mí también en un gran riesgo. Cuando llegase el momento de finalizar nuestra alianza, cosa que inevitablemente tendría que pasar si ambas sobrevivíamos, Beetee me recomendó que le propusiese un status quo de media hora, lo que nos daría algo de tiempo para reorganizarnos por nuestra cuenta. A partir de ese momento lo que hiciese era cosa mía. Debía sobre todo tener precaución con ella ya que sería quien más cosas de mí sabría... aunque lo mismo se podría decir de mí. En cuanto a si Aisha respetaría un status quo o no, eso tendría que averiguarlo durante nuestros días de convivencia y actuar según mi criterio.

Tras la cena me despedí de todos y fui a mi habitación. Al día siguiente era mi última oportunidad de entrenar, además de las sesiones privadas. Después de pensar un rato, decidí que lo mejor para emplear mi tiempo mañana era ir a las estaciones de cuchillos en cuanto terminase el test de plantas. Si me iba el examen bien, mostraría en las sesiones privadas mi conocimiento sobre plantas y las habilidades que había adquirido con los cuchillos durante estos días. Si me iba mal, haría nada más que cuchillos. Me pareció lo mejor, sabía otras cosas pero no destacaba en ellas. Solucionado ese problema, me preparé para dormir y me fui a la cama, recitando mi mantra una y otra vez hasta que me quedé dormida.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Como todas las mañanas, mi uniforme se encontraba doblado, limpio y planchado sobre la mesa. Me inquietaba la idea de que durante la noche, alguien entraba a mi habitación mientras dormía aunque fuese para algo como dejarme ropa limpia. La privacidad aquí brillaba por su ausencia. Me vestí y salí al pasillo, donde me crucé con Core que en aquel momento salía del comedor a paso ligero y sin ni siquiera mirarme se metió en su habitación dando un portazo. Otra discusión. Suspiré y pasé al comedor. Kernel estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en la mesa. No parecía muy contento. Isaak miraba a la nada con una expresión de angustia en su cara. En el suelo, la Avox estaba limpiando los restos de unos cuantos platos rotos. Tenía un corte que sangraba en una de sus manos.

Ante aquel escenario, me sentí como si estuviese en el lugar y momento menos apropiados. Fui retrocediendo hasta la puerta. Con la intención de volver de nuevo hasta la placidez de mi dormitorio.

-Quédate. -Me ordenó Kernel.

Me quedé ahí parada por unos segundos y sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir, caminé hacia el bufet, tomé unas tostadas y me senté junto a Isaak, aún sintiéndome incómoda.

-Cuéntame qué harás en las sesiones privadas. -Dijo Kernel secamente.

-Cuchillos. -Respondí. Creo que sería la respuesta que más le complacería.

-Bien. ¿Algo más?

-Plantas, quizá.

-¿A qué puntuación aspiras? -Preguntó.

-No... no lo he pensado... tal vez un cinco o un seis. -Pensé que podía aspirar a un seis si todo iba bien.

Kernel no dijo nada. Terminé mi tostada en silencio mientras la Avox, que ya había terminado de limpiar miraba a Kernel fijamente. Gotas de sangre aún resbalaban de su mano salpicando el suelo. Estaba tratando de mantenerse inexpresiva pero de vez en cuando una pequeña mueca de dolor surcaba su rostro. ¿Por qué no se iba a que la curasen? Quizá ni eso pudiese hacer sin permiso.

Beetee llegó en aquel momento notando que algo pasaba. Miró a la Avox, se dio cuenta de su herida y le pidió educadamente que se fuese a la enfermería. La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió.

-¿Va todo bien? -Dijo sentándose.

Kernel no se movió.

-Core dice que no hará nada. Su propósito es una puntuación baja. -Anunció Kernel.

-Absurdo. -Dijo Beetee.- ¿Le has dicho lo de los patrocinadores que podrá conseguir si lo hace bien?

-Lo sabe de sobra. -Kernel se volteó para mirarnos.- ¿Y saben lo que dice? Textualmente. Que se metan su asqueroso dinero por...

No pude oir el final de la frase porque Isaak me cubrió las orejas con las manos.

-He visto esta mañana los resultados de la primera encuesta sobre los favoritos del público y él está en el top 3. Por debajo de Bola de Billar y Cirella del 4. Y eso tan solo por su cara bonita. -Continuó Kernel.

-Pues si saca una puntuación mediocre va a quedarse en el vagón de cola. -Isaak suspiró.

-Lo único que se me ocurre, es que podríamos hacer correr el rumor de que su objetivo es una puntuación baja. No llegará a oídos de todo el mundo pero sí de las personas adecuadas. -Propuso Beetee.

-Es un comienzo. -Dijo Kernel asintiendo.- Isaak tú conversa con alguien y haz como que se te escapa. Por mi parte... creo que hasta mañana no voy a malgastar más tiempo con él. Wiress merece más mi atención.

Core... me sentí tan mal por él. Cuando se acercó la hora de comenzar a entrenar, fuimos a por él pero ya había salido, por lo que Isaak me tuvo que acompañar solo a mí aquel día. Como era ya cerca de la hora el círculo estaba ya casi lleno. Core me vio venir y se hizo a un lado para dejarme espacio.

-¿Qué pasó arriba? -Le susurré intrigada.

-Símplemente, alguien no puede asumir que yo ya tengo planes propios. -Contestó Core.

-¿Y lo de los platos?

-Kernel me puso nervioso y se me cayeron. Si tanto le gusta crear estrategias que vaya él mismo a la Arena. Seguro que gana. Otra vez. Merecidamente. Para variar.

-La Avox se cortó la mano limpiando los fragmentos. Después se quedó quieta con la mano sangrando a esperar que le dieran la orden de ir a que la curaran. -Dije sin mencionar lo de Kernel. Él se había ganado la victoria como cualquier otro vencedor y llevarle la contraria haría que se pusiese de nuevo a la defensiva.

-No era mi intención... -Murmuró.- Luego me disculparé. No se si está permitido o no. Pero ya da igual.

Brendan llegó pronto y no pudimos seguir la conversación. Brendan explicó que hoy sería nuestra última oportunidad para entrenar. También nos habló de las sesiones privadas. Que empezarían a las 2 PM. Cada uno teníamos un máximo de quince minutos para mostrar a los Vigilantes lo que habíamos aprendido durante estos días. Yo era la quinta de la lista. Ser del Distrito 3 tiene sus ventajas. No tendría que estar ahí esperando durante un máximo de 6 horas.

Fui directa a la estación de plantas para repasar un poco antes de emezar con el test. No llevaba allí ni cinco minutos cuando Luz se me acercó.

-Wiress... -Comenzó a decir.- Vine a pedirte disculpas. No era mi intención hablarte así ayer...

Después de todo lo que me dijo Aisha ayer sentí como si la viese de forma distinta. Pero aún así, ella no sabía que yo sabía todo eso, y no podía dejar que se me notase.

-No te preocupes. Entiendo que debe de ser frustrante que nadie confíe en ti por culpa de tu mentor.

Luz asintió.

-Lo es. Voy a jugar a mi manera, no a la suya... ¿Tú me crees?

-Lo hago. -Dije, lo que hizo que ella sonriese. -¿Conseguiste ya una alianza?

-Sí... creo que ellos también me creen. Al menos la mayoría. Estaré bien. ¿Y tú?

-Yo, eh... no... -Dije.

Ella frunció el entrecejo por medio segundo. No había sonado nada creíble.

-Bueno... -Dije.- La verdad es que sí tengo una.

No podía dejar que Luz supiese que era Aisha, o podría meterla en líos. Quizá ella lo pensaba mantener en secreto hasta el último momento. Comunicarles ahora que se iba por su cuenta podría ponerla en peligro en el baño de sangre.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con tu compañero de distrito? -Preguntó.

-Sí, con Core. -Dije sintiéndome mal por mentir.

-Sabía que al final cambiaría de opinión y aceptaría. Ayer les vi juntos durante la comida, y esta mañana igual. Él te guardó el sitio y lo deduje. Les deseo suerte a ambos.

-Lo mismo digo. Gracias por venir a hablar conmigo. No quería empezar los Juegos con toda esa tensión entre nosotras.

-Pensé igual. Tú eres la primera persona con la que hice amistad al llegar al Capitolio y... me hubiese gustado mucho aliarme contigo pero mi mentor se encargó de todo lo referente a ese tema y ahora que cuentan conmigo no puedo echarme atrás.

-A mi también me hubiese gustado mucho aliarme contigo. -Dije conmovida.- Luz... no quiero lastimarte en la Arena.

-Yo tampoco, pero debo advertirte que no podré esperar lo mismo de mi alianza. -Contestó tristemente.- Si por casualidad nos encontramos, haré como que no te vi.

-Yo haré lo mismo.

Ambas sonreimos.

-Voy a seguir entrenando. -Dijo.- Quiero aprovechar mi tiempo al máximo. Mucha suerte en las sesiones privadas.

-Suerte a tí también. -Contesté mientras la veía alejarse.

Me di unos minutos para recomponerme, aquella conversación había sido muy reconfortante pero triste a la vez. Me reconforté recordándome a mí misma que con Aisha estaría mejor. Con ella no compartía ninguna amistad. No ibamos a estar en el mismo equipo por siempre. Aún con eso en la cabeza, una parte de mí se entristecía de que Aisha no tolerase a Luz bajo ningún concepto. Así soy yo.

El test no me fue nada mal, un 78 de 100. Memorizar era lo mío, y para haber estado solo estudiando un día era una puntuación excelente. El resto del tiempo lo pasé alternando entre ambas estaciones de cuchillos. Hasta que llegada la hora, Brendan nos reunió. Las sesiones privadas iban a comenzar. Fui a beber agua siguiendo la recomendación de Beetee, antes de que el miedo que de repente me había invadido hiciese que me temblaran las manos.

* * *

**Caminante. A Kernel story. Parte 1.**

Kernel no había pasado tanto frío en toda su vida. Había sacrificado el mísero trapo que quedaba de su chaqueta exterior para usarla de colchón y no perder aún más calor corporal. También había ideado una forma de defenderse en caso de que tuviese visita aquella noche. Había estado sacando hilos de su chaqueta, trenzándolos para darles resistencia extra y haciendo una pequeña cuerda. Luego había empleado gran parte de sus fuerzas en empujar una gran roca hasta el lugar para poder llegar mejor hasta las estalactitas del techo, debilitar su base golpeándolas con piedras y atar unas cuantas con su cuerda improvisada.

Un solo tirón al hilo que estaba atado a uno de los salientes de la pared justo a su lado haría que, con lo debilitadas que estaban, todas las estalactitas cayeran, atravesando el cráneo de quien estuviese debajo. Tenía que sacar el máximo partido de lo poco que tenía. Unas ramitas y hojas que había esparcido en la entrada de la cueva le avisarían si alguien entraba. Se había instalado en un lugar visible a propósito. Usándose a su mismo como cebo para atraer a otros allá. Si conseguía matar al menos a un tributo, su mentora quizá conseguiría algún patrocinador y le mandaría algo útil, tal vez un cuchillo y algo de abrigo. Mientras tanto, había que apañarse con las cosas que tenía a mano. Podría haber conseguido un siete si hubiese querido, pero era necesario no llamar más la atención, al precio de que con aquel cuatro habría espantado a todos los patrocinadores, y no los recuperaría si no hacía algo excepcional pronto.

El huir de la Cornucopia había sido algo improvisado. Durante el entrenamiento, los Profesionales se le habían acercado buscando confrontación y unos momentos después el Tributo masculino del Distrito 2 se alejó de él con el rabo entre las piernas y el orgullo herido, tras ser detenido por el resto de su alianza justo antes de que le pudiese dar un puñetazo en la nariz. A Kernel no le hubiese importado recibir un puñetazo en la nariz durante el entrenamiento mientras un par de Vigilantes miraban la escena con atención, si eso significaba que el otro cerebro de guisante se iba a meter en serios problemas. Pero en lugar de eso lo único que consiguió fue una amenaza. La amenaza de convertirse en la primera víctima mortal del baño de sangre a sus manos.

Cuando en la plataforma Kernel buscó con la mirada al chico del 2 se dio cuenta de que estaba justo en la parte opuesta a él, de espaldas a la cornisa y flanqueado por el par de niños de 12 años que habían tenido la poca suerte de salir elegidos. Le vino a la cabeza la idea de que aquella disposición había sido obra de algún retorcido y sádico Vigilante, y la sospecha se convirtió en un hecho cuando descubrió de que al otro lado de cada niño de 12 años había otro Profesional. Iban a morir, rodeados de Profesionales y acorralados por una pared vertical de quién sabe cuántos cientos de metros de hondo. Pero para que la suerte estuviese de su lado, tenía que estar en contra de otros. Y desde luego no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad, tan perfecta que parecía preparada especialmente para él.

En cuanto sonó el gong se dio la vuelta y huyó, mirando tan solo una vez hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie le seguía. El chico del 2 había sucumbido ante la tentación de los dos niños indefensos a su lado. Sin ni siquiera molestarse en ir a por un arma había agarrado a uno del cuello y lo había despeñado. Todo iba bien.

Una vez iniciando el ascenso por las montañas, comenzó también a recolectar. Lo primero que necesitaba era un arma. La cual había encontrado partiendo las ramas de un árbol muerto hasta que encontró una estaca lo bastante afilada y resistente como para que le fuese útil. Luego recolectó unas cuantas nueces, que no le costó abrir con ayuda de una de las numerosas piedras que había por el lugar. Un trozo de caña le sirvió como bastón para no fatigar tanto las piernas en su ascenso. También encontró un arroyo de aguas cristalinas al que siguió hasta encontrar su nacimiento y poder saciar su sed. Estaba seguro de que esa agua era potable porque había visto animales beber de sus aguas, y en el nacimiento recién salida de la Tierra no necesitaría ser purificada.

Resueltos el problema de la comida y la bebida empezó a pensar en su seguridad personal. Huir de la Cornucopia le había dado una ventaja terrenal sobre los demás, pero pronto ellos se pondrían a cazar y no podía dejar que le pillasen desprevenido.

Escogió aquella cueva sobre las demás estratégicamente. Estaba ubicada enfrente de un desfiladero por el que podría empujar a alguien fácilmente cobijado en la intimidad de la cueva.

Y ahí es donde se encontraba pretendiendo estar dormido. Estaba físicamente cansado pero la adrenalina que corría por sus venas le impedía dormir. Alguien tenía que caer en su trampa. Una de sus manos agarraba fírmemente la estaca. La otra estaba preparada para tirar del hilo en cualquier momento. Todo estaba listo.

No podía decir cuánto tiempo pasó de ese momento, pero al fin las ramitas y hojas que había esparcido en la entrada se pusieron a crujir. Alguien venía, y por las voces parecía que era más de una persona.

-Mira nada más dónde estaba.- Dijo una voz femenina.- No puedo creer que Nile nos haya hecho peinar toda la montaña para encontrar a este insecto. Como si su ego fuese más importante que nuestra seguridad, haciéndonos caminar por desfiladeros de dos metros de ancho enmedio de la noche.

-Bueno, al menos pronto terminará todo. Vamos a llamarle. -Dijo un chico.

Kernel agarró más fuerte su estaca mientras esperaba a que viniesen. Tenía algo de miedo pero curiosamente, estaba deseando probarse a sí mismo. En esos instantes las cámaras seguro que estaban enfocando toda la escena. Y todo Panem pensaba que estaba dormido, y que pronto le llegaría la hora. La sorpresa que se iban a llevar.

Los crujidos y pasos volvieron acompañados de una fuente de luz. Probablemente una antorcha.

-Aquí está. -Susurró la chica.- El muy estúpido ni se ha molestado en esconderse bien. Está ahí tirado, a la vista de todos. Y luego dicen que en el Distrito 3 tienen cerebro.

Se oyeron risas. Kernel tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonreír condescendientemente.

-Y como tú dijiste, te lo hemos reservado. -Dijo el chico.

-Así es como tiene que ser. Este idiota se rió en mi cara delante de todos los demás. Nadie hace eso y vive para contarlo. -Dijo Nile.

Kernel estaba acostado con los pies mirando hacia la entrada y las voces provenían de cerca de su cabeza. Eso significaba que se habían colocado en la parte interior. Ellos tampoco parecían ser muy listos si habían dejado la salida libre. No podía verlos pero dedujo que eran cuatro personas. El resto estaría cuidando de las provisiones. Si ahora quisiese podría clavarle un estacazo en el ojo a alguno de los cuatro y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Era arriesgado porque era de noche y el terreno era traicionero, pero sin duda les pillaría desprevenidos y podría poner tierra de por medio... y con un poco de suerte alguno se resbalaría y se rompería la nuca.

-¿Tiene algo que pueda sernos útil? -Dijo otra voz de chica.

-¿Qué va a tener? -Se burló la primera chica.- Se fue corriendo de la Cornucopia como una niñita asustada. Lo único que tiene es ese palo y unas cuantas nueces. Ni su ropa está en buen estado.

-Bueno. ¿Vas a matarlo ya o qué? -Dijo el chico. -Tengo frío, quiero volver junto al fuego otra vez.

Kernel preparó la mano para tirar del hilo. Estaba seguro de que Nile no se sentiría que su humillación había sido resarcida si lo mataba mientras dormía. Era demasiado soberbio para eso. De un momento a otro lo despertarían, un toque en la espalda, tal vez una patada, esa sería su señal. Con todos los músculos de su brazo en tensión esperó aquel momento.

-He tenido una idea. -Dijo el chico del 2 al fin.- Morirá, pero si lo mato mientras duerme no va a sufrir lo suficiente.

-¡Pues despiértalo y dale una paliza! -Chilló la chica.

-Shhh. -Contestó el chico del 2.- Vengan conmigo. Sé lo que hago. En un par de días deseará que lo hubiese matado en este mismo momento.

Todos salieron de la cueva protestando tras él. Estaban molestos por haber perdido todo ese tiempo buscándole. Kernel se preguntó qué se traían entre manos. Había esperado demasiado y había perdido la oportunidad. Le intrigó lo último que dijo Nile. Al parecer, estaba dentro de sus planes el dejarlo vivir dos días más como mínimo. Una parte de él quería mirar hacia atrás, pero finalmente decidió no moverse y esperar a cualquier otro indicio de actividad antes de actuar.

A los pocos minutos, un estruendo ensordecedor lo hizo incorporarse y una polvareda se metió en sus ojos y su nariz, haciéndolo toser y lagrimear. La tenue luz de las estrellas se había ido. A ciegas palpó las paredes de la cueva y descubrió que la entrada estaba sellada. Habían provocado un desprendimiento para dejarlo encerrado y matarlo de inanición. Trató de mover las rocas, pero pesaban demasiado. Ahora su mentora no podría enviarle nada.

"Ésto no pinta muy bien..." Pensó.

Se pasó un rato meditando sobre su nueva situación, hasta que un cañonazo lo devolvió a la realidad. Aquello le dio una idea. Quizá si pudiese sobrevivir a todos los demás... al menos ahí estaba seguro, en apariencia. Palpó el suelo hasta encontrar el resto de sus nueces y se las comió. Se preguntó si podría sobrevivir a todos antes de que la falta de alimento y agua acabasen con él.

Activó la trampa de forma segura para no hacerlo por error en el futuro. El ruido de las estalactitas al caer retumbó en toda la cueva, devolviendo el eco varias veces. Como respuesta a ésto, un sonido muy tenue acentuado por el eco se oyó desde más adentro, era como un aleteo. Kernel estaba seguro de que no había sido su imaginación. No estaba solo, pero aún desconocía quién o qué estaba haciendo aquel sonido. Agarró su estaca en una mano para defenderse de cualquier peligro, su caña en la otra para tantear el suelo y se adentró en la cueva con cautela.

* * *

**A Luz story. Parte 2.**

Esa noche la puerta no estaba bloqueada. Luz había comprobado aquello noche tras noche y por primera vez había ocurrido que Dexter se había olvidado de cerrarla con llave. La chica bajó de nuevo las escaleras y tomó un cuchillo. Había bajado al sótano en su primer día en la casa y no había vuelto a subir. Allí tenía todo lo que él creía que necesitaba, su cama, un baño, unos cuantos cuchillos y varios equipos de entrenamiento físico y un par de dianas. Al principio se había negado a usarlos. Pero al final había sucumbido ante el hambre. Su hermano adoptivo había amenazado con no llevarle más comida hasta que no lo hiciese. Atrás quedaban las noches donde lloraba hasta quedar exhausta. Había decidido esperar. Algún día, tendría su oportunidad de acabar con todo.

Luz acarició la cabeza de Amigo, que como todas las noches estaba durmiendo a los pies de su cama. Había crecido bastante desde el primer día que lo vio. Si no hubiese sido por él, ya habría hecho alguna locura. Pero como todo lo desconocido, la muerte daba algo de miedo. ¿Sería doloroso morir? ¿Sería la muerte mejor que una vida así? En unos meses quizá tendría que enfrentarse a ella. Sino aquel año, el siguiente, o dentro de dos... Porque por cada año que pasase, las ya de por sí inmensas oportunidades de salir elegida se duplicarían. O quizá... después de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la ejecutarían. Casi con total seguridad.

Subió las escaleras descalza para no hacer ruido y buscó la habitación de aquel hombre a quien estaba obligada a llamar Hermanito. Casi parecía cómico, morir de la misma forma en que él se había allanado el camino hacia la victoria en los pasados Juegos del Hambre.

Cuando entró a la habitación, comprobó que efectivamente él dormía. Su respiración acompasada y profunda era la prueba de ello. Luz se colocó en un lado de la cama, empuñó el cuchillo con ambas manos y lo levantó sobre el pecho del hombre. Pero mientras dejaba los segundos pasar en esa posición, se dio cuenta de que pensarlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo. Él había mencionado ya algo al respecto. La primera vez es la más dura. Una vez que te manchas las manos de sangre, ya no importa nunca más. Sus brazos estaban bloqueados en esa posición y se negaban a bajar.

"Si lo hago... seré una asesina. Seré como él." Pensó Luz con las manos temblorosas, dándose cuenta al fin de que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Luz bajó el arma y volvió al sótano con una terrible sensación de ahogo en el pecho. Amigo lo notó. Siempre notaba cuando ella estaba triste. En cuanto Luz se sentó en la cama, él perrito saltó a su regazo moviendo la cola. Lo acarició mientras sonreía, y al cabo de un rato, se sintió mucho mejor.

El hombre nunca supo que durante unos instantes, su vida estuvo en las manos de aquella chica y ella había decidido dejarlo vivir.

* * *

**En primer lugar, gracias por las 500 visitas. :D Se que este capítulo ha tardado más de lo habitual y pido disculpas. La inspiración parece que me viene a rachas y tuve que reescribir la primera parte del capítulo porque no me terminaba de convencer el comportamiento de Isaak. En el borrador original, se oponía con más firmeza a que Kernel y Beetee hablasen con Sugar pero al final pensé que por mucho que a él no le guste, también comprende que es lo mejor para Wiress. Y bueno... la versión de la historia de Sugar que tiene Isaak en la cabeza es esa. No mucha gente sabe que Memphis pidió su mano con antelación, y mucho menos relacionar eso con la muerte de Laren. Que aceptase su propuesta de matrimonio solo unos días después de morir su prometido es algo que mucha gente no vio bien. Todos pensaron que era una cazafortunas y muchos le dieron la espalda.**

**Bueno, vayamos con los comentarios. **

**DanRo te tengo que agradecer inmensamente todos los ánimos que me has dado por chat. :D Puse mucha emoción y contenido en el capítulo anterior, este es más calmadito, pero los dos siguientes también serán más movidos, por las sesiones privadas, entrevistas, ensayos, secretos que salen a relucir... *-* No se quién es Tyler Perry pero concuerdo con él en que a Memphis hay que hacerle todo eso! De momento que Sugar se gaste todo su dinero pidiéndole caprichos para arruinarlo. Y luego lo del sartenazo. xD**

**Luz ha entrenado mucho con armas arrojadizas, no pudo entrenar muchas armas porque conseguirlas es muy difícil ya que están prohibidas. Ella estará con los Profesionales cuya alianza está empezando a resquebajarse. Pero igual a Wiress le vendrá bien que ella esté con los otros. Ejem.**

**Kittens gracias por tu extenso comentario *_*. En verdad a Cirella le cae bien Wiress, lo de amigas lo dijo para que los otros vieran que lo que decía iba muy en serio. A ella le gusta jugar videojuegos y piensa que si Wiress muere de forma fea o dolorosa, su madre se traumará y dejará su trabajo. Por eso le da la orden a los otros de que si tienen que matarla, lo hagan rápido para que no sufra. Súper considerada.  
**

**Aisha ya viene entrenada así que se pasó las horas en el centro de entrenamiento haciendo como que entrenaba para averiguar cosas de los demás. También Sugar le pasaba información que podía sacale a otros mentores. De momento yo veo que Aisha va muy en serio con su alianza con Wiress, ella intuye que Wiress no haría nada rastrero y creo que tiene los suficientes principios como para no hacerle ninguna jugada. No se aún cómo les irá a las dos en la Arena, pero estoy segura de que antes de hacer algo rastrero, Aisha preferiría romper la alianza. Después de todo, ella sabe lo que es perder a alguien por una traición y sería una hipócrita si hiciese lo mismo.**

**La relación de Aisha con Sparkle después de su ruptura fue de simples amigos por parte de los dos. Pero en cuanto Aisha y Cirella empezaron a tener opiniones muy diferentes, Cirella comprendió que necesitaría aliados, y por eso empezó a coquetear con Sparkle para que en el futuro, le apoyase a ella en lugar de a su compañera de distrito. La votación sobre meter a Luz en la alianza se hizo democráticamente. Aisha, Kopper y Mustang votaron no, Cirella, Sorrento y Sparkle votaron que sí, y como fue un empate, Cirella decidió que su voto valía por dos por ser la líder.**

**Me da muchos ánimos y me hace muy feliz que te guste mi fic ^^**

**Es impresionante como dedujiste la edad de Wiress en la edición 75! Cool *_* He hecho la cuenta, estos son los juegos número 47 y en mi fic ella tiene 15, así que partiendo de ahí, en mi fic ella tendría 43 en el tercer vasallaje. No está mal! Jajaja. Ellos deben de llevarse unos 10. Creo que Wiress y Beetee son OTP.  
**

**Tengo novedades sobre Sumomo Academy. Mustang sigue enamorado y no correspondido por Wiress y ella lo sigue odiando. Wiress se ha hecho amiga de Cirella, y se han apuntado ambas al club de natación. Tienen entrenamiento todos los días después de clase. Pues él se la pasa ahí mirando ¬¬ Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que entró al vestuario de las chicas y Cirella se enojó y le dio una paliza. XD Creo que a Prada le gusta Sorrento (muy en su linea ._.). Es muy buena en los estudios y Cirella siempre le pide que le haga la tarea porque no tuvo tiempo. ._. También es muy amiga de Wiress, y ella siempre le cuenta lo harta que está de Mustang xDDD  
**

**Bueno, ha llegado la hora de abrir el... "documento de los spoilers" con información que he estado inventando para el resto de tributos. Al principio me daba laástima que no fuesen nada más que un número en la historia. Pobres personitas, merecen al menos un nombre. Después pensé, pobres personitas que solo van a ser un nombre en el fanfic, merecen una pequeña historia. Y de ahí salió esto. xD  
**

**Aisha (D1):** Rápida, astuta y bella. Paga sus clases en la academia con un trabajo a tiempo parcial como recepcionista. Especialista en armas de larga distancia. Alianza con: Wiress.

**Sparkle (D1):** Su hermano dejó la academia en el último año porque conoció a una chica. No se lo tomaron muy bien. Sus padres tienen las esperanzas puestas en él. Especialista en armas a corta y media distancia. Conocimientos de caza.

**Kopper (D2):** Tiene poca estatura y masa muscular, sin embargo tiene mucha experiencia en combates con más de un adversario y es 3er DAN en taekwondo. Empezó a entrenar como profesional a una edad tardía pero según los expertos, eso no la pone necesariamente en desventaja. Su cicatriz en el ojo proviene de una pelea callejera.

**Mustang (D2):** El claro favorito del público de la alianza Profesional. Posee una gran fuerza física y es capaz de empuñar armas a dos manos con una sola. Lleva entrenando de forma rigurosa prácticamente toda su vida.

**Wiress (D3):** Sus puntos fuertes son la versatilidad y la táctica improvisada. Tiene algunos conocimientos sobre supervivencia pero no tiene fuerza física.

**Core (D3):** Superviviente de un incendio que mató a decenas de personas, incluída su hermana. Famoso en Panem antes de ser cosechado debido a ello. Uno de los participantes que más expectación ha causado.

**Cirella (D4):** Segunda Profesional favorita en las encuestas. Líder de la alianza, fuerte e implacable. Experta en combate con armas cortantes. Alianza con: Sparkle, Sorrento, Luz.

**Sorrento (D4):** El experto en supervivencia y pesca del grupo. También el más joven. En armas prefiere las arrojadizas sobre el cuerpo a cuerpo. Es un buen estratega. Alianza con: Sparkle, Cirella, Luz.

**Luz (D5):** Es huérfana y la más jóven de la presente edición de los Juegos con trece años. A pesar de eso es rápida, disciplinada y se maneja bien con armas arrojadizas.

**Yobain (D5):** De familia humilde y malnutrido. El mayor de tres hermanos. No tiene mucha esperanza en sí mismo.

**Deniza (D6):** Tiene algunos conocimientos de supervivencia y cree que tiene posibilidades. Le asusta matar y tiene pensado huir en la Cornucopia.

**Klutch (D6):** Sufrió bullying en la escuela por su baja estatura y sus grandes orejas, convirtiéndose en un chico con una coraza emocional de antipatía y rencor. Quiere ganar para hacer pagar a aquellos que le hacían la vida imposible en el pasado.

**Nettle (D7):** Es amable con todos y buena en los deportes. Está en buena forma física y se ha aliado con su compañero de distrito quien ha sido su amigo desde siempre.

**Vermont (D7):** Amigo de Nettle, ambos practican deportes juntos por lo que también está en buena forma física. Era conocido en el Distrito 7 por enseñar a niños pequeños a jugar fútbol. Aquellos que lo conocen sienten profundamente que haya sido cosechado alguien tan positivo y enérgico como él.

**Prada (D8):** Origen humilde. Tiene un miedo terrorífico a la muerte. Evita pensar en los juegos y se concentra en otras distracciones mentales como comida, moda o chicos. Ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo desde que llegó al Capitolio bajo los efectos de calmantes.

**Custo (D8):** Asiste a la escuela con una beca que mantiene gracias a sus brillantes calificaciones. Ha estado concentrándose en la estación de caza y la creación de trampas.

**Milli (D9):** Su padre murió. Su madre está enferma y a penas sale de cama. Ella sola se encarga de todo lo que hay que hacer en casa y del funcionamiento del molino y los cultivos junto con su hermana mayor que ya no está en edad de Cosecha. Se motiva pensando en una vida mejor para su familia. Aliada con Lycoris.

**Oneida (D9):** Su abuelo vio que iba a salir elegido en un sueño premonitorio que tuvo una semana antes de la Cosecha. Piensa que el destino está establecido de antemano y aceptará su destino sea el que sea, no sin antes luchar por su victoria. Su apariencia misteriosa le ha ganado algunos fans.

**Emory (D10):** Viene de una familia acomodada aunque poco unida. Planea desvincularse de ellos si llega a ganar. Sabe cocinar, encender fuegos y manejar cuchillos.

**Overton (D10):** Su nombre estaba escrito 35 veces. Trabaja en un matadero, donde paga con las reses todas las frustraciones de su vida. Sabe encontrar los puntos débiles al adversario. Es uno de los favoritos no profesionales.

**Ivy (D11):** Otra favorita no profesional. Su familia es tan pobre que se gana la vida sustrayendo cosas a otros. Sabe racionar sus provisiones y buscarse la vida, aunque su cuerpo está algo castigado por algunos encuentros con la justicia.

**Pars (D11):** Conoce a Ivy por sus fechorías y le tiene respeto. Es bueno escalando árboles además de ágil aunque también está desnutrido.

**Lycoris (D12):** Procede de una familia muy numerosa residente en la Beta, no considera tener ninguna habilidad especial que le sea de ayuda pero ha puesto mucho empeño en su entrenamiento y aprende rápido. Enseguida se hizo amiga de Milli y ambas hicieron una alianza.

**Raderberg (D12): **También de la Beta. Dos años de experiencia en las minas. Tiene fuerza física pero siempre se ha considerado pacífico y no le agrada en absoluto la idea de participar en los Juegos. Su trastornada mentora tampoco es de gran ayuda.

**Me pregunto si alguno de ellos les ha llamado especialmente la atención o creen que llegarán lejos en los Juegos (Wiress no vale :P). Acepto sugerencias para mini historias si me inspiran. Por cierto, Oneida es un descendiente de nativos americanos. Quedan muy pocos pero el gen aún existe y está ahí en el D9.**

**¡Deseenle suerte a Wiress en sus Sesiones Privadas! Esperemos que le vaya bien.**

**Y creo que no me olvido nada. ¡Hasta pronto y gracias por seguirme!**


End file.
